Héroes, villanos y Chatarreros
by Darraiter
Summary: Muchos conocen, con más o menos horror, el nombre de esos dos perturbados australianos que arrasaron medio mundo sin que quedaran nunca claras sus intenciones. Pero... ¿y si no hubieran sido solo dos? ¿Y si hubiera habido... otro? Una nueva historia para mi, con un estilo y temática que nunca antes había intentado (por favor, sed comprensivos). Rated M.
1. Prólogo

**Wola, muy buenas.**

 **Antes de nada, quería señalar un par de cosas sobre esta historia para que luego nadie se lleve un desengaño.**

 **Como muchos sabréis (más que nada, porque ya lo había dicho en otros capítulos), la frecuencia con la que escribo las historias va condicionada a la inspiración que tenga, lo mucho o poco que guste la historia, o según me apetezca escribir. Esto provoca que, frecuentemente, escriba capítulos de historias que no tenía pensado colgar porque, francamente, tengo ya bastantes historias empezadas y estoy empezando a sentir que se me acumula el trabajo. Sé que esto no va con presión por parte de nadie, pero yo no puedo evitar sentirme así.**

 **Empecé a escribir esta historia el verano de 2016, coincidiendo con la época en que me compré el Overwatch y, obviamente, me inspiró para escribir mi propio fanfic del universo de este juego. Sin embargo, no contaba con toda la información que Blizzard ha ido añadiendo luego, como los personajes nuevos (Ana aún no había salido cuando empecé a escribir esto), algunos indicios de pairings oficiales, entre otros detalles. Todo esto, si bien se que no afecta al fandom más que para echar por tierra alguna que otra teoría, me ha condicionado mucho en el hecho de que, francamente, me ha ido pisando la historia una y otra vez. Varios detalles que yo había escrito…BAM, Blizzard pone que lo oficial es todo lo contrario. Como habréis intuido por la introducción, mi OC será un Chatarrero, y fue la poca información disponible y sus múltiples posibilidades lo que me animó a escribir un personaje así. Sin embargo, recientemente Blizzard colgó el video de Junkrat y Roadhog en el que se mostraba, entre otras cosas, la razón del viaje de este, un posible mapa de Junkertown, entre otros detalles que contravienen lo que yo ya he escrito en mi historia, pero que no había publicado.**

 **Así pues, para evitar que más capítulos sean brutalmente pisoteados, voy a publicar la historia y rezar para que sea lo que tenga que ser. Si algo veis que, aparentemente, no tiene sentido porque "no es oficial", o "Blizzard ya ha dicho que…", solo decir que cuando yo lo escribí no lo era, ni oficial ni más mierdas.**

 **Así que, a disfrutar como siempre. Corto la chapa aquí mismo.**

* * *

Prologo: El gordo, el flaco, y el del sombrero.

Páramo australiano, en un futuro lejano:

Australia. Hogar de cosas tan maravillosas como las arañas venenosas, las serpientes venenosas, las medusas venenosas, los propios australianos (algunos mas venenosos que otros), cocodrilos, tiburones, koalas (pequeños monstruitos…), canguros y demás especies asesinas que, por raro que parezca, parecen atraer bastante al turismo a esa "pequeña" extensión de tierra situada en el culo de los mapas. Con sus preciosos ríos plagados de fauna salvaje, sus praderas que parecen eternas, sus grandes montañas y terraplenes y su árido paisaje, Australia parece el paraíso para cualquier aventurero que se aprecie, repleto de múltiples lugares que explorar y secretos que conocer.

Claro que, esos eran otros tiempos. Hoy día, Australia es un poco diferente.

La guerra contra los ómnicos, por desgracia, había afectado seriamente al antes bello paisaje australiano. Los antaño bellos paisajes naturales ahora estaban plagados de escombros de metal y tierra, formando enormes cráteres o altísimas colinas donde la destrucción acontecida hacia años había golpeado con más fuerza. Por si fuera poco, la radiación resultante de todo aquello seguía arraigada en la tierra, envenenando las reservas de agua, matando a los animales, y enloqueciendo a cualquiera que decidiera o intentara vivir y prosperar en aquel lugar de mala muerte. Australia más parecía un infierno de arena tóxica y metal irradiado que el decorado de una película antigua de Mad Max.

¿Cómo, preguntareis, podía un hombre atravesar dichas tierras sin volverse loco? Fácil: ya estando loco de antes.

Jamison Fawkes, también conocido como Junkrat, caminaba tranquilamente por los desolados páramos interiores conocidos por el rebuscado nombre de "los Páramos", recorriendo las viejas carreteras y las destrozadas autopistas mientras tarareaba para sí una vieja melodía, observando entre nostálgico y divertido los retorcidos pedazos de metal que una vez fueron edificios y que ahora decoraban como altísimas columnas de arte abstracto la antes salvaje sabana. A modo de equipaje, portaba una caja de madera de medidas pequeñas bajo su brazo sano, el otro reemplazado por una prótesis de metal. Del mismo modo, un pequeño lanzagranadas colgaba de su cadera, y su espalda estaba totalmente cubierta por una enorme y espinosa rueda de aspecto bastante inusual. Sus pasos levantaban el polvo y resquebrajaban la seca tierra a medida que avanzaba, procurando no meter su pata de metal en ningún agujero, ya que si tenía suerte se trataría de un simple hoyo que amenazaría con rompérsela y dejarle allí tirado para que muriera de hambre y de sed, y si tenía mala suerte seria la guarida de alguna alimaña que le subiría por la pierna, le entraría en el cuerpo royéndole por el estomago, y lo devoraría desde dentro.

Ah, Australia… Había cosas que ni la radiación podía cambiar…

Finalmente, Junkrat acabó por llegar a su destino: Junkertown.

Junkertown, la "ciudad" más extensa y poblada de todo el nuevo continente australiano. Construida, fundada y habitada principalmente por los Chatarreros, Junkertown era el hogar y base de operaciones la banda de ex-granjeros que, no contentos con que el gobierno les quitara sus tierras para dárselas a esas latas andantes en un intento de "obtener una paz duradera", se habían alzado en armas y habían tratado de, muy al estilo de sus compatriotas pueblerinos en el pasado, echar a los nuevos inquilinos de sus hogares. Finalmente, la rebelión había acabado con la explosión del núcleo ómnico, cuya detonación lo destrozó todo en kilómetros a la redonda y irradió el continente con su mortífera aura purpura.

Los niños nacieron muertos. La carne del ganado se volvió incomestible. La tierra se secó. Y las mentes y almas de muchos de aquellos pobres ciudadanos, tanto los Chatarreros como los demás, se hicieron pedazos. Australia tuvo que ser reconstruida de cero, convirtiéndose en una sociedad donde imperaba la ley del más fuerte, a medida que múltiples bandas aparecían y luchaban por obtener el control.

Junkertown era un claro ejemplo del cambio que sufrió el país. Numerosas chabolas echas de chatarra reciclada y ruinas a medio reconstruir formaban una ciudad rodeada por un muro de metal lo bastante alto como para proteger a sus alocados habitantes de los monstruos mutantes (o como ellos los llamaban, los koalas) e impedir a los turistas el interesarse por el paisaje. Sus habitantes pululaban de esquina en esquina mientras procuraban apartarse de ojos indiscretos, tratando de llevar a cabo el negocio turbio que se trajeran entre manos. Innumerables negocios que giraban alrededor del desguace de maquinaria (la única manera de ganarse la vida en esos tiempos sin que tuviera que derramarse sangre en el proceso…no tanta, por lo menos) ocupaban la ciudad, con sus cuerpos formados a partir de todo aquello a lo que los Chatarreros le habían echado el guante o que le habían quitado a otro. Los pocos que caminaban libremente por las calles eran los miembros de las bandas, que lo destrozaban todo a su paso entre tiros y risas al ver que nada ni nadie les iba a detener. Cuando dos bandas se cruzaban, no era demasiado extraño que unas se liaran a tiros con las otras, tratando de destrozar a los demás por el simple hecho de pasar el rato.

Junkrat contempló uno de esos altercados desde una esquina, valorando si unirse o no mientras el intenso tiroteo proseguía. Por un lado, sería una manera agradable de pasar el rato, pero ni había ido allí por aquel motivo, ni le apetecía malgastar sus explosivos con aquellos pardillos. " _Panda de novatos sin pasión ni estilo_ …" pensó, alejándose de allí y dejando atrás el caos que él, para variar, no había provocado. _"¿Dónde está la emoción? ¿Dónde está la diversión?…Parece que hoy día le dan el carnet de Chatarrero a cualquiera. ¡Ay!, lo que daría yo porque volvieran los buenos tiempos…_ ".

Junkrat prosiguió su camino, alejándose del centro de la ciudad en dirección a las afueras, atravesando callejones con la experiencia de alguien que lo lleva haciendo muchos años. Poco a poco, las apiladas casuchas fueron quedando atrás, distanciándose unas de las otras hasta que llegó al círculo exterior de la ciudad, situado en el exterior del muro y formado principalmente por antiguas granjas, viviendas particulares, y alguna que otra chatarrería. A una de estas, precisamente, era a la que se dirigía Junkrat en aquellos momentos.

Personificándose a la entrada del vasto complejo, notó divertido que alguien había colgado un cartel que decía: "NO PASAR. LOS INTRUSOS SERÁN…", y una larga lista de espantosas maneras de morir, con descripciones morbosamente precisas, algunas escritas con pintura y otras añadidas posteriormente con lo que parecía sangre (o pintura roja. El oxido del cartel no le dejaba distinguirlo muy bien). Un par de marcas de quemaduras adornaban las gruesas puertas de hierro que barraban el paso al enloquecido australiano, mientras que el inconfundible eco de un solo de guitarra eléctrica le llegaba desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Ah, el viejo y antisocial Billy de siempre…-comentó Junkrat, sacando una mina de su bolsillo y tirándola a sus pies. Tras posicionarse encima cual bailarina de ballet (aunque no con su misma gracia), sacó un control remoto y lo accionó con una sonrisa. El explosivo lo catapultó por los aires, permitiéndole sortear la puerta y aterrizar de culo al otro lado.

El vertedero se abría con todo su esplendor para el excéntrico amante de las explosiones. Amontonada en diferentes montículos de alturas variables habían toneladas y toneladas de desperdicios de todo tipo: coches, electrodomésticos, ropa vieja, piezas de recambio, aparatos de toda clase… Los montículos se encontraban repartidos sin orden ni cuidado por la enorme finca, llegando a alcanzar alturas tan bajas como los tres metros de alto, hasta las más altas, que podían llegar a triplicar esa medida. Sin pararse a contemplar el espectáculo, Junkrat prosiguió con su camino, haciendo uso como guía del animado rock que resonaba alto y claro desde el otro extremo del lugar.

Junkrat atravesó las grandes extensiones de terreno que formaba la chatarrería, pasando junto a las altas pilas de escombros que ocupaban el lugar. De vez en cuando, notaba que alguna de las piezas más grandes de metal parecían haber sido cortadas, atravesadas o reventadas con algo muy caliente, a juzgar por el cadillac partido en dos, la grúa cortada en rodajas, la nevera troceada como un pescado, la pared de hierro con un agujero en el medio, los pedazos de microondas que plagaban un pequeño cráter… También notó que alguien había estado fabricando estatuas, todas hechas con basura y metal fundido, de personas, animales y demás seres que Junkrat no alcanzó a distinguir.

Finalmente, el psicótico terrorista australiano llegó a su destino. Ante él, se alzaba otro de los montículos de basura, pero algo en él lo hacía diferente del resto. Si bien no era el más alto del lugar, lo que lo diferenciaba de los demás era que su basura, curiosamente, había sido colocada a modo de escalera, con sus desgastados componentes dispuestos como espinas que sobresalían del cuerpo de la pequeña montaña. Alrededor de esta, una pequeña fosa de agua verdosa discurría plácidamente, con su origen en uno de los agujeros en el muro de la chatarrería, y su final en otro agujero más alejado. En la cima, varios altavoces de gran tamaño proyectaban su estridente rock&roll a los cuatro vientos, con el volumen tan alto que Junkrat no tuvo ni que dudar que habían sido trucados.

¿Trucados por quien, diréis? Obviamente, por el tipo que se encontraba estirado en la hamaca de la cima, bajo un discreto parasol, dándolo todo con una vieja guitarra eléctrica en sus manos.

-¡Eh, Billy!-gritó Junkrat, tratando de hacerse oir. No obtuvo respuesta, y el solo de guitarra prosiguió sin alterarse-. ¡Billy! ¡BILLY!

El susodicho Billy, a pesar de estar en cuerpo y mente sumergido en su música, consiguió distinguir finalmente los gritos de su compadre (quien, harto de gritar, se había puesto a lanzar bombazos por la chatarrería, hundiendo un par de montículos de basura). Cuando detuvo su solo, los altavoces se silenciaron de repente, permitiendo a Junkrat notar que, en la cima, aun se oía música, solo que esta parecía provenir de una pequeña y desvencijada radio casera.

Sin salirse de la hamaca, Billy se giró para ver a quien era el aspirante a suicida que le había interrumpido. Su cabeza, cubierta con un pequeño bombín negro decorado con plumas, engranajes y un par de ases, oscurecía parcialmente un par de ojos color azul grisáceo que, perezosos, se clavaron en los alocados ojos ámbar de Junkrat. Al reconocerlo, Billy sonrió, rascándose un poco su barbilla, ocupada por una puntiaguda perilla muy descuidada y rojiza, y algo de mosca.

-¡Hombre, Jamie, compadre!-exclamó, poniéndose de pie. Vestido con sus largos tejanos azules repletos de agujeros y remiendos (le faltaba el extremo inferior de la pernera izquierda, dejando al descubierto la pierna por debajo de la rodilla), su camiseta negra y su gastado chaleco beige de cuero adornado con colmillos, pequeños huesos y bordados de llamas por los bordes; Billy se movió hasta el borde mismo del montículo, con su vieja guitarra al hombro, mientras de sus gruesas botas negras salía el sonido del metal resonando el uno contra el otro a cada paso que daba. Colgando de su pecho había varias baratijas de aspecto peculiar, como más huesecillos, plumas e incluso un pequeño medallón hecho de chatarra, todo sujeto a él con una pequeña cadena que rodeaba su cuello. Sus brazos estaban cubiertos de tatuajes, pequeños dibujos negros de marcas tribales y siluetas de animales peligrosos que serpenteaban su piel como si de víboras se trataran, yendo desde la base de su mandíbula hasta sus muñecas. En sus manos había dibujos de huesos y falanges, como si de una radiografía se tratara, además de más símbolos tribales, tatuados con la misma tinta que el resto de sus otras marcas. Alrededor de su cintura se encontraba una larga cadena, la cual le daba varias vueltas y colgaba algo holgadamente por un costado. Un par de abultadas bolsas colgaban de la cadena, su contenido un misterio para todos excepto para su dueño-. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Dónde has estado? Todos te dábamos por muerto.

-Oh, he estado ocupado-comentó como si nada Junkrat, quitándole importancia al asunto con un ademan de su prótesis metálica-. Supongo que es lo normal. Después de todo…-Junkrat sonrió ampliamente-…no mucha gente va a saquear al Cráter.

Billy se quedó de piedra al oir a su amigo. ¿El Cráter? ¿Había ido a buscar chatarra…a ese lugar?

-¿El Cráter? ¿Y qué diantres hacías allí, si se puede saber?-quiso saber Billy, acomodándose la guitarra en el hombro-. Joder, Jamie… Ya sabes que está prohibido rebuscar allí.

-Sí, lo sé, lo sé…-dijo Junkrat, tratando de apaciguar a su compañero-. Mira, ya sé que está prohibido, pero… No te puedes ni imaginar lo que he encontrado allí.- El tono emocionado y confidencial de su amigo despertó la curiosidad de Billy, superando con creces su cabreo porque su amigo de la infancia hubiera decidido saltarse las normas que ellos mismos habían contribuido a que se implementaran.

-¿Y qué has encontrado en ese lugar de mala muerte?-preguntó Billy, cogiendo su vieja radio y bajando del montículo a saltos, pasando de un "peldaño" al otro. A medida que bajaba, Junkrat pudo notar que lo que su amigo del alma Billy había estado acompañando con su rock era…música de ópera.

Decidió no preguntar.

-Será mejor que lo veas por ti mismo, porque si te lo cuento yo… ¡creerás que estoy loco!-comentó en broma Junkrat, riéndose como un descosido de su propia broma. Sonriendo, Billy negó con la cabeza un par de veces, antes de llegar junto al exaltado experto en bombas.

Tirando la guitarra y la radio a un lado como si nada, Billy cogió la caja de madera que Junkrat había llevado con él. Tras apoyarla en el suelo, se arrodilló ante ella, y después de dedicar una breve mirada a su amigo, quien parecía impaciente y ansioso porque él la abriera, finalmente abrió la caja.

Una luz azulada brotó del interior de la caja, iluminando el sorprendido rostro del joven, quien reconoció con algo de horror y fascinación el contenido de aquella caja. Casi con la boca abierta, Billy cerró de pronto la caja, y se giró poco a poco hacia Junkrat.

-J-Jamie…-dijo, el miedo palpable en cada una de sus palabras-… ¿Es…es lo que c-creo que es?

-Oh, ssíiiiii…-dijo Junkrat, sonriendo de pura maldad y locura, mientras sus manos se agitaban la una contra la otra malévolamente-. ES lo que crees que es.

-¿De dónde demonios…? ¿Cómo lo has encontrado?-preguntó Billy, abriendo de nuevo la caja y metiendo la mano como si quisiera tocar el objeto de su fascinación, pero sin atreverse a hacerlo.

-Un presentimiento me guió, y resultó ser uno bueno.- Poco a poco, la cara de impresión e incredulidad de Billy empezó a cambiar, a medida que sonreía solo de pensar en las implicaciones que aquel descubrimiento acarrearía al mundo entero, y la de cosas que podrían hacer con eso.

-Te van a matar por esto-murmuró Billy, incapaz de despegar sus ojos de aquel peculiar objeto-. Van a ir a por ti, te perseguirán… ¿Qué digo…? ¡Seguro que YA te están persiguiendo! Caza recompensas, ejércitos, saqueadores,…los otros Chatarreros…-Fue entonces cuando Billy tuvo una revelación, y miró receloso a Junkrat a la cara-. ¿Para qué has venido exactamente? Y quiero la verdad. Dudo que te hayas pateado todo el camino hasta aquí solo para presumir de tu pequeño tesorito.

Junkrat se paseó divertido hasta donde estaba Billy, y le rodeó los hombros con el brazo.

-Billy, tengo un plan-le dijo en tono solemne y soñador, como si se tratara de un fanático que trataba de venderle su creencia a un oyente, o de un orador dando un emotivo discurso-. Y créeme, es un plan increíble. Un plan como no ha habido otro antes. Un plan que, como bien has comentado, presenta un buen puñado de obstáculos y metomentodos de por medio…- dijo Junkrat, como si pretendiera decir que en realidad no era para tanto. Billy asintió, entendiendo a donde quería llegar su amigo.

-Así que es eso: quieres que vaya contigo y te saque de encima a los plastas que van tras tu cabeza, ¿verdad?

-¡Es mucho más que eso, mi buen amigo! Si te quiero en mi equipo, es por tres razones. La primera, porque eres la única persona en todo el maldito continente en quien confío.

-Jamie, vas a hacer que me pongo rojo…-comentó, provocando que ambos se rieran por su peculiar comentario-. Además, lo contrario me ofendería, Jamie. De pequeños fuimos vecinos durante mucho tiempo, y supongo que al final se me coge cariño.-Junkrat y Billy sonrieron al recordar los viejos y buenos tiempos, cuando Australia aun era fértil y hermosa, y el aire era un poco menos tóxico y letal que en aquellos tiempos. Tiempos en los que corrían salvajes por los campos, molestando a las ovejas, atrapando y lanzándose sapos, o compartiendo el castigo que, inevitablemente, les acababa imponiendo el padre de alguno de los dos cuando les pillaba. Ah, los buenos tiempos…

-La segunda, ¡es porque me encanta eso que haces con tus huesos!-comentó Junkrat, riendo como un descosido. Billy, si bien sonrió, no compartió su risa. Hacer lo de los huesos dolía cantidad-. Y tercero…porque sin ti, sé que esto no saldrá bien-le confesó Junkrat, pegando su mejilla a la de él y poniéndole ojitos de cachorro a su amigo, que le devolvió la mirada algo escéptico-. ¡Por favor! ¡Porfavorporfavorporfavor! Hazlo por mí, porfi…

Billy suspiró, apartando la cara de su amigo con una mano mientras hacía rodar sus ojos. Si es que… En el fondo era un blando.

-Está bieeeeen…-Junkrat dio un saltito de alegría al oir aquello, abrazando a Billy de pura alegría. Este, si bien suspiraba y miraba con una ceja encarnada a su amigo del pelo en llamas, no pudo evitar sonreírle. Cuando le soltó, metió la mano en una de las bolsas de su cintura y extrajo un cigarro de su interior, que fue a parar a su boca. Como por arte de magia, la punta empezó a humear y se encendió por si sola-. Y dime, ¿quién más forma parte de nuestro "pequeño equipo de elite"?

-Para este trabajo, lo que necesitamos es un grupo pequeño, algo que no llame la atención, no más de tres personas: tú, yo, y…-Junkrat se hizo a sí mismo un redoble de tambores-. ¡TACHAN! Lo creas o no, he conseguido convencer a Roadhog para que se venga con nosotros-le informó Junkrat, con tono de evidente orgullo. Billy, por su parte, se quitó el bombín, mostrando su mata de rebelde pelo naranja y puntiagudo, y lo sacudió un poco para quitarle el polvo. Un solitario mechón, más largo y adornado con numerosas cuentas de colores y demás bagatelas, le cayó del sombrero al hombro, anclado aun a su cabeza por la nuca.

-¡Venga ya…! ¿Roadhog? ¿Mako "Roadhog" Rutledge? ¿"Apocalipsis" Rutledge? ¡Me tomas el pelo!-dijo incrédulo, exhalando una bocanada de humo al aire mientras volvía a colocarse el bombín en la cabeza. Junkrat, por su parte, se limitó a reír como un…bueno, como el loco que era.

-Venga, acompáñame a la salida. Te lo explicaré todo por el camino…

-Jamie, Jamie, Jamie…-dijo Billy, con tono condescendiente-. Parece que ya lo hayas olvidado, viejo amigo-dijo, dándole la espalda a Junkrat y apuntando con su mano a la montaña de escombros de la que había salido-. Yo no sigo mas camino…-El iris de los ojos de Billy se puso rojo sangre, brillando de manera antinatural a medida que sus tatuajes empezaban a brillar de igual modo, pasando del negro de antes a un rojo tan brillante como un lingote recién sacado de una forja. La punta de su cigarro se iluminó brevemente, mientras el resto se consumía en cuestión de dos segundos y se volvía humo-… ¡que el que me abro yo mismo!- Billy sonrió ampliamente, el aire a su alrededor ondulando a causa del tremendo calor que desprendía su cuerpo. Junkrat se apartó un poco.

De la mano extendida de Billy salió un poderoso torrente de llamas y calor, una lanza de luz y fuego que bramó cual bestia herida al entrar en contacto con el aire, estallando y tragándose en un instante la montaña de escombros y la pared del fondo de la chatarrería. Al igual que un rio se lleva por delante cualquier cosa en su camino, el poderoso ataque de Billy abrió un boquete de metal fundido entre el montón de basura, destrozando la montaña y abriendo un agujero en la pared del complejo, con su suelo negro completamente y con un par de focos de fuego muy localizados.

Junkrat se limitó a soltar un silbido, y a palmear brevemente con su prótesis la espalda de Billy, cuyos tatuajes empezaron a volver a la normalidad a medida que volvía a su temperatura normal. Quitándose un momento el sombrero, Billy se agitó el pelo, cuyo color había pasado del naranja puro a un rojo intenso, con la base brillando de amarillo debido al gran calor que desprendía. Realmente parecía que tuviera la cabeza en llamas. Tras sacudirse lo que parecía sospechosamente hollín, Billy se volvió a colocar el bombín con una floritura, escupiendo el ya gastado cigarro al suelo y riendo brevemente ante la destrucción que había ocasionado.

-¡Ese es mi Hellhound!-exclamó el psicópata rubio, acompañando a su amigo a medida que ambos atravesaban la senda de metal fundido y destrucción que el pelirrojo había abierto. Mientras Junkrat le hablaba a Billy/Hellhound de los detalles de su plan, este pasó distraídamente la mano por el lateral de uno de los pocos coches que la explosión no había alcanzado, fundiendo su superficie allá por donde pasaban sus dedos.

De esta manera, el par de lunáticos abandonó la zona, marcando el inicio de su próximo episodio de violencia y destrucción con una alta columna de humo negro, y el eco de sus carcajadas reverberando por los páramos de Australia.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí, el prologo de esta historia.**

 **Espero que os guste tanto como las demás, y que sepáis juzgar a mi pobre OC con algo de compasión, ya que meterme en la piel de un lunático es un tanto más complejo de lo que me había esperado.**

 **Os prometo que habrán situaciones de risa, de acción, aventura, y algún que otro tanteo de romance (esperemos).**

 **Chao chao.**


	2. Capítulo 1

Capitulo 1: Las mortíferas vacaciones del trío de idiotas

Dos meses después, Zaragoza, España:

William Jackson Craig, alias Billy, alias Hellhound, alias "el tipo ese del bombín que incendia cosas con sus manos", bostezó perezoso.

Mientras levantaba los brazos por encima de su cabeza para estirarse un poco, tumbado sobre una cómoda hamaca en el techo de un edificio, disfrutaba de las vistas de la ciudad sin demasiadas ganas de levantarse de allí. Con las piernas cruzadas, seguía con el pie el ritmo de la apacible música que salía de su pequeña radio portátil, situada en la mesita junto a él, donde además descansaba un pequeño vaso repleto de una bebida fría y burbujeante. Agarrándola con una mano, se la llevo a los labios mientras procuraba no mover demasiado su bombín, el cual en esos momentos le cubría los ojos para protegérselos del brillante sol de mediodía. Si bien hacia bastante calor, no era ni de lejos comparable al calor que solía hacer en su Australia natal o, más directamente, que él mismo podía desprender.

Con una mano tras la cabeza, Hellhound soltó un suspiro de satisfacción. Sí, eso era a lo que él llamaba unas buenas vacaciones. Sin prisas, sin obligaciones, sin preocupaciones…Solo el sol, una bebida fría, y…

-¡Hellhound, aquí Junkrat! ¿Estás ahí?-dijo una voz crepitante desde su cinturón, el mismo del cual colgaba una desvencijada radio que parecía estar hecha (y que realmente había sido hecha) enteramente con chatarra. Resoplando al ver que su pequeño descanso se veía interrumpido, dejó el vaso en la mesita, y contestó a la radio.

-Aquí Hellhound. ¿Habéis acabado ya? Porque macho, me estaba empezando a quedar frito de tanto esperaros-comentó con una sonrisa, esperando a ver si…

-¡JUAJAJAJAJAAAA! ¡TÚ, "FRITO", ESA SÍ QUE ES BUENA, JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-"…y ahí está", pensó Hellhound, haciendo un gesto con su sombrero a nadie en particular, a modo de reverencia. Un minuto de risa ininterrumpida más tarde, Junkrat pareció calmarse lo bastante como para poder seguir hablando-. En fin, que ya está todo listo por aquí, y Roadhog está en posición. Estate preparado para cuando llegue, ¿ok?

-Ok, aquí estaré-comentó Hellhound con tono algo perezoso, apagando la radio y dejándola sobre la mesa. Aun faltaban unos cuantos minutos hasta que Junkrat llegara hasta allí, de manera que tenía tiempo de sobra para prepararse.

Canturreando la misma melodía que surgía de la radio, estiró una de sus manos hacia el suelo, tocando con las yemas de los dedos la lisa superficie de cemento del edificio en el que se encontraba. Calentando su mano hasta ponerla al rojo vivo, introdujo los dedos en el cemento ahora fundido, y agarró un puñado de aquella masa semi-liquida como quien agarra un puñado de arena. A continuación, empezó a darle forma de esfera, sin importarle los pequeños restos que le caían de vez en cuando en la camisa, los cuales a otra persona podrían haber ocasionado grandes quemaduras, pero que él apenas notó. Mientras su esfera de cemento empezaba a coger forma, agarró con una mano la radio de la mesita, y la introdujo a presión en la esfera ardiente de aquella masa de sustancia viscosa y caliente. Rápidamente, la radio dejó de funcionar y varios de sus componentes se rompieron a causa del nuevo ambiente, pero Hellhound consiguió que la esfera no se desmontara. Añadiéndole cada vez más y más cemento derretido, la esfera empezó a ganar tamaño. Tras soplar un poco, contempló el resultado final, más frio que antes.

Se trataba de una esfera de unos 30-40 centímetros de ancho, una piedra redonda ultracondensada plagada de componentes metálicos de la radio que había sido destruida en su interior. El color del cemento, antes blanco como el del edificio del cual había salido, era negro como el hollín, cubriendo la totalidad de aquel extraño artefacto. A continuación, repitió el mismo proceso, sustituyendo los componentes de la radio por las partes de la mesita de su lado, lo cual le permitió formar una esfera mayor de unos 50-60 centímetros de ancho.

Satisfecho, Hellhound se puso de pie, una esfera bajo cada brazo, y caminó hasta situarse al borde del edificio, situado frente a un estrecho callejón que no tenía salida. Acuclillado, esperó a que su compañero de la infancia hiciera acto de presencia en aquel lugar, distrayéndose con las vistas aéreas de la ciudad.

Unos cinco minutos más tarde, el eco de unas explosiones en aumento indicó a Hellhound que Junkrat se acercaba. Sonriendo, posó una de sus manos sobre la ya fría superficie de una de las esferas de cemento que, como gárgolas, aguardaban pacientemente al borde de la fachada. Sus manos, una vez más, se pusieron al rojo vivo, a medida que canalizaba cada vez más y más calor al interior de la esfera a través de sus componente metálicos, que empezó a adquirir una tonalidad roja un tanto difusa en su interior. De repente, la esfera de cemento pareció cobrar vida, aumentando la intensidad del rojo de su interior, mientras toda su superficie chispeaba y burbujeaba, a la vez que una pequeña aura rojiza envolvía la totalidad de su cuerpo. Hellhound sonrió. Sin soltarla, Hellhound posó su otra mano en la esfera que quedaba, y repitió el mismo proceso, consiguiendo que aquella otra esfera también se pusiera en marcha.

Finalmente, Junkrat apareció en la entrada del callejón, corriendo a gran velocidad y riéndose como el lunático que era. Tras él, cinco tipos de aspecto bastante peligroso corrían en su persecución, armados con garrotes, bates de beisbol, y demás armas contundentes. Hellhound observó divertido como aquellos vándalos perseguían a Junkrat hasta alcanzar el final del callejón, donde vio como sonrían peligrosamente al creer haber acorralado al demente de los explosivos.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya…Mira quien se ha quedado sin pista para correr…-comentó malicioso uno de los perseguidores, dándose golpecitos con su bate en la palma de la mano. Junkrat, fiel a su papel de aparente víctima, hizo ver que se encontraba en un aprieto.

-Esto, chicos… Vamos, no estaréis enfadados, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, ¡solo era una simple broma, al fin y al cabo!-dijo Junkrat, con voz temblorosa.

-¿¡UNA SIMPLE BROMA!? ¡Has hecho explotar toda la mercancía, jodido lunático!

-… ¿una simple broma pesada, tal vez?-comentó Junkrat inocentemente.

-Estás muerto, tío friki-comentó otro de los vándalos, avanzando hacia Junkrat. De repente, sin que ninguno de ellos se lo esperara, Junkrat volvió a sonreír.

-No, ¡VOSOTROS estáis muerto!-proclamó Junkrat, riendo como un maniaco, para confusión y sorpresa de sus atacantes. Sin embargo, Hellhound vio aquel comentario como la señal que andaba esperando. Empujando una con ambas manos, y la otra con el pie, dejó que sus dos luminosos proyectiles cayeran sobre los desprevenidos recién llegados, que no fueron conscientes de la que literalmente se les venía encima hasta que las bolas no tocaron el suelo. Las esferas de cemento estallaron, envolviendo a sus sorprendidas victimas en cemento caliente, arrancándoles gritos de dolor cuando su piel empezó a quemarse en contacto con aquella sustancia tan caliente. Rápidamente, el cemento se solidifico al contacto con el aire, encerrando a los cinco vándalos en idénticas estatuas pétreas que les impidió mover un solo dedo, mientras gemían de dolor.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA, ÉXITO ROTUNDO, HELLHOUND!-dijo Junkrat, tirando una de sus minas de contusión al suelo. Mientras veía entretenido como alguno de los vándalos trataba en vano de liberarse de su prisión de piedra y cemento, Junkrat agarró la radio de su cinturón-. Grandullón, los bolos han sido colocados. Trae aquí la bola.

La mención de "bolos" y "bola" provocó que los vándalos se callaran de repente, tratando de procesar aquella nueva información. ¿Bolos? ¿ELLOS eran los bolos? ¿Y que era esa bola que iban a traer? Su respuesta fue rápidamente contestada.

Roadhog, un hombre gigantesco que portaba una máscara de cuero en forma de cerdo cubriéndole la cara, con su pelo blanco atado en una coleta tras su cabeza y un traje de motorista que parecía hecho con una mezcla de retales y piezas de chatarra, apareció al final del callejón, montado sobre una enorme camioneta robada que cabía justa en el interior del callejón. Para horror de los cinco vándalos, alguien había pintado una bola de bolos en el morro del vehículo, con varias flechas que la señalaban y diferentes mensajes como:"GOLPÉE AQUÍ", "BOLA ASESINA", y "DESDE EL SUELO CON DOLOR". A pesar de sus renovados esfuerzos por liberarse y salir de allí, ninguno de los cinco vándalos consiguió moverse ni siquiera un ápice.

-¡Ayayay, yo de vosotros, saldría de aquí a toda leche, colegas!-comentó burlón Junkrat, subiéndose a la mina y haciéndola explotar para catapultarse a la cima del edificio en el que se encontraba Hellhound.

-¡BOLA VA!-gritó Hellhound, al ver que Junkrat se había quitado de en medio.

Sin perder un instante, Roadhog aceleró la furgoneta, avanzando a gran velocidad por el callejón, mientras los vándalos solo podían lloriquear y suplicar que los sacaran de allí. Por desgracia para ellos, ninguno de los tres psicópatas presentes parecía tener la intención de cumplir su deseo.

-¿No va un poco desviado?-comentó Junkrat, una vez se hubo reunido con su amigo.

-Sera un tiro con efecto-respondió Hellhound.

-Agh, yo por eso odio los bolos. ¡Siempre se me va al canalón cuando intento hacer algo así!

-Bueno, pues en ese caso, se podría decir que Roadie está hoy de suerte-dijo Hellhound, sonriendo-, porque me da que este tiro va a ser un pleno.- Junkrat también sonrió.

-Eso parece, sí…

Roadhog prosiguió con su avance, acortando la distancia entre aquellos vándalos y la furgoneta cada vez más y más, hasta que…

-¡PLENO!-exclamaron Junkrat y Hellhound a la vez, al ver volar por los aires los pedazos de cemento.

* * *

Keystone, Dakota del Sur, Estados Unidos de América:

-Wow…-dijo Junkrat, contemplando las vistas desde el mirador en el que se encontraba el trío de delincuentes.

-Sí…-concordó Hellhound, tan sorprendido como su amigo.

-Hmmm…-gruño Roadhog, quien al igual que sus dos pequeños compañeros contemplaba anonadado el destino turístico más conocido de la zona: el monte Rushmoore.

Brotando de la ladera de la alta montaña, los rostros de los cuatro hombres que en su día dirigieron aquella nación parecían contemplarla perpetuamente con sus pétreos ojos, cada uno tan magnífico que más que un monumento hecho por el hombre, parecía un regalo de los cielos para la humanidad. Ninguno de los tres psicópatas podía llegar a imaginarse la clase de trabajo, dedicación, o siquiera impulso que había llevado a alguien a tallar una ladera entera para conmemorar el recuerdo y los logros de aquellos cuatro hombres ilustres.

-Es una pasada, tíos-dijo Junkrat, casi con la boca abierta de asombro.

-Sí…-concordó Hellhound una vez más, demasiado impresionado como para poder expresarlo en palabras más elocuentes. Roadhog, más recuperado, les cerró las bocas a los otros dos con un dedo. Entonces, Hellhound se dirigió hacia el panel informativo que hablaba del monumento, situado a un lado del mirador.

-14 años para tallarlo…Cientos de trabajadores…Hogar de múltiples especies de animales y plantas…Punto clave durante la crisis ómnica, como objetivo de interés para su destrucción…Restaurado recientemente… ¡Vaya, quien podía imaginarse que esta montaña tuviera tantas visitas al año!

-Eso puedo entenderlo. Quiero decir… ¡míralo! ¡Son cuatro cabezas de piedra…gigantes…EN LA LADERA DE UNA MALDITA MONTAÑA!

-Es…inspirador-dijo Roadhog, su voz grave escapando a través de su dura mascara de cuero.

-Solo con ver esto…Hace que me sienta mucho más americano-dijo Junkrat, llevándose una mano al pecho y limpiándose una lagrimita del ojo-…Lo cual es curioso, considerando que somos orgullosos patriotas australianos.

-Sí…-concordó por tercera vez Hellhound, quitándose el sombrero y llevándoselo también al pecho, en señal de respeto y, por raro que pareciera, orgullo. Tras permanecer así unos instantes, se volvió a calar el sombrero-…vale, ya está bien de tanta tontería. ¿Has colocado las cargas?

-Por supuesto, colega-respondió Junkrat con una sonrisa, de vuelta a su normal estado de lunático alterado y peligroso. Hellhound contempló el monte Rushmoore una vez más, cruzado de brazos.

-Pues dale…-dijo, sonriendo. Junkrat se sacó un detonador del bolsillo, y entre risas apretó el botón.

Numerosas explosiones recorrieron la superficie de la ladera de la montaña, levantando una gigantesca nube de polvo que la envolvió, impidiendo ver nada de lo que sucedía al otro lado. Múltiples cascotes cayeron rodando de la nube de polvo, arrasando todo a su paso y destrozando el bosque que rodeaba el monumento. Poco a poco, el viento empezó a dispersar la nube de polvo, y el trío de australianos por fin pudo contemplar el resultado de su acción.

-No está mal. No está nada, nada mal-comentó Hellhound, observando con interés el nuevo perfil de la montaña.

-¡Pues yo me quiero quejar!-exclamó Junkrat, agarrando airado la barandilla del mirador-. ¡Fíjate! ¡Mi nariz me ha salido torcida!

-Quejica-dijo Roadhog, rascándose el cuello mientras observaba también el nuevo aspecto del monumento.

Las caras de los cuatro presidentes habían sido alteradas a bombazos, cambiando su estructura y plasmando cuatro nuevos rostros en su lugar. El rostro de Washington había pasado a ser el rostro de Junkrat, que con su pelo señalando en todas partes, parecía sonreír con una mueca burlona y la lengua fuera a toda la nación. El hueco Jefferson, por su parte, había sido alterado hasta mostrar la cara burlona de Hellhound, que sonreía de medio lado desde su pequeño rincón de la montaña. Roosevelt había desaparecido, para mostrar en su lugar el rostro enmascarado de Roadhog, quien…no mostraba ninguna expresión, obviamente. Y Lincoln…

-Señores, esto se merece un saludo-dijo Junkrat, saludando al estilo militar al cuarto rostro, mostrándole sus respetos al hombre cuya cara habían plasmado junto a las suyas. Del mismo modo, Roadhog y Hellhound saludaron también a aquella sección del monumento, antes de darse la vuelta y emprender el camino de vuelta, dejando atrás las nuevas caras del monte Rushmoore: Junkrat, Hellhound, Roadhog…y Nathan Darren Jones.

* * *

Broadway, Manhattan:

La oscuridad envolvía el silencioso escenario.

Un foco de luz se encendió en el techo, iluminando a la figura que se mantenía de pie en el escenario, su rostro parcialmente cubierto por el bombín que portaba. Era Hellhound, sonriendo misterioso a su audiencia.

Tres chasquidos de dedos suyos dieron inicio a la música. (( watch?v=nA06XDZW1hI) -I Wanna Be Like You - JUNGLE BOOK (Disney Jazz cover) Jonathan Young ft. insaneintherain)

 _Now I'm the king of the swingers_ _  
_ _Oh, the jungle VIP_ _  
_ _I've reached the top and had to stop_ _  
_ _And that's what botherin' me_ _  
_ _I wanna be a man, mancub_ _  
_ _And stroll right into town_ _  
_ _And be just like the other men_ _  
_ _I'm tired of monkeyin' around!_

 _Oh, oobee doo_

Las luces se encendieron, mostrando a varias filas de hombres y mujeres bailarines que, con sus elegantes trajes y sus sonrisas forzadas, trataban de acompañar los pasos de baile del psicótico mutante, haciéndole a su vez los coros.

 _I wanna be like you_ _  
_ _I wanna walk like you_ _  
_ _Talk like you, too_

Uno de los bailarines dio un traspié, saliéndose de la formación. Hellhound se giró hacia él con un giro de baile, sonriéndole divertido, y antes de que el aterrado bailarín pudiera excusarse, Hellhound lo sacó del escenario disparándole un cañonazo de llamas y calor que lo mandó echando humo hacia las bambalinas. Los demás bailarines, que contemplaron con horror lo sucedido, renovaron sus esfuerzos y trataron de ensanchar sus sonrisas al escuchar como su compañero se estrellaba estrepitosamente fuera de escena. _  
_

 _You'll see it's true_

Hellhound volvió a su puesto, poniéndose a bailar junto al resto de artistas.

 _An ape like me_ _  
_ _Can learn to be human too…Come on!_

La banda, situada a un lado del escenario, siguió tocando mientras los bailarines proseguían con su coreografía, acompañando con sus giros y taconazos el solo de saxofón. El saxofonista, por desgracia para él, se equivocó en una nota a causa de los nervios y el sudor, y recibió las aterradas miradas del resto de sus compañeros, demasiado asustados como para parar de tocar, pero que procuraron alejarse cuanto pudieron del gimoteante músico. Este, al ver que Hellhound parecía centrar su atención en el, se puso de rodillas y trató de suplicar clemencia al lunático que los había obligado a hacer aquello, argumentando que era imposible que les saliera bien un espectáculo como aquel de improviso y sin ensayar antes, pero Hellhound no le escuchó. Sonriendo, hizo chasquear dos de sus dedos, y el suelo bajo los pies del pobre saxofonista estalló, mandándolo por los aires entre gritos y estelas de humo, hasta estrellarse a unas mesas de distancia. Los demás músicos siguieron tocando, mirando nerviosos a las pequeñas esferas de fuego y metralla instaladas bajo sus verse interrumpido el solo, Hellhound señaló a otro de los músicos para prosiguiera, y al ver que parecía dudar y negar nervioso con la cabeza, hizo rodar los ojos, y lo mandó a volar también. Aterrado, el tercer saxofonista retomó el solo por iniciativa propia. Satisfecho, Hellhound agarró el pie de micro, siguiendo con su actuación.

 _Now here's your part of the deal, cub_ _  
lay the secret on me, of men's red fire_

En ese momento, justo cuando la música se detuvo, Hellhound señaló a uno de los bailarines, esperando que le respondiera con la siguiente parte de la canción. Al ver que parecía titubear, cerró su puño y lo encendió en llamas, mirándolo fijamente y gruñendo. Esto pareció espabilar al bailarín, que dijo a todo correr:

 _ButIdon'tknowhowtomakefire!_

Hellhound sonrió y relajó su puño, antes cerrado, levantando un pulgar. Rápidamente, la música volvió, y él siguió cantando.

 _Now don't try to kid me, mancub_ _  
_ _I made a deal with you_ _  
_ _What I desire is man's red fire_ _  
_ _To make my dream come true_ _  
_ _Give me the secret, mancub_ _  
_ _Clue me what to do_

Rápidamente, Hellhound corrió hasta la banda, arrebatándole el saxofón al tipo que antes tocó el solo, y lo sacó de su sitio de un empujón de cadera. _  
_

 _Give me the power of man's red flower_ _  
_ _So I can be like you_

De nuevo, un solo de saxofón recorrió el lugar, solo que esta vez el intérprete fue el mismo Hellhound, con una pierna encima de la silla, mientras el resto de músico seguía sus movimientos con ojos de sorpresa y miedo. Uno de los bailarines vio aquel momento como una oportunidad para correr, pero una bocanada de fuego surgió de pronto del instrumento, mandándolo a volar ardiendo y sacándolo del escenario. El resto de bailarines desistió de seguir intentando escapar.

Al acabar el solo, Hellhound le tiró el saxofón al músico de antes, dirigiéndose al escenario a grandes zancadas, y volvió a situarse en el centro con un ligero deslizamiento sobre sus dos pies. Agarrando el pie de micro con una floritura, prosiguió con su actuación.

 _Oh, oobee doo_ _  
_ _I wanna be like you_ _  
_ _I wanna walk like you_ _  
_ _Talk like you, too_

Las manos de Hellhound empezaron a disparar ráfagas aparentemente sin control, destrozando las paredes del local e iniciando uno o dos fuegos localizados en algunas de las mesas del local, provocando que muchos de los músicos y bailarines se encogieran de miedo, aunque demasiado intimidados como para interrumpir su actuación. _  
_

 _You'll see it's true_ _  
_ _An ape like me_ _  
_ _Can learn to be human too_

Un tercer solo de saxofones acompaño la actuación de Hellhound, quien agarró a una de las mujeres que se encontraban bailando también en el escenario, y bailó con ella agarrados de la mano, sacudiendo las caderas y moviéndose animadamente por el escenario. La pobre bailarina, aterrada, hacia cuanto podía por seguir los pasos de baile de Hellhound, que la movió sin miramientos por todo el escenario. Finalmente, cuando el solo estaba por acabar, la hizo girar varias veces sobre sí misma, y se separó de ella disparando una ráfaga a sus pies, lo cual la hizo salir volando y caer al suelo unos metros más allá de donde antes se había encontrado. _  
_

 _Oh, oobee doo_ _  
_ _I wanna be like you_

Hellhound usó sus poderes para encenderse a gran temperatura, sus tatuajes volviéndose rojos mientras sus ojos brillaban con una peligrosa luz que espantó todavía más a sus aterrados rehenes.

 _I wanna walk like you_

Un gesto de su mano a un lado del escenario, y este estalló en llamas.

 _Talk like you,_

Un gesto al otro lado, y este también estalló en llamas.

 _too_

 _You'll see it's true_ _  
_ _An ape like me_

Las cortinas del escenario empezaron a humear y a encenderse a medida que el calor del cuerpo de Hellhound las hacia arder. Los bailarines, más cercanos a él, empezaron a sudar y a agobiarse por el calor, pero no por ello dejaron de bailar. _  
_

 _Can learn to be_

 _Alike someone like me_

De la emoción, Hellhound abrió los brazos en cruz, disparando accidentalmente dos ráfagas que mandaron a volar a otros dos bailarines por los aires.

 _Can learn to be_

 _Alike someone like you_

Al decir esto, señaló a uno de los músicos, el encargado de los platos, mandándolo a volar de un cañonazo a través de la banda hasta estamparlo contra la pared, mientras sus dos platos caían al suelo estrepitosamente. El local se encontraba en esos momento echando humo por todas partes, a medida que la emoción del cantante hacia aumentar la temperatura y provocaba nuevos focos de llamas.

 _Can learn to be_

 _Alike someone like MEEEEEEEEEE!_

Una nova de calor surgió del cuerpo de Hellhound, expulsando al resto de bailarines del escenario, y tirando al suelo a los músicos que, habiendo acabado de tocar, aprovecharon aquel momento para echar a correr hacia la salida, antes de que las llamas les alcanzaran. Hellhound, por su parte, siguió en el escenario, ahora en silencio, mientras musitaba "Dadidubidubi, da, da, da…", marcando el final de la canción.

De entre las vacías mesas, surgió el sonido de dos personas aplaudiendo, siendo estas Junkrat y Roadhog, que aplaudían cada uno con diferente grado de entusiasmo la actuación del joven pirómano.

-¡Bravo, Billy, bravo!-exclamó Junkrat, mientras Hellhound hacia una reverencia con su sombrero, ignorando el escenario en llamas.

* * *

Salón de caballeros, Chester, Inglaterra:

El salón de caballeros "El Perfecto Inglés", un lugar de reunión para aristócratas que, a pesar de los tiempos modernos en los que se encontraban, aun querían gozar de los lujos y privilegios del pasado. Los trajes eran antiguos, pero elegantes, todos hechos a medida por los diseñadores más excelsos, haciendo uso de las mejores telas. Las copas que se servían contenían licores exquisitos cuyos enrevesados matices solo podían ser detectados por un paladar entrenado. Los puros que se servían emitían un humo que envolvía el aire local y le daba su peculiar aroma de distinción tan característico, además de añadirle un cierto toque de misterio y de intimidad, sobre todo en las zonas en las que el humo se había aglomerado como si de niebla se tratara. Sentados en elegantes butacas de cuero, los clientes de aquel local charlaban de negocios y demás chismorreos con sus iguales, comentando sin aparente emoción el último yate comprado, o las acciones que habían adquirido de esta o aquella empresa o compañía. El elitismo de aquel lugar solo podía ser igualado por el elitismo de su selecta clientela.

Bueno, a excepción de una mesa.

-¿Y cómo van las cosas en su _château,_ lord Fawkes?-preguntó Hellhound, que portaba un sombrero de copa en lugar de su característico bombín, tras agarrar un par de puros de una caja situada en una mesita cercana. Chasqueando sus dedos, una pequeña llama se formó en la punta de estos, lo cual le sirvió para encender el par de puros, ambos metidos en su boca.

-Oh, no podían irme mejor, lord Craig, mi buen amigo-respondió educadamente Junkrat, vestido con una pequeña pajarita alrededor de su cuello, y el mismo sombrero que Hellhound, solo que él le había hecho un par de agujeros para que el humo de las llamas de su pelo saliera por él, dándole el aspecto de una ajada chimenea -. El mes pasado me remodelaron las caballerizas, y pude estrenar el semental que lord Pijinstong me regaló el otro día.

-¡Albricias, cuan excelsa noticia!-comentó Hellhound, alcanzando una de las múltiples botellas de licor medio vacías que poblaban el suelo bajo sus pies-. ¿Otra copa, mi buen lord Rutledge?

Roadhog, que portaba otro sombrero de copa, estiró su vaso y permitió que Hellhound se lo rellenara, dándole un trago gracias a la pajita que, a través de uno de los filtros del aire, le permitían beber sin quitarse la máscara.

-¿Han oído lo acontecido al marques Cara de Tiza?-dijo Junkrat, señalando con la cabeza a uno de los otros clientes del local que, si bien no parecía sentirse a gusto con aquellos tres tipos tan extraños cerca, no hizo nada por echarlo, en vista de que cualquier intento acabaría del mismo modo que el camarero que había intentado echarlos antes: un corto vuelo a través de la ventana en dirección al suelo, tres pisos más abajo. Dicho cliente, curiosamente, tenía la cara maquillada como un aristócrata francés de la antigüedad, tan blanca que realmente parecía que se hubiera maquillado con tiza-. Cuentan que su ama de llaves es una ómnica. ¡Una ómnica!

-¡Cielos, que escándalo, que bochorno!-comentó Hellhound, quien parecía visiblemente escandalizado por la noticia-. Aunque no me sorprende. Mi viejo amigo Larry Cara de Tiza siempre ha sentido predilección por causar espanto y horror en la alta sociedad. Una clara muestra es su horrible elección de maquillaje, como pueden ver.

-Cierto es. Yo no veo mal tener a uno o dos de esos chat-, digo… esos ómnicos trabajando para nosotros, pero ni de lejos dejaría a uno a cargo de mi casa.

-Ni dejaría que se casara con mi hija-añadió Roadhog, ganándose la aprobación de Hellhound y Junkrat, que asintieron. Al unísono, el trío de falsos aristócratas dio un trago a sus vasos.

-Lord Fawkes, con su permiso, tengo una pregunta para usted-dijo Hellhound.

-Adelante, lord Craig, ¿qué me quiere preguntar?

-¿Qué puñetas hacemos aquí?-preguntó de repente, tirando el vaso ya vacio por encima de su cabeza y abandonando de repente su papel de aristócrata británico. El grueso vaso fue a estamparse en la cabeza de Cara de Tiza, que quedó inconsciente en su propia butaca.

-¿Me lo preguntas tú a mi?-le respondió Junkrat, abandonando también su tono educado y sereno de antes-. Creí que venir aquí había sido idea tuya.

-¿Mía? Yo creí que venir aquí fue TU idea.

-Pues si no ha sido idea mía, y no ha sido idea tuya, ¿de quién…?- Ambos psicópatas se callaron de repente, girándose poco a poco hasta mirar extrañados a Roadhog. Este, sin decir nada, siguió dándole pequeños sorbos a su copa a través de la pajita, ignorando las miradas extrañadas de sus dos compañeros, que lo miraban uno con la boca abierta (Junkrat), y el otro con una ceja encarnada (Hellhound).

Mirándose nuevamente, estos se encogieron de hombros, y volvieron a acomodarse en sus butacas, Junkrat sirviéndose otra copa, y Hellhound dándole una profunda calada a sus dos puros.

* * *

Banco de la Reserva de la India, Bombay, India:

-¿Seguro que han seguido mis indicaciones?-pregunto de nuevo el director del banco, observando inquisitivo la nueva compuerta que protegía su cámara principal y la caja fuerte del banco, una gruesa compuerta de acero que parecía lo bastante solida como para resistir el cañonazo de un tanque.

-Al pie de la letra, señor director-contestó un trabajador-. Sistemas de seguridad, contraseña con digitaciones secuenciales, puertas dobles, recubrimiento extra, aleación especial,… Me atrevería a decir que este banco cuenta ahora con el mejor sistema de seguridad jamás construido.

-¿Y si, digamos, alguien intentara robarlo, como podría tener éxito? Más que nada, por estar precavido.- El trabajador se puso a pensar en ello largo y tendido, y finalmente habló.

-Hipotéticamente hablando, y exclusivamente a modo teórico, la única manera de atravesar este bastión infranqueable es que alguien experto en demoliciones derribe los pilares maestros bajo la cámara, lo cual crearía un pequeño derrumbamiento localizado que podría inutilizar los sistemas y debilitar la puerta.

-Suena peligroso. ¿Algo más?

-Sí. A continuación, haría falta que alguien usara un soplete para abrirse paso a través de las planchas de acero, pero ya le digo yo que haría falta que dicho soplete pudiera calentarse a casi 1500 grados, lo cual no veo posible. ¡Seria más caliente que la lava de un volcán!

-¡Santo cielo!

-Y eso no es todo. Después, haría falta que alguien con una gran fuerza física arrancara la puerta de la cámara, antes de poder acceder al interior de la misma. Sin embargo, para eso haría falta una fuerza desmedida, algo poco probable que pueda surgir de un humano normal.

-Y además, supongo que es imposible creer que alguien o algún equipo de ladrones pudiera reunir semejante cantidad de requisitos tan específicos para robar la caja fuerte, ¿no?

-Yo lo veo muy complicado, señor director. Quiero decir,… ¿quién puede tener a un experto en demoliciones con tantos explosivos, un soplete que caliente a una tercer parte de la temperatura de la superficie del sol, y a alguien lo bastante fuerte como para arrastrar un camión, y que casualmente se dedique a robar bancos?-comentó en broma el trabajador.

-Sí, suena muy disparatado-coincidió el director, riéndose también.

Las risas de la pareja prosiguieron durante unos segundos más, hasta que poco a poco se fueron calmando. De repente, se vieron envueltos por un silencio incomodo, en el que ninguno de los dos sabia que decir, o que esperar que fuera a suceder.

-Buennnooo…

-Sí…

-Bien. Respecto al tema de la factura…-Una explosión interrumpió lo que fuera que el trabajador fuera a decir. Una explosión, que parecía provenir del interior de la cámara.

-¿Pero qué diablos…?-exclamó el director, abriendo rápidamente la puerta de la caja fuerte para ver qué había sucedido. Tras teclear los códigos de seguridad, y desbloquear la compuerta, entre él y el trabajador que la había instalado consiguieron abrir la gigantesca puerta de acero. Lo que vieron en su interior los dejó sin habla.

Un enorme boquete destacaba al fondo de la ya vacía cámara, con todos sus cajones vacios salvo un par de billetes sueltos. A través del hueco en la pared, el anonadado director y el aun más anonadado trabajador pudieron ver como una desvencijada camioneta arrastraba por las calles de la ciudad la pesada caja fuerte del interior de la cámara del banco, con un tipo con el pelo rubio en llamas montado encima riéndose como un descosido, y otras dos misteriosas figuras metidas en la camioneta, cargada con numerosas bolsas repletas de billetes. Pronto, el estruendo de su fuga se perdió en la lejanía, dejando atrás únicamente el rastro que la pesada caja de acero había hecho en el pavimento del suelo.

-¿Han entrado por ahí?...Vaya…eso si que no me lo esperaba-comentó el trabajador, a medida que el director del banco se iba poniendo cada vez más rojo de ira, antes de rugir furioso al aire, fuera de sí.

* * *

Boseong-gun, Corea del Sur:

Chul, de profesión agricultor, corría por su vida.

Con una bomba pegada con cinta adhesiva en el pecho, corría como alma que lleva el diablo por los campos de té verde que su familia llevaba generaciones cultivando, pisando sin cuidado lo pequeños brotes que tanto tiempo le había llevado plantar. Sin embargo, en esos momentos no le preocupaba lo que les pudiera pasar a los brotes. Sin perdía aquella carrera, perdería mucho más que un par de brotes.

A trompicones, se adentró en el interior de la ciudad, recorriendo apresurado las calles vacías de la localidad. Su conocimiento de las calles y su experiencia de la infancia le permitió encontrar atajos que lo acercaban cada vez más a su destino, y a su salvación.

De pronto, a su lado, una de las paredes del edificio situado a su lado empezó a iluminarse de rojo. Cual fantasma, hizo su aparición la silueta ardiente de uno de los tres tipos que habían aparecido aquel día de repente a su puerta, el mismo tipo del bombín que con una sonrisa había empezado a pegarle fuego a las cosas. En su pecho, una bomba idéntica a la de Chul colgaba como si de un siniestro collar se tratara.

Con su malévola sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, prosiguió su carrera a través de la ciudad, atravesando los muros de las casas como si estos estuvieran hechos de gelatina, dejando atrás pequeños huecos de roca fundida. Chul redobló sus esfuerzos por adelantar a aquel lunático, sabedor de lo que le pasaría si no conseguía ganarle.

Corrió, salto, e incluso atravesó a la carrera las casas de sus vecinos, tirando al suelo y apartando cualquier cosa que se le pudiera poner en su camino, sin importarle los destrozos. Por desgracia, las prisas le hicieron dar un traspié al bajar unas escaleras, lo cual le hizo caer y que terminara por descender dando vueltas hasta el suelo, habiendo chocado contra cada uno de los escalones.

Adolorido, Chul hizo cuanto pudo por ponerse de pie, agarrándose su lastimado tobillo. No podría correr de aquella manera, pero aun así se negaba a rendirse. Arrastrando el pie dañado, Chul siguió en dirección a la línea de meta, sin importarle cuanto pudiera tardar en llegar. Su padre no había criado a un derrotista, y se negaba a darse por perdido, a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba.

Chul siguió avanzando por las calles de su ciudad, callada y recubierta por todo tipo de agujeros de roca fundida y paredes derruidas por culpa de aquellos tres criminales, que tras hartarse de dispararle a todo, habían cogido a todo el mundo y se los habían llevado a la plaza central de la ciudad, donde organizaron aquel grotesco juego de carreras: ellos tres, contra treinta personas de la ciudad. Una bomba cada uno, y dos detonadores en la meta. El primero en llegar…

Chul alcanzó finalmente la plaza de la ciudad, donde se encontraba congregada la muchedumbre elegida para competir contra aquellos peligrosos psicópatas. Dieciséis cráteres adornaban la antes lisa superficie de la plaza, todos situados entre él, y la línea de meta, en la cual se encontraba…

-Lo siento, colega-comentó el tipo del bombín en voz alta, detonador en mano-. Deberías haber sido más rápido-dijo burlón, pulsando el botón con una amplia sonrisa.

A su lado, Junkrat apuntó algo en una pizarra, mientras el eco del creciente pitido de la bomba del pecho de Chul acompañaba sus gritos de espanto, quien trataba en vano de liberarse de aquel artefacto antes de que…

-Locales 0…-musitó Junkrat, antes de que algo a sus espaldas hiciera explosión, provocando los gritos de miedo y espanto del resto de competidores-…visitantes 17- dijo, sonriendo mientras añadía una marca a las otras 16 presentes en la pizarra.

-Bien, ¿siguiente?-dijo Hellhound, mirando con una sonrisa desafiante a los 13 coreanos restantes que, aterrados, se encogían de miedo enfrente de él.

* * *

Maceió, Brasil:

El trío de australianos se encontraba en aquellos momentos en la terraza de un edificio de la ciudad, desde el que se podía ver el sol del atardecer descendiendo poco a poco en el horizonte, adentrándose en el mar.

Junkrat se encontraba sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, mientras Roadhog permanecía a su lado, sentado de la misma manera. Enfrente de ellos se encontraba Hellhound, de pie y mirándolos desde arriba con aire desaprobador. Mientras caminaba de un lado para otro como un instructor militar, Junkrat no pudo evitar suspirar al ver a su amigo de siempre tan molesto.

-Ok, de acuerdo, lo pillo…Estás enfadado-dijo Junkrat, rompiendo el silencio que llevaba reinando en aquella terraza desde hacía unos minutos-. Siempre haces eso cuando te cabreas: empiezas a caminar, juntas las manos, y con los índices juntos, te das golpecitos en el mentón.

-No es verdad-dijo Hellhound, a pesar de encontrarse haciendo justo eso en ese instante.

-Yo diría que sí-dijo Roadhog.

-A callar, cara de cerdo-le cortó Hellhound, quien no estaba para bromas. Roadhog pareció enfurecerse por el comentario, a juzgar por su gruñido, pero no dijo nada-. ¿Queréis saber realmente por qué _podría_ estar cabreado?

-¿Es porque no te hemos llevado con nosotros a robar cosas?-preguntó Junkrat.

-No. Bueno, un poco sí,… ¡pero no es por eso exactamente! Lo que me cabrea…-Hellhound agarró el enorme saco que había traído los otros dos ladrones, dejándolo a su lado-…es más bien QUÉ habéis robado.

-Pfff, no será para…

-Jamie, calladito estás más bonito-le dijo Hellhound, echando humo a través de su ropa y callando a su psicótico amigo.

-Mira, si simplemente…

-Jamie…

-Vale, vale, ya me callo.

-Bien. Ahora, vamos a ver qué es lo que habéis robado…-dijo, como si antes no hubiera abierto la bolsa y hurgado en su interior-…para saber que si, y que no, hay que robar la próxima vez.- Junkrat resopló, pero no dijo nada.

-Articulo numero 1-dijo Hellhound, metiendo la mano en el saco, y sacando un cuadro de aspecto antiguo-. ¿De dónde lo habéis sacado?

-Del museo. La chapa decía que podía llegar a valer millones-respondió Roadhog.

-Muy bien, arte robado. Clásico entre los clásicos. Esto se puede robar-dijo Hellhound, tirando el cuadro a un lado sin cuidado-. Articulo número 2…-Esta vez, sacó un puñado de joyas.

-Joyas y bisutería, de la casa de la anciana que vivía dos calles más atrás.

-¿"Vivía"?-preguntó Hellhound, encarnando una ceja. Junkrat se limitó a frotarse la nuca, como si estuviera algo avergonzado por la razón que fuera.

-Le…costó un poco dejarse convencer de que nos diera sus cosas.-Hellhound se quedó mirándolo unos segundos, hasta que dijo:

-En fin, cosas que pasan… Joyería y piedras preciosas. Esto también se puede robar-dijo, tirando las joyas junto al cuadro-. Artículo numero 3…- Hellhound sacó lo que parecía ser una muleta normal y corriente del saco.

-El cojo de enfrente del hospital. Aquí el grandullón quería ver lo lejos que podía llegar sin esto, antes de pillarlo con la moto-explicó Junkrat, mientras Roadhog se rascaba la mejilla de la máscara, como si le diera vergüenza recordar aquello.

-Ser curioso no tiene nada de malo, y nunca está de más echarse unas risas. Esto también se puede robar-dijo Hellhound, lanzando la muleta a un lado-…Ahora bien, el artículo número 4…-Hellhound sacó un fardo del interior del saco.

-En que…diantres…pensabas… ¡¿Cuándo robaste esto?!-preguntó Hellhound, sosteniendo por la tela que lo envolvía a un pequeño bebé que sonreía y reía divertido, como si su viaje en el repleto saco hubiera sido una diversión para él.

Junkrat y Roadhog desviaron la mirada, e incluso Junkrat empezó a silbar mientras ambos trataban de disimular sin mucho éxito ante Hellhound, que seguía sosteniendo al bebé con dos dedos, mirando fijamente a la pareja de criminales.

-…fue… ¿un capricho?-trató de excusarse Junkrat.

-Fue idea suya-dijo Roadhog, señalando con el pulgar a Junkrat.

-¡¿SERÁS CHIVATO HIJO DE…?!-Carraspeando, Hellhound interrumpió a Junkrat, señalando con el dedo al bebé, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No se dicen palabrotas enfrente de un niño…-le gruño Hellhound, apretando los dientes y mirándolo con los dos iris rojos a modo de advertencia.

-Hijo de… ¡FRUTA! ¡Eso, hijo de fruta!-rectificó Junkrat-. ¡Bas…tracio, maldito sopla…botellas!

-Eh, yo no soy el…gilipuertas…que decidió secuestrar al pu…pu…-Hellhound advirtió a Roadhog con una mirada llameante que fuera con cuidado-…puro bebé.

-¡Bueno, disculpa si creí que un poco de inocencia infantil era lo que necesitaba este equipo! Todos saben que un bebé es la clave para mantener la estabilidad en toda pareja…trío…lo que sea.

-¡Eso no es excusa para secuestrar un bebé, Junkrat!-exclamó Hellhound-. ¿Es que no tienes cabeza? Los niños necesitan comida, cuidados, cariño…y demás cosas que empiezan por C. ¿No ves que así nos vamos a pasar todo el día cuidando de este pequeño parásito?-dijo, levantándolo para que Junkrat lo viera bien. Su risa infantil y su gorgoteo ablandaron el corazón del rubio…durante unos cinco segundos. Después, le puso cara de asco.

-Vale, sí, lo admito, no sé en que estaba pensando. Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Me perdonas?- Junkrat le puso ojitos tiernos a Hellhound, y al final este no pudo evitar suspirar.

-Está bien, te perdono. Está claro que no puedo decirte que no cuando me pones cara de cordero moribundo y ensangrentado… Ahora, hay que pensar en cómo deshacerse del equipaje extra-dijo, observando con una ceja levantada al bebé, que estiró sus pequeñas manitas para agarrarle el sombrero. Hellhound lo contempló como si se tratara de moho que hubiera sacado de dentro de su nevera.

-¿Lo tiramos al mar?-propuso Roadhog.

-¿Lo atamos a un cohete y lo mandamos a volar?-propuso Junkrat.

-¿Es que se os ha ido la olla, o qué? ¡Que es un bebé, tíos!-exclamó Hellhound, mirando incrédulo a sus dos compañeros mientras el niño conseguía finalmente quitarle el sombrero-…Todo eso es mucho curro para algo tan enano como esto. Lo dejaremos en un contenedor, y listos.

-¿Ga?-dijo el niño, con el sombrero de Hellhound puesto. Le iba tan grande, que le cubría toda la cara hasta la barbilla, mientras miraba a un lado y al otro como preguntándose porque de repente todo parecía tan oscuro.

* * *

Salón de belleza "La perla del emperador", Osaka, Japón:

-Ultimas noticias-dijo la presentadora a través del pequeño televisor-. Un nuevo atentado, perpetrado por los criminales reincidentes Junkrat, Roadhog y Hellhound, ha ocurrido esta mañana en el estadio deportivo de Osaka. En el mismo, los criminales se colaron mientras se estaba llevando a cabo el torneo anual de sumo semi-profesional, donde forzaron su participación a punta de arma. Si bien el criminal Junkrat fue eliminado casi de manera instantánea en la primera ronda, fue vengado rápidamente por uno de sus compañeros, Roadhog, quien derrotó al resto de contendientes con relativa facilidad. Los directivos de la organización han dado una rueda de prensa en seguida, en la cual han tratado de calmar los ánimos, asegurar la pronta captura los criminales, y recalcar que el hecho de que que huyeran con el cinturón de campeón no les acredita como los auténticos ganadores del torneo, no solo por no haber sido inscritos de manera oficial, sino porque se descubrió que el criminal Roadhog hizo uso de puños americanos en varios de los enfrentamientos. Se desconoce el paradero actual de…

-Hay que ver, cuanto loco hay por ahí-comentó Junkrat, sentado en una de las sillas del salón, con la cabeza metida en uno de los secadores mientras uno de los trabajadores del lugar le recortaba las uñas de su único pie orgánico.

-Cierto, no se a donde vamos a ir a parar-añadió Hellhound, con la cabeza metida en otro secador, mientras ojeaba distraído una revista de moda. A su lado, Roadhog se encontraba encasquetado en una medio aplastada silla, con su cabeza metida también en un secador, y su mano izquierda en el regazo de una de las trabajadoras, que en aquellos momentos trataba de limarle las uñas con una gruesa lima. En su cintura, se encontraba el dorado cinturón de campeón del que habló la presentadora.

-Lo que sí que no sé es cómo voy a poder domar este peinado tan rebelde-comentó apesumbrado Junkrat, pasándose la mano por uno de sus rubios mechones.

-Tal vez si dejaras de peinarte a granadazos, no sería tan "rebelde".

-Ay, calla loco, que tú no eres precisamente el más indicado para darme consejos de moda-dijo Junkrat, con voz de falsete como si de un pijo se tratara-, con ese pelo tan…naranja, y tan…puntiagudo. Además, todos saben que solo la pólvora puede conseguir un toque _si bon_ como el mío.

-Humpf, solo estas celoso porque mi melena atrae a las mujeres, y el tuyo solo las ahúma-comentó burlón Hellhound, con el mismo tono de voz que Junkrat, mientras envolvía su pequeña coleta en su dedo índice, dando vueltas con el mismo.

-Sí, bueno, pero la verdad es que…-de repente, Junkrat se quedó callado-…Hellhound.

-¿Hmm?-murmuró distraído Hellhound, aun absorto con su revista.

-… ¿Por qué estamos aquí, haciendo esto?-preguntó Junkrat, poniendo cara de confusión.

-No tengo la menor idea-respondió Hellhound, levantando la mirada de su revista, igualmente confundido-, pero me estoy empezando a acojonar.

-¿Por qué demonios propusiste que entráramos aquí?

-¿Yo? Creí que estoy había sido idea tuya.

-¿Mía? ¡Yo pensaba que esto fue idea TUYA!

-¡Pues si no ha sido idea tuya, y no ha sido idea mía, ¿entonces de quien…?!- Ambos australianos se quedaron de piedra, girándose poco a poco hasta mirar confundidos a Roadhog, quien seguía tranquilamente sentado en la silla, contemplando plácidamente como le limaban las uñas. Una vez más, Hellhound y Junkrat se miraron extrañados, se encogieron de hombros, y volvieron a sus quehaceres.

-…

-…

-…hmm…me gusta este estilo…-comentó Hellhound, pasando pagina.

* * *

San Petersburgo, Rusia:

-¡DEJA! ¡DE! ¡CORRER, maldita sea!-exclamó Junkrat, acompañando cada exclamación con un tiro de su lanzagranadas. De pie sobre el sidecar de la moto de Roadhog, trató sin éxito de alcanzar el esquivo sedan negro que corría a toda velocidad enfrente suyo. A los mandos de la moto se encontraba Roadhog, quien hacia cuanto podía por no perder a su presa, ignorando semáforos, señales de tráfico, otros vehículos, y en numerosas ocasiones la acera y sus transeúntes.

-¡Roadhog, acelera, que lo perdemos!-exclamó Hellhound, puesto de pie entre el respaldo del asiento y el gigantesco Chatarrero, disparando cañonazos de calor al mismo sedan que Junkrat, y a los numerosos coches patrulla que les pisaban los talones. Hasta el momento, parecía que únicamente conseguía golpear a estos últimos, ya que por lo pronto se había cargado a cuatro de ellos, mientras que apenas había conseguido alcanzar al sedan con sus ataques.

La persecución proseguía a un ritmo acelerado, mientras que quienes fueron testigos de los sucesos corrían a esconderse para evitar convertirse en victimas accidentales del fuego cruzado entre la policía y aquel trío de dementes. El sedan negro obligó a Junkrat y al resto a seguirlo por las calles de la ciudad, atravesando a gran velocidad cada carretera, camino y callejón que el asustado conductor consiguió encontrar, en un intento de liberarse de sus perseguidores.

Pero era inútil. Cuando un Chatarrero fija su objetivo en algo que quiere, pocas cosas podían hacerle cambiar de opinión, y nadie era más testarudo que aquellos tres psicópatas. Por su parte, estos se encontraban en una situación un tanto insostenible: por un lado, su objetivo seguía dándose a la fuga, y por detrás, los coches patrulla que Hellhound había conseguido eliminar rápidamente habían sido sustituidos por nuevas unidades, que empezaron a devolverles los disparos en un intento de detenerlos.

-¡Parece que la cosa se complica!-dijo Junkrat, encogiendo la cabeza cuando un disparo de la policía le pasó peligrosamente cerca de la oreja.

-¡Sacadlos de ahí de una vez, o no habrá manera de pillar al otro tío!-dijo Roadhog, sin girarse mientras se centraba en no perder de vista el sedan. Algo dubitativo, Hellhound inspiró profundamente mientras miraba fijamente a los múltiples coches patrulla que les seguían. Tenía una idea, pero…

-Junkrat, ¿crees poder pillar a ese tío?

-Si nos libramos de la bofia, es muy probable.

-Bien…-Hellhound se quitó el bombín, y se lo puso en la cabeza a Roadhog. Su cuerpo, una vez más, empezó a calentarse-…vuelvo en un salto.- Y dicho esto, saltó de la moto.

La policía contempló sorprendidos como aquel terrorista que parecía emanar una extraña aura roja saltaba en su dirección, aparentemente con la intención de que los coches patrulla lo arrollaran antes que ir a la cárcel. Lo que no pudieron prever fue que el cuerpo de Hellhound…estallara.

Hellhound estalló en medio de una nube de fuego, de la cual surgió en forma de esqueleto ardiente envuelta en una bola de fuego que recorrió libre y salvajemente el aire en dirección a los coches patrulla, aullando como un demente mientras una estela de denso humo negro marcaba su paso a través del aire, ocultándolo de cintura para abajo. Cual bala de cañón animada, empezó a revolotear de aquí para allá, atravesando con facilidad la carrocería de los coches y haciéndolos explotar, tan rápido y poderoso que nadie se dio cuenta de lo sucedido hasta que el ataque ya había acabado. Los vehículos de la policía fueron explotando uno a uno, reventando y volando por los aires mientras los pocos coches que sobrevivieron al ataque de Hellhound se vieron bloqueados por las carcasas humeantes de sus antiguos compañeros, impidiéndoles proseguir con la persecución.

Al ver cumplido su objetivo, Hellhound se dirigió volando hasta la moto, descendiendo hacia ella como un meteorito de huesos y fuego. Sin embargo, justo antes de chocar contra los otros dos lunáticos, Hellhound pareció estallar nuevamente, solo que esta vez la explosión creó una pequeña nube de polvo y hollín, de la cual surgió el cuerpo reconstruido de Hellhound. Cayendo pesadamente sobre el sidecar, solo la rápida intervención de Junkrat evitó que Hellhound se cayera de la moto, demasiado débil y mareado como para poder sostenerse por sí solo.

-¡Oye, oye, oye, ¿estás bien?!-le preguntó Junkrat al verlo tan débil y tambaleante. Hellhound negó con la cabeza.

-No…duele…duele un montón…-dijo, agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos. Junkrat miró preocupado a su amigo, y volvió a girarse en dirección al escurridizo sedan.

-Muy bien, amigo. Tú lo has querido…-dijo, acomodando a Hellhound en el interior del sidecar. A continuación, agarró el gancho de Roadhog-. ¡Atento, Roadie!-le dijo a su compañero, enganchando el gancho en su cinturón, y sacándose una mina del bolsillo. Tras lanzarla con todas sus fuerzas hacia adelante, saltó sobre ella justo en el momento en que la moto pasaba a su lado, activándola en el aire y saliendo despedido hacia arriba.

La explosión lo mandó a volar hacia adelante, rebasando la moto de Roadhog y permitiéndole sobrevolar el sedan que desde el primer momento había permanecido enfrente suyo. Agarrando su lanzagranadas, lanzó varios de sus explosivos hacia adelante, y cuando el sedan siguió avanzando y se colocó justo encima, estos terminaron por explotar, justo en el momento en que Roadhog tiraba de su cadena para volver a atraer a su explosivo compañero de vuelta a la moto, antes de que tocara el suelo y alejándolo del peligro.

Las bombas estallaron bajo el sedan, reventando la parte trasera del mismo y provocando que diera una vuelta de campana sobre el morro. Cayendo pesadamente al suelo sobre el techo, el coche patinó hasta estamparse contra una tienda de relojes situada a un lateral de la calle, donde finalmente se detuvo.

Roadhog se paró junto al coche, permitiendo que Junkrat ayudara a un adolorido Hellhound a bajar del vehículo.

-¿Cómo vas, campeón?-le preguntó Junkrat, observándolo de pies a cabeza. A diferencia de su estado habitual, Hellhound se encontraba ligeramente encorvado, agarrándose con una mano el costado del lado contrario, y con la otra su cabeza.

-Bueno…, me siento como si mi cuerpo hubiera explotado y… mi esqueleto, envuelto en llamas, hubiera estado atravesando coches de metal y…ugh… paredes por doquier. P-pero por lo demás,… no me puedo quejar, supongo-bromeó Hellhound, un tanto débil como para poder reír a gusto sin hacerse daño. Al final, dejó que su amigo lo llevara hasta un banco cercano, donde se desplomó pesadamente, incapaz de dar un solo paso más. Tras asegurarse de que Hellhound estuviera bien, Junkrat y Roadhog se giraron hacia el destrozado sedan, del cual surgió una figura trajeada que en aquellos momentos se esforzaba por arrastrarse a través de la ventanilla del coche, sangrando por numerosos cortes en la cabeza y en el cuerpo.

Se trataba de un hombre mayor, vestido con un elegante traje negro y con la cara poblada por una barba espesa y marrón. Una mata de pelo corto, que en aquellos momentos parecía encontrarse muy despeinada, ocupaba la parte superior de su ensangrentada cabeza. Una de sus piernas estaba girada en un ángulo bastante perturbador y antinatural, lo cual le obligaba a avanzar arrastrándose por el suelo plagado de cristales rotos.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¡Mira quien ha decidido parar! Esto sí que es "matar el tiempo", ¿eh Rodie?-comentó Junkrat con tono divertido, aunque amenazador, avanzando hacia su víctima. Esta, al ver acercársele el par de psicópatas, trató de levantar ambas manos y razonar con ellos.

-¡P-Por favor, no me hagáis daño! ¡Os juro que…!

-Ta, tatatata…-le cortó Junkrat-. Eso debiste pensarlo antes de salir huyendo, colega-dijo-¿Tienes idea de cuanta gasolina hemos tenido que gastar en tu persecución? ¿Sabes cuantas bombas nos has obligado a usar? ¿Tienes idea del pastizal que todo ello implica?- Las figuras amenazantes de Junkrat y Roadhog se erguían amenazantes ante el espantado hombre del suelo, quien se sentía como un enano allí estirado, con tan peligrosos criminales observándolo detenidamente desde las alturas.

-¡T-tengo dinero, mucho dinero! ¡Os lo daré todo, p-pero por favor, no…!

-Oh, claro que nos lo darás-dijo Junkrat, mientras a su lado Roadhog hacia crujir sonoramente sus nudillos-. Después de todo, no te hemos estado siguiendo por nada, colega. Pero antes…

Las sombras de Junkrat y Roadhog cubrieron el cuerpo del aterrado trajeado, quien solo podía contemplar con terror como aquel par de locos se le iban acercando cada vez más y más.

Mientras tanto, aun sentado en el banco, Hellhound trató de acomodarse como pudo, escuchando de fondo el sonido de los huesos rompiéndose y los alaridos del tipo a quien habían estado persiguiendo.

-¡Jamie, no te olvides que lo necesitamos vivo todavía!-le gritó Hellhound, preocupado porque su amigo se pasara de la raya y eliminara a su nueva tarjeta de crédito humana.

-¡No te preocupes, Billy!-le respondió Junkrat, alzando la voz por encima de los gritos del trajeado-. ¡Solo un par de dedos mas, y…!-Un espeluznante crujido resonó con fuerza por la zona, provocando que el trajeado soltara un alarido mayor que los otros, antes de empezar a sollozar con fuerza-¡…ya esta, acabé!

-¡Bien, genial! Ahora, si no es molestia…-dijo Hellhound, algo más débil que antes, mientras sonreía-… ¿me llevas al hospital?-preguntó, antes de desplomarse sobre el banco, todavía sonriendo.

* * *

En un bar de carretera cualquiera, en algún lugar de Europa:

-¡Por nosotros, tíos!-exclamó Junkrat, alzando su copa-. ¡Que la fiesta no pare nunca!

-¡Que no pare nunca!-coincidió Hellhound, entrechocando su vaso con los de Junkrat y Roadhog. Tras vaciarlos casi a la vez, el trío de maleantes australianos volvieron a depositarlos en la barra a la vez, indicando al camarero que se los volviera a llenar. Aunque algo asustado, el camarero se apresuró a hacer lo que le habían pedido, antes de volver a meterse en el interior de la cocina.

-Mirad eso-indicó Roadhog, señalando con la cabeza al pequeño televisor que colgaba de un rincón del establecimiento. Girándose sobre sus taburetes, los tres centraron su atención en la presentadora de televisión que, tras aumentar el volumen del aparato, prosiguió con las noticias más recientes.

-…miles de millones en desperfectos-dijo la presentadora, mientras detrás de ella se mostraban escenas de caos y destrucción que seguramente reflejaban lo que fuera que acabara de explicar aquella joven-. En otro orden de noticias, un nuevo atentado perpetrado por la peligrosa banda de Chatarreros forajidos…-Junkrat y los demás se palmearon entre ellos las espaldas, emocionados porque todavía hablaran de ellos por la tele-…que en los últimos meses ha estado actuando por todo el planeta, ha acontecido hace apenas unos días en la ciudad de San Petersburgo, en Rusia. Al parecer, los asaltantes asaltaron la mansión del reconocido magnate del petróleo, el señor Sergey Smirnov, con la presunta intención de secuestrarlo para pedir un rescate. Si bien el señor Smirnov trató de huir del lugar de los hechos con la ayuda de la policía local, no consiguió despistar a sus perseguidores, quienes le alcanzaron a varios kilómetros del lugar, dejando tras de sí un rastro de destrucción y pérdida de vidas humanas sin precedentes desde el fin de la crisis ómnica. En estos momentos, se desconoce tanto el paradero del señor Smirnov como el de sus secuestradores, a quienes se les sitúa presuntamente de vuelta a su Australia natal, donde…

-"De vuelta a su Australia natal"… ¡Pfff, sí, claro…!-dijo Hellhound, riéndose.

-Estos panolis no podrían encontrar ni sus propios calzones sin la ayuda de un detective-añadió Roadhog.

-Bueno, a nosotros ya nos viene bien así-dijo Junkrat, cogiendo su vaso-. Cuanto más tiempo pasen dando vueltas como tontos, menos tendremos que preocuparnos nosotros porque no encuentren.

-Brindo por ello-dijo Hellhound, dándole un trago a su propia bebida. Relamiéndose, de repente un pensamiento se coló en su mente-. Oye, a todo esto…Ahora que mencionan al trajeado aquel de Rusia…

-¿Sí?

-… ¿Vosotros recordáis donde lo hemos metido?-Junkrat se dispuso a responder, pero se quedó con la palabra en la boca al comprobar que, curiosamente, no recordaba donde demonios habían escondido al trajeado tras secuestrarlo. Tras meditarlo sin éxito durante unos segundos, Junkrat se giró hacia Roadhog, con la esperanza de que este se acordara. Sin embargo, el tampoco lo sabía, como un ligero encogimiento de hombros indicó.

-Puessss…no, ni idea-confesó Junkrat. Si bien suspiró algo molesto, Hellhound no parecía muy enfadado.

-Vaya, que fastidio…Al menos os acordaríais de saquear la mansión mientras yo estaba en el hospital, ¿no?

-Pero, ¿por quién nos tomas?-preguntó ofendido Junkrat-… ¡Pues claro que lo hicimos! Prácticamente nos llevamos todo lo que no estaba pegado al suelo, además de un par de cosas que sí lo estaban.

-Bien, bien. Al menos, no todo fue en vano. Brindo por ello también-comentó Hellhound tranquilamente, alzando el vaso de nuevo. Junkrat y Roadhog también alzaron los suyos-. Por nosotros, y porque nadie, absolutamente nadie, puede pararnos ahora.

-¡Sí, eso es verdad! Quiero decir… ¿Quién va a intentar detenernos? ¡El mundo es nuestro! Ni en un millón de años podría alguien pensar en venir a atraparnos-recalcó Junkrat, riendo como el demente que era. Las risas de Hellhound y Roadhog se unieron a las de su peligroso compañero, pronto reverberando por todo el local, para entonces ya vacio. Después de todo, ¿quién iba a querer beber nada, con semejante trío de criminales festejando en la barra?

Las risas del trío de australianos prosiguieron sin interrupción durante un par de minutos, perdiendo fuerza e intensidad hasta que, finalmente, los tres se calmaron, un silencio algo incomodo ocupando el lugar que antes ocuparon sus carcajadas. Mientras Hellhound miraba con aire distraído su bebida, Junkrat estiró el cuello por encima del hombro de este, mirando fijamente en dirección a la puerta del bar.

-Porque tengo razón, ¿a que sí?-volvió a decir Junkrat, en voz alta-. No es como si de golpe y porrazo fuera a venir alguien aquí que pudiera vencernos, ¿no?

-Sí, eso sería altamente improbable, creo yo.

-Seria casi imposible-coincidió Roadhog.

-Admitámoslo: no hay nadie, NADIE, que pueda detenernos. ¡Nadie! ¡En ninguna parte! ¡Nunca de los nuncas! ¡Y menos aquí, y ahora! ¡NADIE!-enfatizó Junkrat, ganándose los asentimientos de cabeza de sus dos compañeros de fatigas. Poco a poco, los tres volvieron sus miradas para contemplar de reojo la puerta del local, que seguía tan quieta y cerrada como hacia unos momentos.

-He dicho…que ¡NADIE…, NAAA-DIE…Y MENOS AQUÍ Y AHORA!,… podría detenernos-volvió a decir Junkrat, recalcando cada palabra en voz aun mas alta para que todo el mundo le oyera-. ¡NNNaaaaadieee!- A pesar de sus palabras y de variar el tono de voz, la puerta permaneció cerrada. Al ver que no parecía que nadie fuera a entrar por ella a efecto inmediato, los tres se volvieron hacia la barra.

-Hm, estaba casi seguro que pasaría algo…-comentó Junkrat.

-Sí, eso hubiera sido lo normal-coincidió Hellhound, dándole un sorbo a su vaso.

-Hubiera sido muy _cliché_ , imagino-dijo Roadhog, agarrando con su enorme mano un puñado de cacahuetes de un cuenco cercano, y llevándoselos a la boca, introduciéndolos por debajo de su máscara de cuero.

-Sí, eso sería muy…-De repente, los tres australianos se giraron de improviso hacia la puerta, como si esperaran que alguien fuera a entrar en aquel momento, justo cuando parecía que habían bajado la guardia. Sin embargo, la puerta permaneció tan cerrada como antes.

Si bien Hellhound y Roadhog volvieron a relajarse en la barra, Junkrat aun siguió girándose cada dos por tres hacia la puerta, como si pretendiera sorprender _infraganti_ a quien fuera que pretendiera entrar de incognito en el local. Que nada pasara en los siguientes cinco minutos no pareció disuadir al loco de las detonaciones, quien parecía dispuesto a seguir con su incansable tarea el tiempo que hiciera falta. Sus dos compañeros, que parecían haberse resignado ya, contemplaron sus esfuerzos mientras daban pequeños sorbos a sus copas.

-Jamie…Jamie…-dijo Hellhound, cuando finalmente se cansó de los "¡Ajá!" de su amigo de la infancia, quien ya debía de haberse girado como cien veces desde que habían entrado allí-. ¡Jamie!- Junkrat se giró hacia Hellhound, que le puso ambas manos en los hombros-. Déjalo, tío. Nadie va a venir.

-¡Pero…pero…!-se lamentó Junkrat, como si realmente hubiera estado deseando que alguien hubiera entrado en el bar para arrestarlos-. ¡Es que es un clásico! ¿Me estás diciendo que todo lo que nos enseñó la tele de pequeños era mentira?

-Tienes que aceptar que estas cosas pasan, Jamie-le dijo Hellhound-. Esto no es la tele, es el mundo real. No va a venir nadie solo porque insinuemos que sería muy improbable que alguien fuera a venir aquí precisamente. Sería como…

-Como decir "¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?", y que justamente entonces pase algo malo-dijo Roadhog.

-Sí, o como "¿Tú, y que ejercito?", y que justo en ese momento aparezcan un montón de personas detrás del otro tío.

-O como cuando dicen "No hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo", y que, justamente, haya algo que se pueda hacer.

-O "Lo nuestro no puede ser", o "No va a funcionar", y que al final…

-¡Vale, vale, vale! Lo he pillado…-comentó abatido Junkrat, volviendo a sentarse en su sitio en la barra. Hellhound, para animarlo, le palmeó un par de veces en el hombro.

-Eh, si te sirve de consuelo, puedes hacerlo una vez más, si quieres-le dijo Hellhound. Si bien no parecía muy animado, Junkrat se volvió a girar hacia la puerta, y dijo sin demasiada convicción:-Oh, no…Ojala que no aparezca justo ahora alguien aquí, donde estamos nosotros, una peligrosa banda de terroristas y ladrones, que pueda detenernos y frustrar nuestros malvados y perversos planes…

Justo entonces la puerta del bar se abrió de golpe, sorprendiendo al trío de criminales. Un solo policía entró por la puerta, un tipo uniformado de azul y con su brillante placa colgada del pecho. Armado con una pistola, la apuntó sin vacilar a los tres sorprendidos australianos, que contemplaron a aquel solitario agente como si se tratara de alguna clase de hongo de peculiar color que de pronto hubiera aparecido en la taza de su retrete.

-¡Policía, no os mováis! ¡Las manos donde pueda verlas!-les gritó el agente, avanzando hacia ellos con paso cauteloso. Lejos de hacerle caso, el trío de australianos pareció ignorar su presencia momentáneamente. Roadhog, le dio un trago a su copa. Junkrat, se giró emocionado hacia Hellhound, agitando los puños de pura alegría. Hellhound, se dio con la mano en la cara, antes de mirar de reojo a su amigo.

-Vale…esto…-dijo, señalando al confuso agente de policía con el dedo-… ¡no prueba nada!

-¿Qué no, dices? ¡JUAJAJAJAJAJA!

-¡He dicho que levantéis las manos! ¡Ahora!-gritó el agente de policía, molesto porque parecía que esos tres criminales parecían estar pasando de él en su cara. Y así siguieron.

-¡Venga, te toca! ¡Prueba a decir algo tú!-le dijo Junkrat a Hellhound, dándole un manotazo en el hombro. Sin estar del todo convencido, Hellhound se agitó el pelo con la mano.

-Vamos a ver…Hmm…-Pensando en lo que iba a decir, hizo girar su sombrero sobre la barra-…"Nunca…conoceré…"-Junkrat le animó en silencio a que siguiera, y Hellhound suspiró-"… ¿al amor de mi vida?"

Centrando su atención en la puerta tras el agente, los tres australianos vieron como un segundo agente hacia acto de presencia, apuntando con su arma al mismo punto que su compañero. Hellhound, al verlo, se quedó a cuadros. Mientras tanto, Junkrat empezó a reírse y a agitarse con tanta fuerza que a punto estuvo de caerse del taburete.

-¡JAJAJAJAJJA! ¡M-mira, Billy! ¡T-tu deseo…TU DESEO SE HA CUMPLIDO, JAJAJAJAJAJA!-Molesto, Hellhound miró de reojo a Junkrat, quien siguió carcajeándose a su aire, y a Roadhog, que también se reía en su algo aplastado taburete, golpeando con su enorme mano en la barra.

-Ja, ja, y ja, que graciosos…-comentó sin un ápice de diversión. Tras suspirar, miró de reojo al policía-. Bueno, admito que me ponen los uniformes, pero el mostacho no me acaba de convencer-comentó mirando al segundo agente de pies a cabeza, mientras le seguía la broma a Junkrat.

-¡Arriba las manos, escoria!-dijo el segundo agente, tan molesto como su amigo de que aquella chusma no pareciera importarles que les estuvieran apuntando con sus pistolas.

-¡Uuuh, es de las peleonas…!-bromeó Junkrat, dándole un codazo de complicidad a Hellhound. Sonriendo, este se puso su sombrero de vuelta, y al igual que los otros dos australianos, bajó de su taburete de un salto.

-Bueno, un poco de lenguaje soez de vez en cuando va bien. Anima las cosas en una relación estancada. Aunque me da que lo nuestro es un amor imposible-dijo Hellhound, calándose el sombrero en la cabeza. Al ver acercarse al trío de criminales, los dos agentes dieron un pequeño paso hacia atrás, pero no por ello bajaron sus pistolas.

Antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada, Roadhog lanzó su gancho hacia los dos agentes, atrapando a uno de ellos por la cintura. Ante la sorprendida mirada de ambos, el desafortunado escogido fue atraído hacia la gigantesca mole que era Roadhog.

-¡Luces fuera!-exclamó Junkrat, abalanzándose sobre el otro agente y derribándolo. Hellhound, rápidamente, se unió a la pelea con el codo por delante.

A la mañana siguiente, aquel bar se encontraba en el suelo, demolido, una parada más en la "fiesta" de los Chatarreros, la cual no se detuvo allí.

* * *

Al día siguiente. Londres, Inglaterra:

Un suave, aunque persistente pitido, arrancó a Lena Oxton de su sueño.

Abriendo los ojos perezosamente, Lena trató de enfocar la mirada lo bastante como para poder discernir la hora en su despertador digital. Apenas eran las cuatro de la mañana.

-Ah, joder…-suspirando, se frotó con aire cansado los ojos, antes de obligarse a si misma a salir de su confortable cama, y dirigirse poco a poco en busca de la fuente de aquel pitido.

Sus pies descalzos apenas hacían ruido mientras avanzaba por la relativa oscuridad de su apartamento, pequeño si bien bastante confortable, aunque Lena debía admitir que recoger un poco tampoco le vendría mal. Numerosas prendas de ropa adornaban el suelo de su habitación, y en el pequeño salón, tiradas como si nada sobre su sofá y por todas partes, se podían ver alguna que otra zapatilla suelta, envases olvidados de comida ya vacía, y un par de botes de desodorante. Fuera, una tormenta nocturna azotaba la ciudad, empapando sus calles y provocando que pequeñas gotas golpearan insistentes el cristal de su ventana, marcando un compás del cual Lena no había sido consciente mientras dormía.

Aún un poco atontada, Lena atravesó el salón y empezó a rebuscar entre el montón de ropa sucia, guiándose por el insistente pitido que la había sacado de la cama a aquellas horas tan tempranas. Finalmente, Lena consiguió dar con lo que buscaba: su comunicador de Overwatch, un pequeño aparato similar a un auricular con el logo de Overwatch plasmado en un lateral. Dicho logo, en aquellos momentos, parpadeaba con una tenue luz azulada que iluminaba a intervalos sus somnolientas facciones, ligeramente tapadas por su corto y despeinado cabello, el cual le caía hecho un desastre sobre los ojos sin cuidado ni orden alguno.

Dejándose caer pesadamente sobre el sofá, el cual respondió con un sonoro crujido ante aquel repentino maltrato, Lena se colocó el aparato en la oreja y contestó a la llamada.

-Dime, cielo. Tracer al habla-dijo cansadamente, aunque tratara de hacerlo sonar tan animosamente como de costumbre. Acomodándose en el sofá, se rascó perezosamente la pierna derecha con el pie izquierdo, y esperó a que le contestaran. No tuvo que esperar demasiado.

-Tracer, aquí Winston.- La voz de Winston sonaba un tanto distorsionada por el comunicador, pero aun así seguía siendo más grave que cualquier otra voz que Lena hubiera escuchado antes. Y no era de extrañar, considerando que Winston era, en realidad, un gorila enorme-. Siento mucho tener que llamarte a estas horas, pero tengo que hablar contigo.

-Winston, cielo, ¿seguro que no puede esperar hasta mañana?-preguntó Lena, con más educación que antes, pero igualmente agotada-. Llevo un par de días que no paro en casa, y por una vez que…

-Sí, lo sé, y lo siento de veras-se disculpó Winston-. Créeme que si no fuera importante no te molestaría, pero es que esto no puede esperar.-Lena inspiró una vez, y exhaló poco a poco. Incorporándose en el sofá para no quedarse dormida por accidente, plantó ambos pies en el suelo y habló.

-Está bien, Winston. Dime, ¿qué quieres?

-Enciende el ordenador. Te estoy enviando un enlace que debes ver.

Levantándose del sofá, Lena se dirigió hacia el ordenador de su escritorio, y lo encendió dándole al interruptor. Mientras se encendía, Lena reparó en unas pequeñas gafas de pasta blanca que descansaban plegadas en un lateral del escritorio. Estirando la mano, Lena recuperó las gafas y se las colocó con gesto mecánico, esperando a que su ordenador se acabara de encender. Pronto, la blanca luz de la pantalla iluminó su rostro, cegándola ligeramente a causa del contraste con la oscuridad de la habitación, pero pronto lo remedió encendiendo la lámpara del otro lado de la mesa. Tras ajustar la mirada un poco, se sentó en su silla y abrió su correo.

-Lo tengo. ¿Qué es?

-Tú míralo, y lo entenderás todo-le dijo Winston. Suspirando, Lena hizo click en el enlace, el cual dio paso a un video de pantalla completa.

Se trataba de un reportaje especial de "A Moment in Crime", un programa de noticias que parecía centrarse de manera exclusiva en presentar los más recientes o sensacionalistas casos de crimen organizado o de actividad delictiva que ocurrieran en el mundo, enfocando casi toda su atención en las mentes y personas detrás de cada fechoría y maldad. Si bien muchos de sus programas carecían del enfoque objetivo y profesional de otras cadenas, compensaban este hecho colaborando estrechamente con los cuerpos de seguridad de todos los países del planeta, aportando información y ofreciendo recompensas para facilitar la captura de los mismos criminales a los que presentaban en la pantalla. Esto, unido al hecho de que prácticamente vendían al publico a los criminales como estrellas del rock, hacia que el programa fuera bastante visto en todas partes, tanto por "fans" de dudosa moralidad que seguían con morbosa motivación las actividades de los criminales de moda, como por ciudadanos asustados que únicamente querían saber si este terrorista o aquel asesino estaba en su país o ciudad en aquel momento o no.

Aquel reportaje en concreto estaba centrado en la banda de moda del momento: Junkrat y sus dos cómplices Chatarreros, Roadhog y Hellhound. Al igual que todos, Lena había estado viendo por las noticias la creciente oleada de crímenes perpetrados por este trío de terroristas perturbados, siempre moviéndose de aquí para allá sin más motivación clara que, aparentemente, el caos y la destrucción indiscriminada.

Las imágenes del video, pequeños fragmentos recopilados de diferentes cámaras de seguridad, mostraban a los tres criminales en diferentes escenarios de la Tierra, siempre causando alguna maldad, y siempre sonriendo mientras lo hacían. A su vez, una voz en off proseguía con su explicación y resumen de quienes eran los miembros de tan siniestra banda.

-¿…maestros del crimen, o solo un trío de idiotas?-preguntó la voz del presentador. Pronto, la ficha policial del cabecilla de la banda apareció en la pantalla. Su cara era una mezcla de alguien que se lo estaba pasando en grande, y alguien que parecía haber sufrido un infarto cerebral. Varios datos, como su nombre real, procedencia y un resumen de sus crímenes más conocidos (¿en serio alguien había escrito "barbacoas" en el mismo apartado que "experto en demoliciones"?), acompañaban la foto policial-. Junkrat, el cabecilla de la banda, es el cerebro que ha planeado la serie de violentos ataques que se extienden desde los Páramos australianos, hasta la costa norte de América-. Un video en blanco y negro, de una cámara de seguridad a juzgar por el ángulo, mostraba a Junkrat a punto de detonar una cámara acorazada…quedando el apenas a unos pasos de distancia del explosivo, ambas manos cubriéndole las orejas mientras sonreía expectante-. Ahora, este loco amante de las explosiones se ha embarcado en una nueva empresa…con un objetivo final aún incierto.

-Su compañero de fechorías, Roadhog, es un peligroso asesino que oculta su rostro tras una máscara-continuó diciendo el presentador, pasando a mostrar la ficha de otro de los criminales, un hombre tan gigantesco que la fotografía apenas alcanzaba a mostrar algo de su cuerpo, con su cara completamente oculta por la máscara de cuero que parecía darle nombre-. Este hombre gigantesco y descomunal parece no tener reparos en usar la fuerza bruta para resolver cualquier situación posible.- Las imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad mostraron a Roadhog destrozando un carrito de los helados, despedazándolo pieza a pieza con su gancho y con relativa facilidad, moviéndolo de un lado para otro con una fuerza brutal y sobrehumana. A juzgar por las risas, parecía que se lo pasó en grande mientras sembraba el caos en plena calle.

-Y el tercer miembro de la banda, Hellhound.- La nueva ficha policial mostraba a un joven pelirrojo que, con un ojo tapado por su estrambótico bombín y el otro fijo en la cámara, parecía sonreír con aire burlón a Lena-. Un peligroso pirómano a quien la radiación de los páramos de Australia dotó de habilidades sobrehumanas-. Las siguientes imágenes alarmaron a Lena. En ellas, Hellhound parecía salir con paso tranquilo de un restaurante en llamas, caminando tranquilamente por entre las llamas mientras varios clientes escapaban del lugar a todo correr, gritando y más de uno con la ropa en llamas. Por su parte, parecía que Hellhound reía encantado con el espectáculo, sus brazos abiertos y con las llamas de su alrededor cubriéndolo como si de un manto se tratara-. De motivaciones todavía desconocidas, este perturbado mutante parece encontrar placer en la destrucción y el caos que causa con sus propias manos.

-Juntos, estos tres criminales han robado, destruido, bombardeado, incendiado, aterrorizado y asesinado por todo el globo terráqueo sin que nadie parezca capaz de prever su próximo movimiento, o sea capaz de detenerlos -dijo la voz en off-. Bajo el lema de "No hay crimen lo bastante difícil, ni botín lo bastante pequeño", estos tres perturbados mentales han actuado en localidades tan dispares como bancos, salones recreativos, estadios deportivos e incluso un salón de belleza japonés.- Lena tuvo que admitir que las diferentes imágenes del video parecían confirmar aquella información. Nunca actuaban dos veces en el mismo sitio, y parecían más que dispuestos a asaltar o destruir cualquier cosa que se les pusiera por delante, atacar a quien fuera que quisiera detenerlos, ir a donde se les antojara, o incluso robarle un caramelo a un niño (y no era una forma de hablar, realmente le habían robado el caramelo a una niña en Hanamura…junto a todo lo demás que había en el salón recreativo).

-Dispuestos a arrasar con todo lo que se les ponga por delante, no parece que esta locura sin sentido vaya a terminar pronto…a menos que nos ayude-siguió diciendo el presentador, mostrando una peculiar imagen de los tres criminales juntos: Junkrat en medio de un salto, sacándole la lengua a la cámara, Roadhog levantando un gigantesco pulgar, y Hellhound posando con el bombín en una mano y la otra pasándosela por el pelo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la cámara, su único iris visible de un rojo brillante-. Si usted o alguien que conozca poseen información concerniente al paradero de esta peligrosa banda, le animamos a que llame al teléfono que aparece en pantalla. Con su ayuda, podemos poner freno a estos atroces crímenes.

-Recuerde: "El crimen no lo paga…"-La pantalla mostró una vez más la imagen de los tres criminales, junto a la sustanciosa recompensa de 40 millones por la información-"…, nosotros sí".

La pantalla del ordenador quedó nuevamente a oscuras una vez hubo acabado el video. Lena, más despierta que antes, empezó a meditar sobre la razón que pudo tener Winston para enviarle ese video. No le hizo falta cavilar mucho, ya que pronto este volvió a hablarle por el comunicador.

-¿Lo has visto ya?

-Sí, pero… ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir con esto?

-Veras, ¿sabes que en el reportaje se menciona que, hasta la fecha, ha sido imposible rastrear los movimientos de la banda de Junkrat?- Lena asintió un momento, hasta que se dio cuenta que, por el comunicador, Winston no podía verla. Algo avergonzada, Lena trató de quitarse de encima el poco sueño que aún le quedaba frotándose los ojos, y respondió.

-Sí, ¿y?- Winston tardó unos momentos en responder. En su mente, Lena prácticamente podía verlo recostado en su butaca, limpiándose sus preciadas gafas rectangulares (muy parecidas a las suyas, aunque las de él eran un poco más gruesas y menos cuadradas) mientras meditaba sobre su respuesta.

-Pues verás, A.T.H.E.N.A. y yo hemos estado haciendo cálculos, y creemos que esa afirmación no es del todo…bueno, exacta.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó extrañada, dejando sus gafas de nuevo en la mesa-. ¿Acaso podéis predecir donde actuaran la próxima vez?

-En efecto, eso mismo-dijo Winston, quien a juzgar por su tono parecía complacido con que Lena le hubiera entendido-. No ha sido fácil. Hemos tenido que realizar cálculos a nivel planetario de diferentes rutas posibles que pudieran seguir, patrones de comportamiento, innumerables listas de posibles objetivos,…

-Winston, cielo…-dijo Tracer, con tono cansado-…ve al grano, por favor.

-Lo siento-dijo Winston, con tono ligeramente arrepentido. Tras carraspear un poco, volvió a hablar con voz alta y clara-. El punto es…que A.T.H.E.N.A. ha conseguido concretar su próximo objetivo con una precisión aproximada del 97,7%.

-¿Y es…?-Winston tardó unos segundos en responder, lo cual no hizo más que aumentar ligeramente la incertidumbre que empezaba a sentir Tracer respecto a todo aquel asunto. ¿Tan malo era?

-Londres, Inglaterra-dijo Winston finalmente-. Aun no sabemos a ciencia cierta cuál es su objetivo, pero…

La noticia sorprendió a Lena. Después de buscar durante tanto tiempo a aquel trío de criminales, después de que estos pusieran en jaque a casi todos los cuerpos de seguridad del planeta… ¿iban a ir ellos mismos hasta donde estaba ella? ¿Y qué pasaría una vez que esos tres perturbados llegaran a su ciudad? Por suerte o por desgracia, había visto los diferentes reportajes en los cuales mostraban como solían quedar los lugares por los que pasaban esos tres criminales. Decir que quedaban hechos polvo era, en la mayoría de los casos, ser muy, muy generoso.

-Así que es eso, ¿eh?-preguntó Lena, totalmente despierta.

-Me temo que sí-dijo Winston-. Voy a mandarte un pelotón de agentes como refuerzo, pero tardaran aún dos días en llegar. Mientras tanto, mantente en guardia, y estate a la espera de los refuerzos.

-Winston, cielo, yo no soy de las que esperan a que llegue la caballería. ¡YO soy la caballería!-dijo Lena, poniéndose en pie de un salto y paseándose por su salón.

-Tracer…

-Yo puedo encargarme perfectamente de defender mi propia ciudad. ¡Si simplemente me dejaras…!

-Lena, no-dijo Winston, sin gritar, pero tajante al respecto-. Ya hemos hablado de ello. Tú misma viste lo que pasa cuando te lanzas a actuar sin la ayuda de refuerzos.- Muy a su pesar, Lena tuvo que admitir que Winston tenía razón. Si en aquella ocasión hubiera contado con algo de apoyo…tal vez Mondatta hubiera podido sobrevivir, o incluso podrían haber capturado a la francotiradora que lo mató. Sin embargo, había ido sola, y había fracasado en su misión. Dicho fracaso aun perseguía y frustraba a Lena, quien sintió como sus uñas se le clavaban en la palma de la mano de tanto cerrar los puños.

-…de acuerdo, cielo. Esperaré…-dijo Lena con voz calmada, aunque incluso a través del comunicador Winston pudo notar que el decir aquellas palabras parecía estar resultando ser muy duro para la joven ex-piloto.

-Buena suerte, Lena. Winston fuera.- El comunicador quedó en silencio una vez más. Lena se lo quitó de la oreja y lo dejó sobre la mesita del salón, pasando la mirada por el desordenado apartamento mientras en su mente seguía dándole vueltas a aquel asunto una y otra vez. Era… ¡tan frustrante! Londres era su ciudad natal, la ciudad en la que había crecido y en la que había conocido a un montón de personas fantásticas, y no iba a permitir que un trío de locos de las armas fuera allí e hiciera lo que les diera la gana. Se moría de ganas de ponerse su equipo, salir a la calle, y empezar a buscar a esos terroristas para apresarlos lo antes posible; pero tenía sus ordenes, y no quería decepcionar a Winston; aunque también estaba el hecho de que los refuerzos tardarían dos días en llegar, y era posible que llegaran demasiado tarde para actuar; si bien también sabía que intentar detener ella sola a tres súper-criminales era, en el mejor de los casos, una mala idea; pero…

Sin percatarse de ello, Lena había empezado a andar por todo el salón, yendo de arriba abajo mientras su agitada mente no dejaba de debatirse entre hacer caso a Winston, o tomar las riendas y salir por su cuenta. Finalmente, un solitario bote vacio de desodorante suelto en el suelo puso fin a su frenético paseo, provocando que resbalara al pisarlo y fuera a caer de espaldas en el mullido suelo del apartamento, donde una gruesa alfombra y un par de prendas más de ropa sucia consiguieron amortiguar en parte el golpe.

Algo atontada por ello, se frotó con la mano la zona de la espalda que, desprovista de cualquier clase de cojín, había ido a impactar contra el suelo. Cuando el dolor remitió, Lena se quedó mirando pensativa al techo, más calmada. Alzando una mano como si quisiera agarrar las apagadas bombillas del techo, se quedó contemplando con gesto impasible a nada en concreto, tratando de poner algo de orden en sus pensamientos.

Ir ella sola a buscar a tres tipos que no podía saber donde estaban era un plan demasiado vago y difícil de conseguir. El no saber cuál podía ser su objetivo no hacía más que dificultarle la tarea, y en Londres había mil y un lugares donde unos fugitivos podían esconderse con facilidad. Sin embargo, Lena no se había pasado gran parte de su vida en aquella ciudad para nada…

Lena sonrió. Cierto, Winston no quería que ella intentara atrapar a esos criminales ella sola, pero no había dicho ni mu respecto a intentar encontrarlos por su cuenta. Si conseguía recabar suficiente información sobre su paradero y/o objetivos, cuando finalmente llegaran los refuerzos estarían en mejor disposición para poder echarles el guante.

Lena cerró el puño, animada y decidida. Tenía un objetivo claro: encontrar a esos tipos en los dos días previos a que llegaran los refuerzos. La idea de poder entrar en acción pronto hizo sonreír a la joven londinense, que se puso de pie de un salto.

-Muy bien, chicos. Llega laa-¡aaAAh…!-Por desgracia para la joven londinense, al ponerse de pie volvió a pisar el mismo bote de antes, volviendo a resbalar y a caerse aparatosamente al suelo, esta vez sin contar con el consuelo de una alfombra ni nada que amortiguara el impacto-…auch…

* * *

 **Capitulo 1…completado.**

 **Ha sido bastante divertido escribir este capítulo, pudiendo coger un mapa y decidir en qué lugar del mundo iba a estar el trío de alocados australianos y pensar en qué clase de líos se iban a meter.**

 **Chao, chao.**


	3. Capítulo 2

Capitulo 2: El atraco más complicado, demencial, peligroso y devastador de la historia

Al día siguiente, en una habitación de un motel cualquiera de Londres, 15:30 PM:

-Me abuuuuuurroooooo…-dijo Junkrat, estirado de cualquier manera en el desgastado sofá de la habitación que habían alquilado, cambiando de canal cada pocos segundos mientras buscaba sin mucho éxito algo que lo pudiera entretener. El trío de Chatarreros había conseguido colarse en el país en la bodega de un pequeño ferri turístico que llevaba pasajeros entre el continente y Inglaterra, aprovechando la distracción causada en el puerto (o más concretamente, en lo que antes era un puerto, y que ahora era un cráter humeante) por los propios Chatarreros. Después, había sido cuestión de buscar un pequeño motel discreto que no hiciera demasiadas preguntas siempre y cuando se les pagara un bonus más que generoso. Si bien la noche anterior parecía dispuesto a arrasar con la ciudad, Junkrat se había levantado a la mañana siguiente demasiado cansado y perezoso como para molestarse en hacer nada que fuera mínimamente productivo. Fuera, en un callejón cercano, Roadhog se encontraba ocupado con el mantenimiento de su fiel moto, manejando con inusitada destreza las pequeñas herramientas con sus gigantescas manos. Y Hellhound…

-Ya te lo he dicho: si quieres, puedes venirte conmigo-dijo Hellhound desde el interior del lavabo. Por lo menos, pensó Junkrat, llevaba ahí metido una hora, ocupado con algo que aun no se había dignado a compartir con él.

-Sí, lo sé, pero es que hoy estoy perezoso, ¿sabes? No me apetece salir a la calle…-dijo el Chatarrero, retorciéndose perezosamente en el sofá como si se tratara de un helado fundiéndose en la acera-. No entiendo como a ti sí te puede apetecer…

-¿El qué? ¿Salir un rato a hacer algo que no acabe con nosotros huyendo del país con treinta vehículos de la policía detrás? Sí, no sé cómo se me ocurre…-comentó sardónico Hellhound. Algo molesto, Junkrat miró en dirección al baño, pero no pudo ver qué diantres era lo que se proponía su compañero, ya que lo único que alcanzaba a ver era la puerta entreabierta del lavabo y una pequeña columna de vapor saliendo por arriba.

-Pues ya me dirás tú como lo vas a hacer, porque…No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero nuestras caras son más conocidas a escala mundial que el maldito retrato de Einstein sacando la lengua-exclamó Junkrat, sacando su lengua para enfatizar su punto-. Además, somos Chatarreros. De salir, tendría que ser para hacer explotar algo, o quemar algo, o hacer explotar algo que se esté quemando, o quemar algo que este explotando, o…

-Tienes tu parte de razón, Jamie…-dijo Hellhound, asomando por la puerta su brazo. Inusitadamente limpio para los estándares de los Chatarreros, en la mano tenía una pequeña cuchilla de afeitar, de esas antiguas que solían usar antes los barberos, con rastros de espuma en su hoja-, pero para variar me gustaría hacer algo discreto, poder tomarme mi tiempo para disfrutar de…, no sé,… cinco o diez minutos de paz y tranquilidad.-Tras agarrar una toalla colgada del pomo de la puerta, Hellhound volvió a meter el brazo en el baño.

-"Paz y tranquilidad…"-dijo Junkrat, con voz de falsete y con tono burlón-. ¡Bah! Si no te conociera, diría que no eres ni Chatarrero, ni amigo mío por lo menos.

-¡Oh, esas palabras me ofenden, colega!-dijo divertido Hellhound-. Pero aun así, pienso salir de todas formas, ni que sea para tomarme una cerveza.

-¡Blasfemia! ¡Arrepiéntete de tu indominica, pecador!

-Pero si "indominica" ni siquiera es una palabra…

-¡Me da igual! Vas contra el mismo ideal constitucional que levantó nuestra nueva y gloriosa Australia-dijo Junkrat con voz grandilocuente, alzando un dedo-. ¡Ya verás! Se empieza así, deseando cinco minutos de paz y tranquilidad, luego te dará por beber tés en vez de birra, por apreciar un buen libro en una tarde de lluvia en vez de salir a desguazar coches viejos, y cuando menos te lo esperes…

-Jamie, ni se te ocurra…

-¡TE PONDRAS TRAJE Y CORBATA LOS DOMINGOS!-exclamó Junkrat, fingiendo sentirse horrorizado por la idea mientras miraba al techo.

-¡NOOOOOO!-aulló Hellhound desde el lavabo.

-¡Aun no es tarde, amigo mío! ¡Sálvate, sálvate y vuelve al buen camino de los Chatarreros!

-¡NOOOOOO!...Aun así, pienso salir-dijo Hellhound, volviendo a adoptar su tono normal de antes.

-¡Argh, que cabezota eres!-dijo Junkrat, cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo sé. Soy un Chatarrero, ¿recuerdas?-comentó con tono condescendiente Hellhound, arrancándole una sonrisa y unas pocas carcajadas a Junkrat.

-Vale, vale, haz lo que quieras…-dijo Junkrat, dándose por vencido y volviendo a centrar su atención en la pequeña pantalla del televisor-. Pero aun no me has dicho como piensas pasar desapercibido ahí fuera.

-Con…esto-dijo Hellhound, tirándole una pequeña caja de cartón vacía a Junkrat. Este, distraído como estaba, no pudo evitar que le golpeara en la cabeza, sin hacerle mucho daño. Confundido, Junkrat estiró el brazo para coger la caja, y leyó en su superficie cual había sido su contenido.

-¿Tinte para el pelo?-preguntó extrañado, dirigiendo su atención a la inmóvil puerta del lavabo.

-Jujuju…-fue lo único que salió a través del hueco de la puerta, provocando que Junkrat alzara una ceja extrañado.

* * *

Brixton, Londres, 17:47 PM

Las calles de la ciudad se encontraban abarrotadas de viandantes, una mezcla de turistas y locales que proseguían su camino por la ciudad, cada uno con su propio destino en mente. Por todos lados se podían ver diferentes tipos de establecimientos, que ofrecían a todos los que pasaban sus múltiples y variados servicios como ropa, música, bebida y comida, y recuerdos para quienes les esperaran en sus propios países de origen. Si bien Londres presentaba un aspecto diferente al que había tenido hacia ya muchos años, con sus enormes rascacielos en la parte central de la ciudad, sus numerosos y variados puentes recién construidos, sus flamantes paneles holográficos tridimensionales y sus restaurados y en algunos casos modificados monumentos emblemáticos; aun quedaban lugares de la ciudad que permanecían inalterados, un claro recordatorio de cómo solía ser Londres en épocas más antiguas y pacificas, con sus callejones oscuros, sus edificios bajos, sus conocidos locales que aun permanecían fieles a los estilos del pasado, sus calles empedradas en vez de asfaltadas, y ese clásico aire londinense que por las mañanas invitaba a pasear y por las noches invitaba a salir de juerga con los amigos.

En una de estas calles se encontraba Lena Oxton, también conocida como Tracer, dando una vuelta mientras su mirada pasaba distraída por entre la multitud de personas que seguían su mismo camino, o que iban en sentido contrario. Vestida con unos pantalones tejanos azules, unas botas negras, y un largo abrigo de color beige, Tracer había optado por permanecer lo más discreta posible ante los ojos de los demás, sabedora de que buscar a sus tres objetivos con sus ceñidos pantalones naranjas, sus guanteletes-guarda y su Acelerador Cronal a la vista solo serviría para atraer la atención equivocada. En lugar de sus gruesas gafas naranjas, había optado por un par de gafas negras de aviador, que cubrían sus curiosos ojos castaños mientras estos buscaban incansables las caras de la banda de Junkrat entre la multitud.

Tracer suspiró. Llevaba horas dando vueltas por la ciudad, esperando encontrar a aquellos tres criminales ni que fuera por casualidad, pero hasta la fecha no había tenido éxito. Londres siempre solía estar abarrotada de turistas, de manera que por las calles caminaban no cientos, ni miles, sino cientos de miles de personas en todo momento, dificultando su tarea hasta lo irrazonable.

" _Esto no funciona…_ ", pensó Tracer, algo cansada de tanto dar vueltas sin sentido. " _Ahora que recuerdo, por aquí creo que vivía Jerry, el usurero…Tal vez pueda sacarle algo de información, por los viejos tiempos"._

Algo más animada, Tracer se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al local de Jerry, cuando de repente alguien chocó con ella de frente, su cabeza impactando contra el pecho del otro transeúnte. Masajeándose un poco la zona impactada, Tracer se apresuró a disculparse con el peatón accidentado.

-¡Ah, lo siento, cielo! Me he girado muy de repente, y no te había visto…

-No pasa nada-respondió el peatón, un hombre joven que portaba una sudadera con la capucha cubriéndole la cabeza y debajo un jersey de cuello alto-. Yo también andaba distraído. Mis disculpas-dijo, haciendo uso de un curioso acento que Tracer no logró identificar, si bien estaba segura que aquel hombre no debía de ser de la zona si hablaba de aquella manera.

Antes de que Tracer pudiera dedicarle una segunda mirada, el hombre se despidió con un gesto y prosiguió su camino, mezclándose en seguida con el resto del gentío. Tracer siguió la silueta de su espalda durante unos segundos más, mientras un sentimiento de inquietud se apoderaba de ella momentáneamente. Al no encontrar la razón para aquel malestar, decidió dejarlo correr, y proseguir su camino hacia el local de Jerry.

Si iba a atrapar a la banda de Junkrat, iba a necesitar toda la ayuda posible.

...

El peatón que se había chocado con Tracer, quien en realidad era Hellhound, prosiguió su tranquilo paseo sin una sola preocupación encima. Después de todo, era muy poco probable que nadie le reconociera entre la multitud, y mucho menos considerando los muchos cambios que había hecho en su imagen para la ocasión.

Su corta perilla, su mosca descuidada y su dejada y rasposa barba de varios días sin afeitar habían desaparecido por completo, dejándole el mentón y las mejillas lisas y pulidas. Su rebelde cabello puntiagudo de color naranja fuego había sido modificado a base de tintes, cambiándolo a un negro oscuro de lo más normal y corriente. Además, había abandonado su atuendo habitual de chaleco y bombín, y los había sustituido por una sudadera purpura con capucha y bolsillos delanteros, en los cuales podía esconder sus manos tatuadas, cubiertas por si acaso por un par de oscuros y desgastados mitones negros. Un jersey de cuello alto ocultaba los tatuajes de su cuello, y sus pantalones vaqueros habían sido sustituidos por otros azules sin desgarros, aunque al final había decidido conservar sus botas reforzadas con remaches de hierro.

Cuando aquella chica se había chocado con él, por un momento había sentido un breve instante de inquietud al creer que aquella chica le sonaba de algo, y que por centrar su atención en él de repente su disfraz iba a ser descubierto. Por suerte para él, parecía que no lo había podido reconocer, y había optado por largarse de allí para no tentar a la suerte.

Hasta el momento, Hellhound estaba disfrutando de lo lindo de su apacible paseo. Sin prisas, sin nadie que lo persiguiera, solo una cara más entre la multitud. Observó tranquilamente las antiguas calles y callejuelas del barrio en el que se encontraba, sintiéndose como si de alguna manera hubiera viajado al pasado, lejos de las altísimas estructuras modernas de cristal y de los ostentosos hologramas que parecían encontrarse hoy día por todas partes. ¿Dónde habían quedado los carteles de neón, los fluorescentes, las pancartas y los carteles de madera de toda la vida? Allí sí que sabían cómo se tenían que hacer las cosas, cada local tan acogedor como una hoguera después de un frio y largo día de saquear y desguazar maquinas, las risas y las bromas resonando a través de las puertas, las imágenes de viejos amigos y conocidos tomándose una copa o charlando en grupo claramente visibles a través de los enormes ventanales en las fachadas de los edificios a nivel de calle.

Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta la entrada de un pequeño local situado en la esquina de un edificio. Nada en él lo diferenciaba del resto: tenía un enorme cristal opaco y de color verde y dorado alternado que enturbiaba las imágenes del interior, una puerta lateral con varios menús y listas de precios a ambos lados, y un cartel de madera de aspecto curtido y viejo colgando de un lateral con las palabras "El Piloto Intrépido" grabadas en él. Sin embargo, algo en él llamó la atención de Hellhound, si bien no sabía qué podía ser. De todas formas, se había saltado la hora de comer y aquel lugar era tan bueno como cualquier otro para picar algo, de manera que abrió la puerta del pub, haciendo sonar en el proceso una pequeña campanilla situada encima de esta, y se adentró en su interior.

A pesar de la hora que era, el local no estaba vacío precisamente, aunque estaba claro que tampoco estaba lleno hasta los topes. A un lado del local, siguiendo todo el lateral del mismo y por el lado de la ventana y de la pared del fondo, se podían ver numerosas mesas cuadradas con asientos y bancos dispuestos en forma de L para que la gente se sentara en ellos. Varias mesas se encontraban ya llenas, repletas de platos de los cuales comían grupos de animados clientes. En otras tantas se podían ver a clientes solitarios que daban cuenta en silencio de sus platos de comida, o de alguna simple taza mientras miraban distraídos a la tele situada en una esquina del techo, o leyendo un periódico. Varios objetos decorativos, como fotos, posters y estanterías llenas de recuerdos poblaban la pared junto a las mesas, seguramente cada uno con un significado especial para el dueño y para los clientes más asiduos del lugar. Al otro lado del local, justo enfrente de las mesas, se encontraba una larga barra de madera, con algunos pequeños postes atravesándola que sostenían una igualmente larga estantería de la cual colgaban botellas de diferentes colores en el techo. Tras la barra, se podía ver que la pared estaba igualmente ocupada por filas y más filas de diferentes botellas, e incluso uno o dos barriles con sus grifos de madera apuntando hacia abajo. En la barra, un barman entrado en años charlaba animadamente con varios clientes que, sentados en taburetes frente a él, daban ocasionales tragos a sus gigantescas jarras de cerveza dorada.

Al oir la campana, el barman se giró y miró de frente a Hellhound, quien sin darse cuenta se había quedado de pie en la entrada del bar. Sonriendo, el barman le hizo un gesto a Hellhound para que se acercara.

-¡Pasa, muchacho, pasa! ¡Que no te vamos a morder!-bromeó el barman de edad avanzada, con su corto cabello castaño repleto de canas y su densa barba de idéntico color, mirando con ojos castaños rodeados de arrugas (seguramente de reír mucho) como Hellhound se sentaba tranquilamente en uno de los taburetes desocupados-. ¡Bienvenido al "Piloto Intrépido"! ¿Qué vas a tomar?

-Una jarra de cerveza-dijo Hellhound, acomodándose en el taburete pero sin quitarse la capucha. Si bien se había teñido el pelo, no quería correr riesgos innecesarios. Incluso llegó a modificar su acento, procurando hablar con el inglés local en vez de con su cerrado acento australiano.

-¿Y ya está? ¿Una jarra de cerveza?-preguntó con divertida sorpresa el barman, mientras sus amigos de la barra parecían encontrar también divertida la petición del joven australiano-. Hijo, me temo que vas a tener que ser un poco más especifico que eso…-dijo, abarcando con un gesto de su brazo las incontables botellas de diferentes tipos de cervezas y licores que poseía en el bar, además de los cuatro o cinco grifos de cerveza que se encontraban instalados a un lado de la barra-. Además, aquí no servimos ni jarras, ni vasos. Aquí se pide por pintas o medias pintas-explicó pacientemente el barman-. ¡Y ni se te ocurra pedirle nunca a un inglés que te sirva simplemente "cerveza"! Es como decir que todas las cervezas son iguales, y eso aquí es casi un pecado.

-Ups, lo siento mucho. No tenía ni idea…-dijo sonriendo algo avergonzado Hellhound, pero el barman le quitó importancia con un ademan de la mano.

-Bah, no tiene importancia. Pasa más veces de lo que te puedas imaginar. ¿No eres de por aquí, verdad?-Hellhound asintió-. Se te nota por la manera en que has entrado, y por cómo me has pedido la cerveza. No tiene nada de malo, es solo para que aprendas un poco más sobre cómo hacemos las cosas por aquí. Hay muchos barmans que se ofenderían si les piden "una jarra de cerveza", pero aquí somos más tolerantes. ¿Verdad que sí, chicos? –preguntó a los demás miembros de la barra, que respondieron en forma de animadas exclamaciones mientras alzaban sonrientes sus jarras. Satisfecho, el barman se giró hacia Hellhound-. Muy bien, ahora que ya sabes cómo va esto… ¿Qué te pongo?

Hellhound se lo pensó unos instantes, mirando por encima lo que la barra de aquel local le ofrecía, antes de girarse hacia el barman.

-Pues una pinta de… ¿tienes Foster?-El barman asintió-. Pues una pinta rubia de Foster entonces, y algo para picar.

-Oído cocina-comentó el barman, sacando una jarra de debajo de la barra y caminando hacia los grifos de cerveza-. ¿Y cómo te llamas, forastero? Si no es indiscreción…-dijo, bajando la palanca para que el dorado líquido de su interior cayera en el fondo de la jarra, formando una capa de espuma.

-Ah,… me llamo William, pero puede llamarme Billy. Todos lo hacen-dijo Hellhound con naturalidad. Con los años había descubierto que, a veces, las mentiras más creíbles eran las que no andaban demasiado alejadas de la realidad. Además, en el mundo había cantidad de Williams. Solo por el nombre no lo iban a reconocer, y así sería más fácil para el pasar desapercibido que si no se la jugaba con un nombre falso y luego no se acordaba.

-¿Billy, eh? Pues tú puedes llamarme Bob. O Tío Bob, como me llaman todos por aquí.- Bob siguió rellenando la jarra, girándola para que la cantidad de espuma no resultara engorrosa ni ocupara demasiado espacio-. Disculpa si me equivoco, pero… ¿eres australiano?

La pregunta de Bob pilló por sorpresa a Hellhound, quien tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no saltar en el taburete. ¿Cómo demonios lo había descubierto? ¿Acaso había visto a través de su disfraz? ¿Acaso se le había colado algo de acento al hablar? En fin, daba lo mismo. Si aquel barman intentaba algo… Su mano se fue calentando en el interior de su sudadera, listo para disparar.

-Sí… ¿Cómo…?

-¡Ja, no falla! Cada vez que viene un australiano a Londres, lo primero que hacen es pedirse una _lager_. ¿Es que no sabéis en vuestro país que existen más tipos de rubias que la _lager_? Te lo aseguro, es que siempre pasa…

El comentario del barman sorprendió a Hellhound, que apagó de nuevo su mano, pero que a la vez hizo enfadar ligeramente al orgulloso australiano que era él.

-¿Y qué pasa con las _lager_?-dijo, sin molestarse ya en disimular el acento. Se iba a enterar el imbécil ese, metiéndose con la mejor cerveza del mundo mundial…-En Australia estamos muy orgullosos de nuestra tradición cervecera. Coopers, XXXX, Tooheys… ¡Meterse con la cerveza australiana sí que es un pecado, colega!

-¡Eh, eh, eh, cálmate! Nadie aquí se está metiendo con la cerveza de Australia-se apresuró a decir el barman, al ver que Hellhound parecía a un paso de saltar la barra y arrearle un puñetazo-. Lo único que digo es que cada vez que viene un australiano aquí, parece fijado en pedirse lo mismo que puede beber allí, en vez de probar alguna de las cosas que solo tenemos en nuestro país. Por ejemplo, ahora te tomas esta…-dijo, quitándole con un palo el exceso de espuma a la jarra que había acabado de rellenar, y haciéndola deslizar por la barra hasta la mano de Hellhound-…, pero luego insisto en que te tomes una de mis sugerencias. Por ejemplo, ¿alguna vez has tomado una Guinnes? Y no me refiero a una botella de Guinnes de supermercado. Digo una Guinnes como Dios manda, de barril y servida en un autentico pub londinense.

-Pues…no. Es mi primera vez aquí-admitió Hellhound, dándole un buen trago a su jarra, y quitándose los restos de espuma de la boca con la manga. Bob y sus amigos negaron con la cabeza, sonriendo.

-¿Ves? Ahí está el problema. ¡Pues luego te invito a media pinta de Guinnes, y ya me dirás a ver qué te parece!-dijo animadamente el barman.

-Será mejor que aceptes, chico-dijo uno de los clientes de la barra-. Bob no es de los que aceptan un no por respuesta.

Hellhound sonrió. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan a gusto como en aquel lugar. Era como volver a la vieja y hogareña Australia, cuando iba con sus colegas al bar de la vieja Lou, y se tomaban jarra tras jarra hasta perder la sensibilidad de todo su cuerpo. Había dejado de ir hacía algunos años por tres razones principalmente:

-Casi todos sus amigos habían muerto (por acción directa de los vándalos locales).

-La vieja Lou también había muerto (en parte también por los vándalos locales).

-El local había quedado hecho polvo, aunque eso había sido más obra de un deficiente mantenimiento del local que de la acción de los vándalos locales.

Sí, aquel sitio era su tipo de local. Tan animado, tan cálido, y con aquel aire de camaradería tan típico de un bar de toda la vida. Había sido una gran idea entrar allí de todos los sitios, a pesar del riesgo que había corrido de que lo descubrieran.

Suspirando con aire de resignación, Hellhound sonrió mientras se encogía de hombros, y miró a Bob con una ceja arqueada.

-En fin, si no hay más remedio…-comentó en broma, arrancándole una sonrisa al barman, mientras este se apresuraba a imitarle arqueando una ceja, y poniendo ambas manos en sus caderas.

-Créeme, no te vas a arrepentir. Ahora, a por algo para picar…-dijo, recorriendo la barra hasta llegar a unas pequeñas puertas de vaivén, a través de las cuales se podía ver una blanca y recogida cocina. Atravesándolas, Bob se perdió de vista.

Hellhound le dio otro trago a su jarra, disfrutando mientras la fría cerveza le bajaba por la garganta, aliviándole el calor que siempre solía sentir a medida que le iba cayendo al estomago. Relamiéndose, Hellhound disfrutó en silencio del frío y húmedo contacto de la jarra entre sus manos enguantadas, apreciando la tranquilidad del local mientras sentía como sus preocupaciones parecían desaparecer a cada segundo que pasaba. Calmado…tranquilo…relajado…sin más preocupación que-¡Un momento, ¿aquello era un piano?!

* * *

21:30 PM

" _¡Vale, se acabó! Me rindo. Renuncio. Lo dejo. Estoy… ¡HARTA!"_ pensó Tracer, caminando con aire abatido por las calles de Londres. Había sido un día largo e improductivo para la joven ex- ex-agente de Overwatch. Se había pateado la ciudad entera. Había preguntado a sus informadores. Había mirado debajo de cada condenada piedra, pero nada. Nadie sabía dónde podían estar escondidos esos tres Chatarreros, o cual podía ser su objetivo en la ciudad…, si es que siquiera estaban allí para empezar. Rara era la ocasión que Winston se equivocaba, pero…

-Necesito un descanso…-murmuró Tracer, caminando completamente agotada mientras procuraba no chocarse distraída contra más peatones.

Cansada y sedienta, Tracer decidió ir a tomar algo al pub de su tío Bob, esperando que una fría jarra de Ale y algo de conversación animada pudieran levantarle el ánimo. Con la destreza de alguien que llevaba recorriendo aquellas mismas calles durante años, Tracer empezó a navegar por las calles y callejones de Londres hasta que regresó a Brixton, lugar donde se encontraba el local de su tío. Para entonces, la ciudad se encontraba ya sumergida en las tinieblas nocturnas que como un manto cubrían la ciudad, a excepción de los puntos en que las luces de las farolas, casas y establecimientos parecían repeler su inmensa aura. Las tiendas fueron cerrando a medida que cada vez más bares, pubs y discotecas empezaban a abrir sus puertas para recibir a los clientes más "madrugadores", iluminando con sus luces la calle junto a ellos, e insuflando algo de vida en los rincones más apagados de la ciudad.

Tracer sonrió al ver el animado ambiente de los bares, recordando nostálgica cuando ella misma apenas era una adolescente que se pasaba las horas con sus amigos de bar en bar, siempre en busca de la siguiente pinta como si no hubiera un mañana. Si bien su trabajo posterior con Overwatch la había privado de salir tanto como antes, unirse al grupo no había sido una decisión que ella hubiera lamentado nunca, ya que gracias a ello había podido ver cosas increíbles, conocer a gente aun más increíble, y defender a su país, sus amigos y al resto del mundo de aquellos que hubieran querido hacerles daño. Solo por ese sentimiento ya valía la pena todo el esfuerzo invertido.

Girando una esquina, Tracer se encontró en la misma calle que el local de su tío, idéntica a las demás para un forastero, pero completamente única para Tracer, que prácticamente podía reconocer cada calle y recoveco de la zona por su propia y única peculiaridad o característica especial. Enfrente de ella, a unos metros, alcanzó a ver el letrero que marcaba la esquina en la que se encontraba el pub, iluminando la entrada de las dos calles con las que hacia esquina, mientras Lena casi podía oir ya las risotadas de su tío, el alboroto de los clientes, y… ¿eso era música? Extrañada por el elevado volumen que parecía emanar del pub, Tracer se quitó las gafas y se apresuró a llegar hasta la puerta del local, abriéndola y adentrándose en su interior.

Lo primero que notó Tracer fue que todos los clientes, incluido su tío Bob en la barra, parecían centrar su atención en el otro punto del local, donde su tío tenia montado un pequeño escenario para cuando contrataba a alguna banda para tocar. En esos momentos, dicho escenario estaba ocupado por tres personas, uno con un saxofón en los labios, otro sentado tras una batería machando sus platos y tambores con las baquetas, y alguien que le era muy familiar sentado frente al piano de su tío, de espaldas a ella y tocando un salvaje ritmo mientras apretaba casi juguetón las teclas del mismo, cantando junto al resto de clientes del local.

 _Now this band's goin' to play from, 9 to 1_

 _everybody's here's gonna have some fun_

 _doin' the mess around_

 _ah, doin' the mess around_

 _they doin' the mess around_

 _everybody doin' the mess around_

Tracer tenía que admitir que no lo hacían nada mal. La gente se movía en sus sitios al son de la música, cantando con más o menos gracia la misma letra que el animado pianista, quien parecía tan incapaz de quedarse quieto en su asiento como todos los demás. Caminando al ritmo del alocado compás que reinaba en el local, Tracer se dirigió hacia la barra, y saltó grácilmente hacia el taburete junto a Bob, sentándose y dando una vuelta en el mismo antes de detenerse frente a la barra.

-¡Hola, tío Bob!

-¡Lena, que alegría verte por aquí!-dijo Bob, despegando la mirada del escenario y clavándola en la figura de su joven sobrina, inclinándose sobre la barra para así poder darle un abrazo y un beso a Tracer-. ¡Hacía tiempo que no te pasabas! ¿En qué andas metida?

-¡Ah, ya sabes como es mi vida!-dijo Tracer con mal fingida indiferencia, alzando la voz para hacerse oir por encima de los cantos y la música del local-. ¡Siempre de aquí para allá, esa soy yo!

-¡Sí, ese es el estilo de los Oxton!-comentó Bob asintiendo orgulloso con la cabeza, sonriendo a Tracer mientras esta le devolvía encantada la sonrisa.

-¡No sabía que habías contratado a una banda! ¿Quiénes son?-preguntó Tracer, mientras su tío sacaba una botella de cerveza y se la ponía delante de ella sin que hiciera falta que le preguntara. Después de tantos años, aun sabia como le gustaba beber a su sobrina favorita: una botella para entrar en calor, y que luego corrieran las pintas.

-¡Te lo creas o no, no son una banda!-explicó Bob, sacando otra botella para él. Tras brindar con Tracer, ambos le dieron un buen trago a sus respectivas botellas-. ¡El chico del piano preguntó si podía tocar, y a lo tonto a lo tonto se le fue uniendo la gente! ¡Ya verás, es un tío simpatiquísimo, seguro que os lleváis bien!

-¡Tío Bob, ¿no estarás intentando buscarme novio otra vez, verdad?!-preguntó Tracer en broma, mirando a su tío como si de un niño travieso se tratara. Levantando la vista inocentemente al techo, Bob sonrió y se llevó una mano a la oreja.

-¿Qué, que dices? ¡Lo siento, no te oigo muy bien! ¡La música está demasiado alta!-dijo Bob, a lo cual Tracer respondió mirándolo incrédula con una ceja arqueada. Al fondo, la canción del trío de exaltados clientes llegó a su fin, recibiendo una ovación conjunta por parte del resto de miembros del local, que aplaudieron y silbaron como locos. El pianista, tras inclinar la cabeza ante sus dos compañeros, cogió una jarra medio vacía de encima del piano, y la vació de una vez. Después, se puso de pie, y llevó la jarra hasta la barra-. Vamos, te lo presentaré. Seguro que os hacéis muy buenos…"amigos".-Bob se dirigió hacia el joven encapuchado antes de que Tracer pudiera detenerlo.

-¡No, nonono! ¡Tío Bob…!-Bob, ignorando las quejas de su sobrina, se reunió con el joven pianista, a quien estrechó la mano mientras lo felicitaba, seguramente, por su animada actuación. Tras cogerle la jarra, señaló un par de veces a donde estaba Tracer, comentándole algo que la joven londinense no pudo oir por la distancia y el ruido del gentío. Tracer pudo ver que el joven parecía sonreír y negar con la cabeza, a lo cual su tío respondió haciendo gestos de insistir y señalarla un par de veces más. Finalmente, el joven suspiró y asintió con la cabeza, recibiendo una palmada en el hombro por parte de su sonriente tío, que inmediatamente se puso a rellenar jarras a diestro y siniestro.

Resignándose a los planes de su tío, Tracer vio como el joven del piano se le acercaba hasta que finalmente tomó asiento en el taburete de al lado. Las luces del techo del bar oscurecían sus facciones a causa de la capucha, permitiéndole entrever solo en parte la mitad superior de su cara, y dejando al descubierto la inferior. Sus manos seguían guardadas en el bolsillo delantero de su sudadera.

-Hola. Tú debes de ser Lena, ¿verdad?-dijo el joven, sacando una mano y tendiéndosela a Tracer. Esta notó que, al hacerlo, su manga se retiró un poco hacia arriba, mostrando ligeramente su tatuado antebrazo. Rápidamente, Tracer le dedicó una sonrisa, y le estrechó la mano con la suya.

-Así es. ¿Y tú eres…?

-Billy, encantado.

-Un placer. No recuerdo haberte visto antes por aquí-comentó Tracer, dándole un trago a su botella.

-Soy turista. Es mi primera vez en Londres.

-Ah, un turista… ¿Puedo saber de dónde vienes, entonces?

-Soy australiano. He venido aquí de vacaciones, y dando vueltas, dando vueltas, he acabado aquí metido-comentó el joven llamado Billy, sonriendo a través de su capucha. La mención de Australia llamó la atención de Tracer, quien momentáneamente recordó la razón de su cansancio y de su malestar. Mirando algo menos sonriente a Billy, este desvió la mirada como si se sintiera incomodo por algo.

-Esto, Billy… ¿Era Billy, no?-Billy asintió-. Bien, ¿no tienes calor con esa capucha?-preguntó Tracer-. ¿Por qué no te la quitas? Seguro que estás más guapo sin ella-dijo, procurando sonar lo bastante sugerente e interesada para que el otro no sospechara nada.

Por un momento, Billy pareció tensarse, detalle que no se le escapó a Tracer, aunque no podía saber si era porque lo que le había dicho ella le ponía nervioso, o porque tenía algo que ocultar. Mirando fijamente al australiano, Tracer le dio otro trago a su botella, mientras su mano libre se iba deslizando discretamente hasta su abrigo, en el interior de la cual guardaba una de sus pistolas por precaución.

-¿Me traicionan mis ojos?-exclamó alguien detrás de Tracer, sorprendiéndola y provocando que diera un involuntario bote en su taburete, lo cual la hizo atragantarse con su cerveza-. ¡Lena Oxton, la mismísima Tracer! ¿Cómo te va la vida?-volvió a decir aquella voz, palmeando el hombro de Tracer. Algo sorprendida porque la hubieran descubierto, se giró rápidamente hacia quien había hablado, preocupada por encontrarse alguna clase de enemigo o, Dios no lo quisiera, a algún representante de la ley.

No era ni uno ni lo otro. Era…

-¿Charlie?-preguntó sorprendida, al reconocer al joven de cabello rubio y liso con perilla de chivo que la miraba sonriente a su lado, acompañado por otros dos chicos y tres chicas-. ¿Derek? ¿Mindy? Pero… ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué hacéis todos aquí?-preguntó sonriendo, alegre por encontrarse de nuevo con aquellas personas, los miembros de su antigua banda de amigos. Hacía años que no podía salir y encontrarse con ellos como en los viejos tiempos, y el volver a verlos allí después de tanto tiempo era increíble, una sorpresa tan grande que Tracer no sabía ni que decir.

-¡Lena!-exclamó Mindy, prácticamente echándosele a Tracer al cuello y envolviéndola en un prieto abrazo junto a las otras dos chicas que la acompañaban que la joven inglesa se apresuró a devolver, mientras los otros dos chicos la palmeaban en el hombro o le revolvían juguetones el pelo. Mientras tanto, Billy había recibido una jarra repleta de Guinnes de manos de Bob, quien le explicó al joven australiano quienes eran esas 5 personas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo, no?-dijo el otro chico del grupo, un joven afroamericano que tenía el pelo negro y tremendamente corto.

-Sí. Ya ni me acuerdo de la última vez que nos fuimos de copas por ahí…

-¡Pues ha llegado la hora de recuperar el tiempo perdido! ¿Os apuntáis tú y tu amigo a un par de rondas? Seguro que el viejo Bob nos encuentra un hueco para los siete.

-¡Ah, no…yo no…esto…!-empezó a decir Billy, pero rápidamente fue cortado por Bob, quien le dio tal palmada en el hombro que casi lo tira del taburete.

-¡Por supuesto que sí, eso ni se pregunta! Además, estoy seguro que a mi buen amigo Billy le vendría bien algo de…"compañía"-dijo, mirando con una ceja levantada a su sobrina, quien sintió como sus mejillas se ponían ligeramente coloradas-…no sé si me explico.

-¡Tío Bob! ¡Jo, siempre haces lo mismo…!-se quejó Tracer, provocando que tanto sus amigos como su tío se rieran al ver a la avergonzada ex-piloto ruborizarse.

Billy, por su parte, pareció dudar al principio, hasta que finalmente inspiró como para mentalizarse, y se retiró la capucha de la cabeza, llamando la atención de Tracer. Al contrario de lo que esta esperaba, su pelo no era ni rubio ni rojo (ni blanco, aunque por lo que ella sabia Roadhog era demasiado grande como para que pudiera ser él), sino negro, puntiagudo y rebelde, despeinado y algo aplastado como el de alguien que ha pasado demasiado tiempo con la cabeza cubierta. Tras agitarse un poco el cabello, Billy sonrió a Tracer.

-Está bien. Seguro que aun me puedo tomar un par de pintas más.

-¡Ese es el espíritu, muchacho!-le felicitó Bob-. Por aquí, chicos. En seguida voy a preguntaros las bebidas-dijo, guiándolos con un gesto hacia un reservado junto al escenario.

Tracer contempló como el joven australiano a quien acababa de conocer se unía a su grupo de amigos, los cuales pronto empezaron con las presentaciones mientras los más lanzados ya le preguntaban por su relación con su amiga Lena. Si bien muchas de sus sospechas habían acabado desapareciendo, aun había algo que reconcomía a Tracer por dentro respecto a aquel chico.

Su cara…la había visto en algún sitio.

...

3:25 AM

Horas más tarde, y bastantes pintas después, Tracer ya no estaba tan preocupada por sus sospechas. De hecho, hacia bastante que ya no pensaba en ello.

La sensación de poder volver a reunirse con sus viejos colegas, el poder simplemente tomarse una o dos jarras (o seis) mientras se contaban anécdotas, se gastaban bromas, y usaban referencias que nadie más entendía…Era algo maravilloso. Tracer comprobó que se encontraba mejor de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo, casi tanto como cuando Winston lanzó su tan sorprendente llamada a todos los antiguos agentes de Overwatch, llamándolos a filas una vez más.

Y el chico nuevo, Billy, no tardó casi nada en mezclarse con el grupo como si en realidad fueran amigos de toda la vida. Rió con ellos. Bebió con ellos. Gastó bromas con y entre ellos. Incluso les enseñó un juego de beber que, según él, era el que más se solía jugar en Australia, una curiosa mezcla del Beer Pong, el juego de "Verdad o Atrevimiento", y que además incluía juegos de adivinanzas y equilibrios con vasos repletos de cerveza. Poco a poco, el juego fue ganando aceptación y público hasta que finalmente se organizó un torneo improvisado del mismo, donde participaron Lena, sus amigos, y unos cuantos clientes más del pub. Después de varias rondas, solo Tracer y Billy habían conseguido llegar a la final, donde tras un reñido enfrentamiento había salido elegida como campeona indiscutible Tracer, ganándose el aplauso conjunto tanto de los participantes como del resto de espectadores.

En un momento de la noche, los amigos de Tracer le pidieron a Billy si podía tocar algo para ellos al piano, a lo cual él se hizo el remolón al principio, pero que finalmente aceptó. Si bien al principio empezó a tocar por tocar, más adelante fue aceptando peticiones de la pandilla y de otros clientes, llegando a cantar "Don't Stop Me Now" de Queen, con él al piano y Tracer en el papel de Freddy Mercury. Fue un espectáculo digno de verse, porque para entonces todos llevaban ya bastantes cervezas encima, y el resultado final resultaba ser demasiado divertido como para enfadarse porque desafinaran o se rieran como histéricos por cualquier cosa.

De esta manera, las horas fueron pasando tranquilamente mientras los muchos clientes del pub se fueron marchando uno por uno a sus casas. Incluso la pandilla de Tracer se tuvo que despedir de ella (prometiéndose de antemano que tenían que repetir aquello más a menudo), y dejándola a solas con Billy.

Mientras Bob levantaba los asientos y limpiaba el suelo, Tracer y Billy permanecieron charlando a solas en la misma mesa de antes, cada uno con su propia jarra a medio terminar, sentados el uno junto al otro en el largo banco de la pared.

-Así que…la mismísima Tracer en persona. Quien me lo iba a decir…-comentó con tono de incredulidad Billy, dándole un trago a su jarra.

-Efectivamente, esa soy yo. No lo vayas contando por ahí, ¿eh?-le pidió en tono confidencial Tracer, guiñándole un ojo.

-Soy una tumba-proclamó Billy muy serio, provocando que Tracer volviera a reírse-. Aunque me da que no servirá de nada mi silencio, considerando que muchos de por aquí ya saben quién eres.

-¡Ah, sí, eso…! Bueno, yo me crié por aquí, así que no es raro que haya gente que sepa quién soy, como mi tío Bob-explicó Tracer, saludando a Bob desde el otro lado del bar. Este, tras devolverle el saludo, siguió con su tarea.

-Y Bob es tu tío de verdad, no solo es el apodo-dijo Billy, a lo cual Tracer asintió-. Curioso…

-Sí…Oye, Billy, hay algo que llevo queriendo preguntarte toda la noche, y…

-No digas mas, ya sé que me vas a preguntar-dijo Billy, interrumpiéndola-, y la respuesta es sí, estoy soltero, y sí, me pareces muy guapa.

-¿Q-que? ¡Eso no, tonto!-exclamó Tracer dándole un empujón en el hombro, sonriendo y con un ligero rubor que no supo si atribuir a las palabras de Billy o a toda la cerveza que se había bebido-. No, lo que te quería preguntar es otra cosa.

-Tú dirás.

-¿No…no nos hemos visto antes? Porque te lo juro, estoy SEGURISIMA que te he visto en alguna parte.

-Ah, ¿eso? ¡Pues claro que te sueno de algo!

-¿En serio? ¿De qué?-preguntó Tracer, sonriendo algo tensa mientras su mano volvía a adentrarse discretamente en su abrigo. Aun no estaba del todo claro, y si Billy confesaba ser quien ella creía que era…

-¿No te acuerdas? Chocaste conmigo esta tarde, mientras daba un paseo por la ciudad-dijo, sorprendiendo a Tracer, quien no se había esperado esa respuesta-. Te giraste de repente, y…

-¡Ah, ahora lo recuerdo!-exclamó, sacando la mano de la cazadora y dando una palmada en la mesa-. ¡Sí, tienes razón! ¡Eres el de esta tarde!

-¿Ves? Sera por eso que te sueno tanto.

-Sí, menos mal…

-¿Menos mal? ¿Por qué?-quiso saber Billy.

-N-no, no. Por nada…

-Creías que era uno de esos Chatarreros que andas buscando, ¿no?-preguntó sonriendo tristemente Billy, haciendo sentirse fatal a Tracer por haber sospechado de él. Antes, mientras charlaban con su grupo de amigos, había salido como tema de conversación el rumor de que tres peligroso Chatarreros se encontraban en la ciudad, a los cuales Tracer confesó que andaba buscando. Las bromas posteriores habían hecho que cambiaran rápidamente de tema, pero Tracer había seguido sospechando de Billy al no recordar de qué era que lo recordaba. Y ahora que lo sabía, le sabía mal haber malpensado durante tanto tiempo de él.

-Bueno, no…Yo…

-Eh, no te preocupes-le aseguró Billy-. Soy australiano, y sé mejor que nadie la clase de escoria que ocupa ahora el páramo. Yo también sospecharía de mi si fuera tú. Después de todo, los tipos que buscas también son de mi país, y creo recordar que dos de ellos tienen más o menos mi edad, por lo que he visto en las noticias. ¡No te culpo por sospechar de mi pobre persona! -dijo, fingiendo sentirse afligido y herido al pronunciar esta última frase. Al hacerlo, Tracer vio que no solo no se lo había tomado a mal, sino que encima estaba dispuesto a bromear al respecto. Sonriendo, Tracer se deslizó por el banco para acercársele un poco más.

-Bueno, espero que sepas perdonarme, colega. Había pensado que eras una mala persona, pero no creo que una mala persona pudiera aguantar la bebida tan bien como tú.

-¿Ah, no? -preguntó Billy con tono sugerente-. Tal vez sí que lo sea. Tal vez me guste mucho beber después de cada fechoría, de cada robo, de cada jovencita a la que hubiera robado su inocencia, y por eso tenga tanto aguante, ¿no crees?- Tracer sonrió, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior, mientras la cerveza hacia que sintiera un cosquilleo bastante agradable en la punta de los dedos, en la boca del estomago, y en su nariz cubierta de las mismas pecas que poblaban la parte superior de sus mejillas.

-Muy bien, "chico malo". A ver qué tal aguantas…esto-dijo, cogiendo su jarra y echando su contenido en la de Billy, llenándosela hasta arriba. Billy, quien en otras circunstancias podría vaciar aquello de un trago, ya llevaba encima bastantes rondas, y si se bebía todo aquello tendría suerte si no sufría un coma etílico. Aun así, procuró mostrarse seguro de sus posibilidades.

-Mmm-hmm…Está bien, pan comido. Pero… ¿qué gano yo si consigo bebérmelo todo…?

-De un viaje-añadió Tracer, a lo cual Billy se limitó a hacer rodar sus ojos.

-Sí, "de un viaje"... ¿Qué gano yo?-preguntó, inclinándose ligeramente hacia Tracer, su mirada ligeramente desenfocada por el alcohol. Tracer fingió pensárselo durante unos instantes, antes de inclinarse también hacia Billy, y susurrarle en voz baja con sus labios a escasos centímetros los unos de los otros.

-¿Por qué no…te lo bebes todo y…lo averiguas, cielo?-le dijo en un tono tan seductor que mandó pequeñas descargas eléctricas por la columna de Billy, provocándole escalofríos.

Sin dejar de mirar desafiante a Tracer a los ojos, y sin dejar de sonreír, Billy agarró firmemente la jarra por el asa, la alzó, y se la llevó a los labios, bebiendo su espumoso contenido a un ritmo cada vez mayor, mientras Tracer permanecía a la espera y contemplaba emocionada como Billy iba levantando la cabeza a medida que se iba acabando la jarra, mirando el movimiento casi hipnótico de su nuez de adan a medida que subía y bajaba, marcando el paso de la cerveza por el interior de su garganta.

Finalmente, el último trago de cerveza cayó en la boca de Billy, quien con un sonoro trago la envió al fondo de su estomago, mientras posaba victorioso la ya vacía jarra en la mesa.

-¡Y ya está, toda la jarra de un viaje!-exclamó Billy, contemplando con orgullo como los últimos restos de espuma recorrían el interior de la jarra. Sonriendo ampliamente con altivez, Billy se giró hacia Tracer-. Muy bien, y ahora… ¿Dónde está mi…?

La pregunta de Billy quedó cortada a la mitad cuando Tracer se le echó al cuello y selló sus labios con los suyos. Aunque ya se imaginaba qué era lo que iba a pasar, Billy tuvo que reconocer que Tracer le había pillado por sorpresa, aunque considerando la situación no lo acababa de ver con malos ojos. Rápidamente, Billy aproximó todavía más su cuerpo al de la joven inglesa, y cerrando los ojos le devolvió el beso, tranquilamente al principio y ganando intensidad a medida que notaba como ella también empezaba a desear más y más. El tierno choque de labios inicial dio paso a una silenciosa contienda entre los dos, en la que cada uno parecía deseoso de devorar los labios del otro, sus lenguas batallando en el interior de sus bocas por el control, cada uno decidido a dominar la lengua del otro mientras sus brazos impedían que ninguno de los dos se separara, él sujetándola por la espalda tanto por arriba como por abajo, y ella agarrándole por detrás de la cabeza, firmemente agarrada a su espinoso pelo, y la otra mano sujeta a uno de sus hombros. Bob, por su parte, dedicó una sonrisa inadvertida a la joven pareja, y se marchó en silencio a la cocina escoba en hombro, procurando dejarles un momento a solas solo para ellos.

Demasiado pronto para ambos, si bien habían permanecido largo rato con aquel beso, los dos jóvenes contendientes se separaron, boqueando mientras trataban de llenar sus pulmones de aire otra vez, mientras se miraban fijamente a los ojos, las intenciones de ambos claras en la mirada del otro.

Jadeando ligeramente después de semejantes esfuerzo, Tracer trató de poner en orden sus alocados pensamientos, tratando de pensar razonadamente sobre lo que estaba pasando y lo que iba a pasar. Sí, vale, lo había besado. Sí, vale, puede que no lo conociera de nada. Y sí, vale, vale que no hubiera nada de malo en aquello. Ella era una adulta, él era un adulto, no había nada de malo en aquello. No era la primera vez que se besaba con un chico tras una noche de borrachera, pero…había algo, algo que había notado al besar a Billy, algo que…no había sentido con ningún otro chico (ni ninguna otra chica, pero eso no venía ahora a cuento) hasta el momento. Una especie de…calor extraño, algo que despertaba en ella unos deseos que no comprendía y que no podía acabar de controlar. Si no paraban en ese momento…

Billy, si bien tenia pensamientos similares a los de Tracer, había una ligera diferencia respecto a sus calmados y razonados pensamientos: él no estaba, ni de lejos, tan calmado por dentro como aparentaba por fuera. De hecho, el que después de el beso hubiera estado pensando mentalmente "Oh, mierda. Oh, mierda. ¡Oh, mierda!" como veinte veces en diez segundos era un claro indicador de que Billy, en ausencia de otra definición más acertada, no estaba para nada calmado. ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? ¡Esa chica era Tracer, TRACER, la misma agente de Overwatch que se decía que podía controlar su propio tiempo a voluntad! ¡Una agente que, y ella misma lo había dicho, le estaba buscando a él y a sus compañeros para meterlos entre rejas! ¡¿Pero se puede saber en qué demonios estaba pensando cuando decidió seguirle el juego y besarla?! ¡Esos solo iba a complicar más las cosas! Aunque… _"¡No, Hellhound, no!",_ se riñó a sí mismo. _"No es momento de comportarse como un perro en celo. ¡Hay que usar la cabeza! Prioriza el trabajo, el trabajo…"._

-Billy…/Lena…-dijeron ambos a la vez, sorprendiéndose y provocando que ambos sonrieran algo avergonzados por lo sucedido. Con un gesto de cabeza, Billy le pidió a Tracer que hablara ella primero. Tragando saliva, Tracer miró a Billy a los ojos, sonriendo algo apenada.

-Billy, yo…No creo que debamos…ir más lejos…Ya sabes…

-Sí, eso pensaba yo, aunque…

-Sí, yo también…-dijo Tracer, separándose de Billy. Este también la soltó, cada uno incapaz, de repente, de mirar al otro a la cara. En vista de que la situación se había tensado de repente, ambos decidieron marcharse cada uno a su casa y dejarlo allí antes de que pasara algo de lo que se fueran a arrepentir a la mañana siguiente. Tras despedirse de Bob, ambos salieron a la calle, donde a aquellas horas ya refrescaba un poco.

-Bueno, pues…

-Sí…-dijo Tracer.

-Ya nos veremos, supongo. ¿No?

-¡Sí! Es decir…Sí, me gustaría mucho…-comentó ella con una sonrisa, ligeramente ruborizada.

-Vale, pues…Adiós…-dijo Billy, entre triste por separarse de aquella chica tan guapa, aliviado por separarse de aquella chica tan peligrosa, y contento por haber podido besar a esa chica tan… ¡No, no! ¡Mal Hellhound, mal!

-¡Espera! Antes de que te vayas, hay algo que me gustaría consultarte-le detuvo Tracer. Algo tenso por que casi se había librado, Billy procuró que no se le notara, y se giró hacia Tracer.

-Tú dirás.

-Es sobre lo de los Chatarreros-dijo Tracer, provocando que Billy recurriera a todo su autocontrol porque no se le notara nada en la cara-. Lo he pensado mil y una veces, pero sigo sin sacar nada en claro. ¿Qué pueden haber venido a hacer aquí? ¿Cuál puede ser su objetivo?- Tracer miró suplicante a Billy, como si estuviera desesperada por que el la ayudara-. Dices que sabes mejor la clase de gente que son, ya que sois del mismo país. ¿Tú qué opinas, alguna idea?

-¿Por qué no…piensas como si fueras ellos por un momento?-le propuso Billy, dándole largas ante la ausencia de cualquier pensamiento lógico por su parte. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decirle? ¿La verdad?-. Si fueras una ladrona, ¿adonde irías a robar en esta ciudad? Tú la conoces mejor que yo.

La pregunta de Billy la hizo reflexionar durante un buen rato, tratando de imaginarse donde querrían atacar tres psicópatas sedientos de sangre y a quienes gustaba de actuar en lugares concurridos y a la vista de todos para robar cosas carísimas y casi imposibles de obtener.

-Vamos a ver…Esta el Museo Británico, la Galería Nacional, el Banco de Londres y…-De repente, Tracer lo vio claro. Era tan simple, y a la vez tan impensable, que ni por un momento se le había pasado por la cabeza hasta el momento. El lugar más seguro de la ciudad, el botín más preciado…

-…las joyas de la Corona…-murmuró Tracer, abriendo mucho los ojos a causa de la impresión.

-¿El qué?-preguntó Billy. Tracer lo agarró por los hombros, todavía sorprendida por su descubrimiento, y lo agitó ligeramente como si pretendiera espabilarlo.

-¡Las joyas de la reina! ¡Eso es lo que quieren robar Junkrat y su banda, las joyas la Corona!

-Espera… ¿las joyas de la Corona? ¿Estás segura?

-¡Es justo lo que ellos harían! Un preciado botín, mucha seguridad, y mucha gente que lo podría presenciar… ¡Todo encaja!

-Sí, pero… ¿Qué harían luego con esas joyas? Dudo que pudieran encontrarle un comprador sin que luego las pudieran rastrear hasta encontrarles-comentó Billy.

-Sí, pero…

-Aunque, esos sitios que has dicho…El museo, la galería…Suenan puntos más probables.

-¿Y eso?

-Por dos razones: pueden sacar un botín que si podrían vender con más facilidad, y son lugares relativamente menos protegidos que el lugar donde tengan las Joyas. Si yo fuera ellos, me decantaría por uno de esos dos sitios, donde podría sacar un botín fácil mientras me centraba en montar un buen jaleo. Si algo les gusta a los Chatarreros, es armar bulla.

-Hmmm… No estoy del todo convencida, pero me has dado mucho en lo que pensar. Gracias, Billy-dijo Tracer, dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla. La sencillez de aquel simple beso, aunque mucho más corto y mucho menos intenso que el anterior, provocó que Billy se sonrojara contra su voluntad. Carraspeando, procuró escabullirse de aquella situación lo antes posible.

-Bueno, pues me alegro de haberte ayudado. Ahora, si me disculpas, yo…-dijo, señalando hacia atrás con el pulgar. Entendiendo el gesto, Tracer se despidió con una sonrisa de Billy.

-Buenas noches. Ten cuidado de regreso a casa.

-Sí, lo mismo digo.

-No te preocupes, cielo. Tracer siempre tiene cuidado-dijo guiñándole un ojo, y a continuación Tracer desapareció de delante suyo, dejando atrás una sencilla estela azul que giraba por la esquina.

Billy se quedó mirando como la estela se iba desvaneciendo hasta desaparecer, sonriendo ligeramente al recordar lo sucedido. Su sonrisa se fue ensanchando hasta que su rostro acabó mostrando una sonrisa burlona y condescendiente, dándose media vuelta y marchándose de allí. Tras echar mano al bolsillo de su pantalón, Hellhound sacó una pequeña radio.

-¿Jamie? Aquí Billy-dijo a la crepitante radio, tras pulsar un botón-. Respecto al golpe de mañana, se me ha ocurrido un sitio genial para darlo. Ya veras, te va a encantar…

Mientras tanto, lejos de allí, Tracer detuvo sus breves "brincos", y se detuvo en un discreto callejón. Allí, apoyo la espalda contra la pared y se dejó deslizarse hasta el suelo, suspirando y tratando de calmar sus pensamientos. Todo estaba pasando muy rápido: la vuelta de Overwatch, el asunto de los Chatarreros,…el beso…

-¡MMMmmmm!-masculló Tracer, enterrando la cara entre sus dos manos y pataleando durante unos segundos. Se sentía como una tonta por permitirse semejantes distracciones en un momento tan crítico como aquel. Eso era…

Algo en su mano le llamó la atención. Hasta el momento no lo había notado, pero al enterrar la cara entre sus manos había notado un olor peculiar que le había llamado la atención. Extrañada, Tracer miró la palma de su mano a la luz de una farola cercana.

Estaba manchada. Manchada de negro.

* * *

Kings Row, 15:00 PM

Lena daba vueltas una y otra vez a su plan de defensa en la base secreta de Overwatch en Londres. El pelotón de operativos que Winston le había mandado habían llegado aquella mañana temprano, despertando a Tracer de su resaca y acompañados por Reinhardt, quien había decidió unirse a Tracer en la captura de la peligrosa banda. Si bien las risotadas, palmadas y sonoras exclamaciones del alegre alemán eran lo último que Tracer necesitaba en aquellos momentos, tenía que admitir que se alegraba de contar con el grandullón en aquel momento. Además, con él había llegado la confirmación de Winston de que, efectivamente, era muy probable que los Chatarreros se encontraran ya en la ciudad, y que fueran a actuar muy pronto.

Tracer se había pasado toda la noche meditando sobre donde podían actuar los Chatarreros, finalmente seleccionando los tres puntos más probables a su entender: el Museo Británico, la Galería Nacional, y la Torre del Reloj (a donde transportaron las joyas tras la primera Crisis Omnica, en la cual se destruyó el antiguo emplazamiento de estas, la Torre de Londres), los tres mismos sitios en los que había pensado cuando Billy le propuso de meterse en la piel de esos criminales. Las razones de su elección eran sencillas: eran los puntos donde se guardaba el mejor botín, y suponían un reto para cualquier ladrón que buscara burlarse de sus guardianes, las mismas razones que había defendido respecto a su teoría de las joyas de la Corona.

Por ello, había dividido a sus efectivos en tres equipos, cada uno con la tarea de vigilar y proteger una de esas localizaciones hasta que aparecieran los criminales. Reinhardt cubriría la Galería Nacional, Tracer iría al Museo Británico, y uno de los tenientes comandaría al resto de sus hombres para defender la Torre del Reloj. Si una de esas localizaciones era atacada, varios de los miembros de ambos grupos irían inmediatamente para defender dicho lugar, sin descuidar la defensa de los otros tres lugares. De esta manera, podrían actuar donde hiciera falta y cuando hiciera falta. Tras repasar los últimos detalles de la misión, Tracer puso en movimiento a todo el mundo.

...

En un callejón de Londres, la buscada banda de Chatarreros también ultimaba los preparativos de su plan. Se habían pasado toda la noche trabajando y ni siquiera habían podido dormir. En esos momentos, solo un montón de tazas de café bien cargado y un par de latas de refrescos los mantenían despiertos, pero había valido la pena. Si todo salía como lo habían planeado, conseguirían su objetivo sin que nadie pudiera impedírselo ni darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando hasta que fuera muy tarde.

-¿Todo el mundo lo tiene claro? No quiero a nadie fastidiándolo todo a última hora-preguntó Junkrat, a lo cual le respondieron Roadhog y Hellhound con un silencioso asentimiento de cabeza, el último con una lata de refresco abierta en la mano. Junkrat se rió entre dientes con su retorcida y aguda risa-. ¡Bien, pues vamos! Esto será divertido…

Poniéndose en marcha, cada uno de los Chatarreros se dirigió a un lugar diferente, Roadhog a lomos de su chopper, Junkrat a través de los tejados, y Hellhound se adentró en el sistema de alcantarillas de la ciudad, fundiendo la lata una vez se la acabó.

Fuera lo que fuera lo que se propusieran esos pardillos de Overwatch, no iban a poder hacer nada contra ellos…

...

16:15 PM

El Museo Británico de Londres, uno de los principales punto de interés de la ciudad, albergaba una vasta colección de obras de diferentes lugares del mundo, entre los cuales se contaban cuadros de múltiples estilos y épocas, estatuas y esculturas de formas diferentes y significados dispares, y restos antiguos rescatados de ruinas del pasado o en yacimientos arqueológicos recientes o de hacia ya muchos años. Los guías del museo acompañaban y educaban a los grupos de asombrados turistas que, armados con sus cámaras de fotos, parecían devorar con la mirada cualquier cosa en la que pusieran sus curiosos ojos. Por todas partes se podían ver a entendidos y curiosos que navegaban con sus mapas por las diferentes salas y recintos, buscando siempre aquella obra o aquella pieza que les hubiera llamado especialmente la atención, esperando por la oportunidad de observarlo por fin en persona y gozar plenamente de la experiencia. Numerosas familias se podían contar también entre los asistentes, algunas más numerosas que otras, mientras acompañaban a sus pequeños hijos e hijas y procuraban que ni tocaran nada que no debían tocar, ni se alejaran mucho de su lado, ya que con que se alejaran unos pasos sería muy probable que acabaran perdiéndose. Todos se encontraban disfrutando de la apacible tarde en el museo, todos menos…

Tracer daba vueltas por el museo sin perder detalle de cualquiera que pudiera resultar sospechoso. No sabía si los Chatarreros iban a actuar aquel día en concreto, pero quería estar preparada para lo que fuera. Ni de broma pensaba dejar que esos tres desalmados hicieran lo que quisieran en su ciudad.

-Aquí sector 5, Tracer al habla. ¿Cómo va todo por vuestros sectores?-preguntó a través de su comunicador, haciendo una rápida comprobación con los miembros de su pequeño escuadrón.

-Sector 1. Todo bien-dijo la voz de uno de los agentes.

-Sector 2. Todo bien.

-Sector 3. Todo bien.

-Sector 4. Todo bien.

Suspirando, Tracer cortó la comunicación, y prosiguió con su vigilancia. La espera y los nervios la estaban agotando más que cualquier patrullaje o ejercicio físico que pudiera haber hecho. El no saber cuándo iba a pasar algo, o si iba a pasar algo, o donde podía pasar algo… La estaban volviendo loca.

A su alrededor podía ver una cuantiosa muchedumbre de ansiosos, curiosos y en algunos casos aburridos turistas que habían ido al museo a aquel día para poder contemplar las maravillas que aguardaban en su interior, las mismas maravillas que Tracer temía que fueran el objetivo de aquella cruel banda de australianos. Una niña acompañada de sus padres se detuvo a unos pasos de ella, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos y brillantes de puro asombro y curiosidad, seguramente sorprendida por el peculiar artefacto que Tracer llevaba en el pecho. Sonriendo, Lena le guiñó un ojo y la saludó discretamente con una mano, gesto que pronto la niña devolvió. Mientras sus padres se la llevaban de allí, la niña siguió despidiéndose con la mano, hasta que pronto Tracer la perdió de vista.

Pasó el tiempo, pero parecía que nada iba a ocurrir. Tracer se había detenido en un banco del museo, descansando un momento de recorrer su parte tantas veces en el rato que llevaban allí metidos que prácticamente se sabía de memoria las obras y piezas allí mostradas. Suspirando, Tracer apoyó la cabeza contra el muro, cerró los ojos un momento, y…

-Aquí sector 3, Marcus al habla-dijo de repente uno de los agentes a través del comunicador. Tracer abrió los ojos de golpe y se puso de pie de un salto, echando mano a su propio comunicador y alertando ligeramente a los visitantes situados a su alrededor-. He detectado algo sospechoso. Voy a investigar.

-Negativo, Marcus. Espera en tu localización, voy para allá-dijo Tracer, echando a correr hacia el sector 3 mientras sentía como la adrenalina en su sangre empezaba a acelerar su cuerpo, esquivando a los sorprendidos visitantes mientras se apresuraba a llegar al lugar que había mencionado el agente.

En cuestión de minutos, Tracer consiguió alcanzar la última localización conocida del agente, el cual no estaba por ninguna parte.

-Agente Tracer, por aquí-dijo una voz a sus espaldas. En una de las paredes del museo se encontraba una puerta que, a juzgar por el cartel, estaba vetada para toda persona ajena al museo. El agente Marcus se encontraba al otro lado de la misma, vestido con ropas de calle y con una discreta pistola en las manos, señalando a Tracer para que cruzara ella también la puerta. Tras cerciorarse de que nadie más les había visto, Tracer siguió al agente por los pasillos del museo.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?-preguntó Tracer, mientras ella y el agente avanzaban por los silenciosos y vacios pasillos de mantenimiento, iluminados con luces fluorescentes que colgaban del techo.

-Estaba realizando mi ronda cuando encontré la puerta de antes abierta. Me extrañó, así que decidí ver a donde conducía. Y me encontré esto-dijo, señalando en voz baja una solitaria puerta al otro fondo del pasillo. A primera vista parecía una puerta normal y corriente, con un cartel con las palabras "Cámara Acorazada" escritas en el. Sin embargo, al acercarse, Tracer pudo observar que la cerradura de la puerta estaba fundida, al igual que el marco de metal que sujetaba la puerta. Tracer trató de abrir la puerta, pero estaba firmemente sujeta por el metal fundido-. ¿Hago venir a los demás?

-No. Avisa a Reinhardt y a Wilson para que estén atentos. Es muy posible que los Chatarreros ya estén actuando. Que manden a los efectivos acordados y que peinen el exterior del edificio formando un cordón de seguridad. El resto del escuadrón permanecerá en sus puestos, por si hubiera un combate e hiciera falta evacuar a los civiles.-Asintiendo, Marcus se apresuró a transmitir las órdenes de Tracer al resto de agentes, dejando a Lena a solas con la puerta que les barraba el paso.

Estaba claro que quien fuera que hubiera hecho aquello no quería que nadie cruzara al otro lado. Trató de oir algo apoyando la oreja en la madera de la puerta, pero fue en vano. Tiró y tiró de la puerta, pero tampoco cedía. Frustrada, Tracer pensó en buscar alguna entrada lateral por la que acceder al otro lado de la puerta, o algún sistema de ventilación por el que poder arrastrarse.

Finalmente, sus ojos se posaron en un pequeño extintor colgado de la pared, y eso le dio una idea. Agarrándolo con ambas manos, empezó a golpear las zonas de la puerta que estaban más sujetas por el metal fundido, astillando y debilitando cada vez más la puerta, a medida que el eco de sus golpes resonaba por el largo pasillo, acompañado por sus cortos gruñidos de esfuerzo. Su duro trabajo se vio recompensado cuando, al golpear la puerta, esta cedió ligeramente, indicando a Tracer que había soltado lo bastante la puerta como para que ahora pudiera derribarla.

Tirando a un lado el extintor, Tracer propinó un fuerte patadón a la puerta…y se vio propulsada cómica e inesperadamente hacia atrás, fallando al recuperar el equilibrio y cayendo aparatosamente al suelo. Gruñendo, Tracer se volvió a poner de pie, mirando con algo de odio a la puerta, que permanecía engreídamente de pie en su marco, como burlándose de su fracaso.

-Muy bien, cielo…-dijo a la puerta, recolocándose las gafas-…tú lo has querido.- Tracer retrocedió unos cuantos metros, alejándose de la puerta hasta poner una buena distancia entre ellos. Entonces, Tracer se agazapó como un velocista, sus ojos fijos en su objetivo: la puerta. Saliendo como una bala, Tracer corrió al límite de sus fuerzas mientras acortaba a grandes pasos la distancia entre ella y la puerta. Cuando aun se encontraba a un metro de la puerta, Tracer saltó con ambos pies hacia adelante, transportándose en el aire hacia adelante y propinando una potente patada con ambos pies a la puerta, que incapaz de sobreponerse al impulso de la joven londinense acabó por ceder.

Las bisagras saltaron, la madera se rompió y Tracer sonrió al ver cumplido su objetivo, mientras la puerta caía hacia el interior de la sala…pero la alegría le duró poco.

De repente, una poderosa explosión desde el otro lado de la puerta volvió a lanzar la puerta hacia Tracer, quien gracias a esto consiguió evitar las llamas y el impacto de aquella detonación, aunque la onda expansiva la lanzó hacia el pasillo con tanta fuerza que, al caer al suelo, el impacto le sacó temporalmente el aire de los pulmones, mandándola a rodar por el duro y polvoriento suelo del museo. A duras penas alcanzó Tracer a notar los pedazos de puerta y yeso que iban cayendo a su alrededor, todavía algo mareada por lo sucedido.

Agarrándose las costillas con una mano, Tracer se esforzó para ponerse de pie, y dirigirse al boquete donde antes había estado la puerta. Al otro lado de este se encontraba una sala completamente destrozada, con el suelo agrietado en torno a un pequeño cráter y con algunos focos localizados de fuego que poco a poco iban extendiéndose. Una estridente alarma resonaba por todo el lugar, mientras unas luces rojas daban vueltas en el techo, cada vez más cubierto de humo y polvo. El cráter antes mencionado se encontraba al pie de una gruesa cámara acorazada, que a causa de la explosión había saltado y quedado colgada de un lado, permitiendo su acceso al interior. Sin perder un instante, Tracer atravesó la sala, y se adentró en la cámara.

La cámara acorazada del museo poseía una increíble cantidad de cuadros y obras, guardadas y clasificadas por compartimentos, formando un largo pasillo por el que se apresuró a pasar Tracer, pistola en mano. Apuntando a cada esquina en la que se pudieran esconder los ladrones, Lena intentó agudizar el oído, por si conseguía oir algo que le indicara la posición de los perpetradores. Sin embargo, ni oyó nada, ni vio que faltara nada en el interior de la cámara. Por un momento se planteó si los ladrones no habrían entrado o salido por algún otro lugar, pero no había visto que hubiera ningún otro acceso. Así pues, siguió avanzando.

Sus pasos la llevaron hasta el final de la sala, donde aun más cuadros y estatuas permanecían inmóviles en sus pedestales, frías y carentes de vida, aunque Tracer podía sentir como si sus miradas la siguieran por toda la sala, mientras buscaba donde podían estar escondidos los ladrones.

No estaban. No estaban en ninguna parte, pero…era imposible.

La sala, si bien amplia, era un callejón sin salida. Numerosas estatuas y esculturas formaban un pasillo desde la entrada de la sala hasta la mitad aproximadamente, punto a partir del cual se abría y daba espacio al resto de obras allí colocadas. En las paredes de ambos lados se podían ver cientos de cuadros, grandes o pequeños, que mostraban con etiquetas el título, el año que fueron pintados, y por quien. Al fondo, la pared entera parecía estar ocupada por numerosas taquillas y casilleros, el contenido de los cuales permanecía oculto para Tracer.

Fue al examinar dicha pared que Tracer descubrió algo raro. Allí, pegada con celo, había una nota con algo escrito en ella.

-¿Pero qué…?-murmuró Tracer, acercándose a la misteriosa nota para poder así leer lo que tenia escrito en ella. Se trataba de una sencilla frase, escrita a toda prisa con bolígrafo azul.

"Adivina, adivinanza… ¿Sabes quién está atrapado? (Respuesta detrás)"

Extrañada por el críptico mensaje, Tracer arrancó el papel de la pared. Al hacerlo, un pequeño cable que hasta el momento había estado pegado a la nota se introdujo en el casillero por un pequeño agujero en el mismo, alertando a Tracer. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Una serie de chasquidos y siseos empezó a resonar por la sala, poniendo en alerta a Tracer mientras esta trataba en vano de descubrir su origen. Finalmente, dirigió su atención al reverso de la hoja, donde solo había escrita una sola palabra.

"Tú"

¡BOOM! Una segunda detonación ocurrió en la entrada de la sala, sorprendiendo a Tracer, quien a pesar de lograr ponerse a cubierto de los cascotes lanzándose hacia un lado fue empujada nuevamente por el impacto de la explosión, chocando de espaldas contra los casilleros y cayendo al suelo de nuevo. A medida que la nube de polvo iba desapareciendo, Tracer pudo alcanzar a ver algo que la dejó aun más sorprendida, mientras el pitido de oídos que le siguió le impedía oir nada en absoluto.

La entrada a la sala estaba completamente cubierta con cascotes y restos de escultura, impidiéndole volver por donde había venido.

Sólo entonces se dio cuenta Tracer de lo que había sucedido en realidad: no había nadie en aquel lugar, todo había sido una trampa para dejarla encerrada allí dentro. Los Chatarreros debían de haberlo preparado todo para que pareciera que estaban asaltando la cámara, y obligarla a ir hasta la trampa, donde la habían engañado tontamente para que la activara. Su habilidad para transportarse no le permitía atravesar objetos sólidos, de manera que no podía hacer retroceder su tiempo y salir antes de que estallara la bomba. Estaba atrapada, justo como decía la nota.

-¡Reinhardt, aquí Tracer! ¿Me recibes?-se apresuró a decir Tracer, accionando su comunicador. A modo de respuesta solo recibió estática, pero ella no se rindió-. ¡Reinhardt, aquí Tracer! ¿Me recibes?- Mas estática, hasta que…

-Sí, te oigo…-alcanzó a oir Tracer entre los ruidos de estática del comunicador. La señal no debía de poder llegar correctamente al interior de aquel lugar, pero al menos podía comunicarse con el exterior.

-¡Reinhardt, tened cuidado! ¡Los Chatarreros nos han tendido una trampa! ¡Intentan…!

-Sí, lo sé, dejarnos atrapados en el interior del edificio…-dijo Reinhardt con un tono de evidente molestia-. A nosotros también nos han pillado por aquí. Estamos intentando despejar la entrada de escombros, pero aun tardaremos como media hora en poder salir de aquí.

-¿Nosotros?

-Sí. He sido tan tonto como para ir con todo mi escuadrón. Nos hemos quedado todos encerrados dentro de la bóveda de la galería. ¿Y tú, algún herido por tu parte?

-Negativo, los míos siguen fuera…-Entonces, algo se le ocurrió a Tracer-. Rein, ¿Wilson ha contactado contigo?

-No, aun no. ¿Por qué…?-Durante un segundo no se oyó nada más, y de repente-… ¡La Torre!

-¡Sí, ese debe de ser su objetivo real!

-¡Tenemos que ir allí cuanto antes! ¡HOMBRES, DEJADME ESPACIO! ¡Limpiaré los escombros en un instan…!-La comunicación se cortó, dejando a Tracer sola para intentar resolver aquella difícil situación. Rápidamente, trató de ponerse en contacto con sus hombres en la Torre de Londres, pero su comunicador no le dio señal, de manera que o bien estaban fuera de alcance, o…

-Tengo que salir de aquí… ¡YA!-exclamó, buscando desesperadamente una manera de salir.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Cómo podía ser que les hubieran tendido una trampa tan precisa como aquella? ¿Cómo habían sabido de sus planes?

" _Eso no importa ahora",_ se dijo así misma Tracer mentalmente. " _Ahora mismo, centrémonos en encontrar la salida"_.

El plan de los Chatarreros, si bien ingenioso, tenía un pequeño fallo que Tracer esperaba que se les hubiera pasado por resolver. La puerta de la cámara y las diferentes trampas solo podían funcionar si la cámara y la puerta estaban cerradas desde dentro, de manera que Tracer dedujo a partir de eso que, si bien no podía saber por dónde habían entrado, estaba claro que habían salido desde aquel mismo lugar. Así pues, debía de existir por lo menos una manera de escapar de aquella sala…siempre que los Chatarreros no se hubieran acordado de tapiar dicha salida al irse.

Sin perder un instante, Tracer empezó a registrar toda la sala. Miró por entre los restos de las estatuas, vigilando que ninguna de ellas ocultara alguna trampilla o compartimento oculto. Miró detrás de los cuadros, examinó las paredes, pero tampoco encontró nada. Finalmente, solo le quedó un sitio en el que mirar: los casilleros.

Tracer se plantificó delante de la amplia pared llena de casilleros empotrados, todos idénticos cuadrados grises con agujeros en forma de cerradura, a excepción de las pequeñas plaquitas con números que los diferenciaban unos de otros. Las prisas llevaron a Tracer a probar todo tipo de sistemas para tratar de descubrir donde podía estar oculta la salida en aquel lugar: empujó los casilleros por si acaso la pared era falsa y se podía deslizar, probó a comprobar que los números estuvieran ordenados por si acaso habían sustituido algún casillero, incluso llegó a arremeter a puñetazos con ellos, en un desesperado intento por resolver aquel condenado acertijo, pero nada resultó.

Agotada, Tracer cayó de rodillas frente a los casilleros, su frente pegada a la fría superficie de estos, mientras se preguntaba desesperanzada si aquellos tres criminales ya debían de haber conseguido su objetivo o no. Frustrada, se imaginó a esos tres psicópatas riéndose de ella, encontrando tremendamente divertido el abatimiento de la heroína, mientras sus carcajadas resonaban maliciosas por su mente una y otra vez. La rabia y la impotencia la llevaron a descargar otro golpe contra los casilleros, su eco reverberando por la sala y haciéndola temblar cuando las vibraciones le llegaron al cuerpo a través de la frente.

Un momento… ¿Vibraciones? Cuando antes había estado golpeando los casilleros, estos no habían vibrado. Entonces… ¿Por qué aquel sí?

Tracer no perdió un instante y, pegando la oreja al casillero de antes, lo golpeó varias veces con el puño. En vez del compacto sonido de un sólido casillero empotrado, escuchó el sonido hueco que le indicaba que allí atrás faltaba algo.

-Pues claro… ¡Así es como lo hicieron!-exclamó emocionada, contenta de haber descubierto el sistema que usaron los Chatarreros para entrar en la cámara. Accedieron de alguna manera al espacio que se encuentra al otro lado de los casilleros, e hicieron un boquete en la plancha de metal. Después, fue cuestión de forzar el mecanismo de las cerraduras que, diseñados como estaban para no ser forzados desde fuera, no estaban preparados para impedir que los abrieran desde dentro. Finalmente, una vez hubieron acabado, solo tenían que cerrar de nuevo los casilleros, y el agujero quedaría oculto totalmente. Nadie que no tuviera las llaves necesarias para abrirlo hubiera podido descubrir el pasaje, y puesto que ni Lena ni ninguno de sus agentes las tenían, se hubieran quedado atrapados allí hasta que llegara la policía.

Por suerte para Tracer, tenía algo mejor que una llave.

-Lo siento mucho por los encargados del museo…-dijo Tracer, sacándose de la espalda una bomba de pulsos, y activándola-…, pero todo es en nombre del bien y la justicia. Seguro que lo entenderán-se reafirmó a sí misma, pegando la bomba a los casilleros y retrocediendo mientras esta empezaba a pitar cada vez a más velocidad.

Tracer se colocó tras una de las pocas esculturas que habían conseguido aguantar la trampa de los Chatarreros, mientras al otro lado de la sala su bomba de pulsos continuaba con sus crecientes pitidos, hasta que…

¡Boom! Una tercera explosión sacudió el cuerpo de Tracer, si bien esta ni la lanzó por los aires, ni la dejó con un pitido de oídos. En su lugar únicamente sintió la onda de choque que siguió a la detonación, zarandeando su cazadora y alborotándole el pelo. Una vez se hubo detenido, Tracer asomó su cabeza de la cobertura para comprobar el resultado de su pequeño atentado totalmente justificado.

Los casilleros, como ella se había esperado, habían saltado a causa de la explosión. Abiertos de par en par, mostraban sus pequeños tesoros a la joven ex-piloto, que solo tenía ojos para su objetivo: los casilleros huecos. Estos, a causa de ser los más cercanos a la explosión, habían saltado completamente de sus puestos, revelando el estrecho hueco de metal fundido que ocultaban, un largo y corto pasaje de bronce que daba paso a una estancia oscura y misteriosa. Armada con su pistola, Tracer se apresuró a atravesar el pasaje.

Los casilleros la llevaron a un polvoriento espacio entre paredes, repleto de telarañas y algún que otro ratón. Desde su puesto Tracer pudo ver evidencias de que alguien se había abierto paso por entre el yeso de los tabiques para abrir un espacio entre el hueco en la pared en el que se encontraba ella, y un oscuro agujero en el suelo con un olor bastante fuerte, el contorno de este presentando marcas de haber sido hecho con alguna clase de llama muy caliente. El único miembro de la banda que se le vino a la mente que pudiera hacer algo así era Hellhound, el Chatarrero con habilidades sobrehumanas para controlar el fuego y el calor. A juzgar por el olor, Hellhound había avanzado por las alcantarillas hasta llegar debajo mismo del museo, al cual había accedido abriendo aquel agujero, y tras arrancar trozos de las paredes había conseguido acceder hasta la pared de los casilleros.

La precisión de todo aquel montaje sorprendió a Tracer, quien no se creía que algo tan complejo pudiera haber sido maquinado por los tres locos que se decía que gustaban de cometer locuras y tonterías por todo el mundo. Aquello no parecía obra de simples vándalos, sino de auténticos maestros del crimen, y por ello Tracer se reafirmó en su afán de detenerlo.

-Muy bien. Veamos a dónde lleva esto…-dijo Tracer, saltando por el agujero. La luz de su Acelerador Cronal era la única fuente de luz allí abajo, y pronto esta se perdió por los oscuros recovecos del laberintico sistema de alcantarillado de la ciudad.

* * *

Torre del Reloj, en esos precisos instantes:

-¡Alerta roja, alerta roja! ¡Estamos sufriendo un ataque! ¿Me recibe alguien?-exclamó Wilson, el teniente de Overwatch encargado de la protección de la gigantesca Torre del Reloj. Su plan inicial había sido situar agentes en la periferia del edificio para controlar a cualquiera que pretendiera acceder a su interior, y algunos más dentro por si eso fallara. Sin embargo, de alguna forma, la banda de Junkrat había conseguido sortear su bloqueo, ya que en seguida habían empezado a abrir fuego contra ellos, echando a los agentes apostados en su interior y parapetándose dentro. A continuación, una serie de violentas explosiones habían reventado la calle circuncidante a la Torre, creando un profundo foso imposible de saltar de una sola vez. Si alguien caía en su interior, rápidamente era recibido por las granadas sonrientes de Junkrat, quien aparentemente en solitario era capaz de repeler los intentos de los agentes de Overwatch y de policía de acceder a la Torre. Roadhog y Hellhound, los dos miembros restantes de la banda, no se veían por ninguna parte.

-¡Venga, panda de Overpardillos!-exclamó entre risas el demente criminal-. ¡A ver quién es el valiente que se atreve a saltar el agujero!- Su lanzagranadas disparaba ráfaga tras ráfaga, haciendo explosión allá donde acababan de rebotar sus peligrosos proyectiles, vaporizando cualquier tipo de cobertura e impidiendo a los agentes tomar posiciones más cercanas a la Torre. En alguna ocasión algún agente más atrevido o desesperado por la situación en la que se encontraban cargaba contra el recinto, mientras el resto de sus compañeros se apresuraba a otorgarle fuego de cobertura, e impidiendo momentáneamente a Junkrat el atacar. Sin embargo, en todas las ocasiones que intentaron eso acabaron fracasando, ya que la calzada bajo sus pies parecía estallar de repente, mandando a volar al desafortunado agente y provocando que varios acabaran con heridas importantes.

Varios helicópteros, tanto de la policía como de la prensa, se habían apresurado a sobrevolar la torre, solamente para ser recibidos a cañonazos por la siniestra banda. Aparentemente, habían fabricado unos morteros improvisados a partir de cubos de basura y montones de chatarra, los cuales lanzaban con bastante precisión por los aires y provocando que varias naves tuvieran que retirarse ante el peligro de ser derribados y caer encima de sus propios efectivos o de civiles.

De repente, un furgón atravesó el cordón policial, haciendo saltar la barrera y dirigiéndose apresuradamente hacia donde se encontraban el resto de agentes de Overwatch, que al ver acercarse al vehículo le apuntaron con sus armas, a la espera de determinar si se trataba de una amenaza o no. De la parte trasera salió el enorme cuerpo de Reinhardt, con su armadura algo polvorienta todavía y bastante machada, pero por lo demás parecía encontrarse bien. Otros tantos agentes se bajaron detrás de él, uniendo sus esfuerzos a los de sus compañeros por acercarse a la Torre, ganando terreno poco a poco. Al ver al gigantesco héroe de Overwatch acercarse a ellos con el escudo por delante, Junkrat tragó saliva.

-Vaya, pues sí que ha salido de su agujero bien rápido…-comentó para sí-. ¡Hellhound, ¿cómo va por ahí abajo?!-exclamó Junkrat a su pequeña radio de chatarra-. ¡Las cosas se están empezando a caldear por aquí afuera! El viejo de la armadura esta aquí, y se ha traído a todos sus amiguitos para jugar ¡Por favor, dime que ya estáis acabando!

...

-Ya casi estamos, Junkrat-dijo Hellhound, atando un saco de aspecto bastante repleto al extremo de una larga cadena-. Aguanta unos dos o tres minutos más, y podremos largarnos de aquí.- Hellhound se encontraba en el sistema de alcantarillado, en una sección cuadrada bastante amplia en la cual convergían cuatro túneles diferentes. Una vez hubo acabado, hizo temblar ligeramente la cadena, mandando la señal de que estaba listo hacia el extremo superior de la misma. Inmediatamente, el saco empezó a ascender a una velocidad vertiginosa, a medida que su contrapeso lo hacía bajar a gran velocidad. Hellhound contempló a través de los múltiples agujeros que habían hecho en los varios pisos de la alta torre como el saco ascendía desde las alcantarillas e iba adentrándose en la Torre, subiendo y subiendo hasta que pronto se convirtió en un punto minúsculo.

El contrapeso atado al otro extremo de la cadena, un mueble de proporciones bastante grandes y un precio aproximado de…bueno, muchos millones, fue a estrellarse con estruendo en el suelo de la alcantarilla, haciéndose pedazos mientras estos saltaban por todas partes como mortales proyectiles. Por suerte, Hellhound se había posicionado tras una de las gruesas columnas que sostenían la cavernosa sala, de manera que no recibió daño alguno.

Tras patear los últimos restos del mueble al alto montón de desperdicios que ya habían acumulado a un lado de cualquier manera, arrastró el último saco al extremo de la cadena, y se arrodilló para atarlo. Arriba, Roadhog se encontraba buscando algo que usar como contrapeso, fijando su atención en un pesado escritorio que tenía pinta de valer mucho dinero. Sonriendo tras la máscara, agarró el pesado mueble con ambas manos y se apresuró a atarlo al extremo correspondiente de la cadena.

Hellhound se encontraba en medio de su último nudo, cuando de repente escuchó un curioso zumbido a sus espaldas, seguido por un grito autoritario emitido con una voz de acento británico que el criminal no tardó demasiado en identificar.

-¡Hellhound! ¡Estás detenido, levanta las manos!-dijo Tracer, apuntando con ambas pistolas a Hellhound por la espalda. Este se quedó brevemente petrificado, con sus manos aun ocupadas en el nudo del saco. Discretamente, acabó de hacer el nudo, y levantó las manos poco a poco, sin girarse.

-¡Incorpórate!-dijo Tracer, y Hellhound se puso de pie-. Ahora, date la vuelta muy, muy despacio.- El tono serio y fiero de Tracer, en contraposición a su habitual carácter alegre y burlón, se debía a que, si sus sospechas sobre lo sucedido resultaban ser ciertas, entonces parte de toda aquella situación era culpa suya.

Y, tal y como se temía, ahí estaba: Hellhound, dándose la vuelta, reveló a Tracer su cara sin que él hiciera el menor intento de esconderse, como si le divirtiera ver como la joven inglesa descubría que el hombre con quien había estado bebiendo la noche anterior era un criminal buscado, el mismo que ella misma había estado intentando encontrar sin mucho éxito. Tracer, para ligera sorpresa de Hellhound, no pareció inmutarse.

-Sorpresa~…-canturreó él, burlón-. Aunque… no pareces muy sorprendida de verme, la verdad-comentó Hellhound con naturalidad, algo de divertido asombro en su manera de decirlo.

-Tenía mis sospechas, y ahora veo que yo tenía razón-respondió Tracer, mirando fijamente a Hellhound con sus pistolas apuntándole al pecho.

-Ya, bueno…Seguro que esto debe de reconcomerte por dentro-dijo Hellhound con sorna, como riéndose de Tracer-. Tan cerca de tu objetivo, tan cerca que…bueno, literalmente lo tuviste en la punta de la lengua, y sin embargo se te escapó de las manos.- Las crueles palabras de Hellhound se clavaban en el orgullo de Tracer como dardos. Había estado jugando con ella. Se había estado riendo de ella a cada momento que pasaron juntos la noche anterior, sabedor de lo mucho que le fastidiaría cuando descubriera la verdad. La había…la había besado, y lo había hecho solo por fastidiarla, por sentirse superior a ella. ¡Se la había jugado para que dispersara a sus hombres y así pudiera atraparlos con sus trampas y facilitarles el atraco! ¡Todo aquel problemón, toda aquella situación tan tensa, todo ese tremendo embrollo!…por culpa suya. Por haber confiado en aquel hombre de sonrisa condescendiente, de mirada desafiante y burlona postura.

-Me utilizaste…-dijo Tracer, recrudeciendo su mirada sobre Hellhound.

-¿Quieres oir algo gracioso?-preguntó, bajando las manos-. Tú nos inspiraste para planear todo esto. De no ser por tu ayuda, lo más seguro es que hubiéramos seguido encerrados en nuestra habitación, sin tener ni idea de qué demonios hacer en esta condenada ciudad-dijo Hellhound, haciendo grandes aspavientos con las manos para enfatizar aquel último comentario. Al hacerlo, golpeó discretamente la cadena, mandando la señal a Roadhog para que subiera la bolsa-. Por ello…te doy las gracias-comentó, haciendo una burlona reverencia a Tracer.

-Me utilizaste y me mentiste…-dijo Tracer acusatoriamente, a lo cual Hellhound respondió negando con un dedo.

-Ah, ah, ah…Ahí te equivocas, guapa. Yo no te dije ni una mentira-le aseguró Hellhound-. De hecho, me sorprende que no me descubrieras, considerando lo sincero que fui contigo. Dicho lo cual… ¿qué te hizo volver a sospechar de mí?

-Tu pelo-dijo Tracer, dando un paso hacia él-. El tinte de tu pelo manchó mi mano, y fue entonces cuando empecé a sospechar de ti otra vez.

-Ah, tinte barato, una vez más me has decepcionado…-comentó para sí-. Y tú… Que chica tan lista…tan lista, y tan fácil de engañar-dijo Hellhound. Tracer iba a responderle algo, cuando de repente la bolsa situada junto a Hellhound empezó a ascender a gran velocidad, sorprendiéndola por lo repentino de aquel suceso. Aun así, no apartó sus pistolas del cuerpo de Hellhound, que empezó a dar pasos en círculos alrededor de Tracer. Esta empezó a imitarle, siempre manteniéndose en frente de él.

-¿Qué os proponéis? ¿Qué había dentro de esa bolsa?-quiso saber Tracer, siguiendo los movimientos de Hellhound con sus pistolas en alto. Si él estaba preocupado por la posibilidad de que le dispararan, no lo demostró.

-¿En serio crees que te voy a contar los detalles de nuestro enrevesado plan solo porque tú me lo pides? Por favor, amor, no te avergüences más de lo que ya lo has hecho. ¡Y yo que creía que lo ibas a descubrir por ti misma, como la brillante "súper detective londinense" que has resultado ser hasta ahora…!-dijo con tono burlón-. Por cierto, tengo que preguntar… ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

-Por el mismo sitio que vosotros, el agujero en el Museo Británico.

-¡Ah, mierda, sabía que me dejaba algo!-se lamentó, palmeándose la cara-. Entiéndelo, amor, nos hemos tirado tooooda la noche con esto, y debo admitir que para cuando nos pusimos a preparar las trampas ya estábamos, digamos, un poco para el arrastre-dijo Hellhound, caminando con pasmosa naturalidad por la alcantarilla, mientras Tracer trataba de entender qué planeaba el australiano.

-No me llames así-le dijo Tracer, casi gruñendo cada palabra. Toda aquella situación la había puesto de un humor de perros, no solo por lo tensa que era, sino porque se sentía utilizada y engañada por alguien en quien había confiado. Por una vez…Tracer sintió un gran odio hacia otra persona, el hombre que había jugado con ella en un momento de debilidad.

-¿Cómo, "amor"? Vale, pues si no te gusta, te llamaré de otra forma-dijo, deteniéndose y fingiendo pensárselo por unos instantes-. Hmmm… ¿Qué tal…"mira hacia arriba"?

La propuesta de Hellhound sorprendió a Tracer, y si bien sabía que era una mala idea, se encontró mirando inconscientemente hacia arriba. Se encontraba justo debajo del agujero por el que había subido antes aquel misterioso saco, el mismo agujero por el que, en esos momentos, bajaba un enorme escritorio en dirección a su cabeza.

Solo los veloces reflejos de Tracer consiguieron evitar que esta acabara aplastada contra el suelo de la alcantarilla, haciendo que su cuerpo reaccionara justo a tiempo y la hiciera rodar para apartarse del peligro. Sin embargo, al hacerlo dejó de apuntar con sus armas a Hellhound, que rápidamente echó a correr por uno de los túneles.

-¡Nos vemos, amor!-gritó burlón Hellhound, agarrándose con una mano el bombín para que no se le cayera de la cabeza mientras corría, riéndose como un loco. Rápidamente, Tracer abrió fuego contra él, pero sus brillantes disparos fueron a dar contra la pared, fallando por muy poco.

-¡Alto ahí!-le gritó, transportándose hacia adelante para acortar la distancia entre ellos. Sin embargo, era como si Hellhound se las ingeniara a cada momento para impedirle el paso. Giraba rápidamente por las esquinas y se perdía por el enrevesado sistema subterráneo, hundía secciones del túnel obligando a Tracer a acelerar para evitar los escombros o a buscar caminos secundarios, o directamente acortaba atravesando con su cuerpo las gruesas paredes de ladrillos de las alcantarillas o los túneles de metal, que se fundían a su paso y dejaban en su lugar un agujero al rojo vivo que Tracer no podía atravesar sin quemarse, obligándola a buscar otras alternativas. Tracer era más rápida, pero Hellhound la superaba en movilidad.

" _Solo un poco más…"_ , pensó Hellhound, comprobando que Tracer siguiera demasiado atrás como para poder dispararle con precisión. " _Roadhog aun necesitará como dos o tres minutos más…"_.

...

Mientras tanto, en la cima de la Torre, Roadhog se apresuraba a cumplir con su parte del plan.

Aprovechando la distracción de Junkrat, había subido desde las alcantarillas hasta la cámara de seguridad y la había asaltado, para después cargar cuantas joyas y objetos valiosos de la Corona había podido encontrar en su abultado saco de arpillera. A continuación, había seguido ascendiendo hasta llegar a la parte superior, donde antes solía estar situada la gran campana Big Ben y de donde había colgado su larga cadena de manera que llegara hasta las alcantarillas. En ellas se encontraba Hellhound, quien poco a poco le fue mandando los sacos cargados con las piezas de su moto, repartida en diferentes secciones de manera que solo hiciera falta unirlas todas de nuevo. Por suerte para él, su moto no era como las demás: al haber sido hecha enteramente con restos de otras motos, era fácil desmontarla en partes fácilmente re ensamblables, de manera que en cuanto había recibido el ultimo saco se puso manos a la obra.

Armado con una llave inglesa y un saco de tornillos, el gigantesco Chatarrero empezó a volver a montar su fiel chopper con la profesionalidad de alguien que conocía a la perfección lo que estaba haciendo, cosa nada rara considerando que había sido él mismo quien había construido aquella preciosidad de moto.

Al cabo de dos minutos, la moto de Roadhog volvía a estar operativa. Así pues, lo único que quedaba por hacer era volver a mandar la cadena hacia abajo, y recoger a los otros dos. Para el contrapeso, Roadhog optó por arrancar una de las muchas y brillantes campanas del campanario, atándola a su extremo de la cadena y poniéndole un pie encima, contando los treinta segundos acordados antes de mandarla de cabeza a la alcantarilla de un empujón. Pero antes…

-Fawkes-dijo, agarrando con una de sus enormes manos la diminuta radio que le habían dado-, deja de dispararles. En treinta segundos salimos de aquí.

-¡Recibido, colega! ¡Cambio y corto!-respondió el exaltado terrorista, riéndose como un poseso a través de su crepitante radio. Roadhog aplastó la radio con la mano solo por no seguir oyendo su estridente risa. Había días en los que perfectamente agarraría a Jameson por el cuello, y apretaría y apretaría hasta hacerlo callar.

Aquel, por desgracia, no era uno de esos días. En fin…29…28…27…

...

-¡Estoy aquí~!-comentó juguetón Hellhound, asomándose desde detrás de una columna, solo para volver a esconder la cabeza cuando un aluvión de disparos cayeron sobre su antigua posición-. ¡Fallaste otra vez, amor!-dijo desde detrás de su cobertura, asomando la mano para lanzar un par de disparos de calor hacia el punto del cual habían salido los disparos. Los cañonazos de Hellhound golpearon la columna tras la que se escondía Tracer, fundiendo los ladrillos que lo formaban, pero sin llegar a atravesar al otro lado. Tracer, tras recargar sus pistolas, asomó ligeramente su mirada por el lateral de su cobertura.

Ambos contendientes permanecían escondidos tras idénticas columnas, uno en cada extremo de la amplia sala en la que se encontraban antes, intercambiando disparos de vez en cuando, pero sin llegar a darse nunca. Tracer no podía acercársele porque entonces echaba a correr, y corría el riesgo de perderlo de vista. Así, al menos, tenía la opción de reducirlo de un disparo, si bien Hellhound parecía tener las mismas intenciones que ella, aunque Tracer tenía serias dudas de si un impacto directo de esos fogonazos ultra calientes la dejaría, por así decirlo, únicamente "reducida".

-No tienes a donde ir, Hellhound. Dentro de poco vendrán los refuerzos que he solicitado-mintió-. Ríndete, o me veré obligada a hacerte daño antes de esposarte.

-UuuUUuuuh, me gusta cómo suena eso…-bromeó Hellhound, agitando las manos para refrigerar un poco sus recalentados brazos-. No sabía que te fueran los juegos de esposas y látigos, amor.

-Tú sal donde pueda verte, y te demostraré lo mucho que me gusta "jugar", cielo-respondió desafiante Tracer, volviendo a sonreír a pesar de la tensa situación en la que se encontraban. Enfadarse no solucionaría nada, y únicamente conseguiría seguirle el rollo a Hellhound y darle lo que buscaba. Si quería reírse de ella y provocarla, ella también era una experta en ese juego.

-Tal vez en otra ocasión…-dijo Hellhound, agarrando un ladrillo y calentándolo por dentro con su poder-…, cuando esté un poco menos ocupado.- Hellhound tiró el ladrillo contra la pared tras la columna de Tracer. Esta, al ver volar el enrojecido ladrillo, usó sus habilidades para transportarse a otra columna, justo a tiempo para evitar que los fragmentos del ladrillo, al explotar como una granada, la alcanzaran de pleno. Hellhound también cambió de posición, parapetándose tras otra columna e intercambiando disparos con Tracer, sin que ninguno de los dos consiguiera alcanzar al otro.

-Oye.

-¿Sí, vecina?-preguntó Hellhound, divertido porque Tracer quisiera seguir hablando a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraban.

-Respóndeme solo a una cosa más: ¿tú sabías quien era yo cuando nos conocimos en el bar?-preguntó ella, su mente dándole vueltas a la misma pregunta, mientras cargaba sus pistolas-. Es decir…

-¿Qué si sabía quien eras tú desde el principio, y si fingí todo aquello solo para burlarme de ti?-dijo Hellhound, acabando la pregunta de Tracer por ella. La ausencia de respuesta fue más que suficiente para Hellhound para saber que había acertado de pleno. Hellhound chasqueó con la lengua antes de responder-. Aaah…Me tienta mucho decirte que sí, que todo fue un acto para ganarme tu confianza y así fastidiarte, pero…-Se encogió de hombros. Detrás de su columna, Tracer se detuvo en medio de la recarga mientras giraba la cabeza, sorprendida por la respuesta de Hellhound, escuchando con interés lo que tenía que decir-…, mama no educó a un mentiroso, y ya te he dicho que todo lo que te dije era verdad. Así que no, no tenía ni idea de quien eras tú en realidad hasta que tú misma me lo dijiste. ¡Diablos, si casi me lo hago en los pantalones cuando me dijiste que eras la infame Tracer!

Por alguna razón, el comentario de Hellhound los hizo reír a ambos, como si de repente ya no fueran dos enemigos acérrimos disparándose en las profundidades de una alcantarilla, sino dos amigos intercambiando bromas y chascarrillos, como si hubieran vuelto a cuando estaban en el bar del Tío Bob tomándose unas pintas. A pesar de que sabía que era un error, Tracer no pudo evitar sonreír al oir las palabras de Hellhound, aunque…

-¿Cómo puedo saber qué me dices la verdad?-preguntó desconfiada, disparando desde su cobertura, y fallando en alcanzar a Hellhound.

-No puedes, pero… Piénsalo: ¿Qué gano yo diciéndote que no sabía que eras tú?-dijo, devolviéndole los disparos, y fallando de igual manera-. Yo te lo diré: nada en absoluto. Si lo que estuviera intentado fuera meterme contigo o engañarte, me sería más fácil si te dijera que sí te conocía.-Mientras hablaba, Hellhound se asomó desde su cobertura mientras vigilaba a Tracer, y miraba de vez en cuando la cadena que colgaba inerte en el centro de la sala. ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo esos dos?- De esa manera, podría burlarme de ti tooooodo lo que quisiera, y sabes que lo hubiera hecho y que me lo hubiera pasado en grande. De hecho, me estoy empezando a arrepentir de haberte dicho la verdad…- Si bien tenía sentido lo que decía, la manera en que lo dijo dio a entender a Tracer que, de haberse dado esa situación, lo más seguro es que Hellhound hubiera cumplido lo prometido y se hubiera estado riendo de ella durante horas-…Y si te estuviera mintiendo, decirte que no te conocía para ganarme tu confianza no serviría de nada, porque no funcionaria considerando nuestra situación actual, a parte que, como ya he dicho, yo no ganaría nada. Así pues, ¿por qué molestarse?- le preguntó. De reojo, Hellhound vio ascender por fin su extremo de la cadena. Roadhog debía de estar izando a Junkrat hasta el techo en esos momentos, de manera que había llegado la hora de que cumpliera su parte del plan-. La única explicación posible es que te estoy diciendo la verdad, por increíble que parezca-comentó Hellhound, tratando de ganar un par de segundos extra con aquel breve momento de tregua.

Tracer, ajena a lo de la cadena, tuvo que admitir que las palabras de Hellhound tenían sentido. Alguien como él no perdería la oportunidad de burlarse de ella de serle posible, y si bien parecía extraño que renunciara a esa oportunidad, tenía razón al decir que no ganaba nada admitiendo que no la había reconocido. Por raro que pareciera, Tracer se encontró creyendo las palabras de Hellhound. Y por alguna extraña razón, ese descubrimiento le quitó un peso de encima, aunque en seguida se sintió fatal por pensar de esa manera. ¡Que era un criminal, por el amor de Dios! ¡No se suponía que tenía que alegrarse porque le hubiera dicho la verdad, se suponía que tenía que arrestarlo para meterlo entre rejas! Aunque no le hubiera mentido entonces, se había aprovechado de ella al final, utilizándola para decidir qué punto de la ciudad asaltar, donde tenderle una trampa, y seguramente sí que se había estado riendo de ella más tarde, sintiéndose superior a ella por haberla descubierto, pero sin que ella lo descubriera a él.

Decidida a enmendar su error, se dispuso a salir de su cobertura para atacar a Hellhound, cuando de repente una pesada campana cayó desde el techo hasta el suelo. El gigantesco cuerpo de metal cayó pesadamente en la alcantarilla, su tañido reverberando con gran intensidad en el cerrado espacio de la sala, y obligando tanto a Hellhound como a Tracer a cubrirse los oídos para no quedarse sordos. El eco amplificado de la campana resonó por cada rincón del lugar, haciendo temblar ligeramente los desgastados soportes y provocando que una nube de polvo cayera sobre los dos atontados contendientes, cada uno tratando de recuperarse de semejante experiencia antes que el otro.

Al final, fue Hellhound quien consiguió recuperarse primero, gracias a que ya se esperaba algo semejante y se había preparado para el impacto, aunque tenía que admitir que no se le había ocurrido que Roadhog pudiera usar una campana como contrapeso. Sin perder un instante, Hellhound empezó a calentar todo su cuerpo, hasta que finalmente acabó por explotar y salió volando, convertido una vez más en un ardiente esqueleto volador. Tracer contempló anonadada como Hellhound parecía salir volando desde detrás de la columna, atravesando a gran velocidad los túneles del alcantarillado una vez más. Rápidamente, se apresuró a seguirlo.

Hellhound sobrevoló a gran velocidad la oscura cloaca, lanzando alaridos mientras dejaba una estela de humo tras de sí, permitiendo a Tracer el seguirlo sin problemas. Mientras proseguía con la persecución, Tracer no pudo evitar preguntarse cual era el propósito de Hellhound. ¿Acaso intentaba huir de ella por las alcantarillas? De ser así, ¿por qué molestarse con aquella transformación? Tenía más posibilidades de despistarla en su forma normal, en vez de aquel aspecto tan peculiar, ruidoso y fácil de seguir. Sin embargo, Tracer pronto descubrió que su objetivo real no era el de huir.

El veloz cometa ígneo que era Hellhound alcanzó una nueva sala, más amplia que la anterior y con muchas más columnas, contras las que empezó a chocar a diestro y siniestro. La alta temperatura de su cuerpo le permitió atravesar las duras y gruesas columnas como un cuchillo caliente atraviesa la mantequilla, dejando a una extrañada y alertada Tracer tratando de interpretar aquella extraña situación e intentando descubrir que se proponía, todo esto mientras intentaba en vano acertarle con sus pistolas, pero se movía demasiado rápido como para poder derribarlo.

Hellhound siguió golpeando las columnas hasta que, al atravesar la novena o decima columna, el techo sobre sus cabezas empezó a temblar. Múltiples grietas empezaron a formarse en el techo de la estancia, mientras enormes pedazos de piedras y ladrillos empezaron a caer por todas partes. Hellhound había derribado suficientes pilares como para hundir el techo, pero… ¿con que razón? ¿Cuál era su objetivo?

...

Fuera, en la superficie, los agentes de Overwatch y los miles de asombrados espectadores civiles contemplaron aterrados como la Torre del Reloj empezaba a temblar, y como poco a poco parecía estar inclinándose hacia un lado. El suelo bajo la Torre había empezado a temblar y a hundirse, provocando que los cimientos del edificio se inclinaran por su peso, y el largo cuerpo de la Torre empezó a caer hacia el suelo.

La policía y los agentes se apresuraron a evacuar a todo el mundo, tratando de alejarlos lo más lejos posible del lugar del desastre. Reinhardt, mientras trataba de poner al mayor número posible de ciudadanos a salvo, contempló con rabia e impotencia como aquel monumento emblemático de la ciudad se hundía con los Chatarreros aún dentro. ¿Acaso planeaban convertirse en carne picada? ¿Qué sentido tenía que hundieran un monumento como aquel con ellos dentro? ¿Acaso lo habían hecho al sentirse acorralados, o por darle un significado especial a su muerte? ¿O…?

Reinhardt tuvo un mal presentimiento. Hasta la fecha, los Chatarreros habían demostrado que nunca hacían nada porque sí. Todo tenía una razón de ser, aunque al principio pareciera no estar muy clara, pero siempre formando parte de un complejo plan.

Así pues… ¿Qué iba a pasar a continuación?

...

-¡YIIIIIIJAAAAAA!-exclamó Junkrat a pleno pulmón, montado en el sidecar de la moto de Roadhog como si de un potro salvaje se tratara, aullando a medida que el campanario temblaba y se iba inclinando mientras toda la torre proseguía con su abrupto descenso al suelo. Roadhog, sentado a los mandos de la chopper, empezó a quemar goma, preparándose para el espectacular final de su plan.

-¿Crees que lo conseguirá?-preguntó el gigantesco criminal a su compañero, con un tono tan tranquilo que no parecía que se encontrara en la cima de un edificio que poco a poco estaba colapsando.

-¡Yiiiiii-! Espera, ¿qué?-preguntó Junkrat, saliendo del exaltado estupor en el que momentos antes parecía encontrarse-. ¡Ah, sísí, sin problema! Confio plenamente en las habilidades de Hellhound. ¡Ya veras, de un momento a otro aparecerá zumbando por ese agujero!

-Ya… ¿y si no lo hace?

-Bueno…-dijo Junkrat, recostándose en el sidecar y apoyando las manos en su nuca, aparentemente ajeno a la destrucción que los rodeaba en su camino hacia el suelo -… En ese caso, nos convertiremos en tortillas, compañero. O lo que es lo mismo, nos haremos trizas contra el suelo.

-…-Roadhog volvió a girar la cabeza, mirando al frente. No le quedaba más remedio que esperar a que apareciera Hellhound, ya que sin él no iban a conseguir escapar de aquella situación tan peligrosa.

De repente, un fogonazo pasó veloz por su lado, saliendo del agujero y llamando la atención de la pareja de Chatarreros. Era la señal de que Hellhound había salido de las alcantarillas y se encontraba ascendiendo por el hueco de la Torre.

-¡Vamos allá, Roadie!-exclamó Junkrat, incorporándose en su asiento y agarrándose al mismo con ambas manos, sonriendo ampliamente y con las vista fija en el frente. Tras acabar de quemar rueda, Roadhog quitó el freno, y la chopper salió disparada hacia adelante, avanzando y ascendiendo por la para entonces inclinada pared del campanario, en dirección al techo. Justo cuando parecía que los dos Chatarreros iban a chocar contra el duro techo de la Torre, por el agujero apareció el esquelético cuerpo en llamas de Hellhound, que veloz como una bala sobrevoló la chopper de Roadhog, y atravesó sin detenerse el techo, abriendo un enorme boquete por el que la moto saltó al exterior. En ese preciso instante Tracer, quien había estado siguiendo de cerca los pasos de Hellhound a medida que usaba sus "brincos" para ascender rápidamente por la Torre, alcanzó a ver como los tres criminales escapaban por el agujero calcinado del techo, apresurándose a seguirlos para no acabar hecha trizas.

La inclinación de la Torre permitió a la moto de Roadhog salir despedida como la motocicleta de un acróbata, usándola como rampa improvisada y permitiéndole surcar brevemente los cielos por encima del disperso bloqueo policial hasta que pronto la gravedad volvió a reclamarlos. Sin embargo, al inclinarse, la Torre los había acercado lo bastante al edificio de al lado como para que consiguieran aterrizar sobre su tejado sin más problemas que una brusca sacudida al llegar. Hellhound, lanzándose contra la moto, se transformó en hombre en el aire, agarrándose firmemente a los hombros de Roadhog para no caerse de la moto. Saltando de tejado en tejado, los Chatarreros empezaron a perder altura, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la calle, donde emprendieron la huida mientras varios coches de policía cercanos se apresuraban a iniciar la persecución.

Tracer, por su parte, había saltado en pos del trío de criminales, disparándoles en el aire en un último intento de derribarlos y llevarlos ante la justicia. Al fallar, sus certeros "brincos" consiguieron llevarla hasta el mismo techo en el que la moto había aterrizado con anterioridad, solo para ver como sus ocupantes se alejaban de allí cada vez más y más. Justo cuando se proponía ir en su persecución, la Torre acabó por caer finalmente al suelo, provocando un alboroto descomunal y levantando tal nube de humo que alcanzó el edificio en el que se encontraba Tracer, impidiéndole ver nada y cortando su respiración, mientras tosía para intentar liberarse del polvo y respirar aire limpio. El mismo polvo que la impidió perseguir a Hellhound y a los demás había detenido al resto de coches patrulla, incapaces de ver nada y, por lo tanto, de salir en ayuda de los compañeros que habían conseguido escapar de la caída de la Torre. La polvareda se mantuvo durante varios minutos más en su posición, impidiéndole a Tracer discernir por donde habían ido los Chatarreros una vez se hubo dispersado ligeramente.

No quería reconocerlo, pero se le habían escapado… ¿O tal vez aun no…?

Tras superar el sentimiento de derrota inicial, Tracer recordó la medida de seguridad que había preparado en caso de que algo así pasara. Rápidamente, se puso a descender por el edificio hasta la calle, mientras activaba su comunicador para transmitirle a Reinhardt el plan a seguir.

No, aquello aun no había acabado.

* * *

Mucho más tarde, lejos de allí, en un discreto puerto junto al Támesis:

La persecución había sido corta, pero intensa. Intensa en el sentido de que Hellhound y Junkrat habían usado una fuerza desproporcional para librarse de los pocos coches patrulla que habían salido en su persecución, y corta por…bueno, la misma razón.

Tras librarse de sus perseguidores, Roadhog había llevado a la banda hasta el punto de extracción, situado en los muelles. Allí, un pequeño barco los llevaría rio abajo, sacándolos de la ciudad y permitiéndoles escapar con su tan ansiado botín.

El muelle al que llegaron se encontraba completamente vacío. Se trataba de un viejo muelle privado cuyo dueño había acabado por "cedérselo" tras una rápida, aunque animada negociación (el muelle, a cambio de conservar ambas piernas. Visto lo visto, Junkrat y los demás lo consideraban un trato la mar de justo). Además del muelle, también habían conseguido que les diera su propio barco, un pequeño yate con motor de propulsión ecológico, una maravilla de la tecnología y el buen gusto, perfecto para románticas escapadas por el mar, para guateques con los amigos o para apresuradas fugas de la justicia, como era ese el caso.

-¡Sí señor, buen trabajo, chicos!-dijo Junkrat, saltando del sidecar. Sin perder un instante, agarró el saco lleno de joyas robadas, y empezó a caminar con pasos alegres hacia el amarrado yate.

-No lo celebres aún, Jameson-le reprendió Roadhog, empujando su moto hacia la pasarela que comunicaba el muelle con la embarcación-. Todavía no hemos salido a alta mar.

-¡Sí, lo sé, lo sé…! Jo, que aguafiestas…-murmuró Junkrat, molesto porque su colega Roadie no pareciera tan ilusionado como el por el éxito de su reciente empresa-. ¿Y tú que, Hellhound, colega? ¿También crees que es pronto para celebrarlo?

-Siento decepcionarte, Junkrat, pero estoy con Roadie en esto-le respondió Hellhound con una media sonrisa y un gesto de disculpa. Junkrat fingió sentirse desolado y desengañado.

-¡Ah, destino cruel! ¿Por qué me castigas con estos dos perfectos aguafiestas a mí, que nunca he hecho nada malo ni deshonesto en esta vida?-El comentario de Junkrat consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa a Hellhound.

-Bah, tranquilo. Seguro que sobrevivirás. Las ratas siempre lo hacen-le aseguró Hellhound quitándole importancia con un gesto de la mano. Roadhog acabó de embarcar con su moto, y justo cuando Junkrat se encontraba subiendo por la pasarela, una especie de onda de choque muy caliente pasó a rozar de su cuerpo, pulverizando la pasarela y golpeando el lateral del yate. Solo la rápida intervención de Roadhog consiguió evitar que Junkrat se cayera al agua, levantándolo a él y al saco con una sola mano y dejándolo caer aparatosamente en la cubierta. Sorprendidos, el trío de criminales se giró para ver quién era el que los había atacado.

Con su humeante martillo de guerra en la mano, Reinhardt permanecía de pie, orgulloso, en la entrada del muelle, y con Tracer mirándolos fijamente a su lado. ¿Cómo demonios…?

-Si es que no puedes vivir sin mí, ¿eh, amor?-preguntó burlón Hellhound, tratando de disimular lo mucho que le había sorprendido ver que los habían encontrado de nuevo-. No es que me interese mucho, pero dime… ¿Cómo nos habéis encontrado?- A modo de respuesta, Tracer sacó un pequeño aparatito de su bolsillo, una pequeña pantalla de radar que mostró con gesto burlón a Hellhound y a sus compañeros.

-Del mismo modo que yo te di una idea, tú me la distes a mí-explicó Tracer-: ¿Cómo localizar una pieza robada? Fácil, poniéndole un localizador.- Al oir aquello, Junkrat miró sorprendido al saco que aun sostenía en su mano, como si de repente este se hubiera convertido en una serpiente, o algo igual de peligroso. Sin perder un instante, abrió el saco y se puso a hurgar entre las piezas de su botín, seguramente buscando desesperadamente el mencionado rastreador.

-Un momento… ¿Cómo que él te dio la idea?-preguntó Reinhardt, mirando a Tracer a través de su casco metálico-. ¿Es que ya os habíais encontrado antes?

-Ehmmm…-dijo Tracer, al darse cuenta demasiado tarde que había hablado más de la cuenta. Al verla tan apurada, Hellhound no pudo resistirse a meterse un poco con ella.

-Sí, se podría decir que sí, ¿no, Tracer?-dijo Hellhound a Tracer, mientras esta parecía implorarle en silencio que se callara de una vez-. De hecho, nuestro encuentro fue bastante…íntimo…

-¿"Íntimo"?-preguntó extrañado Reinhardt, mirando alternativamente a Tracer y a Hellhound, quien se encontraba sonriendo burlón a una algo sonrojada Tracer.

-¡N-no es lo que parece! Él… ¡Él me engañó y se aprovechó de mi!

-¿¡QUE EL QUÉ!?-preguntó escandalizado Reinhardt.

-Hellhound… ¿Qué has hecho ya?-preguntó Junkrat como quien pregunta que nueva travesura ha cometido un niño pequeño, las manos en las caderas para parecer una figura más paterna. Roadhog, por su parte, negaba con la cabeza, sus brazos cruzados en señal de desaprobación-. En serio, no se te puede dejar solo. Eres como un niño... Un niño en celo con una curiosa fijación por las nenas británicas, al parecer.

-Eh, yo no he hecho nada de nada. ¡Fue ella quien me besó a mí!-se defendió Hellhound, señalando con el dedo a Tracer.

-¡Eso no…!-trató de decir Tracer, pero Reinhardt se le adelantó.

-¿¡Pero qu…!? ¿Eso es cierto, Tracer?-preguntó Reinhardt, con tono de evidente sorpresa, y un pelín acusatorio. Tracer, ante semejante situación tan extraña, le costó un poco pensar con claridad que era lo que tenía que decir, más centrada en limpiar su imagen que no en atrapar a los tres criminales antes de que escaparan.

-¡No! Bueno, técnicamente sí, pero…-balbuceó, ganándose una nueva mirada acusatoria por parte de su camarada, a lo cual se apresuró a responder-: ¡Pero no fue culpa mía! ¡Él me había emborrachado!- dijo, señalando con el dedo a un sorprendido (y algo ofendido) Hellhound. La acusación de Tracer provocó que Reinhardt volviera a centrar su atención en Hellhound, martillo en mano.

-¡¿ES ESO CIERTO, RUFIAN?!-preguntó, tan cabreado que Hellhound se lo imaginaba convirtiéndolo en puré si se le presentaba la oportunidad, de manera que se apresuró a defenderse.

-¡Eso es mentira, y lo sabes!-respondió a Tracer, pasando ya de burlas y comentarios altivos. Nadie, y eso era nadie, le acusaba de algo que no había hecho (cuando habían tantas cosas que sí había hecho de las que acusarlo)-. Si vamos a señalar culpables de emborrachar a los demás, ¡esa serias tú, amiguita!-exclamó, señalándola nuevamente con el dedo-. Si no recuerdo mal, fuiste TÚ quien me hizo beber cada vez más, a la espera de lanzarte a mi cuello para…-Hellhound se giró, abrazándose el cuerpo y haciendo sonidos de besuqueo, imitando a una pareja de enamorados besándose apasionadamente y provocando que Junkrat se partiera de risa, Roadhog se diera con la mano en la cara, y que Tracer se pusiera colorada. Al ver la reacción de Tracer, Reinhardt supo que aquel criminal decía la verdad.

-Lena…

-¡Rein, te juro que puedo explicarlo…!-Reinhardt, en vez de escucharla, le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Lena…Nos conocemos desde hace mucho, y quiero pensar que todo este embrollo tiene una explicación perfectamente razonable…aunque no sepa ahora muy bien cuál puede ser-dijo, murmurando la última frase-…, así que esto es lo que vamos a hacer: primero, vamos a atrapar a estos tres canallas-dijo con tono calmado a Tracer, señalando con el martillo a Junkrat y a sus camaradas (Junkrat incluso los saludó con la mano)-. Después, vamos a devolver las joyas robadas, y finalmente volveremos a la base, donde hablaremos de este asunto calmadamente, preferiblemente con la doctora Ziegler delante para que te asesore en…cuestiones femeninas... ¿De acuerdo?

Tracer no estaba para nada de acuerdo. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decirle a la doctora Zigler? ¿Qué había flirteado con y posteriormente besado a un peligroso criminal? ¿Y qué le iba a decir luego la doctora a ella? Bueno, en realidad prácticamente podía ver la posible respuesta: un par de consejos de mujer, una regañina, y con suerte un castigo no demasiado severo, como si fuera una niña traviesa (de hecho, Mercy solía referirse a ella de esa manera, "niña traviesa")… ¿Y qué demonios quería decir con "cuestiones femeninas"?

-Sí…Vale… Lo que sea-respondió con aire abatido Tracer. Había sido un día muuuuy largo, y lo único que deseaba en ese momento es que se acabara de una vez. Sacando sus pistolas, apuntó al trío de criminales que, en vez de haber aprovechado aquel breve instante para escapar, se habían quedado como bobos en el muelle, mirando como Tracer y Reinhardt dialogaban.

-¡Ah, mierda!-dijo de repente Junkrat-. ¡En vez de aprovechar este breve instante para escapar, nos hemos quedado como bobos en el muelle, mirando como esos dos dialogaban!-dijo al ver que tanto la chica de prietos pantalones como el grandullón de gruesa armadura parecían haber vuelto a centrar su atención en ellos.

-Habla por ti-dijo Roadhog a los mandos del yate-. Yo ya he encendido el motor.

-Oh…eso es… ¡Una noticia genial! ¡Hellhound, venga, que nos vamos!-le gritó a su compañero, quien seguía en el muelle. Sin embargo, Hellhound no hizo el gesto de ir con ellos-… ¿Hellhound?

-Id vosotros. Yo los entretendré mientras escapáis-dijo Hellhound, guiñándole un ojo a su amigo de la infancia. Al ver lo que se proponía, Junkrat hizo el gesto de saltar por la borda, pero el gancho de Roadhog se lo impidió.

-¡NO, HELLHOUND! ¡Te necesitamos, sube al barco, pedazo de imbécil!-gritó desesperado Junkrat, tratando en vano de liberarse del agarre de Roadhog, quien permanecía impasible a los mandos del yate.

-¡Largaos, yo estaré bien!-dijo Hellhound con tono casual, como si no tuviera importancia, prácticamente echándolos de allí con un ademan de la mano-. Me reuniré con vosotros en cuanto me libre de estos pelmazos. El mismo sitio de la otra vez, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Suéltame, maldita montaña de grasa! ¡Podemos encargarnos los tres de ese par de…!

-No hay tiempo-dijo Roadhog-. Si nos ponemos a pelear aquí, llegara la policía y nos cortaran el paso en el río. De salir, ha de ser ahora.

-¡Hellhound, HELLHOUND!-exclamaba Junkrat, a medida que el yate empezaba a coger velocidad y a alejarse del muelle. Algo emocionado por los gritos de desesperación de su colega (nunca había dudado de su fiel amistad ni un solo día, y ahí estaba la prueba de que Junkrat tampoco), Hellhound permaneció estoicamente de espaldas al barco, despidiéndolos con un gesto mientras centraba su atención en Tracer y Reinhardt, quienes también parecían seguir con la mirada al huidizo barco.

-¿De verdad creéis que os dejaremos ir tan fácilmente?-preguntó Reinhardt, lanzando con su martillo una nueva andanada de energía en dirección al barco. Sin embargo, Hellhound lanzó un potente cañonazo de calor con ambas manos que consiguió detener el ataque, haciéndolo explotar a medio camino.

-Eh, zampa- _strüdels_ -le dijo Hellhound a Reinhardt, mirándolo con expresión feroz. Sus iris estaban rojos, y sus muchos tatuajes brillaban con una luz rojiza que le daba la apariencia de un demonio. Despidiendo vapor por varios puntos de su cuerpo, Hellhound agarró su bombín con una mano, revelando su pelo rojo y brillante como una llamarada, y lo dejó caer dramáticamente al suelo, sin dejar de mirar a sus enemigos-. Tu oponente soy yo. No creas que vas a poder ignorarme así como así, caballero de segunda-comentó burlón, mientras sacaba uno de sus cigarros caseros de la cintura y se lo llevaba a la boca.

-¡¿Caballero de segunda?! ¡Esos términos son ofensivas, malvado bribón!-exclamó Reinhardt, con toda su atención claramente centrada en Hellhound, quien sonrió al ver que sus burlas habían surtido efecto-. ¿Deseas entablar combate singular contra mí? ¡Te saldrá caro semejante atrevimiento!

-Habla claro, abuelo, que no se te entiende. En serio, ¿de qué siglo te has escapado tú? ¿Del Medievo?-preguntó burlón Hellhound, mirando con una ceja encarnada a Reinhardt mientras se encendía el cigarro. Las continuas burlas de Hellhound surtieron el efecto deseado cuando, a causa del más que evidente enfado que parecía tener el anciano guerrero, este se posicionó ferozmente en dirección al sonriente criminal.

-¿Te burlas de mi orgullo caballeresco? ¡Pagarás por ello, bellaco!-exclamó, activando los propulsores de su armadura Crusader para abalanzarse sobre Hellhound, dispuesto a placarlo con su gran cuerpo y llevárselo por delante. Tracer, sin embargo, notó algo raro en todo aquello: Hellhound no parecía preocupado, ni dispuesto a moverse. Al contrario, permaneció estoico en su sitio, con los brazos cruzados y el cuerpo al rojo vivo…Al rojo vivo…

Entendiendo la situación, Tracer "brincó" varias veces hasta situarse justo en medio de la trayectoria de Reinhardt, abriendo los brazos en cruz en un intento de detener la acometida de su compañero.

-¡No, Rein! ¡Es una trampa!-exclamó Tracer, sin moverse de su sitio a pesar de ver como el pesado cuerpo del guerrero alemán se le venía encima.

Al ver que Tracer estaba en medio, Reinhardt se apresuró a detener su ataque, consiguiendo detenerse a escasos centímetros de golpear a Tracer, quien permaneció inmóvil en su sitio, si bien la impresión la había llevado a cerrar los ojos.

-¡Tracer, ¿por qué me detienes?! ¿Acaso…?-Reinhardt jadeó (NOTA DEL AUTOR: en inglés seria "gasp", para que vosotros me entendáis, pero no sé bien cómo sería su equivalente en español, así que lo dejaré como "jadear") cuando una posible causa se le ocurrió de repente-… ¿Acaso es cierto que sientes algo por este malhechor, que te lleva a defenderlo con tu vida aun a costa de…?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡N-no, Rein, por Dios, no! Primero, te recuerdo que hemos acordado hablar más tarde de esto-dijo Tracer, ruborizada de la vergüenza, e incapaz de creerse que realmente hubiera accedido a seguir hablando del tema más adelante-. Y segundo, esa no es la razón por la que te he detenido. ¡Mírale! ¿No ves nada raro?

Reinhardt observó más detenidamente al joven que había intentado arrollar. Si bien no se había fijado mucho al principio, ahora era más que evidente que al cuerpo de ese joven le pasaba algo. Su cuerpo parecía despedir un aura luminosa bastante extraña, con su origen en los brillantes tatuajes de sus brazos y cuello, mientras el aire a su alrededor temblaba como en una carretera asfaltada en un día de verano. De hecho, casi podía sentir el intenso calor que desprendía su cuerpo desde donde estaba, y eso que aun se encontraba a bastantes metros de distancia. El cigarro de su boca, que acababa de encenderse, parecía haber menguado hasta la mitad, consumiéndose a un ritmo muy acelerado.

-¡Por la barba de mi abuela, tienes razón! Su cuerpo esta increíblemente caliente-dijo Reinhardt.

-Sí, y eso no es todo. Mira a sus pies-señaló Tracer-. Incluso el cemento del muelle ha empezado a derretirse.

Tal y como había señalado Tracer, el duro suelo bajo los pies de Hellhound había empezado a licuarse y a burbujear por el extremo calor que desprendía su cuerpo, derritiendo su superficie como si de arcilla se tratara. Hellhound permanecía firmemente en su sitio, mirando con aire divertido al gigantesco caballero, para nada asustado de él. Reinhardt tragó saliva.

-Si…si me hubiera abalanzado sobre él, yo…

-…hubieras acabado partido en dos, sí. Es lo más probable-coincidió Tracer, mirando fijamente a Hellhound mientras este se encogía de hombros inocentemente, como diciendo "Sí, es una posibilidad…".

-¿Qué propones que hagamos?-preguntó Reinhardt, adoptando una postura de combate y mirando fijamente a Hellhound, quien al ver que su plan no había funcionado descruzó los brazos, rebajando la cantidad de calor de su cuerpo hasta un estado más normal y dejando únicamente sus brazos brillando con luz rojiza.

-Lo mismo de siempre: arrearle hasta que deje de moverse. Eso sí, tú sería mejor que te centraras en defender y atacar desde lejos con tus andadas. Me da que si le das con tu martillo, te quedarás sin él.

-Entendido-dijo Reinhardt, agarrando firmemente su martillo con ambas manos.

-Hmm, dos contra uno…-dijo Hellhound, observando con una ceja levantada a Tracer y a Reinhardt, mientras tiraba los restos ya acabados de su cigarro al suelo y los apagaba con el pie. Sonrió-…Necesitareis a más gente si pretendéis ganar esto.- Y dicho esto, apuntó con ambas manos a sus dos adversarios, y disparo un cañonazo de calor a cada uno de ellos. Tracer, por descontado, consiguió esquivar el ataque rodando a un lado, y abriendo fuego rápidamente sobre Hellhound. Reinhardt, por su parte, se limitó a activar su escudo, deteniendo el ataque antes de que hubiera podido golpearlo.

Hellhound echó a correr por el muelle, disparando a Tracer mientras procuraba apartarse del camino de sus proyectiles. Esta no tardó en imitar a Hellhound, Brincando (N.D.A: lo dejaré así para no estar todo el rato poniendo comillas) de un lado para otro mientras intentaba acertar en el cuerpo de su objetivo. La falta de coberturas impedía a ninguno de los dos encontrar un lugar donde parar y defenderse, obligándoles a mantenerse todo el rato en movimiento para así evitar convertirse en un blanco fácil. Mientras, Reinhardt hacia lo que podía por seguir el ritmo de los otros dos tiradores, bloqueando los disparos de Hellhound y apoyando a Tracer con sus andanadas de energía, las cuales Hellhound se veía obligado a detener con sus propios disparos para que así Tracer no pudiera aprovechar el breve instante en el que estaba esquivando para dispararle.

El intercambio de ataques siguió durante varios minutos más, que para los tres parecieron más bien varias horas. Para entonces, el muelle se encontraba en bastante mal estado, plagado de agujeros, marcas de quemaduras y surcos donde el cemento había saltado debido a la intensidad de los ataques. Tracer y Hellhound estaban agotados de tanto moverse, ambos jadeantes por el intenso cruce de disparos, pero ambos negándose a rendirse, la adrenalina de sus venas insuflándoles nuevas energías para seguir moviéndose y atacar. Numerosos rasguños poblaban el cuerpo de ambos, con Hellhound herido en algunas zonas de su cuerpo cuando los disparos de Tracer lo habían rozado o golpeado en zonas no letales, y Tracer con quemaduras de cuando los cañonazos de Hellhound le habían pasado demasiado cerca del cuerpo, quemándole la piel en brazos y piernas además de un poco de ropa. Reinhardt, por su parte, había recibido el impacto directo de varios de los ataques de Hellhound cuando su escudo finalmente cedió, sufriendo algunas quemaduras por el contacto con su armadura recalentada, pero por suerte nada era grave, aunque tendría que sustituir las partes que se habían fundido ligeramente más tarde.

-¡Argh…! ¿Por qué…?-Hellhound lanzó un cañonazo a Tracer, que esta esquivó de un Brinco-. ¿…no…?- Otro disparo, que ella volvió a esquivar-. ¿…te…?-Otro disparo, que ella volvió a esquivar-. ¿¡…MUERES!?- El cuarto cañonazo parecía más bien una explosión que había surgido del cuerpo entero de Hellhound, si bien también consiguió esquivarlo Brincando a un lado, y permitiendo que el caluroso ataque creara un nuevo surco en el suelo.

-Lo mismo te podría… ¡preguntar yo!-exclamó, abriendo fuego nuevamente contra él-. ¡Maldito traidor lujurioso y aprovechado!

-¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues tú eres una pardilla inocentona que no podría encontrar a un criminal ni aunque lo tuviera a un palmo de sus narices!-respondió Hellhound-. Y no miento, yo mismo he comprobado que es cierto…-respondió Hellhound, enzarzándose en un nuevo enfrentamiento con la joven heroína mientras se atacaban tras cada insulto.

-¡Mutante pervertido!

-¡Pirada atemporal!

-¡Músico de pacotilla!

-¡Tiradora penosa!

-¡Granjero inculto!

-¡Barriobajera, que tienes un acento más cerrado que una hucha!

-Ehm… ¡Rarito del…bombín!-dijo Tracer, quien se estaba quedando sin ideas. Hellhound, a juzgar por su expresión, parecía más ofendido que molesto por ese último insulto.

-¡Oye tú, deja en paz a mi bombín!-respondió Hellhound, bastante cabreado. Sus manos se fueron a su sombrero, como si pretendiera protegerlo con sus manos de las hirientes palabras de la joven británica.

-¡No me da la gana! ¡Está viejo, polvoriento, y parece que lo hayas robado de un museo!

-Oh…hohoho, ahora la has cagado… El día de tu muerte, si es que no te mato yo antes, pienso estar allí para así poder reírme a gusto y bailar sobre tu tumba. Además… ¡por lo menos yo no llevo la linterna más grande del mundo pegada al pecho!-se burló Hellhound. Tracer, a pesar de que aquel insulto le había sentado más mal que los otros, se obligó a sonreír al ver algo que llamó pronto su atención.

-¡Y yo, por lo menos, no me distraigo con tanta facilidad!- Hellhound miró extrañado a Tracer.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Tracer le indicó con un dedo y una sonrisa que se diera la vuelta. Aun extrañado por las palabras de la joven londinense, Hellhound se dio la vuelta, justo a tiempo para…

¡BAM! El martillo de Reinhardt, quien aprovechando la discusión de ambos jóvenes había conseguido colocarse a la espalda de Hellhound sin que este se diera ni cuenta, fue a impactar contra su cuerpo, dejándolo sin aire y mandándolo a volar por los cielos, seguramente con alguna que otra costilla hecha puré.

" _Pierdo…la consciencia…",_ pensó débilmente Hellhound, mientras sentía como su cuerpo se volvía tan insensible como el de un muñeco, volando por el aire y girando sin control, sus ojos contemplando el borroso y cambiante paisaje mientras seguía su trayectoria con destino incierto. " _Debo…mantenerme despierto…, o si no…"_.

Sin embargo, los esfuerzos por sobreponerse al poderoso golpe de Reinhardt fueron inútiles, ya que pronto un intenso calor empezó a generarse en su interior, iluminando sus marcas con una intensidad aun mayor de lo normal, y calentándose tanto que todo su cuerpo empezó a echar humo. El dolor que sentía por todo su cuerpo era tal, que de conservar todavía algún ápice de control sobre él, se encontraría retorciéndose y aullando ante semejante tortura.

Hellhound acabó por caer de espaldas en las frías aguas del rio Támesis, provocando que la superficie de esta estallara en una densa nube de vapor y hundiéndose cada vez más en sus profundidades, haciendo hervir el agua a su alrededor y formando numerosas burbujas que iban ascendiendo ante sus ojos, fijos en las luces de la superficie, mientras sus parpados se iban cerrando poco a poco. Pronto, la falta de aire y el calor que lo rodeaba acabaron de sumirlo en las tinieblas, abandonándose a su fatal destino, no sin antes contemplar como una sombra saltaba al agua y nadaba apresuradamente hacia él.

De esta manera, Hellhound se entregó al abismo de la inconsciencia, dejando atrás su maltrecho cuerpo, y la creciente presión de las aguas londinenses.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capitulo.**

 **Por alguna extraña razón, es el capítulo más largo que en menos tiempo haya escrito de mi vida (45 páginas en poco más de dos días). En cierta manera, me siento orgulloso del trabajo realizado, aunque debo admitir que algunas partes no me han acabado de convencer del todo.**

 **En fin, eso lo dejo a vuestra propia opinión. Review para lo que os ha parecido, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Bye, bye.**


	4. Capítulo 3

Capitulo 3: Cómo hacer nuevos amigos, y que estos intenten matarte

Dos días después, Observatorio de Overwatch, Gibraltar:

-Doctora Ziegler-dijo Winston al ver a Angela Ziegler, alias Mercy, vestida con su bata de medico mientras examinaba unos papeles de su portafolios. La voz grave de su compañero simiesco llamó la atención de la doctora, que guardándose los papeles bajo el brazo esperó a que Winston avanzara por el pasillo hasta donde estaba ella. Sin detenerse, Winston siguió caminando, con Mercy a su lado-. ¿Alguna novedad respecto al estado del prisionero?

-Por ahora nada-dijo la doctora-. Le hemos tratado las heridas y suministrado sedantes para el dolor, pero sigue inconsciente. Al principio nos costó un poco, ya que su cuerpo estaba tan caliente que las agujas se fundían antes de poder inyectarle nada, pero por suerte Torbjörn consiguió diseñar un sistema para refrigerarlo un poco y así poder tratarlo.

-Curioso. ¿Hemos descubierto ya la fuente de sus poderes?- La luz del atardecer bañaba los cuerpos de Winston y Mercy, entrando a raudales por los enormes ventanales que ocupaban el lateral del largo pasillo, mostrando unas preciosas vistas del vasto mar con el sol anaranjado de fondo, casi a punto de hundirse en el lejano horizonte. La pareja de héroes pasó junto a una puerta custodiada por dos agentes uniformados, que los saludaron con respeto cuando Winston y Mercy pasaron por su lado. Devolviéndoles el saludo, siguieron con su camino.

-Parece ser que sus poderes térmicos tienen su origen en sus huesos-comentó Mercy ojeando sus notas-. Actúan como los tubos de un radiador eléctrico: generan calor, y este se transmite por contacto a su cuerpo y de ahí hasta el exterior. Lo que no sabemos es como consigue controlar ese mismo calor, pero esperamos descubrir más una vez despierte.- Winston notó algo en la cara de Mercy, como su expresión denotaba algo de preocupación por alguna cosa que le rondaba la cabeza.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Pues… También hemos descubierto que…bueno, parece ser que el cuerpo de Hellhound se resiente cada vez que activa sus poderes. Es decir, que contrariamente a lo que creíamos, no es inmune al calor o al fuego, ni al suyo ni al externo.

-Espera… ¿quieres decir que se quema a si mismo cada vez que hace uso de sus habilidades?-preguntó Winston, incapaz de imaginarse cómo debía ser quemarse a uno mismo una y otra vez desde dentro a una temperatura semejante. Debía de ser como pasarse un soplete por todo el cuerpo, pero veinte veces peor, ya que ocurría de dentro a fuera.

-Eso mismo. Sus células parecen regenerar el tejido quemado a un ritmo mayor de lo normal, pero solo se activan en casos de temperatura extrema en proporción al daño recibido.

-Aun así, estamos hablando de un dolor atroz, algo increíblemente doloroso. Debe de ser como una tortura.-Winston empezó a pensar al respecto-. Tal vez…sea interesante estudiar su caso más a fondo.

-Sí, yo estaba pensando lo mismo-coincidió Mercy-. También encontramos extraño que sus poderes sigan activados a pesar de haber perdido la consciencia. Como ya he dicho, hay un límite sobre lo que podemos descubrir con él en su estado. Tendremos que esperar a que…

Varios agentes pasaron por su lado a toda prisa, esquivándoles sin dirigirles la palabra debido a la urgencia con la que marchaban. Extrañado, Winston detuvo con la mano al último agente del grupo.

-¿Qué está pasando?-le preguntó el gigantesco gorila al apresurado agente.

-¡Tenemos una posible fuga en la enfermería!-dijo el agente-. ¡Estamos enviando a todos los agentes disponibles, pero nos está costando un poco contenerlo!- El agente siguió su camino a todo correr, dejando atrás a Winston y Mercy, que se miraron entre alarmados y preocupados.

-¿Crees que…?-empezó a decir Mercy. Winston se subió sus gafas.

-Solo hay una manera de saberlo-dijo, echando a correr sobre sus cuatro patas, mientras Mercy se apresuraba a seguirlo de cerca.

La pareja de héroes llegó a la puerta de la enfermería, junto a la cual se había reunido una pequeña muchedumbre de operarios y trabajadores curiosos, justo a tiempo para ver como un grupo de agentes entraba apresurados en su interior, del cual se oía el sonido de golpes y de una violenta pelea acompañada de gritos y algunas palabrotas. Un agente salió despedido de espaldas por la puerta, cayendo dolorosamente al suelo y alertando a Winston y a Mercy.

-Me da que el prisionero ha recobrado la consciencia-comentó Winston, mientras Mercy se limitaba a asentir a sus espaldas.

Abriéndose paso por entre los curiosos que habían ido a ver qué estaba pasando, la pareja de agentes entró en la enfermería.

Para consternación de Mercy, el interior de su consulta era un caos. Varios de sus armarios se habían roto cuando los cuerpos de algunos de los agentes habían chocado contra ellos durante el altercado, desparramando y desordenando su contenido. Su escritorio había sido volcado, y sus papeles estaban desperdigados por el suelo. Varias de las camas y camillas de la enfermería presentaban golpes y abolladuras, y varias de ellas habían sido puestas del revés a causa del violento enfrentamiento que aun seguía teniendo lugar. La mayor parte del resto del equipo médico había sobrevivido, si bien Mercy detectó varias máquinas que habían caído al suelo y que la hicieron temer que luego no fueran a funcionar, obligándola a tener que pedir otras nuevas. Una o dos pantallas que ella utilizaba para monitorizar constantes vitales y organizar datos habían acabado con el cristal roto, seguramente a causa de algún impacto recibido durante el altercado. En el centro de la estancia, varios agentes intentaban contener a Hellhound que, vestido únicamente con sus pantalones y un vendaje alrededor del torso, se agitaba violentamente en un intento de librarse de sus captores. Un férreo cepo de acero lo mantenía sujeto por las muñecas, impidiéndole separar las manos, aunque estaba claro que esa pequeña limitación no le impedía luchar al violento australiano, ya que cada vez que un agente intentaba acercársele Hellhound lo recibía con una patada o lo golpeaba con el cepo de acero, mandando al pobre agente al suelo, donde varios de ellos se encontraban ya retorciéndose de dolor o esforzándose por ponerse en pie.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos y de su superioridad numérica, estaba claro que a los agentes les estaba costando bastante contener a Hellhound. Su cuerpo estaba demasiado caliente como para sostenerlo sin protecciones, los múltiples tatuajes que adornaban sus brazos y cuerpo brillando con una luz rojiza que parecía iluminar también las pequeñas bombillas repartidas en su firme cepo. A pesar del peligro, varios agentes se habían enrollado largos trozos de tela en los brazos y habían conseguido agarrar a Hellhound en un intento de frenar sus movimientos, mientras este seguía luchando por librarse de ellos retorciéndose como un pez fuera del agua y repartiendo golpes a diestro y siniestro.

-¡Vamos, cabrones, ¿quién quiera un poco de Hellhound?!-preguntó desafiante mientras golpeaba con su cepo en la cara a un agente que cometió la temeridad de acercársele de frente-. ¡Puedo seguir así todo el día, incluso con las manos atadas! ¡Venid si os atrevéis, pandilla de come-mierdas!- Sin embargo, a pesar de sus desafiantes palabras, estaba claro que poco a poco los agentes estaban consiguiendo reducirlo, ya que la frecuencia de sus golpes fue bajando mientras que el número de agentes que conseguían agarrarlo fue en aumento, hasta que finalmente Hellhound fue inmovilizado contra el suelo con cinco agentes de Overwatch sujetándolo desde arriba.

-Agente Winston, señor. Doctora Ziegler-saludó uno de los agentes a la pareja de héroes, algo sudoroso y jadeante a causa del esfuerzo realizado. Al agente, un hombre de tez morena y cabello corto y negro, le sangraba la nariz y tenía el labio hinchado, seguramente a causa de alguno de los golpes de Hellhound, quien seguía intentando liberarse mientras se debatía en el suelo-. Sentimos mucho el desastre ocasionado. No sabemos cómo lo ha hecho, pero consiguió soltarse de la cama y a punto estuvo de salir por la puerta cuando una patrulla escuchó el sonido y fue a investigar. Debido a que su captura resultó ser más…complicada…de lo esperado, acabamos solicitando la presencia de refuerzos para atraparlo.

-Bien, buen trabajo, agentes-dijo Winston a todos los presentes, tanto a los que mantenían sujeto a Hellhound como a los que se encontraban aun en el suelo, algunos empezando a ponerse de pie mientras se agarraban las zonas golpeadas.

Los agentes llevaron a Hellhound hasta un largo tubo de cristal, forzándolo a entrar mientras este seguía luchando para escapar de su agarre. Finalmente, consiguieron introducirle en el interior del tubo y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Hellhound golpeó repetidas veces el cristal con su cepo, pero a excepción del sonido amortiguado de los impactos, sus acciones apenas afectaron a su cristalina prisión. Dándose por vencido, Hellhound apagó su cuerpo, y sus tatuajes volvieron a la normalidad.

-Señoras y señores, en seguida les atenderé a todos-dijo Mercy a los agentes allí presentes-. De momento esperen fuera. Winston y yo tenemos que hablar con el prisionero.- Los agentes fueron abandonando la enfermería, ayudando a quienes las heridas impedían o dificultaban el poder caminar correctamente, y pronto solo quedaron Winston y Mercy en la enfermería.

-Muy bien…Empecemos-dijo Winston, cogiendo la ficha médica de Hellhound y colocándose enfrente de él, mientras este lo miraba desafiante con una ceja levantada en su celda de cristal-. William Jackson Craig, alias "Hellhound"…

-¿Y tú quien eres, la mascota del equipo?-preguntó Hellhound bruscamente con tono burlón. Suspirando, Winston siguió leyendo la ficha.

-26 años de edad. Lugar de residencia: desconocido. Lugar de nacimiento: Alice Springs, Australia. Antecedentes criminales: varias denuncias y detenciones por hurto menor, allanamiento de morada y vandalismo en la juventud. Actualmente buscado en la mayoría de países del mundo por asesinato, terrorismo, incendio premeditado, vandalismo, robo, extorsión, secuestro y…múltiples denuncias por acoso sexual.

-…no me pienso disculpar-dijo Hellhound-. Solo para que conste en acta, todas fueron de padres cascarrabias y maridos cabreados. Ni una sola queja por parte del sector femenino.

-Tomo nota…-dijo Winston estoicamente, alzando una ceja para contemplar el burlón semblante de Hellhound, quien por el momento parecía más centrado en Mercy que en el gorila que le estaba hablando. Mercy, al oír las palabras de Hellhound, miró con aire desaprobador al joven australiano-. Afiliaciones conocidas: antiguo miembro de la banda australiana conocida como los Chatarreros. En la actualidad, miembro de la banda de Junkrat, cuyo paradero aún es desconocido…y es la razón de que me encuentre hoy aquí-concluyó Winston, dejando a un lado la ficha y centrando su mirada en Hellhound.

-Oh, me duele que te interese más Jamie que yo. Dime, ¿qué tendría que hacer para despertar de nuevo tu interés?

-¿Qué tal si me dices donde se esconden Junkrat y Roadhog, y a cambio te permitiré escoger la cárcel de máxima seguridad en la que pasaras tus diez cadenas perpetuas?

-Hmmm…-dijo Hellhound, fingiendo que se lo estaba pensando-…Eres un duro negociador, mono, pero me parece que va a ser que no.- Mercy miró preocupada a Winston por si la mención de "mono" había afectado negativamente a Winston. Este, sin embargo, permaneció firme en su sitio, aparentemente ignorando la descortesía y la rudeza de las palabras de Hellhound-. Además, ¿qué clase de trato es ese? ¿Cadena perpetua múltiple en una prisión de mi elección? ¿No es en estos casos que se negocia con "libertad bajo fianza", o "reducción de condena"?

-Sí, así sería si esto fuera una película de polis y cacos-dijo Winston, sonriendo-. Por desgracia para ti, Overwatch actúa ahora al margen de las leyes de las Naciones Unidas, de manera que ya no poseemos la misma influencia que antes. Que puedas evitar la inyección letal es lo máximo que puedo…

-Un momento… ¿me estás diciendo que me toooodo esto…es ilegal?- Por el tono en que lo dijo, Winston supo que Hellhound ya lo sabía, pero que solo estaba fingiendo ignorancia para reírse de él-. ¿Qué me están reteniendo contra mi voluntad una pandilla de mercenarios que actúan al margen de la ley?-preguntó Hellhound, como si no acabara de creérselo, sonriendo por lo mucho que todo aquello se parecía a una broma pesada-. ¡Oh, noooo~! ¡Socorro, que alguien me salve~! ¡He sido secuestrado por una banda de criminales…!-dijo Hellhound fingiendo ser una damisela en apuros, provocando que Winston mirara con expresión cansada a Hellhound, y que Mercy se pinzara el puente de la nariz.

-Hellhound…

-¡Por favor, no me haga daño! ¡Tengo mujer e hijos!...en alguna parte, creo. No suelo prestar mucha atención a los pequeños detalles.

-Hellhound…-dijo Winston, cansándose de las tonterías del joven Chatarrero.

-¿Es muy tarde ya para pedir mi llamada? ¡Quiero utilizar el comodín del publico!- Hellhound empezó a golpear con el cepo el cristal-. ¡Chatarreros! ¡Unidos! ¡Jamás serán vencidos! ¡Chatarreros! ¡Unidos! ¡Jamás serán…!

-¡Hellhound, escúchame…!

-¡No, TÚ escúchame!-dijo Hellhound, parando de hacer el bobo y poniéndose serio-. Si crees que puedes negociar conmigo para que traicione a mis amigos a cambio de un trato tan penoso como ese, es que está claro que alguien no se ha comido todos los plátanos que debía en su desayuno de esta mañana. Así pues, te propongo un nuevo trato…-dijo Hellhound. Winston, en vez de enfadarse, se cruzó de brazos y escuchó lo que tuviera que decir Hellhound con una ceja levantada-…Tú me abres la puerta, me quitas estas esposas tan chulas, me devuelves mi sombrero y el resto de mi ropa, y me sacas de esta base. A cambio, te prometo que NO os volatilizaré a todos una vez salga de aquí…, o eso intentaré.

-Mmm-hmm…-dijo Winston.

-Entiéndelo, es lo mejor que puedo prometerte. Lo tomas o lo dejas-dijo Hellhound encogiéndose de hombros. Winston, al igual que había hecho antes Hellhound, fingió pensárselo durante unos instantes, y finalmente respondió a Hellhound.

-Hmmm…creo… que no va a ser posible.

-En fin, no siempre se gana-dijo Hellhound, encogiéndose de hombros de nuevo-. A todo esto, contéstame a algo, peluchito.

-Tú dirás…

-¿Qué diablos es esta cosa?-dijo Hellhound, señalando con la cabeza el cepo de sus muñecas-. No…me deja… ¡disparar!-dijo, poniéndose una vez más a gran temperatura mientras su cepo parecía activarse y encender algunas de sus bombillas. A pesar del gesto de esfuerzo del rostro de Hellhound, nada salió disparado de sus manos, con las cuales apuntaba a unos imperturbables Winston y Mercy.

-Ah, sí. Hemos tenido que tomar algunas precauciones extra contigo, aprovechando que estabas fuera de combate-explicó Winston-. Esas esposas que llevas te impedirán calentarte hasta cierta temperatura, de manera que vete olvidándote de tus disparos de calor, y de salir volando en forma de esqueleto.

-Venga ya, colega…-dijo Hellhound dándose la vuelta, dejándose caer de espaldas contra la pared del tubo y deslizándose hasta el suelo, donde quedó sentado de espaldas a Winston.

-Doctora Ziegler, creo que ahora le toca a usted-dijo Winston, dando paso a Mercy. Intercambiando posiciones con su peludo amigo, Mercy se acercó al tubo, mirando pensativa a Hellhound, quien seguía sentado de espaldas a ella.

-William, soy la doctora Angela Ziegler-se presentó Mercy-. Soy quien sanó tus heridas después de tu captura.

-Y no crea que no se lo agradezco, doc. El viejo de la armadura sí que sabe manejar ese martillo…-dijo Hellhound sin girarse, mirando las vendas que cubrían su desnudo torso.

-Durante tu tratamiento surgieron…dificultades…con las que no habíamos contado al principio, dificultades en relación a tus poderes térmicos.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿En qué sentido?-preguntó Hellhound todavía sin girarse. Mercy carraspeó un poco.

-Básicamente, tu recuperación fue retrasada por el hecho de que tu cuerpo estaba demasiado…

-¿Bueno? ¿Musculoso? ¿Caliente?-preguntó Hellhound con tono divertido.

-No…Bueno, la verdad es que sí, pero…

-¡Doctora Ziegler! Que descarada….-dijo Hellhound sonriendo y llevándose las manos a la boca en señal de horror ante el atrevimiento de la doctora.

-¡No es eso!-le regañó Mercy, sonriendo algo avergonzada por la forma en que se podía interpretar su comentario. Incluso Winston tuvo que esconder su sonrisa-. Lo que quería decir es que, como tú mismo has dicho, ardías demasiado como para que pudiéramos tratarte.

-Ah, vale. Entiendo…

-Sería interesante que nos respondieras a un par de preguntas en relación a tu caso, ni que sea para facilitar el resto de tu tratamiento y poder entenderte mejor.

-Ya, y facilitar mi captura por si intentara escapar de aquí, ¿no? Buen intento, rubita…-dijo Hellhound bruscamente.

Winston podía tolerar que se pasaran de la raya con él, pero estaba claro que no iba a permitir que hablaran con aquel tono a una amiga suya. Gruñendo, dio un paso en dirección al tubo, solo para ser detenido de inmediato por un gesto de Mercy, quien seguía con su atención puesta en la figura de Hellhound. Winston, si bien estuvo tentado de decirle algo a Hellhound, al final optó por hacer caso a la doctora, y se dirigió a la puerta de la enfermería. Conocía a Mercy lo bastante como para saber que ella tenía experiencia con casos como aquel, y que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejarla manejar aquel asunto a su manera y sin que hubiera nadie mirando por encima de su hombro. Tras dedicar una última mirada a Mercy y a Hellhound, Winston salió de la sala, y cerró la puerta.

Mercy y Hellhound permanecieron en silencio durante unos instantes. El sol seguía descendiendo poco a poco, los últimos rayos de luz colándose por las ventanas de la destrozada enfermería, mientras Mercy no perdía detalle del cuerpo de Hellhound, examinándolo con ojo clínico.

La espalda de Hellhound permanecía pegada al cristal del tubo, ligeramente cubierta por los vendajes que ella misma le había colocado. Los tatuajes de sus brazos parecían trepar por ellos como enredaderas hasta agarrarse firmemente a su cuello, alcanzando la parte baja de la mandíbula. Numerosos dibujos y marcas le bajaban por los hombros hasta llegar al pecho y la espalda, tatuajes de animales y más marcas tribales como las de los brazos, además de varias palabras, frases y extraños símbolos que Mercy no acabó de identificar. Su cuerpo, si bien carecía de la constitución de un atleta o de un soldado entrenado, era delgado y sus músculos estaban bien definidos, marcándose bajo su piel como prueba de su activo estilo de vida. Era, en definitiva, la clase de cuerpo que alguien que se mueve mucho y come poco tendría, nada extraño considerando de donde venía Hellhound y la clase de vida que llevaba.

-Saque una foto, doctora, le durara más-comentó en broma Hellhound cuando, al mirar de reojo, sorprendió a la doctora mirándolo fijamente. Mercy se limitó a sonreír.

-No hace falta. Ya te saqué varias mientras dormías-respondió Mercy, sorprendiendo a Hellhound. Si la doctora estaba de guasa o no, él no podía saberlo.

-¿En serio? ¿Es así como actúa con todos sus pacientes, o debo considerarme afortunado?

-No, solo con los pacientes cuyos casos me llaman la atención.

-¿Yo le llamo la atención, doctora?-preguntó Hellhound con la ceja levantada, susurrando cada palabra con voz seductora mientras se ponía de pie y miraba fijamente a Mercy a los ojos. Si bien Angela tenía que admitir que era bastante guapo y que tenía un cuerpo no poco atractivo, no olvidaba que se trataba de un criminal buscado, y que ella era una profesional, de manera que se limitó a sonreír y a negar con la cabeza.

-Solo tus huesos, me temo.- Hellhound chasqueó la lengua, y levantó las manos mientras fingía sentirse exasperado.

-¡Vaya, pues no se los puedo dar! Da la casualidad que los estoy usando en este momento, pero si al final resulta que puedo prescindir de ellos, tenga por seguro que será la primera a quien llamaré-dijo Hellhound, provocando que al final Mercy se riera. Inmediatamente después, Mercy se sintió mal por ello. Aquel hombre era un criminal, un asesino despiadado y un terrorista perturbado. Si bien como doctora quería ayudarle, ya que en aquellos momentos era un paciente suyo, no podía olvidar que él era la razón de que muchos inocentes hubieran acabado perdiendo la vida. Era un monstruo cruel que no dudaría en aprovecharse de ella si con eso conseguía escapar. Por tanto, Mercy se obligó a inspirar, y trató de adoptar una expresión más profesional con Hellhound.

-La radiación del núcleo ómnico alteró tu material genético, confiriéndote las capacidades térmicas de tus huesos, pero no le confirió a tu cuerpo la capacidad de resistir las altas temperaturas a las que es sometido, ¿cierto?

-No sé de qué me habla-dijo Hellhound, sonriendo burlón mientras se encogía de hombros. Ziegler no se dejó engañar, y siguió hablando.

-Tu cuerpo se rompe cada vez que activas tus habilidades, quemándose y curándose casi al instante durante el rato que tú decides usar tus poderes, o cuando tus células resultan dañadas por el fuego o el calor. El resultado es una constante quemadura que nunca freirá del todo tus terminaciones nerviosas, ya que se regeneraran en el mismo instante en que el calor las destruya.

-Vaya… Dicho así, sí que parece que esté bien jodido, ¿eh?-comentó con una sonrisa Hellhound, si bien su ánimo parecía haber decaído ligeramente.

-Sin embargo, lo que me extrañó más de todo este asunto fue que tu cuerpo permaneciera con tus poderes activados aunque tú hubieras perdido la conciencia.-Hellhound se giró y apoyó la espalda otra vez contra el cristal, permaneciendo de pie y aparentemente ignorando a la doctora, que siguió hablando-. Este suceso únicamente puede ser explicado con dos posibles teorías: o bien tu cuerpo es capaz de mantener la ultima temperatura a la que llegaste por sí mismo sin que tú tengas que intervenir, o bien…

-No…-dijo Hellhound, tratando de cortar a Mercy, pero ella siguió hablando.

-…tu control sobre tus poderes funciona a la inversa de lo que creíamos al principio-dijo finalmente Mercy. Hellhound permaneció en silencio, de manera que Mercy entendió que había dado justo en el clavo-. No es que actives tus poderes para calentarte, sino que liberas el control que ejerces sobre ellos para regular cuanto te calientas. No tienes el poder de calentarte, sino de enfriar tu cuerpo, el cual se encuentra a una temperatura increíblemente elevada.- Tras unos segundos sin decir nada, Hellhound suspiró, rindiéndose al ver que lo había descubierto todo.

-…suena complicado, ¿a que si?-preguntó Hellhound-. Yo mismo la cago siempre que intento explicárselo a alguien, de manera que hoy día paso de hacerlo, y dejo que asuman lo que ellos mismos crean que es verdad.

-La temperatura normal de un cuerpo humano se encuentra sobre los 37 grados centígrados, con algunas variaciones en relación al género, la edad, el lugar de origen, o a la disposición genética. El tuyo, en cambio, se encuentra a casi 2000 grados cuando estas inconsciente. De no haberte refrigerado, habrías fundido la camilla y el suelo de la enfermería, eso sin contar los graves daños que tus células estaban luchando por regenerar.

-¿Qué puedo decir?-dijo, encogiéndose de hombres-. Siempre me han dicho las damas que les provoco calores.

-Hellhound, esto es serio-dijo Mercy, cansada ya de que Hellhound no dejara de irse por las ramas con sus bromas subidas de tono.

-¡No, ¿en serio?! Vaya, y yo que creía que esto era perfectamente normal…-dijo Hellhound, sardónico-. ¿Puedo hacerle ahora yo una pregunta a usted, doctora?

-Dime.- Hellhound, todavía apoyado en el cristal, miró a la doctora de reojo.

-Verá… Después de la explosión del núcleo, cuando la gente empezó a ponerse enferma y a morir a causa de la radiación, todos creímos que aquella mierda radioactiva nos iba a matar a todos. Deformaciones, enfermedades, hambruna porque nuestros campos y ganado se fueron a pique,…-Suspiro-. Por eso, cuando la gente vio lo que yo era capaz de hacer, muchos no tardaron en tenerme envidia. "¡Wow, eso es algo alucinante!", decían algunos. "¡Qué envidia que me das!". "Supongo que tú has tenido suerte, ¿eh, maldito cabrón afortunado?". Si solo supieran…-dijo Hellhound, mirando sus manos. Poco a poco sus tatuajes se pusieron rojos, haciendo temblar el aire alrededor de su cuerpo mientras miraba pensativo como sus huesos parecían transparentarse a través de su carne-…si solo supieran lo que es tener esta…mierda dentro. Si supieran lo que es pelear día sí y día también por evitar que tu cuerpo arda como una puta cerilla, si supieran lo que es sentir como tu cuerpo arde desde dentro, como tu carne se fríe como una tira de beicon a la parrilla..., sí solo supieran lo que es temer a perder el control- Hellhound volvió a la normalidad, mirando y sonriendo con aire tristón a Mercy-. Yo no pedí nada de esto, doctora. Yo no pedí sobrevivir a la radiación como lo hice. Yo no pedí ser una maldita estufa ambulante, pero así es como son las cosas. Algunos, como mi amigo Junkrat, se cortaron los miembros mutados o cancerígenos y se los sustituyeron con prótesis para sobrevivir. Otros, como Roadie, prefirieron resistir a su manera, ya fuera con gas o medicación alternativa. Sin embargo, hay algo común, algo que nos une a todos: que todos, a pesar de lo sucedido, nos quedamos. Nos quedamos, y tratamos de reflotar el barco hundido que era Australia, cada uno tratando de sobrevivir como buenamente pudiera, al igual que hicieron nuestros antepasados. Aunque, como puede comprobar, algunos no seguimos exactamente el camino más virtuoso de todos…

-Así pues, y sabiendo lo que he hecho con esta…"bendición" y como soy y a lo que me dedico, ahora quiero saber yo _su_ opinión, doc-siguió diciendo Hellhound, plantándose enfrente de Mercy con una sonrisa, apenas a unos centímetros el uno del otro, pero separados aún por el cristal-: ¿Cree usted también que fui afortunado, o piensa que hubiera sido mejor que la radiación me hubiera matado?

Mercy no respondió de inmediato a la pregunta de Hellhound. En su lugar, se quedó mirando a los ojos a aquel criminal, mientras trataba de imaginarse cómo debía de ser vivir lo que él había vivido. En parte se identificaba con Hellhound hasta cierto punto: sabía lo que era ser una superviviente de una explosión semejante, que la gente muriera a su alrededor mientras ella se preguntaba atormentada sobre si hubiera podido hacer algo al respecto, si había tenido suerte o había sido el destino quien le había permitido vivir un día mas mientras otros yacían muertos en el suelo o enterrados entre los escombros. Sin embargo, no podía ponerse en su piel al respecto de sus poderes, porque la mera idea de pensar en lo que debía de haber sido encontrar que su cuerpo había cambiado de repente en algo semejante era difícil de imaginar. Día tras día, atrapado en su propio cuerpo sin más consuelo que la propia voluntad; sin comprender qué pasaba; sin poder buscar ayuda; sin poder fiarse realmente de nadie, mientras a la vez luchaba por sobrevivir en una tierra rota y cambiante. Era como para volverse loco…aunque, bien visto, estaba claro que Hellhound sí que debía de estar un poco loco.

-Pienso que…-empezó a decir Mercy, eligiendo sus palabras con cuidado.

-Diga, diga sin miedo. No la voy a morder…a no ser que usted me lo pida-respondió con una sonrisa seductora y burlona.

-…que mi opinión no te importa para nada-dijo finalmente Mercy-. En realidad, te da igual lo que yo tenga que decir, así que, ¿por qué molestarse?

Hellhound miró fijamente a Mercy durante unos instantes mientras esta le sostenía la mirada. Finalmente, Hellhound empezó a reírse, cada vez más descontroladamente, hasta que al final estalló en carcajadas en el interior de su pequeña prisión. Poco a poco, Hellhound empezó a controlarse, mirando con una amplia sonrisa a Mercy.

-¡Veo…jaja…veo que es usted tan buena como parece, doctora Ziegler!-dijo Hellhound, limpiándose una lagrima del borde del ojo.

-Gracias por el cumplido-dijo Mercy, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza-. Seguidamente, quisiera hacerte una pregunta respecto a tu problema de control de temperatura.

-¡Adelante, dispare! Se lo ha ganado, por hacerme reír tanto.

-¿Cómo lo haces para dormir? Imagino que en cuanto intentas dormirte tu cuerpo empieza a quemarse sin control, provocándote un gran dolor. Así pues, ¿cómo consigues descansar por las noches?

-Bueno, esa pregunta es bastante difícil de responder… Principalmente hago dos cosas: o no duermo (me mantengo despierto a base de cafés y bebidas energéticas), o me meto a dormir en la bañera con el agua corriendo toda la noche. No es perfecto, y al final la factura del agua me sale carísima, pero es lo que hay. También he descubierto que es muy efectivo el meterme a dormir en un rio, aunque luego el ecosistema local se va a paseo, y debo tomar precauciones para que no se me lleve la corriente-explicó Hellhound-. En una ocasión, cuando rondábamos por los bosques de Quebec, se rompió la cuerda que me mantenía sujeto a la orilla del rio junto al que habíamos acampado, y a la mañana siguiente me desperté enredado en la presa de unos castores. ¡No vea el cabreo que se pillaron esas pequeñas bolas de pelo con dientes cuando me encontraron en su casa!

Mercy no pudo evitarlo. La visión de Hellhound siendo perseguido por una banda de castores enfurecidos fue demasiado para ella, quien sin poder controlarse acabó riéndose a carcajadas junto a Hellhound. Sabía que estaba mal y que era poco profesional, pero había que admitir que el chico tenía su gracia. Finalmente, los dos pararon de reírse, cada uno calmándose en su lado de la pared de cristal.

-Bueno, por aquí no tenemos ríos, pero buscaremos alguna solución a tu problema mientras permanezcas aquí como nuestro prisionero.

-Más bien como vuestro rehén. No olvide que técnicamente esto sería un secuestro-puntualizó Hellhound, a lo que Mercy simplemente negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

-Más bien sería un "arresto civil" un tanto cogido por los pelos a nivel legal, pero como tú veas-decidió cortar Mercy-. En fin, pues ya está todo. ¿Aún te duelen las costillas?

-Nah, estoy bien, doc, aunque creo que uno de los agentes de antes me pateó el torso, y eso sí que aun me sigue doliendo.

-Te daré un par de analgésicos antes de irme. Más tarde unos agentes te escoltaran hasta tu celda, de manera que te agradecería que, por favor, no te resistieras.

-Doctora Ziegler, ¿me está pidiendo que me deje encerrar por las buenas? ¿En serio?-preguntó divertido e incrédulo Hellhound.

-Sí, si no es mucha molestia.- Mercy y Hellhound volvieron a sostenerse la mirada, como esperando a ver quién de los dos se echaría para atrás primero. Al final, fue Hellhound el que suspiró y cedió.

-Está bien, está bien… Pero que conste que solo lo hago porque me lo ha pedido "por favor", y porque está usted como un queso.

-Tomo nota-dijo Mercy, riendo por lo bajini. Tras rescatar de su destrozado armario un pequeño tubo de pastillas, sacó dos y se las tendió a través de un pequeño acceso a Hellhound. Después, se despidió de él, y salió de la sala, dejándolo solo mientras contemplaba como finalmente el sol acababa de ocultarse en el horizonte, dando paso a la fría noche.

* * *

Momentos más tarde, en el hangar de la base:

Varios agentes de Overwatch permanecían a la espera en el hangar, habiendo recibido la señal de que la nave de transporte estaba a punto de llegar.

En la nave viajaba un pequeño pelotón de agentes que, comandados por McCree, habían salido en busca de varios de los viejos operativos de Overwatch que, ya fuera por la distancia o por su situación personal, no pudieron responder a la llamada de reunión de Winston de manera inmediata. En su lugar, habían contactado con la base y habían solicitado un transporte, propiciando aquella improvisada operación que había concluido, por suerte, con éxito.

Según el enigmático mensaje de McCree, con "demasiado" éxito, aunque nadie entendía a que podía referirse.

Pasada una hora, el momento previsto para la llegada de la nave estaba próximo. Los agentes esperaban impacientes a que sus compañeros llegaran de una vez a la base, cotilleando y preguntándose entre ellos qué caras conocidas encontrarían una vez se abriera la puerta de la nave, todos deseosos de ver a viejos conocidos o amigos del pasado. Entre los allí asistentes se encontraban un par de miembros de la organización que, si bien no habían formado parte de Overwatch hasta hacía apenas unos meses, ya se sentían en aquella base como en su propia casa, con el resto de agentes como sus padres, madres, hermanos y hermanas. Dichos miembros, a pesar de que no estaban presentes en la primera formación de Overwatch durante la Crisis Omnica y por tanto no habían recibido el mismo mensaje de Winston que los demás, habían demostrado con creces el merecerse un puesto en aquel equipo, recibiendo una invitación por parte del gigantesco gorila bajo la promesa de que allí podrían poner sus peculiares habilidades al servicio del mundo, aunque para ello tuvieran que hacerlo en la clandestinidad. Uno de ellos, un joven brasileño con voluminosas rastas, escuchaba algo de música con sus grandes auriculares, mientras a su lado se encontraba mascando chicle una joven menuda de rasgos asiáticos, vestida con un holgado mono azul de trabajo salpicado de manchas de aceite y con la caricatura de un conejito rosa dibujada en el pecho.

-¿Cuánto crees que van a tardar en llegar?-preguntó con aire cansado Hana Song, también conocida por sus fans como DVa. Su compañero, Lucio, se quitó uno de los auriculares.

-Disculpa, ¿qué decías?- DVa suspiró.

-¡Digo que cuanto crees que van a tardar en llegar todavía!-repitió DVa-. Si llego a saber que iban a tardar tanto, me hubiera quedado revisando el MEKA un rato más.

-Vamos, no seas impaciente-le dijo Lucio dándole un suave codazo de complicidad en el hombro-. ¡Ya verás cómo deben de estar al caer!

-Sí, claro…Eso mismo me dijiste hace como una hora.

-Lo sé, lo sé… Mira, si te hace sentir mejor, te dejaré mis cascos un rato, hasta que llegue el transporte. ¿Qué me dices?- DVa se lo pensó unos instantes, y al final asintió con la cabeza. Cualquier cosa era mejor que esperar allí de pie sin hacer nada, y la verdad era que le gustaba bastante la música de Lucio, de manera que no tenia quejas.

De esta manera, la pareja de héroes continuó su espera en el hangar junto al resto de agentes, mientras alguno se iba impacientando y otro se iba a sentar para esperar más cómodamente a que llegara el transporte.

El sonido de unas fuertes pisadas llamó la atención de Lucio. Aquel que hacía temblar el suelo de aquella manera a su paso, Reinhardt, avanzaba desde la puerta del hangar en su dirección, vestido con un traje casual formado por una camiseta negra ceñida a su gigantesco cuerpo, unos holgados pantalones beige y su blanca barba pulcramente acicalada.

-Buenas. ¿Hay noticias de la nave?-preguntó a Lucio tan pronto llegó hasta ellos. A pesar de su enorme tamaño, Reinhardt era un hombre amigable de carcajada fácil, algo así como un súper abuelo musculado y bonachón, y a todos los miembros más jóvenes de Overwatch les gustaba tratarlo como si de su propio abuelo se tratara, recibiendo a cambio el trato de nietos por parte del veterano paladín de la justicia. DVa, al percatarse de la presencia de Reinhardt, corrió hasta su espalda y saltó a ella para intentar subirse a su hombro, si bien su escasa altura solo le permitió agarrarse y asomarse un poco por encima de su hombro.

-De momento nada, aunque dicen que llegará pronto-le dijo Lucio. Asintiendo, Reinhardt sonrió cálidamente a DVa, y con una de sus enormes manos la ayudó a sentarse en su hombro, como el loro de un capitán pirata. El enorme tamaño de Reinhardt hacia que DVa pareciera minúscula en comparación, pero esta parecía más que satisfecha de encontrarse allí, desde donde podía verlo todo sin problemas.

-¡Ya los veo!-exclamó DVa desde el hombro de Reinhardt, señalando con el dedo a la lejanía.

Efectivamente, del horizonte surgieron las brillantes luces de la aeronave de transporte de Overwatch, ganando tamaño a medida que se iba acercando a la base. Los agentes allí reunidos se apartaron para dejar espacio a la nave, que empezó a maniobrar mientras se introducía poco a poco en el interior del recinto. Los propulsores de la nave la mantenían en suspensión sobre el suelo, hasta que del techo surgió unas enormes pinzas metálicas que sujetaron desde arriba a la nave, que por fin pudo detener sus motores, sumiendo en un cada vez mayor silencio el hangar, solo roto por el creciente murmullo de los demás agentes.

La compuerta de la nave se abrió desde arriba, descendiendo y convirtiéndose en una solida pasarela por la que empezaron a descender los ocupantes de la nave, cargados con sus bultos, mientras eran recibidos entre risas, exclamaciones y palmadas en la espalda por sus antiguos camaradas. Muchos empezaron a ver a sus objetivos en la multitud, algunos abandonando el hangar al ver que aquel agente o aquel técnico con el que esperaban reencontrarse no estaba allí, o resignándose y yendo a saludar a otra persona diferente a la que en un principio esperaban ver.

De la nave surgió una figura que portaba un viejo poncho rojo y un sombrero de cowboy, fumando un cigarro mientras contemplaba desde el umbral de la nave el amistoso reencuentro de los camaradas que hacía años que no se veían. Satisfecho, empezó a atravesar la muchedumbre mientras iba saludando a viejos conocidos y estrechando las manos de los nuevos reclutas. Finalmente, empezó a caminar hasta el extremo en el que se encontraban Reinhardt, DVa y Lucio, el eco de sus espuelas resonando a cada paso que daba.

-¡Jesse, amigo mío!-exclamó Reinhardt con su potente voz, casi abalanzándose sobre McCree y enterrándolo en la montaña de músculos que era su cuerpo de un prieto abrazo que casi tira a DVa de su puesto. McCree, devolviendo el abrazo, trató de coger aire mientras sentía como los poderosos brazos de su amigo le chafaban el cuerpo-. ¡Han pasado muchos años! ¿Cómo has estado?

-Ah…bien…hasta que has venido y me has partido el espinazo…-dijo McCree con una sonrisa, estirando la espalda para recolocarse las vertebras que casi le parte su compañero-. Una pena que no coincidiéramos antes por aquí, pero Winston tenía trabajo para mí, y no me podía negar.

-Lo entiendo, lo entiendo. Después tenemos que tomarnos algo con el resto del viejo equipo, para recordar los buenos tiempos. ¿Qué te parece?

-Suena bien, compañero. Suena bien…-McCree reparó entonces en la joven asiática del hombro de Reinhardt, y en el brasileño de curioso traje que se encontraba a su lado-. ¿Y estos quiénes son? ¿Nuevos reclutas?

-Algo así. Estos son Hana…-dijo, señalando a la joven de su hombro. DVa saludó a McCree haciendo el signo de la paz con una mano, mientras formaba una pompa de chicle en su boca y la hacía explotar-…y Lucio-dijo, pasando a presentar al otro joven, quien directamente le estrechó la mano a McCree-. Chicos, este es Jesse McCree. Luchó a nuestro lado en la antigua Overwatch, y lleva siendo uno de sus más valiosos miembros desde que tenía poco más de vuestra edad.

-Un placer, chicos. Espero tener la oportunidad de luchar a vuestro lado en un futuro próximo.

-Lo mismo digo, colega-respondió Lucio.

-Hmm…-dijo DVa, mirando fijamente a McCree. Este, rascándose la nuca, dedicó una mirada de extrañeza a la joven celebridad coreana.

-¿Ocurre algo, señorita?- DVa, en vez de responder, se bajó de un salto del hombro de Reinhardt, y le quitó el puro con un rápido gesto a McCree, dejándolo tan anonadado como a Reinhardt y Lucio.

-Estos cigarros apestan, viejo. ¿No sabes que fumar es malo para ti y los que te rodean?-dijo, tirándolo sin cuidado por encima de su hombro. McCree contempló algo boquiabierto y apenado como su preciado cigarro caía al suelo y rodaba hasta caer en una alcantarilla, perdiéndose para siempre. Las carcajadas de Reinhardt sacaron de su estupor a McCree.

-¡JAAAA, JA JA JA JAAAAA! ¡Tiene agallas, ¿a que si?!-dijo Reinhardt, colocando una de sus manos en el hombro de DVa, tan pequeña en comparación que casi la aplasta a pesar de no haber hecho fuerza-. ¡Siempre te dijimos que te quitaras de ese vicio, y aquí tienes a alguien que coincide con nosotros!

-Me alegra que te diviertas, amigo-dijo McCree, fulminando con la mirada a DVa mientras esta le devolvía la mirada con los puños apoyados en la cadera-, porque lo que viene ahora seguramente te deje con la boca abierta.

Como si hubieran estado esperando esa misma señal para aparecer, dos figuras más surgieron del interior del transporte, avanzando por la muchedumbre de agentes mientras esta se abría y les dejaba pasar, mirando con ojos de puro asombro a las dos personas que acababan de desembarcar, dirigiéndose estas hacia Reinhardt y los demás.

Una de las dos personas era un extraño hombre que llevaba la cara tapada. Vestía una curiosa cazadora de cuero con el número 76 a la espalda, pantalones oscuros y un peculiar visor rojo a la altura de los ojos. Su cabello blanco y las arrugas de su frente indicaban que se trataba de un hombre mayor, aunque su porte y su cuerpo cuadrado indicaban que estaba lejos de estar débil y desgastado. En sus manos se encontraba un rifle de pulsos, el arma estándar de los antiguos agentes de Overwatch. Sin embargo, quien más llamó la atención era la otra persona.

Se trataba de una mujer, una mujer mayor de rasgos egipcios que vestía un traje de combate anticuado y portaba un rifle de francotirador bastante singular al hombro. Su rostro denotaba serenidad, con su ojo izquierdo tatuado mirando por encima de la asombrada muchedumbre que parecía centrar la gran parte de su atención en ella, y su ojo derecho cubierto con un oscuro parche. Al caminar, una larga trenza blanca rebotaba contra su pecho, saliéndole del interior de la capucha que cubría el resto de su cabeza.

Reinhardt, tal y como había dicho McCree, estaba con la boca abierta. Su expresión de sorpresa era tal, que DVa preocupada trató de pasar la mano por delante para ver si reaccionaba, pero era demasiado alto y ni saltando conseguía llegar hasta sus ojos. La extraña pareja siguió avanzando hasta situarse justo enfrente de ellos, con la mujer mirando fijamente a Reinhardt.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Reinhardt-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa en el rostro. Reinhardt, todavía con cara de no acabar de creérselo, empezó a avanzar hacia ella, sus manos acercándose a ella, pero sin atreverse a tocarla, como si creyera que fuera un copo de nieve que fuera a romperse cuando él la tocara, o como un sueño increíble que pudiera acabarse en cualquier momento.

-A…A… ¿Ana?-dijo Reinhardt con voz entrecortada. La mujer asintió, su sonrisa algo menos firme en su rostro, como si en cualquier momento fuera a echarse a llorar-. ¿De…de verdad eres tú?- La mujer, Ana, volvió a asentir.

-Siento mucho no haber estado con vosotros cuando…pasó todo-dijo ella, mirando arrepentida al sorprendido alemán-. Necesitaba…el mundo debía creer que yo…-trató de decir Ana, pero fuera la explicación que fuera que hubiera podido preparar, se desvaneció de su mente en el momento en que encaró al sorprendido alemán. Ana suspiró, sonriendo tristemente mientras miraba al suelo-…imagino que debes estar muy enfadado con…

Reinhardt, por segunda vez en lo que llevaban de día, se abalanzó sobre alguien y lo envolvió en sus brazos para abrazarlo, solo que en aquella ocasión su abrazo fue mucho menos prieto y sí más cariñoso, arrodillándose en el suelo para así estar a la misma altura que la sorprendida mujer. Varias lágrimas recorrían las mejillas del poderoso guerrero, quien apretando los dientes trataba de contener su llanto.

-Creímos…creímos que habías muerto… ¡Todos creímos que…te habíamos perdido…!-dijo Reinhardt, fallando en controlarse y contener las lagrimas que le empapaban la barba cada vez más-. Qué alegría… ¡Que alegría siento de verte otra vez aquí con nosotros!-exclamó, abandonándose al llanto. Ana, sonriendo, devolvió el abrazo a Reinhardt, si bien sus brazos apenas podían rodear el cuerpo del alemán.

-Shhh, shhh,… Tranquilo, suéltalo todo…-dijo, palmeando a Reinhardt como a un bebé y dejando que se desahogara bajo la anonadada mirada de DVa, Lucio y el resto de agentes presentes en el hangar-. Eso es…Eso es…Ya está… Siento mucho haber hecho lo que hice, pero el mundo debía creer que había muerto. Creí que…distanciándome del conflicto podría proteger a mis seres queridos, pero ahora veo que nunca debí marcharme-dijo Ana, mientras poco a poco Reinhardt volvía a controlarse-. El mundo necesita que Overwatch vuelva a luchar por él, y no estoy dispuesta a quedarme a un lado otra vez mientras haya gente que me necesite.

Rompiendo el abrazo, Reinhardt se volvió a colocar en pie, sorbiendo los mocos de su nariz y limpiándose las lagrimas con sus puños. Ana, si bien permaneció serena en todo momento, aprovechó el momento para limpiarse una solitaria lágrima del ojo, sonriendo a Reinhardt mientras este, sacando pecho, ensanchaba su sonrisa.

-¡Me alegra poder contar contigo una vez más, Ana!-dijo Reinhardt, más calmado-. Te hemos echado mucho de menos por aquí, incluida tu…-Entonces, todos vieron que Reinhardt parecía acordarse de algo de repente, porque se llevó una mano a la frente en forma de manotazo-. ¡Por mis barbas, casi lo olvido! ¡Tu hija se ha unido a nosotros, Ana!

La noticia sorprendió a Ana, quien si bien consiguió mantener el rostro inexpresivo, no pudo evitar abrir el ojo de la impresión. Por un momento, incluso el misterioso soldado de pelo blanco pareció sorprendido, pero la máscara impedía que nadie pudiera verle la cara, de manera que era difícil de estar seguro.

-¿Fareeha? ¿Está aquí, en Overwatch?

-Sí, aunque ahora se hace llamar Pharah-explicó Reinhardt-. Se encuentra actualmente en Japón, cumpliendo una misión para Winston, pero no te preocupes, que ahora mismo cogemos una radio y…

-¡No, espera!-le cortó Ana-. No se lo digas todavía. Quiero ser yo quien le explique todo y…aún necesito tiempo para mentalizarme.

-Está bien. Tomate el tiempo que necesites-dijo Reinhardt con una sonrisa, que pronto le fue devuelta por Ana. Una vez aclarado todo, su atención se centró en el misterioso acompañante de Ana-. ¿Y quién es él?

-Él es el Soldado 76, un mercenario de quien seguramente habréis oído algún que otro rumor- explicó Ana. Reinhardt y todos los demás, efectivamente, conocían los rumores, y si ni que fuera solo la mitad de ellos verdad, entonces aquel tipo era más peligroso de lo que aparentaba-. Coincidí con él en Colombia, y nos hemos estado ayudando mutuamente desde entonces. Cuando Jesse me encontró, lo invité a venirse con nosotros.

-La verdad, no pensaba venir-dijo 76 hablando por primera vez. Algo en su voz le era familiar a Reinhardt, pero la máscara distorsionaba ligeramente su voz, y no la acabó de situar-, pero Amari fue muy insistente al respecto. Así pues, lucharé a vuestro lado durante un tiempo, pero no pienso quedarme ni unirme a vuestra causa.

-…está…está bien, de acuerdo-dijo finalmente Reinhardt-. Por aquí no aprobamos mucho tu manera de hacer las cosas, pero si Ana confía en ti, para mí eso es más que suficiente. ¡Bienvenido a bordo, compañero!-exclamó Reinhardt dándole una palmada en la espalda que lo hizo trastabillar un poco. Haciéndose crujir un poco el cuello, 76 volvió a erguirse y permaneció derecho sin decir nada.

-En fin, hay que ir a informar a Winston. Ahora es quien está a cargo de todo esto-dijo McCree a Ana.

-¿En serio? Es curioso cuanto ha avanzado el pequeño Winston.

-Jeje, creo que ya no es tan pequeño como recordarás, pero seguro que se alegrará mucho de verte de nuevo.

-Sí, y yo de verlo a él.

De esta manera, el pequeño grupo de héroes volvió a adentrarse en el complejo, dejando atrás el hangar de donde el resto de agentes ya se habían acabado de marchar, dispersándose en silencio. Cada uno de los agentes que habían vuelto aquel día sentía algo diferente respecto a volver a formar parte de Overwatch: orgullo, alegría, inseguridad, miedo,…

Solo uno de ellos permanecía estoico, sumido en sus propios pensamientos, sintiendo algo que ningún otro agente sentía al volver a encontrarse entre aquellas paredes. Suspirando, dicho agente se cargó al hombro su rifle de pulsos, y siguió su camino detrás de la francotiradora que, de alguna forma, le había convencido de que todo aquello podía llegar a funcionar.

Se mostraba escéptico al respecto, pero dentro de sí esperaba que ella tuviera razón.

* * *

Horas más tarde, 21:45 PM

-¿¡ES ESO CIERTO!?-preguntó Tracer a Mercy, agarrándola por los hombros y sacudiéndola como si pretendiera sacarle la verdad agitándola. Las dos mujeres iban vestidas, en vez de con sus característicos y dispares uniformes de combate, con sus trajes básicos de operaciones, consistiendo estos en una ceñida camisa blanca con el logo de Overwatch que se les pegaba al cuerpo y unos pantalones negros a juego. Mercy, por su parte, llevaba encima de esto su fiel bata médica y el pelo recogido con un pequeño clip. Tracer, en cambio, había optado por cambiar sus pantalones por otros más holgados, y encima de la camisa llevaba su siempre presente Acelerador Cronal. Las gafas naranjas que solía llevar en las misiones colgaban de su cuello y saltaban sobre su Acelerador cada vez que ella saltaba o corría.

Ambas se encontraban, en aquellos momentos, sentadas una al lado de la otra en el comedor del Observatorio, frente a una solitaria bandeja de comida, mientras a su alrededor otros tantos agentes de Overwatch charlaban animadamente entre ellos mientras cenaban. Mientras Tracer se encontraba ocupada devorando su cena, Mercy se le había acercado por detrás para darle la gran noticia de que Ana Amari, aparentemente, había vuelto de entre los muertos y había llegado recientemente a la base en el último transporte. La sorpresa inicial la había llevado a soltar la cuchara, con la boca abierta y los restos de su cena a la vista en su interior.

\- ¡Sí, Lena, sí! Pero deja ya de agitarme, ¿quieres…? -dijo Mercy, librándose de su compañera. Tracer estaba sin palabras-. Y por lo que más quieras, traga de una vez, que me estás empezando a escupir.

-Ana Amari…viva…-dijo como si no se creyera que esas pocas palabras pudieran ir juntas en una misma frase. Desde que se había unido a Overwatch, la capitana Amari había sido uno de sus referentes en lo que a heroicidades se trataba. No exageraba si decía que todo agente en aquellos tiempos había deseado ser, o por lo menos parecerse, alguien tan increíble como lo era aquella mujer. La noticia de su desaparición los había sacudido como un mazazo, pero ahora que estaba viva…-…tengo que ir a verla-dijo de repente, levantándose de la mesa y girándose hacia la puerta. Sin embargo, Mercy la detuvo antes de que pudiera ponerse a Brincar a toda velocidad.

-Espera, espera… Esa no es la razón por la que he venido a verte.

-Ah…-Tracer se volvió a sentar en el banco-. Entonces, ¿qué querías de mi?-dijo, agarrando de nuevo su cuchara y poniéndose a comer mientras escuchaba lo que tuviera que decirle Mercy.

-Verás, resulta que Hellhound se ha despertado y está siendo interrogado en este preciso instante. Winston y yo nos preguntábamos si te gustaría estar presente, ya que fuisteis tú y Reinhardt quienes lo atrapasteis, y al final he venido yo mismo a informarte.

Tracer se puso a pensar si ir o no mientras masticaba su cena, cruzándose de brazos con la cuchara aún en la mano. Habían pasado dos días desde que atraparan a Hellhound en Londres, y apenas había pasado un día desde que habían llegado a la base. Tracer había ido a tratar sus heridas (tanto las que recibió durante el atraco como las quemaduras que sufrió al tirarse al agua para sacar a esa estufa con patas del Támesis) y a descansar un poco mientras que Hellhound fue llevado a la enfermería. Como todos, había oído rumores sobre lo ocurrido cuando el australiano se había despertado, y en el fondo se había alegrado de no haber tenido que ir ella a intentar solucionar aquel desaguisado, ya que lo más seguro era que se hubiera llevado alguna torta ella también en el intento.

-¿Tendré que interrogarlo yo?-preguntó.

-No, ya tenemos a un experto en ello. Tú estarías más en calidad de observante desde detrás de la pared falsa-dijo Mercy. Si no tenía que hablarle a Hellhound, entonces Tracer no veía ningún inconveniente en estar presente. Además, su presencia podía servir para interpretar alguna cosa que pudiera decir Hellhound, ya que ella había sido la que más cerca había estado de atrapar a la banda entera, con la colaboración de Reinhardt.

-Muy bien. En ese caso, de acuerdo-dijo Tracer, dejando la cuchara a un lado de la bandeja.

-Vale. Ven, no perdamos más el tiempo-dijo Mercy, robándole el postre de la bandeja a Tracer y yendo hacia la salida. Abriendo la boca al ver que le habían quitado la parte más deliciosa de la cena delante de sus narices, Tracer se apresuró a descartar el resto de la bandeja y echó a correr detrás de Mercy, quien riendo había empezado a huir hacia la puerta del comedor.

-¡ANGELA!-exclamó, corriendo en vez de Brincar para seguirle el juego a la doctora.

* * *

Sala de interrogatorios, momentos más tarde:

Finalmente, Tracer atrapó a Mercy cuando esta abría la puerta de la sala de observación, agarrándola por detrás y zarandeándola entre risas de la doctora.

-¡Te pillé, criminal! ¡Entrega el flan y nadie resultara herido! ¡No hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es!-dijo a Mercy mientras le hacía cosquillas en el costado, haciéndola reírse a carcajadas.

-¡Nooo, basta, jajajaja! ¡Me rindo, me rindo!-exclamó Mercy entre lagrimas, incapaz de librarse de Tracer, entregándole su flan de vuelta.

-¡Ja! La justicia siempre triunfa-dijo Tracer con una sonrisa de orgullo, dándole un bocado a su premio y atravesando con altivez la puerta. Suspirando, Mercy la siguió al interior de la sala.

-Sí, bueno, eso es muy…-Justo entonces, tanto Mercy como Tracer vieron que ya había alguien más en la sala. De hecho, habían dos personas allí dentro: McCree y un hombre de cabellos blancos y extraño visor, que miraba fijamente a través de la pared holográfica al interior de la sala, donde un agente de mediana edad intentaba sonsacarle información a Hellhound, maniatado por su cepo a la mesa que ocupaba el centro de la sala.

-Ups, esto… ¡Jeje…je…no sabíamos que hubiera alguien ya aquí!-dijo Tracer sonriendo algo avergonzada, mientras Mercy se ponía roja de pura vergüenza. Riendo entre dientes, McCree le quitó importancia con un gesto de su mano, su poncho y armadura guardados en su habitación, pero aun con su sombrero en la cabeza y su revólver colgado de su cintura.

-No pasa nada, tranquilas. No os habéis perdido nada, de todas formas-comentó McCree. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí, Tracer y Mercy se reunieron con los dos hombres, mirando ellas también al interior de la sala de interrogaciones.

-¿Y este es…?-preguntó Tracer, algo incomoda por tener que estar al lado de aquel desconocido, tan quieto que por un momento la joven londinense se preguntó si no sería una estatua. Ni siquiera cuando habían entrado entre risas en la sala había movido un pelo.

-Es el nuevo…digamos, "colaborador"-explicó McCree-. Se hace llamar Soldado 76, y como habréis podido comprobar, no es el mercenario más parlanchín del mundo.- Por primera vez desde que habían llegado, 76 dio muestras de vida. Girando la cabeza ligeramente, saludó con un corto ademán a las dos mujeres, volviendo a centrar su atención en el interrogatorio antes de que alguna de ellas alcanzara a devolverle el saludo. A Tracer no le cayó nada bien aquel tipo, optando por ignorarlo si tan pocas ganas tenia de hablar con ella, mientras que Mercy no pudo evitar sentir que conocía a aquel hombre de algo, pero no supo de qué.

En la sala de interrogaciones se estaba llevando a cabo, tal vez, uno de los interrogatorios menos productivos de toda su historia. El interrogador a cargo, un experimentado agente que ya había participado en varias decenas de interrogatorios a lo largo de su carrera, se enfrentaba a uno de los huesos más duros de roer que jamás hubiera tenido que interrogar. No se dejaba intimidar. No le interesaba negociar. La idea de pasarse encerrado una cantidad indeterminada de tiempo no le asustaba. La charla banal con el objetivo de ganarse su confianza terminaba siempre con chascarrillos y bromas a su costa. Incluso, en un momento de furia y frustración, había acabado soltándole un puñetazo, pero aquel tipo se había limitado a relamerse y a pedirle más. Ya no sabía que más intentar.

-Por última vez, Craig…-dijo el interrogador.

-No, YO por última vez-le cortó Hellhound-. ¡Mi nombre es Hellhound!

-¡Lo que sea!-dijo el interrogador, harto ya de todo-. Dime donde están Junkrat y Roadhog, y dónde habéis escondido las joyas de la Corona.

-¡Ya le he dicho que no lo sé! ¿Cómo demonios quiere que lo sepa, por telepatía?- El interrogador se pasó la mano por la cara. Ya era la quinta o sexta vez que repetían lo mismo, y se estaba empezando a hartar.

-Hellhound, creo que no eres consciente de tu posición…

-¡Pero sí que soy consciente! Estoy sentado, ¿verdad?-dijo inocentemente Hellhound.

-No es eso a lo que me refiero.

-¿Hablaba de mi posición en coordenadas geográficas? Porque debo reconocer que nunca acabé de entender todo eso de latitudes, longitudes y demás…

-Hellhound…

-O, tal vez, se refiera a mi posición respecto a algo. ¿Respecto a qué? ¿Al Sol? ¿Las estrellas? ¿Un cacahuete en el suelo a 1000 kilómetros de aquí? ¡Sea más especifico, hombre!

-¡Aaaagh!-exclamó frustrado el interrogador, agarrando a Hellhound por el cuello de la camisa y levantándolo un poco de su asiento-. ¡QUE ME DES UNA RESPUESTA YA, HOSTIA!

-Vaaaale, vale…No hace falta ponerse así-dijo calmadamente Hellhound-. ¿Quieres una respuesta? Vale, allá va…La respuesta es pi.

-… ¿Qué?

-¿No es correcto? Entonces…la respuesta debe ser… ¿el amor? ¿El dialogo entre personas?-empezó a decir Hellhound. El interrogador lo soltó, pero Hellhound siguió hablando-. ¿Un enano patizambo? ¿Dos litros de agua? ¿El huevo? ¡La gallina! ¡Veinte metros! ¡Rojo! ¡La segunda opción! ¡A! ¡1958!

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo ahora?-preguntó el interrogador, al borde del colapso.

-Pues lo que me ha pedido. Le estoy dando respuestas. No sé si estas le servirán, ya que aún me faltan las preguntas, pero para cuando las tenga ya le voy dando yo las respuestas. Así, usted gana tiempo, y yo podré cenar antes. Todos salimos ganando.

-…

-…

-…

-… ¿seguro que no es pi?- El interrogador miró con cara inexpresiva a Hellhound. Inspiró, exhaló, y dándose media vuelta salió de la sala-. ¿Eso es un sí o un no?-alcanzó a preguntar justo antes de que se cerrara la puerta.

Los espectadores de la sala contigua centraron su mirada en la puerta, por la cual pronto entró el cansado interrogador. Sin decir nada, atravesó la sala y fue directamente a la máquina de cafés que ocupaba la esquina opuesta a la puerta.

-¿Qué, avanza la cosa?-preguntó tentativamente McCree. El interrogador negó con la cabeza.

-¿Avanzar? Me está sacando de quicio… ¿Es que ese tipo no sabe lo que es el sentido común? ¡Parece que le de todo igual!

-Bueno, cuando eres un criminal que constantemente esta bajo un intenso dolor físico, supongo que un interrogatorio tradicional debe de impresionarte más bien poco-comentó Mercy, observando como Hellhound silbaba en la sala de al lado, mirando distraídamente por todas partes. El interrogador, sin embargo, se tomó a mal el inocente comentario de Mercy.

-¡Eh, si alguno de vosotros, pandilla de listos, cree que es tan sencillo, es libre de entrar e intentarlo! Yo, por mi parte, lo dejo. Me voy a cenar…-El interrogador, café en mano, abandonó la sala antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada. En vista de que no parecía dispuesto a volver, los miembros de Overwatch allí presentes se miraron entre sí.

-¿Y ahora qué?-preguntó Tracer.

-Supongo que nos tocará a nosotros interrogarlo. ¿Algún voluntario?-preguntó McCree.

-A mi no me miréis. Ya hice bastante con atraparlo, y no tengo muchas ganas de pelearme con él ahora mismo, muchas gracias-dijo Tracer, levantando las manos.

-Yo iré-dijo el Soldado 76 de repente, quien no había apartado la vista del prisionero en ningún momento, y sin esperar a que nadie le dijera si sí o si no, se dirigió a la puerta y salió de la sala.

-¿Creéis que es buena idea?-preguntó Mercy-. Dicen que los métodos de ese hombre pueden resultar ser un poco…brutales.

-Bueno, míralo por el lado bueno: peor que el otro interrogador no lo puede hacer-comentó en tono divertido McCree, ganándose una mirada feroz por parte de la doctora e invitándolo en silencio a que se callara.

De esta manera, los otros tres miembros restantes permanecieron atentos a lo que fuera a pasar en el interior de la sala, cada uno con sus propias teorías sobre cómo iba a ir la cosa.

...

Una vez el interrogador abandonó la sala, Hellhound empezó a sonreír victorioso para sí. Si es que a insufrible no le ganaba nadie…

Algo aburrido al no tener ya nadie con quien charlar, empezó a examinar con la mirada la sala en la que se encontraba. Parecía bastante normalita en lo que a salas de interrogatorios se refería: paredes grises, una simple mesa y dos sillas como único mobiliario, cámaras de seguridad bastante obvias en el techo, y una pared falsa que daba a una sala donde, seguramente, habían varios agentes de Overwatch observándole y escuchándolo todo. Lo típico.

Hellhound estiró la espalda todo lo que pudo, que no era mucho. Le habían atado el cepo a la mesa, de manera que aunque podía levantarse de la silla, no podía alzar los brazos ni incorporarse del todo, de manera que optó por permanecer sentado. Al menos le habían dejado conservar el bombín y su collar, y la celda en la que lo habían metido hacía un par de horas tampoco estaba mal. Era mucho más espaciosa que la celda en la que lo habían metido la última vez que la poli lo había pillado, tenía un retrete con un pequeño tabique que aportaba algo de intimidad por si tenía que sentarse en él, un camastro que ni tenía chinches ni muelles sueltos, y encima tenía buenas vistas del pasillo y de la celda de enfrente, ya que la pared que daba al pasillo en realidad era un campo de fuerza. En cierta manera hacia menos claustrofóbico el lugar, lo cual le permitiría resistir mejor cuando lo volvieran a encerrar allí. Había estado en sitios que, en comparación, hacían que aquel antro pareciera un hotel de cinco estrellas, de manera que no se quejaba de su estancia en los calabozos de Overwatch hasta el momento.

Además, resistir su interrogatorio era pan comido. No tenía ni idea de qué clase de criminales habían interrogado en aquel lugar hasta el momento, pero estaba claro que ninguno de ellos había tenido tanta labia como él. Por experiencia sabia que, si no te da miedo que te hagan un poco de daño, solo era cuestión de mostrarse seguro y no soltar prenda para que hasta el interrogador más inquisitivo acabe subiéndose por las paredes. ¿Qué podía decir? Marear a los agentes de la ley era uno de sus deportes favoritos.

La puerta de la sala se abrió de nuevo, y alguien entró en su interior sin decir ni una palabra. A primera vista no parecía un agente de Overwatch. De hecho, Hellhound no tenía ni idea de quién podía ser. Se trataba de un hombre que, a juzgar por el pelo y las arrugas, debía de tener 50 o 60 años, si bien su cuerpo parecía que perteneciera a un soldado de 30 como máximo. Vestía un traje que parecía una mezcla entre un uniforme de guerrillero y el de un motorista y en su cara, y este tal vez fuera el detalle más indicativo de su persona, había un peculiar visor rojo que le cubría los ojos y ocultaba su rostro.

Sin decir nada, aquel hombre se sentó enfrente de él, observándolo en un silencio tan incomodo que incluso a Hellhound le costó un poco sostenerle la mirada (el hecho de no verle los ojos ayudaba a que, obviamente, le costara mirarle a los ojos).

-Ehm…hola-dijo Hellhound.

-…

-Mi nombre es Hellhound. Un placer-volvió a decir-. Te daría la mano, pero…me encuentro un poco indispuesto para ello en este preciso instante-comentó con una sonrisa.

-…

-¿Vas a ser mi amigo? Me duele reconocerlo, pero no tengo demasiados amigos…

-…

-¿Eres un hombre de pocas palabras, eh? Eso me gusta. Significa que así yo tendré más espacio para hablar.- Hellhound se colocó mejor en su asiento, mientras el otro hombre permanecía inmóvil en su propio asiento-… ¿Sueles ir al gimnasio? Imagino que sí, porque… ¡Macho, estas cuadrado, colega! He visto armarios menos rectangulares que tú.

-…

-Oye, tu cara me suena de algo. ¿Dónde…donde te he visto antes…? ¡Ah, ya lo sé!-siguió diciendo Hellhound-. ¡En un comic antiguo de los X-men! Eres idéntico a como seria Cíclope si se hiciera motero durante su crisis de los 40…o 50… o los que tengas tú.

-…

-¿Nada? ¿Vas a dejarme con la palabra en la boca, Cíclope? ¡Jo, pues vaya interrogador más aburrido que eres! ¿Seguro que sabes cómo va esto? Mira, yo te lo explico: primero, tú me haces una pregunta, luego yo me rio de ti, y finalmente tú te enfadas y te jodes. ¿A que es sencillo? Venga vamos a probar…Primero…

76 pulsó un botón debajo de la mesa, liberando el cepo de Hellhound de la mesa. Este, sorprendido, comprobó que, efectivamente, le habían soltado, si bien sus manos seguían atrapadas la una con la otra. Sin acabar de entender que estaba pasando, miró algo extrañado a su silencioso interrogador.

-Ehm… sé que ya te lo he preguntado antes, pero… ¿seguro que sabes lo que estás haciendo? Porque te diré, esto es lo mas…

-Dime-dijo 76 por primera vez desde que entró allí, sorprendiendo y cortando a Hellhound- dónde está tu banda.

-¿Ves? ¡Así es como se hace esto, ASI SÍ! Vale, ahora es cuando yo te digo que no sé de qué me estás hablando, y tú simplemente…

-¿Dónde…?-volvió a decir-¿…está…tu banda…?- Hellhound suspiró.

-Pero mira que sois pesaditos con la dichosa pregunta. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que "no lo sé"? ¿Acaso queréis que os lo deletree?-preguntó a malas Hellhound.

-Hijo, podemos hacer esto por las buenas, o podemos hacerlo por las malas.- Hellhound sonrió. ¿En serio, amenazas? ¿Eso era lo mejor que podía hacer? Vaya, y él que se había empezado a preocupar…

-Pues siento desilusionarte, "papi", pero mi respuesta no va a cambiar. Además…-dijo Hellhound, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante en su silla-…tú y yo ya sabemos cuál de esas dos opciones voy a escoger al final-dijo con una sonrisa. 76 permaneció unos segundos en silencio, e imitando a Hellhound se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante.

-Última oportunidad. ¿Estás seguro?- Hellhound sonrió. Tenía que admitirlo, se estaba empezando a acojonar, pero a la vez la situación estaba resultando de lo más divertida y emocionante.

-¿Comen plátanos los monos?-preguntó Hellhound a modo de respuesta, sonriendo burlón.

Sin decir nada más, 76 agarró por la cabeza a Hellhound y se la estampó contra la mesa, sacándole del golpe el bombín de la cabeza y dejándolo algo mareado. Sin perder un instante, 76 aprovechó para ir hasta donde estaba el, agarrarlo por el chaleco, y levantarlo en el aire casi sin esfuerzo. Antes de que Hellhound pudiera entender que estaba pasando, 76 lo estampó contra el suelo, y levantándolo a pulso de nuevo por el cuello lo lanzó contra la pared del fondo, sacándole el aire del cuerpo cuando su espalda chocó violentamente contra la pared. Tras caer pesadamente al suelo, fue recogido nuevamente por 76, que tras hacerle levantarse le soltó un puñetazo en el estomago que Hellhound sintió como si se lo hubieran dado con una maza de hierro. Un fuerte rodillazo por parte del mercenario le levantó la cabeza de golpe, sangrando bastante por la nariz e impidiéndole recuperar el control de sus sentidos todavía, todo pasando demasiado rápido como para que su cerebro pusiera en marcha su cuerpo.

Nuevamente, 76 agarró a Hellhound por su chaleco, y lo estampó contra una de las dos paredes laterales sin soltarlo, zarandeándolo por la sala como a un muñeco de trapo. Girándose, 76 repitió la misma operación, golpeando a Hellhound contra la pared holográfica de luz solida que separaba la sala de interrogatorios de la de observación. Cuando el cuerpo de Hellhound chocó contra la pared, Mercy y Tracer retrocedieron de la impresión, siendo solo McCree el que permaneció estoico en su sitio, observando tranquilamente como 76 destrozaba a Hellhound.

-¿Pero qué hace?-preguntó escandalizada Mercy al ver como 76 lanzaba a Hellhound de aquí para allá, y como lo molía a palos sin molestarse en hacerle ni una sola pregunta-. ¡A este paso lo va a matar!

-Solo lo está ablandando un poco para que hable-dijo tranquilamente McCree, encendiéndose un cigarro mientras veía como 76 ponía en pie a Hellhound, y empezaba a darle puñetazos en la cara, haciéndosela girar de un lado para otro. Uno de los puñetazos mandó a Hellhound al suelo, la sangre que proyectó de su boca salpicando la pared.

-¿"Ablandando"? ¡Esto es una carnicería!-dijo Tracer.

-Ese tipo ha matado a cientos de personas personalmente, y es responsable directo de la muerte de otras tantas de cientos o miles más-dijo McCree-. Créeme, no me da mucha lástima lo que le pase a ese chaval.

-Aun así, este no es el estilo de Overwatch…-dijo Mercy, tratando de razonar con McCree, pero este se limitó a reír entre dientes.

-No, cierto, este es más el estilo de Blackwatch-reconoció McCree, sorprendiendo a Mercy y a Tracer-. ¿Qué? ¿Os sorprende saber que antes también calentábamos un poco a los malos para que hablaran?

-¿Quieres decir que antes también hacíais estas cosas?-preguntó horrorizada Mercy. McCree exhaló una bocanada de humo al aire.

-Solo en los casos más peligrosos. Hacíamos lo que hubiera que hacer para arrancarles la verdad y salvar mogollón de vidas. No era bonito…-76 estampó de nuevo a Hellhound contra la falsa pared, esta vez aplastándole la cara contra ella, de manera que su cara amoratada quedó a la vista de todos durante unos instantes. Después, 76 lo levantó en el aire y lo estampó de espaldas sobre la mesa-…, pero ese era el precio de hacer justicia.

-¿"Justicia"?-preguntó Tracer, viendo como 76 pisaba la mano de Hellhound y le arrancaba un alarido de dolor, un sonoro crujido resonando alto y claro hasta donde estaban ellos. El hecho de que semejante asalto pudiera tener algo que ver con la justicia que ella tan firmemente defendía la hacía sentir…mal, asqueada, sucia…, como si ella misma fuera quien estuviera ahí golpeando a Hellhound-. ¿Qué tiene esto de justo? ¿Dónde está todo aquello por lo que luchamos, aquello que juramos defender?

-Lena…-empezó a decir McCree, pero Tracer no estaba dispuesta a dejarle que la hiciera callar.

-¡No, McCree! ¡Si no nos ponemos limites, si actuamos creyéndonos por encima de la justicia, si nos rebajamos al nivel de aquellos a quienes nos enfrentamos!…entonces no somos mejores que ellos-dijo Tracer, mirando fijamente a McCree, como desafiándole a que le llevara la contraria. Tras sostenerse la mirada durante unos instantes, con únicamente el eco de la paliza ininterrumpida que estaba recibiendo Hellhound de fondo, McCree sonrió con aire nostálgico.

-¿Sabes? Una vez un hombre a quien yo admiraba dijo algo muy parecido a eso que acabas de decir-dijo, sorprendiendo a Mercy y a Tracer-. En su caso me llamó la atención porque no le pegaba nada por su aspecto y carácter, pero… creo que en tu caso sí que te va-dijo, sonriendo a Tracer. Después, se giró hacia la falsa pared y golpeó en ella dos veces con el puño.

76, a medio camino de un puñetazo, detuvo su ataque al oír los golpes en la pared. Mirando al machacado y amoratado joven que colgaba inerte de su mano, lo dejó caer pesadamente al suelo y se lo quedó mirando amenazadoramente desde arriba mientras Hellhound se arrastraba hasta la pared y apoyaba su espalda en ella, tosiendo sangre de vez en cuando mientras miraba a 76 a través de sus dos ojos ennegrecidos por los golpes.

-Voy a darte otra oportunidad. Tu ÚLTIMA oportunidad-dijo 76, haciendo reír a Hellhound por alguna extraña razón. Su risa sonaba algo áspera, y su rostro indicaba que reírse le estaba haciendo daño, pero eso no le impidió reírse durante un buen rato. El resto de su cuerpo, magullado y golpeado, había empezado a humear ligeramente.

-Vaya, papi…Debo…debo de ser un cabronazo muy afortunado, porque…creía que esta ya era mi…última oportunidad-dijo, sentado en el suelo al ver que le era imposible ponerse de pie, y escupió un pegote de sangre a un lado. 76, sin decir nada, levantó su pie y le dio un fuerte pisotón a Hellhound en la rodilla derecha, machacándosela y obligándole a apretar los dientes para no gritar.

-¿Dónde…?-76 apretó aun más la presión de su pie, mientras Hellhound hacia verdaderos esfuerzos por no gritar-¿…está…?-Girando un poco el pie, 76 hizo que Hellhound tirara la cabeza hacia atrás por el dolor, apretándola contra la pared mientras con una mano intentaba apartar la dura pierna del mercenario-¿…tu banda?

-…ugggghhhh… ¡Vale, valevalevale, te lo diré, te lo diré, pero quita la pezuña, animal…!-Tras unos instantes más de dolor, 76 acabó por levantar el pie. Hellhound examinó el daño de su pierna, viendo como esta parecía doblarse ligeramente en dirección contraria a la normal.

-Te escucho-dijo 76, cruzándose de brazos. Hellhound inspiró y expiró pesadamente un par de veces, mirando de reojo al hombre que lo había machacado de aquella manera.

-Es…espera. Tengo tu respuesta…justo aquí, en mi bolsillo… Espera que la coja…- Hellhound giró su cuerpo y empezó a rebuscar en el bolsillo de su pantalón con la mano buena-…ten un momento de paciencia. Esto con un cepo cuesta más, pero… te aseguro que no quedarás decepcionado con la respuesta que tengo aquí guardada…

Hellhound siguió rebuscando hasta que, finalmente, se le iluminó la mirada.

-¡Ah, ahí está! Ten, aquí tienes tu respuesta…-dijo, sacando la mano. En vez de algún papel, un mapa, o alguna especie de comunicador, lo que Hellhound sacó de su bolsillo fue su mano sana, cerrada en un puño y con el dedo del medio estirado-. ¡Anda, mira…! ¡Pero si es "que te jodan"! Vaya… ¿quién hubiera podido esperar una respuesta semejante…?- Hellhound empezó a reírse de su propia broma, su risa algo extraña a causa del dolor que sentía en aquel instante, mientras sus ojos miraban nerviosos a la figura de 76.

Este, sin decir nada, agarró a Hellhound por su chaleco y lo levantó en el aire sin esfuerzo aparente, sus pies colgando inútilmente en el aire a pesar de ser de la misma altura.

-¿Últimas palabras?-le preguntó 76, tirando el puño hacia atrás. Hellhound sonrió, mostrando una dentadura manchada de sangre.

-… ¡Viva Magneto!-exclamó sonriendo-. Ah, y ese visor te hace parecer gordo…

Cerrando los ojos, Hellhound esperó al impacto final de 76…pero nunca llegó. Abriendo poco a poco los ojos, vio que otro agente, este vestido con un curioso atuendo de vaquero, había entrado en la sala y sujetado por el brazo al mercenario antes de que pudiera seguir golpeándolo.

-Vale, ya está bien. Muerto no nos sirve de nada-dijo el agente, mirando fijamente al mercenario a la cara.

Sin decir nada, 76 dejó caer a Hellhound al suelo, donde se quedó momentáneamente de pie hasta que se dejó caer de espaldas contra la pared. Luego, lentamente, empezó a deslizarse por ella hasta caer de culo en el suelo.

-Te libras por esta vez, escoria-le dijo 76. Hellhound, debilitado como estaba, ni siquiera levantó la cabeza para mirarle -. Considérate afortunado. La próxima vez, lo haremos por las malas…

Inclinándose hacia un lado, el cuerpo de Hellhound empezó a caer hacia el suelo. Antes de que su cabeza pudiera acabar de caer, un zumbido que ya había oído antes resonó de repente en su oído, y un par de brazos lo sujetó justo a tiempo, impidiéndole chocarse contra el suelo. Una silueta entró en su campo de visión, una silueta ligeramente familiar para él, pero que a causa de la paliza recibida y de las luces que le daban en la cara no pudo ver con claridad. Su visión estaba demasiado borrosa como para ver nada, y el zumbido de oídos fruto de los golpes del tipo del visor le impedían oír más que un pitido, distorsionándolo todo como si lo estuviera intentado oír desde debajo del agua.

" _Ah, inconsciencia…dulce, dulce inconsciencia…"_ , pensó dramáticamente, mientras sentía como poco a poco perdía la sensibilidad y el control de su cuerpo, la familiar temperatura extrema que llevaba acompañándolo desde hacía años empezando a extenderse por todo su cuerpo. "… _haz tu magia…"._

* * *

 **Y aquí lo dejo por hoy.**

 **¡Brutalidad policial! ¡76 a prisión! ¿Qué es eso de tratar así a los OCs de la gente?**

 **Espero que os guste, y ya me diréis lo que os está pareciendo.**

 **Además, para los que no lo hayáis visto, he colgado un especial de Halloween bajo el mismo título que este fanfic: "Héroes, Villanos y Chatarreros (especial Halloween)". Mi primer Oneshot, y el primer fic de este tipo que jamás he escrito. Espero que os guste mucho tambié.**

 **Chao, chao.**


	5. Capítulo 4

Capitulo 4: Todo va arriba y abajo

Al día siguiente, Observatorio de Overwatch en Gibraltar, 9:00 AM:

Frío. Por raro que pudiera parecer, sentía frío. No es que fuera raro que tuviera frío, sino que era la primera vez que se despertaba de una pequeña siesta y sin que todo a su alrededor estuviera envuelto en llamas. Era un cambio agradable, la verdad.

Entonces, Hellhound abrió los ojos, y lo que vio hizo que aquella experiencia pasara de agradable a repugnante.

Se encontraba sumergido en una especie de líquido con un olor químico bastante fuerte, como a limpia vajillas, en el interior de un depósito cuadrado de dimensiones relativamente grandes, lo justo para que sus pies no tocaran el fondo. El líquido en cuestión era azul oscuro, aunque parecía emitir una especie de aura brillante que lo convertía de vez en cuando en azul eléctrico, como si pequeñas ondas de luz recorrieran su superficie. Una cadena tendida de punta a punta del contenedor lo mantenía sumergido hasta el pecho en aquella extraña sustancia, agarrado por el cepo que le impedía usar libremente sus poderes. Al tratar moverse, notó cierta resistencia a la hora de mover las piernas, ya que resultó que aquella cosa no era liquida como el agua, sino que era espesa como la miel.

Poco a poco, un frío cada vez más intenso empezó a subirle desde los pies, helándolo y provocando que su aliento se volviera visible frente a sus narices. Por instinto hizo que su cuerpo se calentara para combatir aquel frío, pero sorprendentemente parecía que la temperatura de su cuerpo era rápidamente contrarrestada por aquella cosa que lo cubría desde los pies hasta el pecho. Hellhound tuvo que calentar su cuerpo hasta ponerse rojo para evitar congelarse en el interior de aquella cosa, que había empezado a brillar con cada vez más intensidad, a pesar de que incluso a aquella temperatura aún seguía teniendo frio.

-¡Eh!-gritó, tratando de hacerse oir. El grito de su eco rebotó en el interior de aquella pequeña cárcel helada, dándole a su voz un toque metálico-. ¡Eh! ¡Sacadme de aquí, cabronazos! ¡Eh, ¿me oye alguien?! ¡EH!

Durante unos instantes no pasó nada, hasta que al final Hellhound consiguió el distante y creciente sonido de un par de pisadas, que a juzgar por los golpes al metal se habían subido encima de aquella estructura metálica. Hubo un par de chasquidos sobre su cabeza, y de repente el techo del contenedor se abrió en dos, permitiendo a Hellhound ver la silueta de un par de agentes de Overwatch alumbrados por el sol de la mañana.

-Buenos días, dormilón. ¿Qué tal has pasado la noche?-dijo uno de los agentes, una mujer de pelo corto que tenia las puntas teñidas de rosa, verde y azul.

-Que te den, zorra-dijo Hellhound de malas maneras, sin una pizca de humor ni ganas de soportar las gracias de aquellos capullos ya de buena mañana-. ¿Dónde demonios me habéis metido? ¿Qué es esta cosa?

-Líquido refrigerante-explicó el otro agente, quien parecía tener una quijada metálica que le llegaba hasta debajo de la nariz, cubriéndole la boca y las mejillas. Armado con un gancho, enganchó el cepo de Hellhound y lo subió hasta su nivel, arrancándolo del gel y soltándolo de la cadena-. No encontrábamos nada para bajar tu temperatura, y pensamos en usar esto. Lo utilizamos para refrigerar los reactores de las naves cuando se sobrecalientan, y por lo que parece también ha funcionado contigo.- Los dos agentes lo cogieron por cada lado, bajándolo del depósito donde había pasado la noche.

Ahora que se encontraba en el exterior, Hellhound pudo ver que lo habían llevado al hangar de la base, donde un puñado de operarios se encontraba trasteando en las dos o tres naves que tenían allí guardadas, y moviendo piezas de aquí para allá. La enorme puerta del hangar estaba abierta, permitiendo ver a los operarios la imagen de la distante ciudad vecina mientras el sol parecía brotar de su interior, golpeándoles justo en la cara con sus cálidos y brillantes rayos.

El cuerpo de Hellhound mandaba mensajes contradictorios a su cerebro. Por un lado, se sentía bien porque, para variar, había conseguido dormir bastante bien y además apenas se había quemado en toda la noche. Por otro lado, aun le dolía la paliza que aquel viejo le había dado, con algún que otro bulto o moratón por aquí y allá, aunque agradeció notar que su pierna rota volvía a estar entera, lo bastante como para poder caminar sin que le hiciera daño. Su cuerpo aún recordaba el frio que había sentido en el interior de aquel contenedor, haciéndolo tiritar un poco, y todo por aquella extraña sustancia azul en la que lo habían sumergido. Su ropa aun seguía pegajosa y tenía pequeños restos del líquido refrigerante pegados a las piernas y en su camisa, además de que casi podía sentir la helada viscosidad de aquella cosa en el interior de sus calzoncillos, provocándole escalofríos a cada paso que daba.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya…Mira quien se ha dignado a despertarse por fin-dijo una voz de repente. Hellhound, aunque no pudo ver a quien había hablado, reconoció fácilmente ese cerrado acento británico-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que se te "pegaron" las sabanas?

Hellhound levantó la cabeza, y allí estaba: Tracer, vestida con un traje diferente al que usó cuando se enfrentaron en Londres, consistente en una camisa blanca y unos holgados pantalones negros, y sentada como si tal cosa en un contenedor de dos pisos de altura, mirándolo burlona mientras movía sus pies perezosamente, los cuales colgaban del vacío. Para mayor irritación de Hellhound, parecía llevar en la cabeza el bombín de este. Brincando un par de veces, bajó del contenedor apareciendo y desapareciendo entre breves destellos de luz y zumbidos, para finalmente aterrizar enfrente de él con una pirueta.

-Algo sí que se me pegó, sí…-comentó Hellhound, mirando con asco los restos del líquido refrigerante adheridos a sus pantalones y camisa, por no hablar de los desagradables pedazos que ocupaban sus botas y que se le escurrían entre los dedos del pie a cada paso que daba.

-En fin, me alegra ver que te has recuperado bien de la paliza de ayer-comentó Tracer, subiéndose las gafas y colocándoselas en la frente-. Temí que aquel anciano te hubiera podido pegar demasiado fuerte- comentó, quitándose el bombín con un elegante gesto y colocándoselo a Hellhound en la cabeza. Por el tono condescendiente que Tracer estaba usando, Hellhound tuvo bastante claro que no debía de haberse pasado la noche en vela precisamente preguntándose por su salud. Aun así, se obligó a sonreír.

-Bueno, admito que por un momento pasé por un apuro. Al fin y al cabo, él consiguió hacerme más daño en diez minutos del que tú conseguiste hacerme en nuestros dos asaltos.- El comentario de Hellhound le borró la sonrisa a Tracer. Los dos agentes que lo custodiaban se miraron entre ellos en silencio, juzgando si debían seguir su camino o mantenerse al margen de todo aquello.

-Parece que te has recuperado bastante bien y rápido de tus heridas-dijo Tracer, examinándolo de arriba abajo-. Pero bueno, ya se sabe: es difícil librarse de las plagas.

-Jaja, que graciosa-dijo Hellhound, fingiendo que el comentario de Tracer realmente le había hecho gracia-. Casi tan gracioso como tus dotes detectivescos. ¿Cómo es que tardaste tanto en descubrir quién era yo, súper agente?

-Hasta la basura tiene buen aspecto si le echas una lona por encima.

-Y menuda pinta debía de tener yo, ¿eh? Considerando el éxito que tuve aquella noche en el pub…-La sonrisa arrogante de Hellhound hizo enfadar a Tracer, quien se obligó a sonreír y a cruzarse de brazos.

-Sí, una noche para recordar. Aunque espero que me perdones si no me pongo a aplaudir entusiasmada por ello...-dijo, dando un par de lentas palmadas, mientras miraba con la ceja levantada el cepo que impedía a Hellhound mover sus brazos libremente.

-Bah, no pasa nada. Simplemente, sacaré pecho…-dijo Hellhound, mirando de igual manera el Acelerador Cronal de Tracer-…y seguiré adelante.

-Eh, eh, menos humos, delincuente-le dijo Tracer-. Cualquiera diría que "ardes" en deseos de meterte en más problemas.

-Sí, soy una llama eterna, guapa-respondió Hellhound sonriendo con aire amenazador-. Pero ahora, por desgracia, mis amigos y yo estamos un poco ocupados-dijo, señalando con la cabeza a los agentes que lo escoltaban-. ¿Por qué no me haces un favor, te quitas ese chisme del pecho y, no se…," desapareces" un rato de mi vista?

-¿Eso te encantaría, no, "Billy"?-dijo Tracer, dando un paso en su dirección, sonriendo desafiante.

-No puedo decir que no…"Elenita"…-Hellhound sonreía inocentemente, pero sus palabras dejaron de piedra a Tracer, quien no pudo evitar que la sorpresa se plasmara en su cara. La sonrisa de Hellhound se ensanchó, afilada como la de un demonio-. Exactamente, lo sé tooooodo~. Bob me lo contó. Parece ser que de pequeña tenias una…imaginación muy vivaz.

-No sé de qué me…

-Elenita, la reina del planeta Maggi, hogar de los orgullosos mago-guerreros del arcoíris interespacial-dijo Hellhound entre risas, provocando que su escolta lo mirara extrañado y que Tracer se pusiera roja como un tomate-. Dios juro que hasta que Bob no lo mencionó, ya ni me acordaba de esa vieja serie de televisión. Debías de ser una fan muy entregada, oh gran y poderosa Elenita…

-Eso…-Tracer dijo, apretando los puños. Sus mejillas ardían por la vergüenza que sentía al saber que aquel desvergonzado criminal conocía aquel capitulo tan vergonzoso de su pasado-…eso fue cuando era pequeña…

-Eso sería cierto…si no fuera porque no lo es-dijo Hellhound-. He visto las fotos. Sinceramente, uno esperaría que con 10 años hubieras parado de seguir esa serie para bebes, pero… Eh, ¿quién soy yo para juzgar?

-Un momento, ¿hablamos de "Las aventuras de Penny en el arcoíris", esa serie de dibujos para niños que cancelaron hace como cinco años?-preguntó la agente de pelo corto-. Yo solía verla cuando era pequeña. Wow, ya ni me acordaba de ella…

-Mi hermana aún tiene la serie en casa en holo-disco -comentó el otro.

-No…esto…-trató de decir Tracer, pero Hellhound no la dejó escapar.

-Pues sí, esa misma. Nuestra amiga Tracer, aquí presente, incluso se hizo un disfraz personalizado de reina-maga-guerrera y todo -comentó Hellhound con una sonrisa de burla y pura maldad que Tracer tanto estaba deseando borrarle a tiros-. Bob también me enseñó las fotos. Estabas mona, lo admito, pero esos aparatos de los dientes…-Hellhound negó con la cabeza-. Ts, ts, ts. He visto tiburones con un aspecto menos amenazador que ese, la verdad.

\- ¡CÁLLATE! -dijo Tracer, explotando al fin. Por suerte para Hellhound no llevaba sus pistolas encima, porque de lo contrario se habría encontrado con unos cuantos agujeros extra en el cuerpo. En su lugar, Tracer se limitó a caminar hasta él y a plantarse enfrente suyo, señalándolo amenazadoramente con el dedo-. Te lo advierto. Di una sola palabra más, ¡UNA SOLA!, al respecto, y te juro que lo de ayer con 76 te parecerá un maldito paseo por el parque cuando acabe contigo.

Los dos agentes, acostumbrados a ver a Tracer tan alegre y vivaracha, se sorprendieron mucho al verla tan fuera de sus casillas. Hellhound, sin embargo, se limitó a sonreír victorioso y a encogerse de hombros con arrogancia.

-Te veo un poco…"acalorada", agente Tracer-dijo Hellhound, mirando directamente a Tracer a los ojos. Sin que nadie se percatara, sacó algo del bolsillo de su pantalón-. Deberías pensar en refrescarte un poco la cabeza, no sea que al final te estalle esa vena que palpita en tu frente…

Tracer fue a decir algo más, pero se limitó a suspirar e inspirar profundamente. Tenía razón (muy a su pesar), no debía permitir que un criminal como él jugara con ella como quisiera y la sacara de sus casillas solo con aquellas cuatro palabras. Debía ser mejor que él, debía demostrar que podía mostrarse madura y serena pasara lo que pasara. En la academia de vuelo les habían enseñado a mantener siempre la calma y a no dejar que sus emociones nublaran su juicio, ya que de lo contrario aquello podía terminar con ellos perdiendo el control, y desembocando en una situación peligrosa para ellos y para la gente que los rodeaba.

Tras exhalar de nuevo, Tracer pudo abrir los ojos sin sentir ganas de matar a aquel arrogante montón de carne criminal que la miraba desde arriba con ojos de diversión. Componiéndose, le dedicó una última mirada de desprecio, y se dio la vuelta para irse.

-…pero no te preocupes, que tengo la solución-siguió diciendo Hellhound. Tracer, sin embargo, trató de ignorarlo y no se giró. Total, ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Soltar otra broma o juego de palabras? ¿Seguir riéndose de su vergonzosa y secreta afición de cuando era una niña? Fuera lo que fuera, no iba a permitir que él se saliera con la suya. Resistiría estoica, lo ignoraría, y…-. Ten, esto te refrescará.

¡CHOF! Algo frio, pegajoso y horriblemente asqueroso impactó contra la parte trasera de la cabeza de Tracer. Aquella cosa viscosa que Hellhound le había tirado empezó a deslizarse por su cabeza hasta su cuello, marcando con su frio y su desagradable tacto su recorrido por el cuerpo de la joven londinense, quien se quedó rígida en el sitio de la impresión. Aquella cosa empezó a bajarle por la nuca y se le coló por debajo de la camisa, enviándole un desagradable escalofrío que parecía no tener fin a medida que se deslizaba lentamente por la espalda. Un par de gotas cayeron delante de ella, pasando por delante de sus abiertos ojos y salpicándole la camisa y el Acelerador. Se trataba de la misma sustancia azul que aún seguía pegada a la ropa de Hellhound, el mismo líquido refrigerante que en el que lo habían sumergido la noche anterior. Cerrando los ojos, se limpió con la mano los restos de líquido refrigerante de su cabeza, que cayó pesadamente al suelo con un CHOF bastante asqueroso. Múltiples restos todavía impregnaban sus cabellos y su ropa, y los regueros que aun seguían bajo su camisa habían ido deslizándose hasta llegarle a la cintura, donde empezaron a hacer la tentativa de introducirse en sus pantalones.

Tracer abrió los ojos. A su espalda, los agentes miraban con ojos abiertos como la figura de Tracer parecía temblar ligeramente, mientras Hellhound contemplaba sonriente el fruto de su última travesura. Esperando que Tracer se diera la vuelta y empezara a gritarle, se decepcionó ligeramente cuando esta simplemente se limitó a dirigirse hacia los contenedores de los cuales había descendido, abriendo la compuerta y entrando en su interior.

-No has debido de hacer eso, colega-dijo la agente con las puntas teñidas, mirando algo espantada al lugar donde Tracer había entrado.

-Bah, si solo era una broma. Además, ¿qué es lo peor que me puede pasar? Ya estoy preso, ya me han dado una paliza… No sé qué más me podéis hacer, la verdad.

-Sí, pero lo que tampoco sabes es qué es lo que almacenamos dentro de esos contenedores-respondió el otro agente, quien temblaba ligeramente. Hellhound, todavía sonriendo, empezó a ponerse un pelín nervioso al ver la reacción de aquellos dos agentes.

-Pues…no. ¿Qué es lo que hay…?- La compuerta del contenedor se abrió de golpe, sobresaltando a Hellhound y a sus captores. Tracer, con el pelo y la ropa impregnados del pringue que Hellhound le había tirado, salió del interior del contenedor. En sus manos y colgando de su cuello por una correa se encontraba una especie de ametralladora gatling azul y blanca. El cañón era más largo y ancho de lo normal, y una gran recamara semejante a la de los revólveres se podía ver en la parte de atrás, la cual había empezado a girar a cada vez mayor velocidad acompañada de un tenue pitido que Hellhound y los demás pudieron escuchar desde donde estaban. Mirando fijamente a Hellhound, quien se echó a temblar de la misma forma que los otros dos agentes al ver la mirada asesina de la joven ex-piloto, Tracer se colocó sus gafas naranjas de nuevo en su sitio y apuntó el arma. Un fino laser salió de la punta del arma y fue a fijarse en la frente de Hellhound, quien tuvo que bizquear para poder seguirlo. Los dos agentes que lo habían estado custodiando se apartaron de él un par de pasos.

-Oh-oh…-dijo Hellhound, con su voz temblando ligeramente. Su sonrisa había desaparecido completamente.

* * *

Momentos después:

-Vamos, Angie…-dijo McCree por quinta vez, siguiendo por los pasillos del observatorio a la doctora Ziegler. No le había hablado en toda la mañana, y su silencioso desprecio ya estaba empezando a cansarle.

-No me vengas con "Angie", Jesse-le respondió Mercy sin girarse-. Sabes que no soporto que me llames así, y mucho menos cuando aún sigo enfadada contigo.

\- ¿Aún sigues molesta por lo del Chatarrero ese? -preguntó McCree rascándose la nuca.

-Exactamente. No me puedo creer que aún sigas aplicando esas brutales tácticas de interrogatorio, después de tantos años. No las aprobaba cuando Reyes estaba al cargo, y no pienso aprobar que tú las traigas de vuelta.

-Angi…Angela-dijo McCree, deteniendo a Mercy y obligándola a mirarle de nuevo-. Mira, sé que no te gusta, pero es imprescindible que ese chaval cante lo que sepa. Sus compañeros son peligrosos, y cuanto antes atrapemos a todo el grupo, más vidas se salvaran. ¿Lo entiendes?

Mercy siguió mirando a McCree con gesto de desaprobación, pero al final suspiró. En el fondo entendía lo que le quería decir, y ella más que nadie deseaba ver como aquella crisis desaparecía y como las vidas de millones de personas dejaban de verse amenazadas por aquel trío de psicópatas. Aun así, le costaba aceptar que hiciera falta recurrir a métodos semejantes para así poder hacer el bien. Compartía la opinión de Tracer al respecto, y agradeció mucho que su joven compañera hubiera tenido el valor de alzarse y decir aquello que ella en su momento no se atrevió a decir. Dicha experiencia despertaba en ella sentimientos e ideales que chocaban con su juramento como doctora, ya que si bien había jurado proteger cada vida sin importar de quién fuera, por un instante había permitido que se atentara contra la salud de un hombre para así poder salvar a otros tantos. Puede que fuera por el bien de muchos, pero aun así…

-Sí, lo entiendo-dijo Mercy, desviando la mirada. McCree la soltó-. Es solo que…no es la forma en que imaginé que haríamos las cosas ahora que hemos vuelto. No quiero que volvamos a cometer los mismos fallos y que estos nos…vuelvan a separar.

McCree vio que aquel tema había afectado bastante a la doctora, a quien conocía desde hacía ya muchos años, prácticamente desde su primer día en Overwatch, cuando Gabriel Reyes lo tiró sin cuidado a los pies de Mercy en su consulta el día que McCree fue atrapado. Sonriendo ligeramente, agarró con cuidado a Mercy por la barbilla y la hizo mirarle de nuevo a los ojos.

-Eh, Angie…-dijo cariñosamente, y por una vez a Mercy no le importó aquel apodo con el que siempre la llamaba McCree-. Mira, no diré que entiendo cómo te sientes. Nuestros trabajos son diferentes, y también vemos las cosas de manera distinta. Lo que sí te puedo decir, doctora cabezota, es que nunca dudes de que lo que hago, lo hago para hacer el bien. A veces lo que hago no es bonito, ni tampoco es fácil de hacer, pero te aseguro que cuanto hago es para salvar el mayor número de vidas posible. En ese aspecto, tú y yo tenemos la misma tarea, y tú eres quien la hace mejor de los dos-dijo McCree, guiñándole un ojo a Mercy.

Esta sonrió. No era el discurso más elocuente del mundo, pero así era McCree: más hábil con el revólver que con las palabras. Aun así, su mensaje estaba claro, y en el fondo agradeció que hubiera hecho el esfuerzo de explicarse en vez de cerrarse en banda y asegurar tener siempre la razón. Además, no podía estar enfadada para siempre con él. Eran amigos, y de alguna forma él siempre se las apañaba para hacerla sonreír, aunque estaba claro que iba a tener que vigilarlo más estrechamente de ahora en adelante para que cosas como lo de la sala de interrogatorios no volvieran a pasar. Sonriendo, Mercy le dio un empujón a McCree, y dijo:

-¿A quién llamas tú "doctora cabezota"?-exclamó Mercy, fingiendo estar enfadada. Cuando McCree se puso a reír, Mercy le dio un manotazo en su hombro bueno, y se cruzó de brazos, pretendiendo que en realidad no estaba sonriendo.

-Perdón, perdón…-dijo McCree, rascándose la mejilla e inclinando su sombrero con la otra mano, en señal de disculpa.

-Solo…-dijo Mercy, girándose a McCree con un semblante más serio-…prométeme que lo intentarás, ¿vale?- McCree se puso más serio también-. Entiendo que tengas que hacer lo que tengas que hacer, pero prométeme que siempre intentarás que sea tu último recurso. Si es posible un método más pacífico, intenta seguirlo antes de buscar alternativas menos agradables.

-Está bien. Eso te lo puedo prometer-dijo McCree, provocando que Mercy le dedicara una sincera sonrisa de gratitud. El ambiente se había vuelto mucho menos tenso.

De repente, el sonido de múltiples disparos y explosiones los puso sobre alerta. Rápidamente, McCree desenfundó su revólver y se apresuró a cubrir a Mercy, quien intentaba localizar el origen de aquella conmoción sin mucho éxito. McCree, en cambio, lo había localizado ya, mirando fijamente al fondo del pasillo, donde acababa y seguía torciéndose a la izquierda.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Nos están atacando?-preguntó Mercy, desenfundando su pistola caducea del interior de su bata. McCree miró el pequeño arma con una ceja levantada, a lo que Mercy se limitó a encogerse de hombros-. ¿Qué?

-Nada, es solo que me sorprende que decidieras seguir mi consejo de ir siempre con el arma encima-dijo con una sonrisa, mirando fijamente a la entrada del pasillo. Poco a poco, fueron hasta una de las habitaciones laterales, y abrieron la puerta. En caso de ataque, podrían meterse dentro y disparar desde la puerta, obteniendo así algo de cobertura. El eco de los disparos fue en aumento, al igual que el sonido de unos pasos acelerados que se acercaban, elevando la tensión del momento a medida que McCree y Mercy se preparaban para lo que fuera.

Alguien apareció corriendo desde la esquina, corriendo tan rápido que no pudo girar del todo y acabó chocándose con el hombro en la pared contraria. Por un instante, los reflejos de McCree casi le hacen disparar en el acto, pero por suerte esos mismos reflejos le permitieron identificar a aquella persona antes de apretar el gatillo. Claro que, al reconocerlo, a punto estuvo de apretarlo otra vez.

-¿No es ese el Chatarrero?-preguntó McCree a Mercy al ver venir hacia ellos al joven de quien habían estado hablando hasta hacia unos momentos. Mercy asomó la cabeza desde detrás de McCree. Efectivamente, ahí estaba Hellhound: esposado, empapado de sudor y una extraña sustancia azul, y corriendo por el pasillo como alma que lleva el diablo con expresión de espanto en la cara y una mano sobre su bombín para que no saliera volando-. ¿Acaso está intentado escapar?

-No lo creo. La salida está en dirección contraria.

-Sea como sea, que no crea que va a pasar por delante de nosotros como si nada-dijo McCree, saliendo de la habitación y encarándose a Hellhound, enfundando el revólver-. Chico, ¿a qué tanta prisa? ¿Dónde está el fuego?- La idea de McCree era que Hellhound se detuviera al ver que le bloqueaba el paso, habiendo dejado claro que iba armado. Se imaginó que no se arriesgaría a cargar contra él, considerando que estaba esposado y que no daría más de dos pasos sin llevarse un tiro si, por algún casual, conseguía esquivarlo y seguir su camino. Lo más seguro era que se diera la vuelta y tratara de huir por donde había venido, lo cual, por desgracia para él, le haría ganarse un tiro de aviso a rozar de la oreja, y otro en la pierna si decidía arriesgarse.

Así pues, cuando Hellhound se abalanzó sobre él como si el mismísimo Satanás le fuera detrás, tardó un segundo más de lo esperado en desenfundar su fiel Pacificador, permitiéndole a Hellhound que le agarrara por la camisa.

-¡Tío, por el amor de Dios, tienes que esconderme! ¡Está detrás de mí!-exclamó apurado, mirando de vez en cuando a sus espaldas. McCree estaba perplejo. ¿Acaso le acababa de pedir aquel tipo que lo ayudara? ¿Pero qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Cómo es que sonreía, si parecía estar tan asustado? Parecía que, a pesar de estar en problemas, se lo estaba pasando bien.

-Eh, eh, más despacio. ¿Quién está detrás?-preguntó McCree, tratando de librarse del agarre del Chatarrero.

-¡Si no me vas a esconder, déjame pasar! ¡Está loca!-exclamó Hellhound, tratando de apartar a McCree, pero este no se dejaba.

-¿Pero quién…?

-¡Aaaagh, quítate de una vez, pasmado!-exclamó Hellhound, empujando finalmente a McCree a un lado y echando a correr por el pasillo. Justo cuando McCree iba a girarse e intentar parar a Hellhound, el sonido de un segundo par de pasos a la carrera llamó su atención. Girándose, alcanzó a ver justo a tiempo como el perseguidor de Hellhound hacia acto de presencia. Y, por segunda vez, McCree no podía dar crédito a lo que vio aparecer girando la esquina.

Se trataba de Lena…, armada con una ametralladora casi tan grande como ella, la cabeza llena de pringue azul, y una expresión de furia demoníaca en la cara que habría intimidado incluso a Winston en uno de sus ataques de ira animal.

- **¡BILLYYYYY!** -exclamó Tracer, apuntando a Hellhound con su arma. La mirilla laser fue a dar justo en el centro del pecho de McCree, que al comprobar espantado que se encontraba en el camino de aquella pequeña Rambo inglesa, corrió a cubrirse junto a Mercy, justo a tiempo para esquivar la oleada de proyectiles que Tracer disparó a Hellhound. Por suerte para él, el retroceso del arma era muy fuerte para Tracer, de manera que la mayor parte de los tiros fueron a dar contra las paredes, el techo, y el suelo. Allá donde las balas golpeaban se abrían agujeros de gran tamaño que dejaron aquella sección del pasillo como si de unas ruinas griegas se tratara. Hellhound, a quien las balas solo habían pasado a rozar, giró en una esquina y pronto se perdió de vista-. **¡VEN AQUI!** -Tracer Brincó, reanudando su persecución y perdiéndose también pronto por los pasillos de la base.

McCree y Mercy esperaron unos segundos a que la cosa se calmara un poco, a medida que oían como el eco de los disparos y los gritos se iba perdiendo en las profundidades de la base. Asomando la cabeza, contemplaron asombrados la destrucción ocasionada y cuanto había cambiado el pasillo en los cinco u ocho segundos que había durado todo aquello.

-No recuerdo haber visto nunca antes así a Lena. Tú… ¿qué crees que ha pasado? -preguntó Mercy, mirando con ojos de preocupación a McCree. Este, rascándose la nuca, miró preocupado al pasillo por donde se habían ido Tracer y Hellhound, del cual empezaron a salir personas huyendo y pidiendo ayuda.

-No tengo ni la menor idea, pero como atrape a ese chaval, ya se puede dar por muerto.

Dos agentes, uno con la quijada de metal y la otra con las puntas teñidas, aparecieron tras la esquina de la que habían salido Tracer y Hellhound, y pasaron corriendo junto a McCree y Mercy, tratando de atrapar en vano a esos dos antes de que se lo cargaran todo y les acabaran echando la culpa a ellos. Pronto se perdieron, al igual que sus objetivos, por los ruidosos pasillos de la base, cada vez más llenos de agujeros.

-Winston se va a enfadar-dijo Mercy, observando los destrozos causados. McCree, por alguna razón, sonrió.

-Sí. Se podría decir que se va a poner…como una mona.- Mercy le dio un golpe en el hombro al risueño pistolero, aunque no pudo esconder la pequeña sonrisa que su broma le arrancó.

* * *

Horas más tarde, consulta de la doctora Ziegler:

-¡Aaargh!-exclamó exasperada Tracer, dando vueltas por la consulta mientras Mercy la observaba en silencio desde detrás de su escritorio. Después de ducharse y haber estado luchando para quitarse todo aquel pringue de la cabeza, Tracer había recibido un mensaje de la doctora para que se reuniera con ella en su consulta-. ¡No le soporto, doctora! Es arrogante, maleducado, burlón, un chulo de manual, y parece que le divierta sacarme de quicio. ¡ .Aguanto!

-Lena…-dijo Mercy tratando de llamar la atención de su joven compañera, pero parecía que Tracer aun tenía cosas que decir.

-¡He estado dos horas solo para quitarme el pringue de la cabeza! ¡DOS MALDITAS HORAS! ¿Pero a quién se le ocurre tirar algo tan asqueroso al pelo de una chica? Ese…estúpido, imbécil, malnacido, escoria criminal…

-Tracer…-volvió a decir Mercy, algo más insistente que antes.

-¡Y lo peor de todo, es que no deja de reírse de mí, ni siquiera aunque sea nuestro prisionero! Me reta con cada acción y mirada suya, lo noto, como si quisiera comprobar qué cosas decir o hacer para así hacerme enfadar, y encima va y parece que lo consiga. - Tracer se puso las manos a la cara-. ¡Aaaaaah! ¡Ojalá le hubiera podido acertar al menos una vez con la…!

-¡Tracer!-exclamó finalmente Mercy, llamando su atención de una vez-. ¿Quieres hacer el favor de calmarte? Te he llamado para preguntarte por qué arremetiste con él con una ametralladora de asalto Juggernaut, no…lo que sea que me estés contando.

-¡Pero es que todo tiene que ver, Angela!-se quejó Tracer apoyando las manos en el escritorio. Mercy entendió en ese momento que, si quería sacar alguna respuesta en claro de lo que en realidad pasaba entre esos dos, iba a tener que intervenir directamente.

-Muy bien, haremos lo siguiente-dijo Mercy, poniéndose sus gafas de leer y sacando un portafolios de su montón de papeles-. Tracer, a la camilla. Vas a contármelo todo desde el principio.

-Doc, con todos mis respetos, no he venido para que me psicoanalicen. Solamente quiero que…

-Tracer…-dijo Mercy tranquilamente, aunque por el peligroso brillo de sus ojos Tracer supo que lo que le estaba pidiendo no era una petición exactamente-… ¿vas a replicarle a un médico en su propia consulta?-Tracer tragó saliva. La sonrisa de la doctora, antes siempre tan alegre y amable, de repente le dio mucho miedo.

-N-no, señora…-dijo, Brincando a la camilla. Agarrando una silla, Mercy se sentó a su lado y, tras cruzarse de piernas, empezó a escribir en sus notas.

-Vale. Ahora dime, ¿cómo empezó todo?

-Bueno…Winston me avisó de que los Chatarreros iban a aparecer en Londres, de manera que me puse a buscarlos por la calle. Al no obtener resultados en todo el día, me cansé y fui al bar de mi tío, donde…

...

Mercy no hizo demasiadas preguntas en lo que duró la historia de Tracer, optando mejor por escucharla y apuntarse cosas para sí, mientras la joven londinense le relataba su corta historia con Hellhound. De vez en cuando, Tracer intentaba omitir algún detalle o fragmento de conversación porque a ella le daba demasiada vergüenza que la doctora se enterara, pero esta siempre notaba el intento de escaqueo de su amiga y rápidamente la arrancaba la verdad. Finalmente, Tracer decidió contarlo todo tal cual, y que la doctora sacara sus propias conclusiones.

-…y me tiró el pringue. Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso, así que finalmente me cabreé, cogí la Juggernaut, y…Bueno, ya sabes como acaba la historia.

-Sí, lo sé-dijo Mercy, acabando de apuntar algo en sus notas-. Bueno, la psicología no es mi especialidad, pero creo saber más o menos cuál es tu problema con Hellhound.

-¿En serio? Porque creí que estaba bastante claro: ÉL es el problema.

-Es posible que tengas razón, pero no. Además, me temo que no es la clase de problemas que puedes resolver a tiros, Tracer.

-¿Y qué tal una granada de pulsos? Tengo varias en la taquilla.

-Nada de granadas de pulsos en la base, ya conoces las normas-la regañó Mercy. Cruzándose de brazos, Tracer hinchó los mofletes y se puso a hacer pucheros-. Puedo decirte cuál es tu problema, pero has de prometerme que no te enfadarás.

-Hmmm…-Tracer se lo pensó bien, pero al final accedió-. Vaaale, no me enfadaré. A ver, ¿cuál es mi problema?- Mercy se quitó las gafas, y miró a Tracer a los ojos.

-Tu problema, Lena, es que creo que Hellhound te gustaba un pelín cuando creías que solo era Billy, y ahora que sabes quién es en realidad te sientes un poco engañada y traicionada por él.

Tracer se enfadó. Saltando de la camilla, arremetió a gritos contra Mercy, negándolo todo rotundamente y poniendo ejemplos de lo mucho que la doctora se equivocaba, proclamando su incondicional odio hacia el joven Chatarrero mientras daba vueltas por la consulta haciendo aspavientos. Mercy, por suerte, ya se imaginaba que Tracer iba a reaccionar de aquella manera, por lo que no se molestó demasiado. Tras media hora de despotricar sin descanso, finalmente Tracer paró para coger aire, y Mercy aprovechó para volver al ataque, levantándose y colocando una mano en su hombro.

-Y, sin embargo, sabes que algo de razón tengo-dijo sencillamente. Tracer fue a rebatirle aquello por pura cabezonería, pero sus palabras se le quedaron atascadas en la garganta. Por mucho que lo negara, la teoría de la doctora tenía sentido. ¿Era posible que se sintiera utilizada y traicionada? ¿Qué realmente se hubiera ena…enamo… que Hellhound le hubiera gustado un poco (solo un poco) cuando era Billy? Sí, era cierto, ella lo había besado, y él le había devuelto el beso, pero… ¡fue solo un beso! ¡Apenas se conocían, por el amor de Dios!

\- ¿Y cómo sé que no me estaba mintiendo? El me aseguró que me decía la verdad, pero es un asesino y un ladrón. Bien podría haber estado simplemente jugando conmigo.

-Bueno, por lo que se de él, no me parece esa clase de persona-dijo Mercy, recordando su primera conversación con el joven Chatarrero. Entonces, un divertido experimento se le ocurrió de repente para probar su hipótesis, y sonriendo miró a Tracer-. Además, puedo entender que te colaras un poco por él. Cuando estuvo ligando conmigo el otro día, reconozco que a mí también me llamó un pelín la atención.

Las palabras de la doctora sorprendieron a Tracer, que de repente sintió como si una alarma se hubiera activado en su mente. La idea de que la doctora pudiera haber sentido algo por aquel…aquel sujeto se le antojaba increíble, además de que era una completa locura. Esa misma idea era tan ilógica y extraña que…Tracer solo podía enfadarse al pensar que pudiera ser real.

-¡No!-dijo sin saber porque. Al ver la sonrisa divertida de Mercy, Tracer entendió de repente que era lo que había querido demostrar la doctora, y como ella había caído tan ciegamente en su engaño. Trató de taparse la boca, pero ya era tarde-. Antes de que digas nada, yo NO estoy celosa.

-Yo no he dicho nada, Lena-respondió inocentemente Mercy, encogiéndose de hombros y fingiendo ser un angelito, aunque a Tracer no la engañaba. Sabía que eso mismo era lo que la doctora buscaba, y se sintió fatal consigo mismo por haber reaccionado de aquella manera. Ella no podía estar colada por aquel criminal… ¡si es que era imposible! Ella era una heroína, una luchadora del bien y de la justicia, alguien que encarcelaba alegremente a tipos como aquel, ya fueran mejores o peores, para así hacer del mundo un lugar mejor.

Tracer suspiró, sentándose en el suelo y enterrando la cara entre sus rodillas, abrazándolas contra su pecho. Con gesto conciliador, Mercy se arrodilló a su lado, y la rodeó en un cálido abrazo.

-Entiendo que todo esto pueda ser muy confuso para ti, Lena, pero así es como funciona el corazón. No lo podemos controlar, solo podemos intentar sobrevivir a sus designios e intentar que no nos destruyan en el proceso.

-Es que…-dijo Tracer, abatida. No lloraba, pero estaba claro que toda aquella situación tampoco la tenia precisamente animada-…ya no se qué pensar de mi. Creí que tenia claras estas cosas, y ahora voy y me encuentro esto. Me enfado, estoy de mal humor, me lio a tiros por la base… ¿Cómo voy a poder ser una heroína si permito que un simple criminal me trastoque de esta manera?

-Él no hace que tú seas como eres. Eso simplemente lo puedes decidir tú-le dijo Mercy, cogiéndola delicadamente por la cara y obligándola a encararla-. Tú eres Lena Oxton, la intrépida piloto que consiguió hacerse un hueco en un equipo de héroes gracias a su habilidad. Eres Tracer, la agente de Overwatch más carismática y alegre que el mundo haya conocido. Eres mi amiga, la amiga de Winston, de McCree, y de todas las personas de esta base. Eras todo eso y más antes de conocer a Hellhound, y aún lo sigues siendo. Lo que puedas sentir por él o no no es bueno ni malo, es una parte más de tu vida que tú puedes escoger aceptar o no. Si lo aceptas, es posible que sufras algún cambio, pero será algo que tú habrás escogido, y no por ellos va a ser algo malo forzosamente. Si decides no escogerlo, entonces podrás seguir con tu vida como hasta ahora, y no pasará nada tampoco. Tú, al fin y al cabo, tienes la última palabra. Es tu vida, y solo tú puedes decidir cómo vivirla-dijo Mercy, rematando su discurso con un beso en la frente de Tracer. Esta, sin saber porque, se encontró limpiándose alguna lagrimita que se le había escapado durante todo aquel discurso. La doctora tenía razón: ella no era así. Ella siempre era decidida, siempre tomaba sus decisiones y las seguía hasta la última instancia, sin permitir que fueran otros lo que decidieran por ella como se tenía que sentir y cuando lo tenía que sentir. Había permitido que el impacto de descubrir la verdad sobre Hellhound la confundiera y no le permitiera examinar a fondo aquello que sentía, pero ahora que lo había hecho se sintió bastante tonta por permitir que algo así la hiciera perder las casillas como lo había hecho. Ella tenía la última palabra, le había dicho Mercy, y ella seria quien decidiera que pasaría a continuación en su vida.

Frotándose la cara, Tracer se puso de pie, más animada que antes.

-Gracias, Angela. Siento que me he quitado un peso de encima.

-Eso está bien, Lena, porque ahora Winston te va a poner otro encima-dijo con una sonrisa, lo cual dejó confundida a Tracer.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿No lo sabes? Alguien tiene que reparar los destrozos que causaste con el Juggernaut, y Stan, el conserje, ha dejado claro que no piensa mover ni uno de sus hombres a no ser que tú también colabores.

-¿Qué? Pero…pero…

-No, no hay peros que valgan-dijo Mercy estrictamente-. Tú lo rompes, tú lo arreglas. Además, considerando que fue él quien al final atrapó de nuevo a Hellhound, es lo menos que puedes hacer para pagarle por lo que hiciste.

Tracer se sintió de nuevo con ganas de llorar. Se había cargado una buena parte de la base con sus correrías con el Juggernaut, de manera que todo el trabajo que la esperaba por delante para reparar los daños causados era, cuando menos, considerable.

-¡Nooooo!-se lamentó Tracer. El eco de su grito de dolor recorrió los pasillos de la base, y finalmente llegó hasta los oídos de un solitario conserje, el mismo que horas antes había atrapado él solo al criminal fugado Hellhound, mientras fregaba tranquilamente el suelo del comedor. De edad avanzada, una pícara sonrisa se podía ver debajo de su encanecido bigote, sus ojos mirando a través de sus oscuras gafas de aviador en la dirección en la que provino aquel grito, mientras proseguía alegremente con su tarea, el brillo de las luces del techo reflejándose en la chapa de su pecho con su nombre, "Stan", grabado en ella.

* * *

Sala de reuniones, 20:00 PM:

-…encarcelados en la cárcel de Beijing-dijo Winston al resto de agentes reunidos, señalando algo en la gigantesca pantalla holográfica situada a sus espaldas. Las luces habían sido apagadas para así poder destacar el enorme mapa desplegado en la pantalla, donde se podían ver diversos archivos de información concernientes a las diferentes misiones y tareas que Overwatch debía completar o que se encontraba realizando en aquellos precisos instantes por todo el globo. El resto de la sala permanecía a oscuras, con su única fuente de luz iluminando levemente desde el techo la rectangular mesa plagada de documentos alrededor de la cual estaban el resto de asistentes a la reunión. Entre los agentes allí reunidos se encontraban miembros de las diferentes secciones y equipos de Overwatch, unidades de agentes especialmente entrenadas para llevar a cabo diferentes tipos de misiones, siempre en compañía y recibiendo apoyo de los agentes especiales cuyos nombres, en el pasado, habían sido tan conocidos y elevados a la categoría de héroes. McCree y su sombrero estaban presentes, con las botas apoyadas en la mesa mientras examinaba con ojo crítico el mapa que Winston había desplegado, al igual que Tracer (completamente agotada tras todo un día de obras), Mercy y Reinhardt. Los demás agentes, si bien no eran tan conocidos, poseían cada uno cualidades especiales y poderosas que les habían valido un puesto en el equipo, ya fuera como soldados rasos o como tenientes y capitanes de sus respectivos grupos. En aquellos momentos, siete capitanes habían sido reunidos allí para presentar los informes pertinentes y recibir nuevas instrucciones. Después de tres horas de reunión, todos estaban deseosos ya de acabar, y así poder ir a cenar de una vez.

-Creí que el gobierno chino no iba a aceptar nuestra ayuda-comentó uno de los capitanes, un gigantesco hombre con acento ruso muy marcado que tenía cicatrices por toda la cara, su cabeza rapada al cero y con sus ojos cubiertos por unas estrechas gafas de sol negras. Cómo podía ver en aquella oscuridad con esas gafas, eso nadie lo sabía-. ¿Cómo les hemos convencido para que accedan?

-Bueno, como sabréis, oficialmente Overwatch no puede operar de ninguna de las maneras como en los viejos tiempos. De hecho, solo por estar aquí reunidos ya estamos quebrantando la ley, de manera que de cara al público actuaremos como cualquier grupo de mercenarios: ofreceremos nuestros servicios a grupos privados y contratistas, operaremos de manera secreta, y mantendremos nuestra presencia fuera del ámbito mercenario al mínimo, o por lo menos procuraremos que no se sepa lo que nos traemos entre manos.

-Genial, otra vez a hacer de mercenario…-murmuró otra de las capitanas, una mujer de piel oscura y mohicano que en otros tiempos había capitaneado una banda de mercenarios hasta que fue reclutada por Overwatch.

-Mediante esta argucia, hemos conseguido colaborar con el gobierno chino en esta operación sin que las Naciones Unidas descubran que hemos vuelto al negocio, aunque en el futuro procuraremos mantenernos lo más lejos posible de cualquier operación gubernamental que pueda descubrirnos de cara a ellos.- Los capitanes y los héroes asintieron. Nadie quería acabar en la cárcel por un descuido ni por hacer su trabajo-. Bien. Pasemos al siguiente punto del día, que creo…- Winston revisó sus notas-. Sí, ya es el último. Después, podremos irnos todos a cenar-dijo con una sonrisa. Varios de los allí presentes suspiraron, deseosos de acabar de una vez.

-Muy bien, pongámonos a ello. ¿Qué tienes para nosotros, Winston?-preguntó otro de los capitanes, un omnico que en el rostro portaba dibujado el logo de Overwatch (lo cual provocaba que no pudiera ir en público sin taparse la cara, pero a él no le importaba).

-Se trata del miembro de la banda de Junkrat que tenemos prisionero, Hellhound-dijo Winston, desplegando la foto policial de Hellhound en la pantalla.

Mercy dedicó una mirada de reojo a Tracer, solo para comprobar que seguía tan normal en su sitio, lo cual la alegró bastante. Parecía más tranquila después de su charla en el consultorio, aunque lo más preferible hubiera sido que ella y Hellhound hablaran las cosas. Sin embargo, cuando Mercy se lo propuso, Tracer le explicó que por el momento no quería tener que hablar con Hellhound, que prefería seguir con su vida y punto. Mercy no la presionó más.

-Ante su reiterada negativa de decirnos el lugar donde se encuentra su banda, hemos pensado que lo mejor que podemos hacer es confiárselo al gobierno para que lo mantengan encerrado y así impedir que vuelva a ser puesto en libertad por sus compañeros.

-¿No sería mejor dejarlo aquí? Podríamos seguir intentando hacerle hablar, o podríamos usarlo como cebo para hacer salir a los otros-propuso otro de los capitanes, quien a pesar de estar dentro de la base portaba un oscuro pasamontañas que dejaba únicamente sus ojos al descubierto, uno de los cuales era cibernético.

-Nah, no funcionaria-dijo McCree sin dejar de mirar la pantalla-. Conozco a los de su calaña, y no cantará sin importar lo que hagamos. Además, los Chatarreros nunca han sido un grupo muy unido. Si lo usamos como cebo, nos arriesgamos más a que lo maten para que no hable, que no que salgan a rescatarlo. Encerrado, por lo menos, nos aseguraríamos de que no pudiera hacerle más daño a nadie.

-Eso mismo es lo que pensé yo, de manera que si alguien tiene alguna objeción o propuesta alternativa, es libre de expresarla ahora.- Winston esperó a que alguien dijera nada, pero parecía que todos estaban de acuerdo en que encerrar a Hellhound era lo mejor que podían hacer-. Muy bien. Nuestro contacto en el gobierno americano dice que podríamos transportar al prisionero a la cárcel de máxima seguridad de Alaska, en el monte Denali. Allí, el mismo gobierno se ocupará de él por sus propios medios.

Hacía más de 50 años que en el monte Denali se había construido una de las cárceles de máxima seguridad más seguras del mundo, un autentico laberinto subterráneo en las entrañas de la montaña que albergaba a los más peligrosos prisioneros de los Estados Unidos de América. Era casi imposible salir de su interior, y aun más difícil era asaltarla desde fuera, de manera que si Hellhound era encerrado allí, ya no volvería a ver la luz del sol nunca más.

-Y ahora, me temo, es cuando llegan las malas noticias-dijo Winston, provocando que varios soltaran un suspiro de abatimiento y disconformidad. Siempre tenían que haber malas noticias, siempre-. Debido al creciente número de ataques de Talon en diferentes puntos del mundo, y a la necesidad de mandar a varios equipos a la vez para poder acabar de asegurar y poner a punto los otros puntos de observación, solo podremos destinar un equipo para esta tarea. Un pequeño grupo de agentes deberá transportar al prisionero hasta Japón, donde la agente Pharah espera suministros y equipo para asegurar su posición en la zona. Desde allí, ella y varios de sus hombres acabaran de transportar al prisionero hasta Alaska.

-¿Y porque no podemos simplemente sobrevolar el Atlántico e ir directamente a América?-preguntó Reinhardt.

-No podemos por dos razones. Primero, un viaje de esas características nos expondría demasiado al no contar con más que agua debajo de nosotros durante lo que pudiera durar el vuelo. Y la segunda es que, como ya he dicho, necesitamos al mayor número de efectivos disponibles lo más repartidos posibles. Misiones en diferentes países, recuperar datos y equipo de las otras bases, transporte de unidades… No podemos permitirnos desperdiciar ni una sola nave hasta que no acabemos de recuperarnos un poco. Si podemos utilizar el mismo viaje para enviar a Hellhound a la cárcel y equipo a Japón, entonces lo usaremos.

-Es muy arriesgado.

-Lo sé, pero tal y como estamos ahora no tenemos otro remedio. Si queremos ayudar a todo el mundo, debemos esforzarnos el doble de lo que lo hacíamos en los viejos tiempos. ¿Alguna queja?- Nadie dijo nada, ya que Winston tenía razón. Aun pasaría algún tiempo antes de que recuperaran el nivel de poder que solían tener antes del desmantelamiento de Overwatch, y hasta que aquello pasara deberían trabajar utilizando sus recursos y personal al máximo de eficiencia-. Bien. En ese caso, McCree se encargará de…

-Me ofrezco voluntaria-dijo de repente Tracer, levantándose de su asiento. Las miradas de todos se centraron en la figura de Tracer, quien durante toda la reunión se había mantenido callada y atenta (algo raro en ella, ya que no solía quedarse nunca ni callada ni atenta durante las reuniones). Winston y Mercy se miraron, preguntándose en silencio si seria acertado encargarle a Tracer aquella tarea, considerando los problemas que había tenido con Hellhound en los últimos días. Mercy dio su opinión sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros, como diciendo que ella no veía problema alguno, aunque Winston no lo tenía tan claro.

-Tracer, ¿estás segura? No dudo de tus habilidades como piloto, pero no sé si sería muy acertado que te encargaras de esto considerando tu…"tensa relación" con el prisionero-dijo Winston con el mayor tacto posible, esperando que su buena amiga no se lo tomara a mal. Lejos de hacerlo, simplemente asintió con la cabeza, mirándole decidida a los ojos.

-No habrá ningún problema, lo prometo. Por favor, confiad en mí.

Winston sabía que podía confiar en Tracer para lo que fuera, aunque seguía sin estar del todo seguro sobre mandarla a ella y a sus hombres para la misión. Muchas cosas podían salir mal, y odiaba tener que ponerla en peligro para algo como esto. McCree era de otra pasta, sabía cómo desenvolverse en esta clase de ambientes, pero Tracer no era así. Justo cuando le iba a decir que se lo repensara, Mercy se levantó, y fue junto a Tracer.

-Lena-dijo, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la joven-, creo saber la razón por la que quieres hacer esto, pero solo para asegurarme… ¿Estás segura?- Tracer asintió, sin vacilar.

-Del todo. Yo empecé esto, y quiero ser yo la que lo acabe. _Necesito_ ser yo quien lo acabe. - Tracer miró a Winston-. Por favor…

Winston suspiró, dándose por vencido.

-Está bien. Si Tracer dice que se puede encargar ella, yo confío en su criterio. Aunque-dijo, sonriendo de repente y mirándola con una ceja levantada-, si no la conociera, diría que quiere ir para librarse de seguir con las obras de reconstrucción de la base-comentó, provocando las risas del resto de miembros de Overwatch allí presentes. Sonriendo, Tracer le dio las gracias en silencio a Winston y volvió a sentarse.

La reunión prosiguió durante unos minutos más, y finalmente todos fueron libres de marcharse. Reinhardt, por descontado, no desaprovechó la oportunidad para comentar en tono divertido lo mono que era que Tracer quisiera acompañara a su amante criminal hasta la cárcel, lo cual provocó las risas de todos los presentes, incluida Tracer, aunque esta respondiera intentando hacerle un estrangulamiento por detrás al gigante alemán. Animados, se dirigieron al comedor mientras hablaban entre ellos, aunque Mercy optó por ir por su cuenta, librándose del resto.

Tenía algo que hacer antes de cenar.

* * *

Ala de prisión del observatorio, celdas:

Hellhound se encontraba en aquellos momentos estirado en su camastro, con el cepo que le impedía mover las manos libremente apoyado en su pecho y una pierna cruzada sobre la otra. Dado que las luces le molestaban, había colocado su bombín de manera que le tapara los ojos, permitiéndole descansar un poco de las luces del pasillo y de su celda. Le habían dado la cena no hacía nada, y aun pasaría como una hora antes de que le apagaran la luz, pero como tampoco tenía nada que hacer allí dentro, optó por irse a dormir temprano.

El sonido de alguien caminando por el pasillo llamó su atención, impidiéndole acabar de conciliar el sueño, mientras rezaba mentalmente porque no fuera alguien que hubiera ido a molestarle. Por desgracia para él, eso mismo era de lo que se trataba.

-¿Hellhound?-preguntó desde el otro lado del campo de fuerza una voz que enseguida reconoció como la de la doctora que sanó sus heridas el otro día. Levantándose el bombín, Hellhound dirigió su mirada hacia fuera, y allí estaba ella: vestida con el mismo uniforme oscuro que había visto llevar a todos los agentes en la base, además de su bata de doctora por encima. Su pelo, dorado como los rayos de un sol de mediodía, le caía suelto por los hombros y la espalda, con algunos mechones rebeldes aquí y allá. Hellhound sonrió.

-Doctora Ziegler, cuan grata sorpresa-dijo, poniéndose de pie y colocándose justo enfrente de ella, ambos apenas separados por el campo de fuerza-. No sé cómo lo hace, pero cada vez que la veo siento que hay…-Hellhound pasó un dedo por el campo de fuerza, generando pequeñas chispas allá por donde su dedo pasaba, hasta que finalmente acabó por apartar la mano cuando la tensión fue demasiado para él-…" algo" …entre nosotros. -Ziegler sonrió.

-Hellhound, como siempre encantador. ¿Le dices eso a todas tus doctoras, o debo considerarme afortunada?-le respondió, provocando que Hellhound también sonriera.

-Ah, veo que me la ha devuelto. Me gusta. Eso demuestra que se acuerda de nuestra conversación de ayer.

-Sí, eres difícil de olvidar, me temo. Será porque cada vez que oigo de ti es porque alguien te ha pegado y quieren que te vuelva a montar como a una figurita de cristal-bromeó Mercy, mirando a Hellhound con una ceja levantada.

-¡Ah, sus comentarios brillantemente afilados han penetrado en lo más profundo de mi oscura alma y me han herido de muerte!-exclamó Hellhound melodramáticamente, llevándose las manos al pecho y fingiendo sentir un gran dolor-. ¡Ah, cruel destino, aciago sino! Dime tú, para merecer esto, qué crimen he cometido…

-Vale, ya está bien, Shakespeare de tercera-dijo Mercy con un ademán de la mano antes de que las cosas se pusieran aun más raras-. No he venido para intercambiar bromas contigo y distraerte.

-Pues créame que lo agradecería. Este sitio es un rollo, sin tele, revistas, ni siquiera un guardia aburrido con quien charlar. Solo yo, estas cuatro paredes, y mi creciente demencia con quien las comparto.

-Tomo nota-comentó Mercy tratando de contener una risita. Poco a poco, intentó ponerse más seria-. Hellhound, la razón de mi visita es preguntarte algo muy serio, y me gustaría que tú también te lo tomarás con la máxima seriedad posible. - Las palabras de la doctora hicieron que Hellhound, si bien seguía sonriendo con su característica sonrisa burlón, suspirara como si se diera por vencido.

-Bueno, por norma general seguiría haciendo bromas hasta que usted se enfadara y me dejara, pero…-Hellhound hizo un gesto de saludo con su sombrero-…como se ha portado tan bien conmigo, supongo que puedo satisfacerla y hacer lo que me pide. De manera que, adelante…-Hellhound se dio media vuelta, y se sentó en su camastro, mirando a la doctora-…soy todo oídos.

-Hellhound… ¿Qué opinas de Tracer?-preguntó Mercy, sorprendiendo a Hellhound. Por un momento creyó que la doctora le iba a volver a preguntar sobre el paradero de sus amigos, o sobre alguno de los crímenes que había cometido, pero por nada se hubiera esperado que la doctora le hiciera una pregunta como aquella.

-… ¿disculpe?

-Mira, voy a ser franca contigo. Tú, por alguna razón, has afectado a Tracer en más de un sentido, y estoy más que segura que ya te imaginarás cómo-dijo, mirando fijamente a Hellhound. Por el aspecto de sus ojos, estaba claro que la doctora no estaba bromeando-. Y si bien no voy a ser yo quien le diga qué tiene que sentir, por quien, o por qué razón, lo que no voy a tolerar es que alguien se aproveche de ella con esos mismos sentimientos.

-Espere, espere, espere un momento…¿le gusto…a Tracer?-preguntó Hellhound señalándose, sonriendo incrédulo como si aun tuviera la esperanza de que todo aquello no fuera más que una broma de mal gusto, pero no parecía que aquel fuera a ser el caso.

-No sé si le gustas, te odia, ambas a la vez o si se trata de algo completamente diferente, aunque me parece que ella tampoco acaba de estar segura sobre qué papel juegas tú en su vida. Lo único que sabe es que tú, de alguna manera, te has abierto paso en su corazón a codazos, y eso la está destrozando por dentro. No sabe como clasificarte, si como un enemigo, un amigo, un mentiroso, alguien sincero…

-Eso es fácil. Soy un enemigo…-dijo sin tapujos-…y por desgracia también soy sincero.

-Lo sé, y es por esa misma razón que estoy aquí abajo hablando contigo, y no arriba convenciéndola de que se olvide de ti por completo-dijo Mercy-. Mira, William…-dijo, usando su nombre verdadero por primera vez-…, no sé qué es lo que piensas tú de Lena, pero…es una buena chica. No lo ha tenido fácil desde que sufrió el accidente, y se esfuerza cada día por mostrarse siempre alegre y animada para los demás, aunque tenga motivos más que de sobra para estar deprimida o abatida. Para ella somos como de su familia, y nosotros también la queremos mucho, lo bastante como para dar un brazo o lo que hiciera falta por ella. Lo que quiero decir con esto, William, es que te pienses bien qué vas a decirle o hacer con Lena a partir de ahora, porque ahora mismo es como si su corazón pendiera de un hilo, que tú puedes sostener o cortar en cualquier momento. Puedes hacerle mucho daño con facilidad, destrozar su corazón al tomar las decisiones erróneas, y cambiarla por completo a peor. En el peor de los casos, la Tracer que todos hemos llegado a querer podría llegar a desaparecer por tu culpa, y eso es algo que no te perdonaría en la vida-dijo Mercy, mirando a Hellhound con tanta seriedad que por un momento parecía otra persona. Lejos quedaba la doctora amable que lo había sanado y había compartido con él bromas y algún que otro flirteo, quien se había preocupado por aprender sobre sus poderes y por escuchar sus preocupaciones. La mujer que ahora se encontraba enfrente suyo era alguien diferente, alguien con los ojos de una persona que era capaz de abrir un cuerpo humano con un bisturí y revolver en su interior sin sentir el más mínimo atisbo de inquietud, alguien que era capaz de sanar una herida mortal bajo presión en el clamor de un campo de batalla sin permitir que nada la distraiga. Por un instante, Hellhound tuvo la absoluta certeza que, si hacia enfadar a esa mujer, esta abriría el campo de fuerza y lo abatiría a tiros como a un perro callejero, sin compasión ni remordimientos, como si se tratara simplemente de un tumor al que hubiera que extirpar sin contemplaciones.

Hellhound se puso de pie. Las palabras de la doctora eran ciertas, y él mismo tenía algo que decir al respecto.

-Mire doctora, se podrán decir muchas cosas de mí. Que soy un criminal, un asesino…-Hellhound empezó a caminar hacia la doctora, ambos mirándose a los ojos fijamente-…, un ladrón, un terrorista, un demente peligroso,…-Ambos quedaron a escasos centímetros del otro, lo máximo que el campo de fuerza les permitía acercarse. Tanto, que Hellhound podía sentir las ligeras descargas del campo empezando a recorrer la superficie de su cuerpo, sin que eso le distrajera de aquel momento-…, pero nunca, bajo ningún concepto, nadie podrá decir que soy un mentiroso, o que juego con los sentimientos de alguien. Es posible que haya hecho daño a gente físicamente con mis poderes, o que haya aterrorizado a la gente con mis acciones, pero nunca he pretendido sentir algo por alguien que no era verdad. Eso es ruin, mezquino…, incluso para alguien como yo. Todas las chicas con las que he estado alguna vez-remarcó Hellhound, colocándose el bombín en la cabeza- sabían lo que había, lo que les podía dar y lo que no, y las que quisieron aceptaron, y las que no no pasó nada. Hay pocas cosas buenas que pueda decir sobre mí mismo, pero hasta el día de hoy puedo asegurar, orgulloso todavía, que me he mantenido fiel a mis sentimientos y que nunca me he permitido jugar con los de otra persona en beneficio propio. Y en eso, doctora, le estoy siendo muy sincero.

Las miradas de la doctora y el criminal siguieron fijas la una en la otra durante unos instantes más, como desafiándose a retractarse de sus palabras o tratando de descubrir la veracidad o no de ellas. Al ver que la mirada de Hellhound no flaqueaba, Mercy finalmente soltó un suspiro de alivio, aligerando la presión del ambiente. Una vez más, volvía a ser el ángel que había restaurado su cuerpo en dos ocasiones por lo menos, en vez del demonio que había amenazado en silencio con terminar con su existencia.

-Me alegra saber que no me equivoqué contigo. Veo que, para ser un criminal, eres más decente y noble de lo que aparentas.- El comentario de la doctora hizo reír a Hellhound, quien también relajó un poco su mirada sobre la doctora, y resopló ante aquel comentario.

-Mire, esa es otra cosa que no se puede decir de mí: que sea "decente"…, a no ser que nos refiramos a temas de cama. En ese ámbito…digamos que "decente" se queda corto-respondió con una sonrisa arrogante y un alzamiento de cejas cargado de significado. Mercy soltó una risita ante el atrevimiento de Hellhound.

-Imagino que será cierto, aunque no tengamos manera de comprobarlo.- Mercy sabía que estaba mal que le diera pie de esta manera a que siguiera con la broma, pero bueno, un poco de humor no había matado nunca a nadie.

-Bueno…se me ocurre una manera de que lo compruebe-dijo Hellhound, quitándose de nuevo el bombín-. ¿Por qué no…baja el escudo, y…le enseñó lo mucho que puede llegar a chirriar mi camastro?-dijo con voz baja y sensual Hellhound, dándole vueltas a su bombín con un dedo, a lo cual Mercy se limitó a sonreír y a negar con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, pero va a ser que no. Aún no he cenado, y no me gusta hacer ejercicio con el estómago vacío. Es malo para la salud.

-En fin, usted se lo pierde-dijo Hellhound, encogiéndose de hombros-. Antes, el guardia que me trajo la cena comentó con un compañero que esta era la última vez que me iban a tener que traer la comida. ¿Puedo preguntar que van a hacer conmigo? Y por favor, dígame la verdad. Yo he sido sincero con usted, de manera que creo que me merezco que usted lo sea conmigo.

Mercy se planteó por un momento no responder a la pregunta, o contestarle algo completamente falso, pero al final se echó atrás respecto a esos pensamientos. Nada iba a cambiar porque supiera qué destino le esperaba, y también era cierto que se había mostrado bastante sincero en sus conversaciones pasadas, de manera que al final Mercy acabó por saltarse un poco las normas.

-Mañana te trasladaran-dijo Mercy-. Te vamos a entregar al gobierno americano para tu encarcelamiento, juicio, y luego seguramente encarcelamiento otra vez.

-Ugh, eso no suena muy bien… ¿Qué sitio teníais en mente?

-Alaska, monte Denali.

-"El Agujero Blanco"-dijo Hellhound, diciendo en alto el nombre por la que era conocida la cárcel en el bajo mundo. Su sonrisa había desaparecido-. Mierda, y yo que esperaba no tener que acabar nunca en ese puto agujero…

-Dicen que las celdas están en perpetua oscuridad todo el día-dijo Mercy-. La única luz que ven los presos son las de las luces artificiales que usan los guardas, y que la temperatura ronda los cero grados en los días más calurosos.

-Wow, gracias doc, eso me anima mucho-respondió Hellhound sarcásticamente, fingiendo entusiasmo-. Ya estoy deseando llegar…

-Lo siento.

-Bah, no se martirice. Yo solito me metí en este lio. Si quiero buscar culpables, no tengo más que mirar en un espejo-dijo Hellhound, quitándole importancia con un gesto, si bien su sonrisa era bastante forzada-. Además, me parece muy indicado que me vayan a enterrar bajo una montaña nevada. Justicia poética, y todo eso…

-Yo más bien diría que es irónico, pero sí.

-Por lo menos, no tendrá que preocuparse más de mi "posible romance imposible" con Tracer, ¿no?-comentó divertido Hellhound, haciendo comillas con los dedos.

-Es una pena, la verdad-dijo Mercy, sorprendiendo a Hellhound una vez más-. Hubierais hecho una pareja adorable. Ojalá os hubierais conocido en otras circunstancias-dijo Mercy, provocando que Hellhound asintiera con la mirada perdida, sonriendo ligeramente.

-Ya, yo también lo…-Hellhound trató de cerrar la boca, pero fue tarde. Sin pensarlo, había dicho lo que había dicho, y no se había dado ni cuenta hasta que se había escuchado a sí mismo. Con las mejillas algo rojas, alzó la mirada y vio la sonrisa en la cara de Mercy, sonrisa que por alguna razón parecía más de emoción y alegría que no la cálida sonrisa que solía ocupar su rostro-. Ehm… olvide eso último, ¿quiere?

-No prometo nada-dijo Mercy juguetona. Tanto ella como Hellhound se echaron a reír por lo absurdo de todo aquello, sus risas reverberando en las profundidades del silencioso pasillo, a medida que iban disminuyendo hasta desaparecer.

-En fin, supongo que esto es un adiós-dijo Mercy.

-Eso parece. Gracias por todo, doc, y disculpas por haberla hecho trabajar de más.

-Nada, nada. Siempre es un placer ayudar, aunque sea a criminales descarados y pendencieros como tú-respondió ella, guiñándole un ojo a Hellhound, quien alzó las manos.

-Culpable de todos los cargos.- Ambos sonrieron, y finalmente se miraron a los ojos.

-Adiós, William. Ha sido divertido conocerte.

-Adiós, doctora Ziegler. Lo mismo le digo.

-Piénsate lo que te dije. Habla con Tracer antes de que sea tarde-le dijo Mercy, despidiéndose de él mientras se alejaba de su celda, agitando la mano delicadamente. Hellhound, con las manos atadas, la despidió como pudo, contemplando en silencio y con una triste sonrisa como aquella mujer tan amable se iba a alejando cada vez más y más.

Una vez más, Hellhound estaba solo. Solo, en silencio, esperando a que la mañana llegara, el día en que su vida como hombre libre acabaría definitivamente.

* * *

Al día siguiente, espacio aéreo de la India, 18:00 PM

La nave de transporte avanzaba por el aire como un cometa silencioso, procurando pasar inadvertido para las fuerzas de defensa de los diferentes países de la tierra y para cualquiera que pudiera estar intentando localizarlos. Los propulsores impulsaban la nave con un constante murmullo apenas audible para los ocupantes del interior de la nave, mientras charlaban entre ellos o se distraían con juegos de cartas o tirando canastas al aro que tenían allí montado, tratando de pasar el rato hasta que finalmente llegaran a su destino en Japón.

En la parte delantera, a los mandos, se encontraba Tracer, pilotando en silencio la nave mientras a sus espaldas las risas y conversaciones de sus compañeros eran lo bastante altas como para que llegaran hasta su asiento. Pilotar siempre la había relajado y puesto de buen humor, pero por alguna razón en aquella ocasión no estaba sintiéndose tan bien como de costumbre. No era por la altitud, el cansancio, y ni siquiera era por la carga que llevaban en la parte de atrás. No, su inquietud nacía de su propio instinto, una especie de sexto sentido que la alertaba de que algo malo iba a suceder pronto, aunque el radar no detectara nada a un kilometro de ellos, y los escáneres no mostraran más que nubes en las pantallas.

-¿Agente Oxton?-dijo alguien a su lado, sorprendiéndola y sacándola de sus pensamientos, tan profundos que apenas había estado pilotando por puro reflejo, sumida como estaba en sus cavilaciones-. Descanse un poco. Ya pilotaré yo-dijo su copiloto.

-No, no hace falta. Yo puedo…

-Lleva a los mandos desde que hemos despegado-le dijo la piloto-. No tengo problemas en que pilote si es lo que quiere, pero insisto en que respete la norma de descansar cada cierto tiempo, norma que usted se ha saltado hace ya rato.

-En serio, no creo que…Un momento, ¿de verdad llevo tanto rato a los mandos? -preguntó incrédula. Mirando su reloj, vio que realmente se había pasado como seis horas pilotando ininterrumpidamente, sin darse cuenta de nada y sin ser consciente del paso del tiempo. La copiloto asintió, asumiendo el mando desde su asiento.

-Vaya a dormir un poco, agente Oxton. Puede que no sea una piloto de renombre como usted, pero está claro que sé lo que me hago, de manera que le prometo que no estrellaré la nave en su ausencia-le comentó con una sonrisa la piloto, y al ver que no estaba dispuesta a aceptar un no por respuesta, Tracer al final se levantó de su asiento. Sus rodillas crujieron al ponerse de pie, y el dolor de su espalda le indicó, de golpe, que realmente llevaba sentada en esa butaca más tiempo del que normalmente debería estar un piloto en viajes largos.

Descendiendo las escaleras, Tracer empezó a avanzar por la nave hasta llegar al cuerpo central, donde se encontraban los seis agentes que la acompañaban. Tres de ellos se encontraban jugando a las cartas en la mesa del fondo, mientras que otros dos estaban echándose un uno contra uno en la pequeña cancha de básquet del lado contrario. A un lateral, sentado en su asiento, se encontraba el último agente, leyendo en silencio un pequeño libro de bolsillo. Varios agentes la saludaron con la cabeza al verla llegar, e incluso le preguntaron si le gustaría unirse a ellos en sus actividades, pero Tracer se rehusó sonriendo con amabilidad.

En su lugar, siguió avanzando hasta llegar a la parte de atrás de la nave, donde los suministros para la base en Japón se encontraban almacenados, y desde donde se podía acceder a las salidas de emergencia a ambos lados de la nave. En uno de esos espacios, atado con numerosas cadenas a la pared, se encontraba Hellhound, sentado con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza gacha. Su respiración era lenta y profunda, prueba inequívoca de que estaba profundamente dormido. Su bombín, antes colocado en su cabeza, se le había caído y había ido a parar justo en su regazo.

Tracer observó en silencio como Hellhound, el hombre que sin saber cómo la había hecho sentirse tan trastocada y furiosa los últimos días, dormía ajeno a sus preocupaciones personales o al amargo destino al que lo llevaban. Aprovechando la ocasión, Tracer empezó a examinar los tatuajes del cuerpo de Hellhound, empezando por los dibujos de falanges de sus dedos, que ascendían por sus manos hasta sus brazos, repletos de dibujos tribales y extrañas criaturas que se enredaban entre ellos y formaban curiosos patrones en su piel con sus cuerpos. Sus tatuajes seguían su ascenso hacia arriba, perdiéndose en el interior de sus mangas, donde seguramente seguirían extendiéndose por sus hombros y cuerpo, llegando hasta su cuello y finalmente a la base de la mandíbula. Tracer no entendía la razón que le podía haber llevado a hacerse todas aquellas marcas en el cuerpo, pero estaba claro que tenían un efecto bastante hipnótico cuando Hellhound movía las manos y los brazos, momento en que sus muchos dibujos parecían cobrar vida y moverse con voluntad propia. Era más impresionante aún cuando, al activar sus poderes, dichas marcas parecían iluminarse de acuerdo con la temperatura del cuerpo en el que se encontraban, brillando como si realmente estuvieran vivos y dándole a Hellhound la apariencia de un dios del fuego.

-Saca una foto. Te durará más-dijo de repente Hellhound, sorprendiendo a Tracer y provocando que por poco no se fuera rodando hasta el final de las escaleras. Abriendo un ojo, miró divertido a la sorprendida londinense, sonriendo burlón al ver que la había conseguido asustar.

-Creí que estabas durmiendo-dijo Tracer, molesta por haber sido sorprendida con tanta facilidad.

-Y yo creí que estabas pilotando. Obviamente, ambos nos equivocamos.

-Sí. Al parecer, llevo pilotando como seis horas seguidas.

-Hmmm, impresionante. Yo una vez intenté llevar la moto de Roadhog, pero descubrí que viajar con Junkrat de copiloto es mucho más duro de lo que parece. Siempre gritándome cosas al oído y zarandeándome, o lanzándole bombas a todo lo que ve pasar… No hay quien se concentre en la carretera.

-Pilotar una nave no es lo mismo que conducir una moto, para que lo sepas-dijo Tracer, orgullosa y algo molesta por la comparación-. Hacen falta unos nervios de acero y mucha habilidad para mantener este cacharro en el aire.

-Bueno, en vista de que yo no voy a poder comprobarlo en un futuro próximo, te tomo la palabra-dijo Hellhound, mostrando sus manos esposadas. Si bien sonreía, Tracer notó que había algo que lo preocupaba, aunque no era para menos. Iba de camino a una de las cárceles más seguras del mundo, y una vez llegaran ahí se acabaría todo para él. Lo encerrarían, y se olvidarían de él-. Oye, Tracer…Había algo que quería pedirte.

-¿Hm? ¿El qué?-quiso saber ella. Si bien estaba dispuesta a mostrarse más tranquila en su presencia, no iba a dejar por ello de mostrarse recelosa en su presencia.

-¿Te importaría…darme conversación?-dijo él, algo incomodo-. Debo reconocer que me siento un pelín solo aquí atrás, y ya estoy harto de fingir que duermo para pasar el rato.-La petición de Hellhound sorprendió a Tracer, sacándola un poco de lo que ella esperaba que iba a suceder, de manera que su respuesta fue casi inconsciente y para nada razonada.

-Bueno, no me importaría, pero no nos está permitido hablar con los prisioneros cuando…

-Venga ya, amor-dijo Hellhound, mirando a Tracer con la ceja levantada-. En cuanto lleguemos a nuestro destino, no podré volver a hablar libremente con nadie más en toda mi vida. Además, ¿cómo llamarías a esto que estamos haciendo ahora mismo? Ya estamos hablando, y como puedes comprobar nadie ha salido a arrestarte ni a reñirte.- Tracer se giró, y comprobó que, efectivamente, nadie parecía alarmado ni dispuesto a separarlos por lo pronto-. Por favor, Tracer. Piensa en ello como mi último deseo y voluntad.

Tracer miró sorprendida a Hellhound. Por primera vez desde que había descubierto quien era él en realidad, no le había hablado burlón ni altivo, ni tampoco se estaba riendo de ella ni gastándole una broma. Al contrario, le había hablado con sinceridad y seriedad, prácticamente suplicándole con su última frase que le concediera aquel pequeño capricho antes de mandarlo de por vida a la oscuridad de la cárcel. Suspirando, Tracer se sentó en un escalón, apoyando la espalda en la pared y mirando a Hellhound.

-Esta bien, tú ganas-dijo, provocando que Hellhound sonriera y se le iluminara la mirada-. Total, nunca me ha gustado mucho eso de dormir durante un viaje. Siempre me ha gustado más charlar con la gente, y pasar el rato.

-Eso está bien. Yo soy capaz de dormirme si quiero, pero casi prefiero distraerme de otras maneras que no simplemente perderme el viaje mientras duermo. Además-añadió, con una sonrisa-, aun tienen que inventar el coche o avión que no se funda cuando yo me hecho una cabezadita.

La idea de ver a Hellhound salir despedido de un vehículo mientras dormía, por alguna razón, hizo reír a Tracer, que a su vez hizo reír a Hellhound. A partir de este punto, los dos empezaron a charlar de manera informal durante un buen rato, comentando cosas tan sencillas como la clase de comida que preferían, películas que hubieran visto o lugares que hubieran visitado, o algún que otro anécdota más personal de la juventud, como la vez que Hellhound y Junkrat de pequeños habían espantado a todas las vacas del vecino montados en un tractor robado con apenas 5 años de edad, o cuando Tracer de pequeña se partió un diente al estrellar su kart improvisado contra un árbol. Por una hora, no fueron ni héroe ni villano, simplemente dos personas que charlaban sobre temas nada importantes mientras pasaban el rato tranquilamente.

Tracer se sintió rara de poder compartir un momento con aquel con alguien como Hellhound, alguien a quien no acababa de entender del todo, pero que poco a poco estaba consiguiendo que lo viera de una manera diferente, si bien no podía olvidar todo lo que había hecho ni todos los apuros en los que la había metido desde que se habían conocido. Hellhound, por su parte, no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de la doctora. La idea de que Tracer pudiera estar empezando a sentir algo por él, fuera lo que fuera, por alguna razón lo inquietaba, ya que sabía a ciencia cierta que no podía llegar a surgir nada real ni duradero entre los dos... a menos que ese algo fuera el clásico odio entre villano y héroe. Eran muy diferentes, a pesar de lo que opinara la doctora, y por si eso fuera poco él era un criminal, y ella una agente del orden, ambos enemigos naturales.

-Tracer…

-¿Sí?-preguntó Tracer sonriendo, todavía risueña del último chiste que le había contado Hellhound.

-Ayer, después de cenar, alguien vino a verme y…bueno, estuvimos hablando y…

-¿Mm-hm?-preguntó Tracer. Por alguna razón, le pareció que Hellhound parecía estar peleándose consigo mismo por decirle algo, pero no sabía el qué podía ser. Inspirando, Hellhound miró fijamente a Tracer a los ojos, con tanta intensidad que incluso la sorprendió por un momento. Sus mejillas estaban, curiosamente, coloradas.

-Tú…Yo…

-¿Nosotros?-preguntó ella divertida, sin acabar de entender a donde quería ir a parar. Hellhound rió entre dientes.

-Sí, nosotros… Verás, la persona que vino a hablarme me dijo que…

-¡Agente Oxton!-dijo de repente uno de los agentes, sorprendiendo a Tracer y Hellhound-. ¡La piloto dice que tiene que ver algo! ¡Es urgente!

Tracer, confusa, se puso rápidamente de pie y fue a ver que sucedía. Mientras miraba alejarse a la joven inglesa, Hellhound solo pudo tirar la cabeza para atrás y apoyarla en la pared, suspirando. Era la primera vez que le pasaba algo como aquello. La primera vez que le costaba decir algo sin problemas, la primera vez que se le trababa la lengua al hablar con una chica. " _Lo siento, doc"_ , pensó, sonriendo tristemente. " _Me temo que no voy a ser capaz de hablarlo con ella…"_.

-Cobardica…-se dijo a sí mismo con tono burlón, cerrando los ojos. No entendía como era que le costaba tanto hablar con ella de algo tan tonto como el qué podían pensar el uno del otro, pero por alguna razón sus palabras se le habían atascado en la garganta a la hora de la verdad. Era vergonzoso que alguien como él se hubiera puesto nervioso por algo tan…tonto.

Tracer llegó hasta la parte delantera de la nave. Por los enormes ventanales se podía ver el blanco de las montañas de Nepal, mientras fuertes vientos provocaban que los copos de nieve pasaran a gran velocidad por delante suyo. La piloto, agarrando firmemente los mandos de la nave, seguía con su tarea con la mirada puesta en el frente.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Tracer, colocándose a su lado.

-La pantalla del radar acaba de mandar una señal. Dos objetivos se aproximan hacia nosotros a gran velocidad.

-¿Dos naves?

-Es lo más probable-dijo la piloto, pulsando un par de botones-. No contestan a la radio, y sus señales no se corresponden a ninguna nave civil o gubernamental. No tengo ni idea de quién pueden ser.- Aquello no gustó nada a Tracer, que miró preocupada a la pantalla del radar. Dos pequeños puntos se les acercaban por detrás, avanzando más rápido de lo que ellos podían alejarse. En unos minutos los alcanzarían, y Tracer no quería saber que era lo que iba a suceder si eso pasaba.

-Maniobras de combate. Intenta poner la mayor distancia entre ellos y nosotros-dijo palmeando la espalda de la piloto, que se limitó a asentir. Pulsando un botón, una luz roja empezó a iluminar el techo del interior de la nave, alertando a sus ocupantes mientras Tracer bajaba las escaleras para dar las órdenes pertinentes.

-¡Agentes, todos a sus puestos! ¡García, Pietro, contramedidas! ¡Stiner, Yamada, a artillería! ¡Los demás, sentaos y abrochaos el cinturón! Este viaje acaba de complicarse un poco.

Rápidamente, los agentes descartaron lo que estuvieran haciendo mientras se apresuraban a cumplir las órdenes de Tracer, esquivándose mientras correteaban como hormigas por la nave. Tracer, sin detenerse, se dirigió rápidamente a la parte de atrás de la nave, donde Hellhound la miró con cara de extrañeza.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿A qué viene ese escándalo?- Apartándolo de su sitio, Tracer trató de mirar por la puerta de emergencia, intentando entrever algo entre la creciente tormenta de nieve del exterior. Dos sombras se les acercaban por la parte de atrás, pero aun estaban muy lejos como para poder distinguir algún logo, o ver si eran enemigos o no-. ¡Respóndeme! ¿Qué diablos está pasando?

-¿Tú tienes algo que ver con esto?-le preguntó de repente Tracer, mirándolo con expresión acusatoria. Hellhound no entendía a que se refería, pero lo que estaba claro era que nada de aquello tenía que ver con él.

-¿Y yo que se? ¡Ni siquiera sé que está pasando!

-¡Dos naves se nos acercan por detrás! ¿Sabes algo de esto o no?-preguntó Tracer otra vez, agarrándolo por el chaleco de cuero. Su mirada era de furia y algo más, algo que Hellhound no acabó de situar, pero que no le gustó nada. Entendía que no se fiara de él, pero tampoco por ello era justo que lo acusara de todas las cosas malas que le pasaban en la vida, y de esa manera respondió.

-¡No, no sé nada de esto! ¿Qué pasa, te molesta que no me pase el día jodiéndote? ¿Es eso?-respondió Hellhound a malas, a lo cual Tracer no respondió, limitándose a mirarle enfadada a los ojos. Al ver que no parecía vacilar ni estar mintiéndole, Tracer optó por volver a mirar por la ventanilla, por la cual además empezó a mirar Hellhound también.

Las naves que los seguían se habían colocado justo detrás de ellos, todavía cubiertas por la creciente tormenta de nieve. De entre las sombras del viento y los copos que se sacudían contra el cristal surgió un rayo de luz, seguido de un corto estallido que no gustó nada a Hellhound y a Tracer. Cuando hacía a ellos vieron acercarse un pequeño misil que se dirigía a toda velocidad contra la nave, supieron que llevaban razón respecto al estallido.

-¡NOS DISPARAN! ¡Todo a la…!-El misil impactó contra el costado de la nave antes de que Tracer pudiera acabar de dar las órdenes, sacudiéndola y provocando que tanto ella como Hellhound se fueran al suelo, chocando violentamente contra la pared opuesta. El resto de la tripulación, sujetos en sus puestos, aguantaron mejor el ataque, rápidamente apresurándose a responder en vista de que aquellas naves no eran amigas precisamente-. ¡Contramedidas, a ver si espabilamos!

-¡Lo sentimos! ¡El radar no les detecta!-se excusaron los agentes correspondientes desde su puesto.

-¡Artillería, fuego de cobertura! ¡Sacádnoslos de encima!-ordenó Tracer, poniéndose de pie y echando a correr sin preocuparse de la situación de Hellhound, que seguía algo grogui contra la pared.

El motor de la nave aumentó su ronroneo, a medida que la piloto llevaba la maquinaria a límite para intentar subir la velocidad. Las ametralladoras de la nave pronto empezaron a disparar contra las naves enemigas, sus balas atravesando el frio aire externo para ir en busca de sus objetivos. Estos, más pequeños y ligeros, se movían con agilidad de un lado a otro, aumentando la dificultad de acertarles, la cual ya era bastante elevada considerando la mala visibilidad que cada vez iba a peor, a medida que se iban adentrando en la tormenta.

-¡No consigo un tiro claro!-exclamó uno de los artilleros, tratando de apuntar bien en aquellas condiciones tan desfavorables.

-¡Yo me encargo! ¡Vosotros evitad que se acerquen!-dijo Tracer, Brincando hasta la cabina de mando. En ella, la piloto se esforzaba por resistir en aquella persecución, esquivando los disparos de sus perseguidores mientras intentaba dirigir la nave a través de aquel vendaval, la nieve acumulándose contra su cristal y obstaculizándole la visión-. ¡Piloto, cambia conmigo! ¡Tengo un plan para derribar a esos tipos!- Tracer volvió a su asiento, agarrando los mandos.

-¡Ok, los mandos son suyos!-dijo la piloto, devolviéndole el control a Tracer-. Yo intentaré que los sistemas no dejen de funcionar.

Al mando de nuevo de la nave, Tracer vio que sus enemigos volvían a dispararles un par más de misiles, de manera que hizo que la nave realizara un complejo giro sobre si misma que los hizo perder temporalmente el recto rumbo que hasta el momento habían seguido. Al ponerse boca abajo, solo las sujeciones de la tripulación impidieron que acabaran saliendo despedidos, aunque todos los objetos que no se encontraban fijos a algo acabaron volando por los cielos y desperdigados en el suelo. Los misiles atravesaron el espacio en el que antes se habían encontrado y pronto se perdieron en la lejanía.

-¡Artillería, a mi señal, apuntad al frente y disparad!-exclamó Tracer, levantando el morro de la nave y ascendiendo por el cielo sin esperar una confirmación de sus compañeros.

La nave ascendió lentamente por en medio de aquel vendaval, esforzándose por combatir el fuerte viento que los estaba obligando a bajar el morro, pero Tracer no se rindió. A sus espaldas, sus perseguidores también habían empezado a ascender, tratando de alcanzarles. Sin embargo, sus naves eran más pequeñas, lo que las hacía más agiles y veloces, pero también más susceptibles a virar y perder en contra de fuertes rachas de viento que los acometieran por algún lado, rachas como las que en aquellos momentos los estaban obligando a bajar el morro y que les impedían seguir disparando contra ellos. Cuando el fuego cesó, Tracer supo que aquello era lo que había estado esperando.

Activando una serie de propulsores, obligó a la nave a ponerse vertical, y dejó que el viento y la gravedad los empujaran de nuevo hacia abajo, en dirección a las naves enemigas a gran velocidad. El repentino regreso de la nave grande pilló por sorpresa a las otras dos más pequeñas, cuyos ocupantes contemplaron sorprendidos como su huidizo objetivo parecía cambiar de parecer y volar hacia ellos. Una de las naves decidió ceder al viento y permitir que este lo apartara, pero la otra fue más lenta al reaccionar, y no puedo evitar que la nave de Overwatch acabara colocada justo delante de ellos, con sus ametralladores apuntándoles directamente.

-¡Ahora!-exclamó Tracer. A su señal, una oleada de disparos salió de sus rugientes armas, barriendo al pasar a la nave que había permanecido en su sitio y llenándola de agujeros. Desprovista de toda fuerza, cayó hacia el suelo durante unos segundos, antes de estallar en el aire y acabar de precipitarse hacia abajo-. ¡Uno menos, queda el otro!

-¡Genial!-exclamaron todos los agentes, animados de repente. Habían conseguido librarse de uno de sus objetivos, y a ese ritmo lo más seguro era que también pudieran acabar con el otro sin más problemas. Centrándose en sus tareas, se prepararon para la segunda parte de aquel enfrentamiento.

La segunda nave ascendió hasta colocarse encima de ellos, abriendo fuego contra ellos con sus propias ametralladoras y volando haciendo pasadas de un lado a otro mientras Tracer luchaba por ganar altitud. Sus armas defensivas no tenían demasiada fuerza si se veían obligados a tener que disparar hacia arriba, y estaba claro que aquellos tipos lo sabían, ya que no les permitieron ganarles en altitud. Ascendían si ellos ascendían, o les impedían subir a tiros, haciendo veloces pasadas que golpeaban la coraza de la nave con sus proyectiles. Pocas balas alcanzaban a golpear correctamente la nave y atravesar su casco, pero en un momento especialmente malo del enfrentamiento la nave pequeña realizó una pasada por encima con la ametralladora que provocó que múltiples proyectiles golpearan el cuerpo principal de la nave. La mayor parte de ellos agujerearon el techo y el espacio vacío, pero una de las balas alcanzó en la cabeza a uno de los agentes encargados de contramedidas, sustituyendo con un agujero el lugar donde antes había estado su cara.

-¡GARCIA!-exclamó el otro agente, agarrando consternado el cuerpo de su difunto compañero. Tracer giró momentáneamente la cabeza, y vio los daños causados por aquel último ataque, apretando los dientes de pura rabia al ver que aquellos desgraciados habían conseguido acabar con uno de sus hombres.

Eso fue un error. Eso la había hecho enfadar.

-¡Chicos, agarraos bien a algo!-dijo Tracer, la luz de su Acelerador Cronal aumentando por momentos-. ¡Vamos a mostrarles a esos desgraciados como luchan los héroes de verdad!

\- ¡SÍ! -exclamaron todos, agarrándose con más fuerza a sus puestos. Hellhound, sin saber bien que se proponía Tracer, trató de afianzar más su posición en la parte de atrás, empujando a patadas las cajas y paquetes de vez en cuando amenazaban con golpearle con toda aquella agitación.

Tracer inspiró profundamente, tratando de calmar su agitado corazón. Solo había hecho aquel truco en dos ocasiones, y en una de ellas casi hace explotar la nave en la que iba, de manera que tenía que estar lo más segura y concentrada posible antes de arriesgarse con aquella estrategia. De haber otra posibilidad, le gustaría contar solo con sus habilidades como piloto para superar a la nave enemiga, pero esas mismas habilidades le permitían saber que aquel rumbo de acción era el único que tenía posibilidades de éxito. No conseguirían superar a una nave tan pequeña con una como la suya, mucho más grande y pesada. Así pues, solo podía hacer una cosa…

-1…2…y…-Tracer cerró los ojos, brillando intensamente con una luz azulada-… ¡BRINCO!

En esos momentos, la nave pequeña se encontraba apuntando con sus ametralladoras para realizar otra pasada, habiendo comprobado que sus armas poco a poco estaban empezando a atravesar el casco de la nave. De repente, pero, la nave desapareció en un flash azul delante de sus ojos, sorprendiendo tanto a los pilotos y al resto de ocupantes que por un momento se olvidaron incluso de mirar sus aparatos, centrados como estaban en mirar asombrados el punto en el que anteriormente se había encontrado la nave.

¡BLAMBLAMBLAMBLAMBLAM! El sonido de la ametralladora fue lo último que muchos de aquellos hombres y mujeres oyeron antes de que los pesados proyectiles atravesaran su nave y los mandaran a todos al infierno. Tracer, de alguna manera, había conseguido transportar toda la nave hasta arriba, acelerando el tiempo de la nave con su habilidad para así situarse justo encima de sus enemigos, a mucha altitud. Sin permitirse ni un descanso, Tracer había realizado un picado que había permitido a los artilleros alinear las ametralladoras frontales contra el techo de la otra nave, concentrando el fuego y permitiendo que todos los disparos dieran en el blanco. Para cuando rebasaron a la nave pequeña, esta ya estaba en llamas, perdiendo altitud progresivamente.

-¡SÍ, lo conseguimos!-exclamó uno de los artilleros, palmeando a su compañero mientras el resto de la tripulación se felicitaba y mostraba su alegría por haber sobrevivido a aquella experiencia.

En la parte de atrás, Hellhound apartó con el pie una caja que le había caído encima, y al oir los gritos de alegría del resto de agentes supo que el combate había acabado, siendo ellos los ganadores. Sonriendo, se permitió un momento de alivio después del mal trago que había pasado durante el ataque, ya que le ponía nervioso verse atrapado en pleno aire y sin poder usar sus poderes para volar.

En la cabina, Tracer y la piloto se recostaron en sus butacas, suspirando cansadas. Mirándose con sendas sonrisas, chocaron sus puños en señal de camaradería y como felicitaciones por un trabajo bien hecho. Había sido difícil, y aun no sabían quienes demonios eran aquellos tipos, pero por lo menos…

La consola delante de ellas empezó a pitar, despertando una señal interna de alarma en las dos pilotos. Con reflejos propios de alguien que se gana la vida pilotando veloces aeronaves, comprobaron rápidamente qué era lo que había hecho saltar las alarmas de la nave. Y cuando lo descubrieron, supieron que habían hecho mal en celebrar la victoria tan pronto.

-¡TODO EL MUNDO…-dijo Tracer, agarrando nuevamente los mandos de la nave-…AGARRAOS!-Con todas sus fuerzas, Tracer trató de hacer virar a la nave, pero fue muy tarde.

La nave pequeña, tocada de muerte y perdiendo altitud a gran velocidad, se había lanzado contra ellos desde arriba como un meteorito de acero y fuego. La pronta reacción de Tracer consiguió evitar que los embistieran en pleno centro, pero no pudo evitar que les arrancaran el costado izquierdo de la nave, destrozándola y llevándose por delante varios propulsores en su caída hacia el suelo. La diferencia de presión entre el interior de la nave y el exterior creó un vacio que empezó a succionar todo lo que no se encontraba sujeto a la nave, atrayéndolos hacia el exterior donde la tormenta todo lo cubría y ocultaba una enorme caída hacia una muerte segura.

Dos de los agentes fueron succionados entre gritos por la profunda grieta cuando sus asientos, debilitados, fueron incapaces de mantenerlos sujetos en el interior de la nave, dejándolos libres para que cayeran hacia la nada donde pronto se dejaron de ver y de oir entre el estruendo que reinaba en el ambiente. El rugido de la tormenta se unía a las estridentes alarmas de la nave, que alertaban a Tracer de que estaban empezando a perder altitud a gran velocidad. Ante sus ojos, la ventisca seguía cubriéndolo todo, de manera que solo sus instrumentos de navegación les informaban de lo peligrosamente cerca que estaba ya del suelo donde hallarían su final.

-¡La nave no se endereza! ¡No podemos remontar el vuelo!-exclamó la piloto, batallando con los controles en un intento de salvar sus vidas, mientras todo a su alrededor parecía temblar y zarandearse con violencia. El fuerte viento de la corriente atraía sus cuerpos hacia el exterior, siendo solo sus cinturones de seguridad los que las separaban de una muerte segura.

-¡Habrá que jugársela con un aterrizaje de emergencia!-dijo Tracer, quien seguía intentando levantar el morro de la nave. Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos apenas eran recompensados, ya que a pesar de estar esforzándose al máximo, apenas había conseguido ningún cambio significativo en su situación.

-¿Un aterrizaje de emergencia? ¿Con este clima? ¡Es una locura!

-¡Eh, si se te ocurre algo mejor, estoy abierta a sugerencias!- La piloto sabía que Tracer tenía razón. No había otro plan viable. La nave era incapaz de seguir volando, y saltar en paracaídas sin visibilidad era arriesgarse a caer de bruces contra el suelo sin darse ni cuenta, de manera que no había más remedio que intentar hacer aterrizar el montón de chatarra que era ahora su nave.

Poco a poco, la nave fue acercándose al suelo cada vez más y más, mientras en la cabina las dos pilotos seguían luchando por intentar que la nave no acabara hecha pedazos contra el suelo. Las fuertes ráfagas de viento seguían castigando la maltrecha nave, arrancándole fragmentos que se perdían en la ventisca mientras los pocos ocupantes que quedaban en el interior luchaban por aguantar aquel castigo. La carga, después de tanto traqueteo, corría libre por el interior de la nave, volando a través de la brecha en la nave o dando tumbos por su interior, forzando a la tripulación a intentar evitarlos mientras pugnaban por evitar que el vacio los reclamara.

-Vamos… ¡Vamos…!-mascullaba Tracer, sintiendo como le ardían los brazos de empujar tanto los controles intentando enderezar la nave, pero se negaba a rendirse. Estaban ya muy cerca del suelo, y habían conseguido progresar bastante. Un último esfuerzo, y aun tendrían posibilidades de sobrevivir a aquel accidente.

El viento y la nieve ante ellos desaparecieron momentáneamente, otorgándoles un breve momento de visión, en el que pudieron ver claramente la gigantesca montaña nevada contra la que iban de cabeza a gran velocidad, espantando a Tracer y a la piloto.

-¡AAAAH, JODER!-exclamó la piloto, cubriéndose instintivamente con los brazos. Tracer hizo un último intento de apartarse, pero fue en vano, ya que estaban demasiado cerca y tocados como para poder apartarse.

El impacto debió de sonar con mucha fuerza, pero Tracer no llegó a oírlo, ya que su cabeza recibió un fuerte golpe, y eso fue lo último que vio antes de que la oscuridad y el frio la envolvieran.

* * *

 **Oh, no, que tragedia tan trágicamente trágica. ¿Es posible que este sea el final de la intrépida Tracer?**

 **Lo descubriréis en el próximo capítulo…o no…suspense, suspense…**

 **Chao, chao…**

… **suspense…**


	6. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5: Ahora que estamos solos…

Base observatorio de Overwatch, Gibraltar, 20:00 PM

-¿Tenemos alguna noticia?-preguntó Mercy a Winston al verlo salir de su despacho. Por su expresión, supo que aún no sabían nada de la nave desaparecida.

Hacía una hora que habían perdido todo contacto con la aeronave de Tracer cuando sobrevolaban Nepal, y no habían vuelto a saber nada de ella o sus compañeros desde entonces. Pharah había desplegado rápidamente un pelotón de agentes para que inspeccionaran sus últimas coordenadas con una nave, pero el mal tiempo y la poca visibilidad habían hecho imposible el poder discernir nada.

A pesar de que Mercy no quería ni pensar en ello, sabía mejor que nadie que, de haberse estrellado en esa zona congelada de las montañas, había muy pocas probabilidades de que siguieran con vida. Un aterrizaje forzoso en plena tormenta y en un terreno tan irregular como aquel era altamente arriesgado, lo bastante como para que no fuera imposible pensar que su nave hubiera podido quedar completamente destruida por el impacto. En el hipotético caso de que hubieran sobrevivido al choque, aún se encontrarían varados en plena zona de montaña, de noche y en plena tormenta de nieve. Un solo error podía llegar a matar incluso a un experto en una situación así, y desde luego no era algo que pudiera resultar más fácil para un grupo de supervivientes que acaban de estrellarse con su nave de transporte. Temperaturas bajo cero, fuertes rachas de viento, visibilidad casi nula…

-Por ahora nada-dijo Winston, recolocándose las gafas con expresión abatida. Estaba claro que a su gigantesco amigo le preocupaba tanto como a ella el estado de sus compañeros, o si seguían siquiera con vida-. La misión de rescate se ha cancelado por el mal tiempo. Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es esperar a que pase la tormenta…y rezar porque quienes sigan con vida se mantengan así hasta que lleguemos nosotros.

Mercy no quería esperar. Quería que sus amigos volvieran a estar a salvo, quería curar sus heridas y que le contaran todo aquello como si en el fondo no hubiera sido nada. Quería que aquella panda de adorables bravucones siguieran bromeando y haciendo comentarios graciosos sobre las diferentes situaciones peligrosas en las que se habían visto involucrados, que fanfarronearan y se rieran de lo pasado como si quisieran convencerse a sí mismos de que, en realidad, nunca estuvieron en peligro. Por norma general, Mercy no aprobaba aquella clase de conversaciones, ya que según ella incitaban a la irresponsabilidad y a asumir riesgos innecesarios en un intento de, como le gustaba decir a ella, "ver quien la tenía más grande de todos" (siendo esta, según ella, la estupidez).

Pero no iba a ser. Su parte racional tomó el control y le permitió convencerse a sí misma de que enviar a más agentes a aquella trampa de hielo solo podía acabar con más víctimas y gente herida, de manera que sería irresponsable arriesgar a tanta gente en un intento de rescate que ni siquiera sabían si sería posible al final. Apretando los puños, Mercy se esforzó por mostrarse fuerte en aquel momento de incertidumbre, y miró decidida a Winston.

-No podemos rendirnos-le dijo con firmeza-. Yo creo… _se_ que están vivos. Tracer es una gran piloto, y no creo que sea de las que permitirían que algo tan insignificante como una tormenta le impidiera realizar alguna temeridad a los mandos de una nave-bromeó Mercy, tratando de convencer tanto a Winston como a sí misma. Al entender lo que se proponía la doctora, Winston se forzó a sonreír.

-Tienes razón. Es Tracer de quien hablamos. Seguramente en estos momentos está…no sé, dando saltos de alegría en el interior de la nave tras un satisfactorio aterrizaje en las montañas.

-¡Sí, eso mismo pensaba yo!- Después de todo, sabían que las habilidades de Tracer como piloto eran mejores que las de muchos profesionales. Si había alguien en Overwatch que podía estrellar una nave en plena tormenta en una montaña helada sin matarse en el intento, esa era Tracer.

-Bueno, seguiré con la búsqueda. Quién sabe, Tracer podría mandar un mensaje de socorro en cualquier momento-dijo Winston, señalando con el pulgar el interior de su despacho.

-Eso espero. Confiemos en ella-dijo Mercy, despidiendo a Winston mientras este se adentraba en su despacho.

Cada uno de ellos siguió su camino, volviendo a su ensimismado estado anterior, con Mercy deambulando pensativa por los corredores de la base mientras Winston centraba su atención en la pantalla de su ordenador, tratando de descubrir qué había pasado y esperando ansioso a que su buena amiga Tracer mandara ese mensaje que demostraría que seguían con vida.

Dos horas después, seguían sin recibir ningún mensaje.

* * *

Cordillera del Himalaya, Nepal, casi una hora después del impacto:

A pesar de sus infundadas esperanzas, Mercy y Winston acertaron y se equivocaron en una cosa.

Tal y como dijeron, Tracer había conseguido realizar, con mayor o menor grado de éxito, un aterrizaje forzoso en plena tormenta de nieve. Por otra parte, se equivocaron en lo de dar saltos de alegría para celebrarlo, tanto porque no estaba ella como para dar saltos tras el choque, como por el hecho de que seguía inconsciente desde que habían tomado tierra.

Poco a poco, Tracer trató de abrir los ojos mientras su cuerpo empezaba a ser consciente de todo el daño recibido. Su cuerpo le dolía como si le hubieran estado dando de patadas por todas partes, y sentía algo cálido corriéndole por un lado de la cara y cayendo en su ojo. Con la lengua, probó un poco de aquel líquido, y descubrió que era sangre. Su cara y cuerpo estaban helados, estirados bocabajo en el suelo de la nave mientras esta empezaba a cubrirse con la nieve que el viento introducía en la nave por los destrozados ventanales frontales de la nave. El viento soplaba con fuerza y silbaba al entrar por ellos, recorriendo la nave que ahora se encontraba en completo silencio y fría como una tumba.

Tracer trató de insuflar algo de aire en sus pulmones, pero le dolía bastante al respirar profundamente, de manera que solo podía respirar poco y muy despacio. Apretando los dientes para contener el dolor, trató de ponerse en pie, pero un agudo dolor en su costado, mayor a cualquiera de los otros dolores, la volvió a mandar al suelo. Con la mano, palpó ligeramente la zona donde sintió aquello, y al mirar su mano vio que su guante estaba manchado con una mancha oscura y pegajosa. Más sangre.

Una vez más, Tracer intentó ponerse de pie, esta vez yendo poco a poco. Empezó por ponerse a cuatro patas, y al ver que su cuerpo parecía aguantar, intentó ponerse de pie apoyándose en la pared. Su silla quedaba justo delante de ella, de manera que el golpe debía de haberla propulsado hacia adelante y luego hacia atrás al aterrizar. Su Acelerador Cronal parecía no haber sufrido más daños que algunas rascadas, de manera que por lo menos tenía algo que agradecer. Agarrándose el costado, Tracer consiguió finalmente colocarse de pie, apoyando casi todo su peso en la fría pared de la nave. Arrastrando los pies, empezó a avanzar hacia el destrozado panel de control, donde agarró la radio para mandar una señal de socorro.

La radio estaba destrozada. Repararla era imposible, era chatarra, basura, nada… No se podía usar. Frustrada, Tracer se apoyó en su silla para evitar caerse, resoplando y jadeando por el tremendo esfuerzo que le estaba resultando moverse con el cuerpo tan magullado. Seguramente Brincar la mandaría al suelo por el dolor, de manera que avanzar lentamente era su única manera de desplazarse en esos momentos.

La mirada de Tracer pasó algo desenfocada por el destrozado morro de la nave, casi completamente enterrado en la nieve que la tormenta lanzaba sin piedad en su interior, golpeando a Tracer en la cara y provocando que sintiera como si mil agujas heladas chocaran contra su piel a cada segundo que pasaba. En la otra silla, el cuerpo de la piloto seguía firmemente sujeto a la silla, medio enterrada en nieve hasta el cuello. De no ser por la enorme mancha de sangre de su cabeza, uno hubiera podido pensar que se trataba de una estatua de hielo, su piel azulada y dura por la congelación. Sus ojos medio abiertos parecían mirar acusatorios a Tracer, como si se preguntara por qué ella había muerto y Tracer había sobrevivido. Por desgracia para ella, Tracer tampoco sabía la respuesta a eso.

-Descansa, compañera-dijo Tracer con voz baja, cerrándole los ojos a la piloto-. Te fuiste como los grandes. ¿Qué piloto no quiere poder morir a los mandos de su nave?- La piloto no le contestó. Hubiera sido raro que lo hiciera, pero a Tracer no le importó. La situación se le antojaba surrealista, y el dolor de su cuerpo le impedía pensar con la lógica y claridad de los que no están desesperados.

El camino hacia la zona central de la nave resultó ser más difícil para Tracer de lo que ella se había imaginado en un principio. La nave, a consecuencia del golpe, se había inclinado hacia adelante, de manera que bajar las escaleras se había vuelto bastante más complicado, sobre todo considerando la magnitud de sus heridas. Sin embargo, Tracer se negó a rendirse, y poco a poco empezó a avanzar, afianzando cada paso antes de dar uno nuevo, siempre agarrándose firmemente a la pared para no caerse.

La zona central de la nave estaba bastante mal también, aunque gracias a la nieve que había entrado por el enorme boquete del lateral se disimulaban bastante los destrozos y casi parecía que aquello solo se tratara de otra de las bromas (algo escasas) de Mei. Los paneles de las paredes habían saltado y los pocos que no habían salido despedidos de la nave se encontraban aplastados en el suelo, dejando al descubierto los cables y maquinaria interna de la nave, algunos más destrozados que otros. Algunos asientos habían sido arrancados de las paredes, cayendo por doquier como abandonadas fichas de domino, enterradas poco a poco en nieve formando montículos que no permitían ver lo que había debajo. Pasando la mirada, Tracer vio un par de cuerpos más, los restos de su equipo de agentes. A pesar de la situación, Tracer se obligó a no abandonarse al llanto. En una situación como aquella, sobrevivir era prioritario, y dado su estado físico actual no podía permitirse desperdiciar ni un minuto llorando y lamentándose por aquellos que ya no estaban entre los vivos. Así pues, tragándose las lágrimas de pena, miedo y frustración mezcladas con dolor, Tracer siguió avanzando.

Al acercarse a la parte de atrás de la nave, un temblor la hizo zozobrar ligeramente de un lado para otro, sorprendiendo a Tracer quien, por instinto, se quedó quieta en su sitio. El temblor vino acompañado de un crujido metálico que resonó siniestramente por toda la nave, pero por lo demás no pareció haber más cambios significativos, y pronto la nave volvió a estar tan quieta y silenciosa como al principio. Únicamente el sonido del viento se podía oir de fondo, y al ver que nada más parecía suceder, Tracer siguió su camino, optando por avanzar esta vez más lentamente.

Un golpe de suerte: el compartimento con el equipo de emergencia, antes activado con un botón, ahora se encontraba abierto para ella, facilitándole la tarea de acceder a su interior. En otras circunstancias, la falta de energía la habría llevado a tener que tirar de una palanca que, tal y como se encontraba, dudaba que hubiera podido mover si la puerta hubiera estado cerrada.

Un golpe de mala suerte: al estar abierto el compartimento, el contenido de su interior debía de haber salido volando antes del impacto, de manera que Tracer se encontró mirando desesperanzada al interior de un armario de emergencia completamente vacío.

Tracer cayó de rodillas, la cabeza gacha y la mano en el costado. Se acabó. Sus posibilidades de supervivencia ya eran escasas antes, pero sin aquel equipo habían pasado de escasas a nulas. No tenía suministros, equipo médico, material de supervivencia, radio, abrigo…nada. La herida de su costado seguía sangrando, marcando con un oscuro rastro el paso de Tracer por la nave, mientras poco a poco parecía compincharse con el frío de la montaña para ir robándole la energía, dejándola cada vez más helada y agotada a cada minuto que pasaba. Sin embargo, nada superaba a la desesperación.

Su equipo estaba muerto. Ella misma iba a morir allí. Siempre se había mostrado segura de poder afrontar cualquier peligro que se le pusiera delante porque siempre había sido capaz de luchar y de hacer algo en el último momento para salir del apuro, pero no veía cómo podía hacer eso mismo en aquella situación. Estaba sola, herida, helada y sin saber dónde demonios estaba. Si se quedaba allí, moriría de frío antes de que saliera el sol, y si salía lo más seguro es que muriera incluso antes que eso. Si sobrevivía a esa noche, y el frío y la falta de sangre no la mataban, lo haría el hambre y la sed, ya que bien podría vagar durante días por aquellas montañas sin saber a dónde ir o como bajar. Por una vez, sus poderes no la podían sacar de aquella situación, ya que incluso aunque intentara volver al pasado hasta antes de resultar herida, era incapaz de hacerlo si además tenía que mover toda la nave durante el tiempo que hiciera falta. No sabía cuánto rato llevaba inconsciente, pero lo máximo que ella era capaz de retroceder con seguridad era unos pocos segundos, de manera que no conseguiría solucionar nada con aquello.

Su visión empezó a enturbiarse. Sus gafas colgaban inútilmente de su cuello, y el viento le golpeaba en los ojos molestándola y dificultando aún más su visión. El frío de su cuerpo ganó intensidad, y por un momento se le ocurrió plantearse si así era como generalmente se sentía Widowmaker, con eso de ser azul y todo eso. " _Pues…si esto es lo que siente a diario…"_ pensó Tracer, sonriendo débilmente, " _…no me extraña que sea tan…"_.

El cuerpo de Tracer perdió todo atisbo de fuerza mientras su mente volvía a adentrarse en la bendita inconsciencia de los que pronto van a morir por el frío y la falta de sangre. Poco a poco, empezó a caer hacia un lado como una marioneta a la que le han cortado los hilos. Los ojos medio cerrados de Tracer vieron como el borroso contorno del armario parecía torcerse, a medida que su cabeza se iba acercando cada vez más al suelo.

Su caída se vio interrumpida de pronto. Una sensación cálida envolvió su cuerpo, apenas sintiendo su reconfortante efecto en su caída hacia el vacio de la inconsciencia. Una silueta que parecía decir su nombre entró en su campo de visión, pero estaba muy cansada…tan cansada…

Tracer cerró los ojos.

...

Hellhound agarró el cuerpo inerte de Tracer sin saber bien qué hacer a continuación.

El aterrizaje forzoso había sido bastante violento en general, pero si además le añades toda la carga que rebotaba en la parte de atrás y que no dejaba de chocarse con su cuerpo constantemente, la experiencia pasaba de ser simplemente dolorosa a ser una cruel tortura. Un porrazo especialmente fuerte en la cabeza lo había dejado incapacitado varios minutos, evitándole tener que presenciar los últimos momentos de aquel intento desesperado por salvar la vida.

Tras despertar, Hellhound se había encontrado medio sepultado entre las cajas y bolsas que los agentes de Overwatch habían colocado junto a él al principio del viaje, quemadas y medio fundidas por el calor de su cuerpo. Abriéndose paso a empujones, consiguió liberar un poco su cuerpo y hacerse un espacio lo bastante amplio como para poder mirar el mundo que le rodeaba.

La nave estaba hecha un desastre. La nieve había ido reclamando el espacio interior a medida que se filtraba por los numerosos huecos y espacios que habían quedado en el armazón tras el impacto contra la montaña. El viento entraba a raudales por las ventanas y por el enorme hueco lateral de la nave, provocando un descenso de la temperatura tal que aquel lugar parecía el interior de un congelador. No había ni rastro de la tripulación, aunque Hellhound no tenía muchas esperanzas de encontrar a nadie con vida.

Apoyándose en la pared, Hellhound trató de liberarse de las cadenas que lo aprisionaban, y fue entonces cuando lo notó. El cepo de sus manos estaba menos fijo que al principio, y tras examinarlo detenidamente, descubrió que el accidente parecía haber afectado a su maquinaria más de lo esperado, ya que presentaba numerosos desperfectos y su agarre sobre sus muñecas era mucho menos fuerte. Haciendo fuerza, Hellhound empezó a aumentar su temperatura, iluminando las marcas de su cuerpo y provocando que la sección trasera de la nave se iluminara con luz rojiza. Finalmente, el cepo cedió, y Hellhound pudo liberar su mano izquierda, aunque al hacerlo un pequeño temblor pareció recorrer toda la nave, haciéndola crujir y poniendo en guardia a Hellhound. Tras detener sus poderes, pareció que el temblor remitía, y todo volvió a la normalidad.

" _La nave está peor de lo que pensaba"_ , pensó Hellhound, mirando cauteloso a su alrededor por si aparecía de repente algún nuevo peligro. Se caló su fiel bombín en la cabeza, mirando decidido hacia adelante. _"Será mejor que salga de aquí cuanto antes"_.

Con una mano libre, destrozar el resto del cepo fue pan comido, y sus cadenas apenas resistieron la temperatura de su cuerpo, fundiéndose y cayendo inertes al suelo. Hellhound se puso de pie, sonriendo y masajeándose las muñecas. Sí, eso ya le gustaba más. Ahora, había llegado el momento de seguir con su brillante fuga.

Descendiendo los escalones, Hellhound llegó al espacio central de la nave, tan silencioso y cubierto de nieve como había visto desde arriba. A un lado, un par de cadáveres que pertenecían a los agentes encargados de su escolta reposaban como trastos abandonados por el suelo, su piel azulada y sus cuerpos cubiertos de nieve pronto mezclándose con el desolado ambiente de la nave destrozada. En fin, mala suerte para ellos. Haberse atado mejor el cinturón de seguridad, pensó Hellhound sonriendo. Entonces, miró al otro lado.

Tracer. La mujer que se había entrometido varias veces en su camino. La persona que participó en su captura. La agente encargada de enviarlo a prisión…

…estaba arrodillada en el suelo, la cabeza gacha como si no lo hubiera visto u oído venir. Por un instante, Hellhound se preguntó si aun sería posible para él largarse de allí sin ser detectado, o si debería aprovechar y atacarla para así impedir que lo persiguiera. Sin embargo, todo eso dejó de tener importancia cuando vio como el cuerpo de la agente caía a un lado. Instintivamente, Hellhound saltó para atraparla antes de que acabara de chocar contra el suelo, observando sorprendido que el rostro de la agente parecía indicar que algo muy malo estaba sucediéndole. Estaba muy pálida, con los ojos medio cerrados y la mirada desenfocada. Sus labios se habían empezado a poner azules, y un pequeño rastro de sangre le caía desde la sien hasta la barbilla. Hellhound intentó llamarla un par de veces por su nombre, pero parecía que no podía oírle. Pronto, Tracer cerró los ojos, y su cuerpo dejó de hacer fuerza.

-…genial-dijo Hellhound, valorando sus opciones sin saber qué hacer. Rápidamente, trató de buscar con la mirada cualquier cosa que pudiera parecer un botiquín o similar, contemplando frustrado el vacío armario ante el cual se había desplomado Tracer. Levantando su ligera figura como a una princesa, Hellhound se movió por la nave buscando cualquier cosa que le pudiera servir para ayudar a Tracer, cuando de repente el temblor volvió a suceder, esta vez con más fuerza.

Tratando de no perder el equilibrio, Hellhound empezó a trastabillar por la nave, esquivando a duras penas la carga que se movía a medida que la nave parecía temblar de punta a punta, con Tracer en sus brazos y pegada a su pecho. Rápidamente, Hellhound determinó que no quería estar allí cuando descubriera por qué temblaba y crujía así la nave, de manera que se apuró e intentó salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

El enorme hueco que la nave enemiga había dejado en la suya le llamó la atención, siendo esta la forma más rápida y cercana de salir de allí, de manera que allí se dirigió. Sin embargo, cuando se acercó al agujero vio, a través de la tormenta, la razón de que la nave estuviera crujiendo tanto, y el lio en el que se encontraban él y Tracer en realidad.

No había nada más que viento y nieve. La nave había ido a estrellarse contra la ladera de una montaña, consiguiendo detenerse al borde mismo de un profundo abismo. La tormenta impedía a Hellhound determinar la profundidad del precipicio en el que se encontraba, pero lo que sabía a ciencia cierta era que no quería tener que averiguarlo por las malas. Al acercarse al agujero el temblor de la nave fue en aumento, a medida que toda su estructura parecía temblar y decantarse en dirección al precipicio, inclinándose y arrastrando consigo a su carga y pasajeros.

Sin perder un instante, Hellhound echó a correr hacia el lado contrario para equilibrar el peso, pero la carga de la nave empezó a resbalar por la superficie de esta y fue a estrellarse contra la pared contigua, haciendo peso y acelerando el proceso. En vista de que la nave ya no tenía salvación, Hellhound intentó encontrar la salida en aquella trampa de acero, pero la compuerta de entrada se encontraba en lo que ahora era el agujero por el que se veía el mortal precipicio, y las salidas de emergencia trasera quedaban demasiado lejos para ellos, y eso sin contar la abultada carga que ocupaba la parte de atrás y que obstaculizaba su camino, haciendo que la nave girara sobre su eje mientras seguía rodando hacia el abismo.

Hellhound se dio la vuelta y echó a correr hacia la cabina del piloto. Si no podía salir por la puerta ni por la parte de atrás, saldría por delante. Subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos, tuvo que recurrir a todo su equilibrio para evitar caerse al suelo o estrellarse contra las paredes, ya que la nave poco a poco había ido acercándose al precipicio, su cola ya asomándose peligrosamente a la nada mientras el resto de ella no tardaría en seguirla. Por suerte para ellos, los cristales frontales habían sido destrozados en gran parte por el impacto durante el aterrizaje, de manera que Hellhound pudo atravesar el hueco que dejaron sin mucho más problemas que algún corte superficial. Él y Tracer cayeron rodando a la nieve, con el fuerte viento azotando sus caras y cabellos y el frío de la montaña calando rápidamente en sus cuerpos.

Hellhound, aguantando a Tracer con una mano y su bombín con la otra, se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver como el cuerpo de la nave finalmente acababa de abocarse al vacío, cayendo de su anterior posición mientras el eco su metálico crujido iba descendiendo y perdiéndose a medida que caía mas y mas. Tras varios segundos sin oir nada más que el poderoso viento rugiendo en sus oídos, Hellhound alcanzó a oir la explosión que le indicó que la nave había llegado al final de su viaje, al fondo de la montaña, a la planta baja,…

-Bueno, ya está bien de chistes malos-dijo, calándose bien el bombín para que no le volara-. Ahora, ¿qué hacer contigo…?-preguntó a la inmóvil figura de Tracer. Agarrada inconscientemente a su pecho como un recién nacido, temblaba y tiritaba violentamente, lo cual Hellhound interpretó como una buena señal, ya que le indicaba que por lo menos seguía con vida.

Hellhound tenía ante sí un dilema, un dilema que nunca pensó que tendría en su vida, y mucho menos sobre alguien como Tracer. Si bien había habido y aún había personas que él apreciaba enormemente, como su amigo Junkrat (Roadhog tenía más bien su respeto, y tal vez un poco de amistad, pero no era lo mismo que con Jamie), Tracer era, indiscutiblemente, su enemiga. A lo largo y ancho del mundo había acabado con todo tipo de vidas, tanto de aquellos que lo merecieron como los que no, sin sentir remordimientos ni inquietudes de ningún tipo. Sin embargo, había sacado a la agente del interior de la nave sin pensárselo siquiera, cuando lo más fácil hubiera sido dejarla en el suelo y salir él de allí antes de que la nave se hubiera despeñado. Pero ahí estaba él ahora: solo, en medio de una tormenta de nieve, con una agente del bien y el orden inconsciente en sus brazos, debatiéndose sobre si matarla o no.

En fin, tampoco era como si tuviera que pensárselo mucho. Es decir, él era un villano. ¿Qué otra cosa iba a hacer si no?

Dejando a Tracer en el suelo, la apuntó con una de sus manos, su cuerpo calentándose y empezando a brillar con una luz rojiza que iluminó temporalmente el lugar donde se encontraban, dándole el aspecto de una pequeña bombilla situada en el centro de aquel oscuro lugar donde el viento aullaba como mil demonios y la nieve era todo lo que se podía ver.

-Adiós, amor-dijo Hellhound, sonriendo altivamente-. Te diría que no es personal…, pero mentiría. -Ajena a su destino, Tracer simplemente siguió temblando en el suelo, encogida en posición fetal en la nieve mientras Hellhound la miraba con una cruel sonrisa en el rostro.

Solo necesitaba un disparo…un disparo, y sería libre como un pájaro. Con sus poderes, podría sobrevivir hasta bajar de la montaña, y luego sería cuestión de ponerse en contacto con Junkrat y Roadhog para así poder librarse de una vez de Overwatch y poder volver a las andadas. Además, así se vengaría por fin de aquel incordio de agente, la pesada que no pudo evitar meter las narices en el atraco de Londres, la condenada que lo atrapó con la ayuda de su amigo el gigantón de la armadura, la maldita piloto chiflada que lo había estado persiguiendo por la base de Overwatch con una ametralladora mata-rinocerontes, … Aunque claro, también había sido la que lo había ido a ayudar cuando lo del interrogatorio con el viejo, o así lo había creído tras pensarlo fríamente… _"¡No, céntrate! Tú eres Hellhound, EL Hellhound. El mundo tiembla de miedo ante la mera mención de tu nombre. ¡No dejes que algo así te afecte!"_ se dijo a sí mismo, apretando los dientes y preparándose para destruir a Tracer de una vez por todas.

A sus pies, la nieve había ido fundiéndose con el calor, convirtiendo el suelo de hielo y nieve en un pequeño cráter repleto de vapor, con él en el centro. A su lado, Tracer pareció reaccionar al calor, ya que su piel pareció recobrar un poco de color, y su cuerpo ya no tiritaba tanto. Abriendo ligeramente los ojos, pareció intentar centrar su mirada en Hellhound, quien siguió apuntándola en silencio con su mortífera mano. Tracer estiró una de sus manos en su dirección, como si quisiera atrapar su mano con la suya, pero ni siquiera llegó a acercarse. Su mano pronto se desplomó cuando Tracer volvió a caer en la inconsciencia, acurrucándose sobre sí misma y cerrando nuevamente los ojos.

Hellhound, con expresión de fastidio, bajó la mano y su cuerpo volvió a la normalidad. Vale, sí, no le podía disparar por la razón que fuera, pero…Aun así, no tenía ninguna obligación de salvarle la vida. Ella era su enemiga, y eso no iba a cambiar pasara lo que pasara, y dijera lo que dijera aquella condenada doctora de las narices.

-Tú me ayudaste con el viejo, de manera que te perdonaré la vida. Estamos en paz. ¡Ale, ahí te quedas! -le dijo Hellhound a Tracer, sin preocuparse de si le había oído o no-. Yo me largo de aquí…

Hellhound empezó a alejarse, caminando con aire molesto por la nieve mientras intentaba que su sombrero no saliera volando y que la nieve y el viento no le molestaran en los ojos. No entendía la razón por la que no había podido matar él mismo a Tracer, pero por lo menos así se aseguraba de que la agente no lo contara, y eso a él ya le iba bien. Por alguna razón estaba molesto y enfadado, tanto con aquella maldita y fría montaña que parecía retarlo a ver cuánto podía calentarse para sobrevivir a ella, como con su maldita suerte que lo había llevado a estar atrapado en manos de Overwatch, como con los capullos que habían derribado su nave (aunque, tal vez, fuera gracias a ellos que había conseguido escapar. Aun así, seguían siendo unos capullos), como con la maldita doctora que le había puesto de los nervios y llenado su cabeza de pensamientos extraños que no dejaban de molestarlo, como con la maldita agente en la que estaban centrados. Sí, sobretodo estaba enfadado con Tracer, con su sonrisita de niña buena, su insaciable necesidad de sacarle de sus casillas y retarlo a cada oportunidad que tenia, con sus grandes y brillantes ojos que tanto podían mirarle acusatorios por haber hecho algo malo como podían mirarle con lo que parecía lástima… Es decir, ¿lástima…en serio? ¿Por qué iba ella a tener lástima de él? ¡Eso sí que lo cabreaba! Era tan…tan…

-¡Raaaaagh!-exclamó frustrado Hellhound, incapaz de poner cara a su enfado. Sabía que Tracer tenía un papel importante en ello, pero algo dentro de él le decía que aquello no era todo. Había algo más, lo presentía, pero no tenia manera de saber qué era, o como podía librarse de ello.

Entonces, una idea se le ocurrió. ¿Y si…el problema era él? Si no había razones externas que pudieran ocasionar su enfado, entonces lo más probable era que la causa fuera interna. Así pues, Hellhound empezó a reflexionar y a reflexionar, intentando encontrar la causa de aquel cambio que parecía estar sintiendo…un momento… ¿Por qué había pensado que estaba cambiando? No era típico de él. Él no cambiaba, ya era perfecto tal y como era: divertido, poderoso, guapo, despiadado, malvado, … Era el diablo en persona. Aunque…

Hellhound se detuvo en seco. Oh, por todos los…Era cierto: ¡el problema era ÉL!

Algo había cambiado. La razón de aquel cambio, ni idea; pero lo que estaba claro era que su yo cambiado le estaba indicando con aquel estallido de rabia que no quería seguir por el camino que lo estaba llevando su mente. Hellhound intentó ignorarlo, pero no había manera, y cuanto más intentaba ignorarlo más y más se enfadaba, hasta que finalmente optó por descubrir que era lo qué quería decirse a sí mismo antes de que tuviera que tomar cartas en el asunto (más que nada, porque no tenía ni idea de qué tendría que hacer al final. ¿Puede uno darse a sí mismo una paliza de muerte?).

" _Muy bien, cerebro, tú ganas. Te seguiré juego… ¿Qué es lo que quiero que hagamos?"_ , se dijo a sí mismo. Una sola imagen brotó en su mente, la de Tracer acurrucada en la nieve.

-¿En serio? ¿Me estas vacilando?-dijo a nadie en concreto, mirando hacia atrás al punto en el que se encontraba la inconsciente agente. La nieve había empezado a sepultarla en el suelo, cubriéndola poco a poco a medida que el viento colaboraba en la tarea de enterrarla-…Sí, me estas vacilando. Y no pienso seguirte el rollo…o sea, seguirme el rollo…quiero decir… ¡AAAaaaagh!-dijo Hellhound agarrándose la cabeza, frustrado por lo absurdo de su situación. Ahí estaba él, en plena tormenta de nieve, discutiendo consigo mismo sobre si salvar o no a alguien a quien odiaba… a quien odiaba… ¿odiaba?...

Hellhound volvió a mirar a Tracer a través del viento y la nieve. Recordando todo lo que había vivido con la agente, se preguntó por primera vez si realmente era tan enemiga suya como él intentaba convencerse a sí mismo que era. Sí, era maja, y no lo había tratado peor que el resto de agentes de Overwatch. De hecho, era la que mejor le caía…bueno, más bien la que menos mal le caía del grupo sin contar a la doctora, cosa extraña considerando que había sido Tracer una de las que más cerca había estado de acabar con su vida sin contar al viejo del visor rojo. De haberse conocido en otras circunstancias, como había dicho la doctora, lo más seguro era que se hubieran hecho buenos amigos…o que se hubieran intentado estrangular mutuamente (es decir, que hubieran sido los mejores amigos). O, incluso, podían haber llegado a ser algo más.

Hellhound apretó los puños al darse cuenta de cuál era su problema. Era bastante evidente, y la verdad era que, vista su situación, era la mejor explicación sobre sus peculiares decisiones. La frustración y la rabia que sintió por ello le dieron ganas de estallar como una bomba ígnea que evaporaría la nieve de toda la montaña, pero al final se contuvo. Girándose por tercera vez, miró al montón de nieve bajo el que se encontraba Tracer.

Había tomado una decisión.

* * *

Todo lo que veía y sentía Tracer era demasiado confuso como para poder expresarlo con palabras. Por una parte, era consciente del frío que sentía su cuerpo, como bajaba la temperatura de la sangre de sus venas, como sus miembros se iban poniendo cada vez más rígidos y le dificultaban el moverse o respirar. Podía oir como un murmullo distante la tormenta de nieve que la rodeaba, tapando cualquier otro sonido que pudiera haber ahí fuera. Y todo a su alrededor, sin excepciones, estaba completamente a oscuras. Si era porque tenía los ojos cerrados, porque no había luces o porque se había quedado ciega por el accidente, eso ni lo sabía ni le importaba. De hecho, ya no le importaba nada.

Se sentía cansada, muy cansada. No recordaba un tiempo pasado en el que su cuerpo le hubiera pesado tanto. Era como si su alma, como si lo que la hacía ser verdaderamente Tracer, estuviera encerrado en el interior de su cuerpo, incapaz de manejarlo y de ponerlo en funcionamiento. A su alrededor, solo sentía frío y oscuridad.

De repente, una tenue luz empezó a ganar intensidad enfrente suyo, sus cálidos y brillantes rayos penetrando como lanzas en su fría y pesada cárcel. Fue como si esos rayos se hubieran anclado como anzuelos en su ser, tirando de ella y forzándola a volver a ocupar el interior de su cuerpo como una mano se enfundaría un guante. Sus miembros poco a poco empezaron a reaccionar a aquella extraña fuente de calor, reanimándola y permitiéndole recobrar algo de control y sensibilidad sobre su cuerpo, lo cual solo le sirvió para volver a sentir aquel dolor masivo que parecía extenderse por cada rincón de su ser.

Poco a poco, Tracer se forzó a sí misma a abrir los ojos, a medida que la tormenta parecía recobrar fuerza en sus orejas, aumentando su estruendo hasta volverse ensordecedor. Imágenes borrosas y confusas danzaron delante de sus ojos, donde el blanco de la nieve y el negro de la noche parecían mezclarse como en una película antigua. Ante ella, además, se encontraba una extraña silueta oscura que brillaba con una luz rojiza muy intensa. Puesta de pie ante ella, la silueta extendió una mano hacia ella, como si de un ángel se tratara que hubiera bajado a aquel infierno de hielo y dolor para llevársela consigo. Sin saber si era real o solo estaba alucinando, Tracer intentó agarrar la mano de su salvador, pero parecía estar demasiado lejos para ella.

Rindiéndose, Tracer volvió a cerrar los ojos, y volvió a encerrarse en si misma cuando su cuerpo volvió a convertirse en la cárcel helada de antes.

...

No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo estuvo encerrada allí. Era como si la hubieran encerrado en el interior de un oscuro tanque de agua. Se sentía flotando en el vacío, en la nada, rodeada completamente de oscuridad. Era incapaz de sentir nada: dolor, frío, miedo… Nada de aquello la podía alcanzar allí, y Tracer estaba satisfecha con eso. Se había pasado la vida preocupada de mil y una cosas mundanas y típicas de los humanos, y por mucho que se esforzara en sonreír e intentar ver el lado bueno de las cosas, parecía que estas siempre encontraban una nueva manera de intentar derribarla, un nuevo obstáculo que ella debería superar si quería mantener su felicidad.

Allí, en cambio, no tenía que pelear más. Al contrario, lo único que tenía que hacer era dejarse llevar, permitir que aquella oscuridad tirara de ella y se la llevara lejos, lejos de allí. Ya no tendría que pelear más, ya no tendría que sufrir. Solo un pequeño paso hacia el abismo, y…

Tracer se sintió como si hubiera despertado de un largo sueño. Su cuerpo se sentía extraño: por detrás aún tenía frio, y sentía el embate del viento colándose por debajo de su chaqueta y provocándole pequeños escalofríos en la espalda. El pecho y la cara, en cambio, estaban calientes, como si hubiera estado de cara al sol en pleno verano durante demasiado tiempo. Fuera lo que fuera, la había obligado a volver a adaptarse a su cuerpo, permitiéndole volver a sentir y ser consciente de su alrededor, aunque sus sentidos siguieran aún algo lentos a causa del frío y del accidente sufrido.

Una serie de constantes sacudidas, aunque ligeras, le indicó que estaba en movimiento… lo cual era raro, porque ella no estaba moviendo las piernas. De hecho, era como si sus pies ni siquiera tocaran el suelo. Abriendo ligeramente los ojos, Tracer intentó ver algo de su alrededor para así poder intentar entender que estaba pasando.

La tormenta seguía aullando a su alrededor, pero el frío ya no la molestaba tanto, aunque los fríos copos de nieve siguieran impactando contra su cara como pequeñas cuchillas. Su tronco se encontraba firmemente pegado a algo bastante cálido, agarrada a ello con sus brazos mientras le sujetaban las piernas. Tratando de ver qué era aquello tan caliente a lo que estaba agarrada, su visión se vio interrumpida por una mata de pelo anaranjado, de la cual salía una pequeña coleta muy decorada situada a escasos centímetros de su nariz. Su atención se centró en aquellas pequeñas cuentas y cintas que adornaban aquel largo mechón de pelo, el cual nacía en la base de la gran masa naranja y descendía por delante de Tracer, acabando en algún punto al que su visión no llegaba. Seguía sin saber qué era aquello o dónde estaba, pero era tan cálido y tan confortable que no se molestó con pequeños detallitos como aquel. Cerrando los ojos, Tracer volvió a sumirse en la inconsciencia, esta vez más parecida a un sueño intranquilo que al trance involuntario cuasi mortal del que había salido antes.

...

Plas…Plas…Tracer…Tracer…

-¡Eh, Tracer!-dijo de nuevo Hellhound, dando pequeñas palmadas en la mejilla de Tracer en un intento de despertarla. Al principio pareció no reaccionar, pero poco a poco empezó a arrugar el ceño, y pronto entreabrió los ojos, gimiendo ligeramente e intentando incorporarse sin mucho éxito-. Buenos días, dormilona. ¿Qué tal has dormido hoy?

-¿Q…qué…? ¿Dónde…? ¡Ugh!-exclamó Tracer, agarrándose el costado. Había recuperado la consciencia, y con ella el dolor general que sentía por todo el cuerpo. Se sentía débil, fría, y bastante confusa. Ya no oía el clamor de la tormenta.

-No intentes levantarte todavía, pedazo de animal. Así solo conseguirás hacerte más daño-dijo Hellhound, volviendo a estirarla en el suelo sin mucho esfuerzo. Se encontraban al fondo de una oscura cueva, una estancia de unos tres metros de alto por otros veinte de largo, apenas lo bastante ancha como para que dos personas pudieran sentarse con la espalda en la pared y estirar las piernas, pero sin dejar de tocarse. Al final del sinuoso túnel se podía entrever la boca de la cueva, donde la tormenta seguía moviendo de un lado para otro la nieve de las montañas a través de la oscuridad de la noche. En esos momentos, la única luz que había en aquel lugar provenía del Acelerador Cronal de Tracer, una brillante luz azulada que iluminaba como una linterna los contornos de la cueva. Dicha luz, si bien no era demasiado potente, permitía a Tracer distinguir los rasgos faciales de Hellhound, arrodillado a su lado y mirándola con expresión cansada. Una de sus manos se encontraba situada en su hombro, impidiéndole levantarse y obligándola a permanecer estirada en el frío suelo.

-¿A quién…llamas tú animal, pedazo de… ¡Ugh!?-exclamó Tracer de nuevo, apretando los dientes para así no gritar del dolor. Fuera lo que fuera lo que le pasara en el costado, le dolía a cada movimiento que hacía, por pequeño que fuera.

-Estate quieta de una vez-le dijo Hellhound, empleando el tono de voz que un padre usaría con un hijo demasiado movido cuando se porta mal-. Déjame echar un vistazo…- Hellhound hizo el gesto de ir a agarrarla de la chaqueta, y Tracer instintivamente le agarró por el chaleco y desenfundó una de sus pistolas, apuntándole a la cabeza…o esa hubiera sido su intención, de no ser porque sus guanteletes-guarda ya no estaban en sus antebrazos-. Ah, por cierto, te he quitado las armas. No es que no me fie de ti…ah no, espera, es que es eso. No me fio de ti-comentó Hellhound con naturalidad, sonriéndole burlesco.

Tracer se sentía furiosa y frustrada. No entendía cómo era que Hellhound no la había matado todavía, o por qué parecía estar ayudándole, pero dadas sus circunstancias tampoco fue tan estúpida como para desdeñar su ayuda. Allí estaba ella, herida y a merced del prisionero a quien debía de escoltar a la cárcel, en el fondo de alguna perdida montaña del Himalaya. Genial…

-¿Ha habido…?-Hellhound ayudó a Tracer a incorporarse un poco, sujetándola mientras le levantaba la chaqueta y la camisa de deporte de debajo. Tenía el costado empapado en sangre-. ¿…ha habido más supervivientes?

-Por suerte para mí, no-dijo Hellhound sin tacto alguno, examinando su costado con ojo crítico. Tracer se sentía algo vulnerable al permitirle examinarle así de cerca el cuerpo, pero dada su situación no podía mostrarse quisquillosa. Que siguiera con vida ya era un milagro en sí mismo-. Los demás que quedaban en la nave eran un montón de cubitos de hielo para cuando te encontré. Aunque claro, considerando que la nave acabó despeñándose por un acantilado, si hubiera habido algún superviviente más, me da que ya sería un poco tarde para pensar en un rescate.- Hellhound vio entonces donde estaba el problema: un pedazo de metal, semejante a una palanca, había atravesado el costado de Tracer de punta a punta, entrando por delante y saliéndole por detrás. Cómo no se había desangrado todavía esa chica con semejante herida, a juzgar por la cantidad de sangre que parecía haber perdido ya, eso no lo podía saber él-. Vale, tengo malas y muy malas noticias. ¿Cuál quieres oir primero?

Tracer, a pesar del dolor, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa al oir a Hellhound. No era demasiado reconfortante que te digan algo así en esa clase de situación.

-Que bien me lo pones…Anda, dame las muy malas primero-dijo Tracer, mirando a Hellhound por no mirar a su costado herido. Algo le decía que si lo hacía, acabaría arrepintiéndose.

-Muy bien, como tú quieras. Las muy malas noticias son que tienes un enorme pedazo de chatarra clavado en el cuerpo-dijo Hellhound, una vez más, sin tapujos-, y no tenemos suministros médicos de ninguna clase para tratar correctamente tu herida.

-Genial…-dijo Tracer con fingido entusiasmo-. ¿Y las malas?- Hellhound sonrió.

-Que yo estoy aquí, y puedo curarte.

-Eso no me suena a malas noticias. Bueno, salvo la parte en la que tú estás aquí-comentó Tracer con una sonrisa, a lo cual Hellhound se limitó a fruncir el ceño y sonreír también.

-Ja, ja, que graciosa. A ver si te dura el sentido del humor cuando te diga cómo te voy a curar. - Tracer no quería hacerlo, pero al final cedió y se lo preguntó.

-Muy bien, adelante. ¿Cómo piensas curarme?-preguntó, sonriendo nerviosa. Hellhound, mirándola fijamente con su propia sonrisa en el rostro, alzó una mano al rojo vivo. Tracer no tuvo que esperar al resto de la respuesta-…no.

-Muy bien, pues muérete desangrada. Un peso muerto menos con el que cargar, nunca mejor dicho…-dijo Hellhound con calma, como si no le importara de verdad que Tracer pudiera morirse allí delante de él.

Quiso enfadarse con él, pero en el fondo no pudo. Sabía que su método era su única oportunidad de supervivencia. No era la ideal, pero sin el equipo médico de la nave tampoco tenía más opciones. Tracer apretó los dientes.

-…muy bien. Hazlo.

Tras rajar la tela naranja alrededor de la zona afectada, Hellhound agarró con una mano el trozo de metal del lado frontal de Tracer, el punto por el que parecía haber entrado el pedazo de chatarra, y miró a Tracer para ver si esta estaba preparada, su otra mano apoyada en el hombro de la joven para evitar que se cayera. Mientras, Tracer se había quitado uno de sus guantes con los dientes, y se lo había colocado en la boca para así tener algo medianamente grueso que morder. No era mucho, pero le evitaría hacerse daño si se tensaba. Devolviéndole la mirada a Hellhound, asintió con un corto gesto de cabeza, sus ojos denotando la determinación de la joven piloto, quien hizo cuanto pudo para no temblar demasiado ante lo que se le venía encima.

Sin avisar, Hellhound le sacó el fragmento de metal de un tirón, provocándole un espasmo de dolor a Tracer que la hizo agarrarse involuntariamente al cuerpo de Hellhound, sujetándolo por el chaleco de cuero mientras sus dientes se clavaban en la resistente tela de su guante, su frente apoyada contra el pecho de él. Varios chorros de sangre empezaron a salir de la herida abierta de Tracer, y sin esperar demasiado Hellhound tiró el fragmento de metal, y calentó su mano hasta ponerla al rojo vivo. No dudó, ni dedicó una segunda mirada de aviso a Tracer. Antes de que la joven piloto pudiera relajarse o echarse atrás, Hellhound presionó con su ardiente mano en la herida de Tracer.

Lo primero que Tracer sintió fue el sonido de su carne chamuscándose, como un filete a la parrilla. Después, vino la creciente sensación de dolor que parecía no tener fin. Su dolor creció tanto y tan rápido, que por un breve instante el cerebro de Tracer no fue capaz de asimilar lo que estaba pasando. Luego, de manera inmediata, llegó el auténtico dolor.

Su aullido de dolor quedó amortiguado por el guante de su boca, su cabeza levantada como activada por resorte y mirando con ojos muy abiertos a la pared de enfrente, mientras gruesas lágrimas empezaban a correrle por la cara. Sus manos se agarraron desesperadamente a la ropa de Hellhound, mientras su mente hacía cuanto podía para evitar que su cuerpo saltara y se retorciera ante la increíble agonía que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos. El olor a carne quemada llegó hasta su nariz, y sintió unas nauseas terribles, tanto por el propio olor, como por el hecho de que sabía que era su carne la que se estaba quemando.

Hellhound apartó la mano al cabo de unos segundos. La herida había dejado de sangrar, aunque ahora la piel donde la había tocado estaba roja y llena de ampollas pequeñas y grandes. Le iba a quedar una marca, de eso Hellhound estaba seguro, pero mientras evitara la pérdida de sangre estaba dispuesto a llamar a aquel chapucero procedimiento médico un éxito rotundo.

-Bien, ya está. Lo has hecho muy bien, campeona. Muy bien-le dijo Hellhound en voz baja, abrazándola mientras ella le devolvía el abrazo, soltando gruesas lágrimas y gemidos en su hombro. Al cabo de unos instantes, Hellhound rompió el abrazo, y la miró directamente a los ojos-. Tracer, escúchame. Te he cauterizado la herida más grande, pero aun sangras mucho por la de detrás. Es necesario que te la cierre también.

Tracer, al escuchar esas palabras, miró espantada a Hellhound y negó energéticamente con la cabeza, llorando con más intensidad ante la idea de tener que pasar de nuevo por todo aquello.

-¡NO! ¡No puedo…no puedo…!-Tracer se revolvió, intentando separarse de Hellhound antes de que este pudiera volver a ponerle la mano encima, pero él no se dejó. A juzgar por su mirada de pánico total y su respiración acelerada, estaba claro que Tracer estaba al límite de su resistencia, además de que su tratamiento de emergencia estaba acabando de socavar su moral.

-¡Tracer!-dijo Hellhound, agarrando a Tracer para que esta le mirara-. ¡Escúchame! Estas sangrando mucho. Si no hacemos esto, te vas a morir. ¿Tú quieres morir? -Tracer lo miró con ojos anegados de lagrimas-. ¡¿Dime, quieres morir?!- Tracer negó con la cabeza-. En ese caso, este es el único método.

Tracer estaba aterrada. Aquel dolor no se parecía a nada que hubiera experimentado antes, y la idea de tener que pasar por aquello una segunda vez la espantaba como pocas veces antes lo había estado. Era como volver a estar sentada en aquel jet experimental, viendo como su cuerpo se volvía transparente y empezaba a desaparecer en las corrientes del tiempo, solo que con un agónico y punzante dolor en el costado que le impedía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera todo lo que estaba sufriendo. La boca le dolía de haber mordido el guante, y sentía como si todos los nervios de su cuerpo estuvieran alerta, sintiendo la aspereza de su ropa contra su piel y las gotas de frío sudor que el miedo le había hecho segregar. Sentía el lugar donde Hellhound le había tocado como si aun tuviera aquella mano al rojo vivo pegada a su cuerpo, tan caliente que parecía que le hubieran clavado mil agujas en cada centímetro de su piel. Su cuerpo temblaba por el dolor, el frio y el terror, y cada espasmo de sus músculos por esas tres razones no hacía más que acrecentar el dolor que sentía en la zona herida y en todas las demás. Estaba asustada; muy, muy asustada, y su pesadilla parecía que no había hecho más que empezar.

Temblorosa, con un nudo de nervios atravesado en su garganta, Tracer trató de mirar al lugar de su herida. Allí, en su costado y casi en la espalda, vio la herida que el trozo de metal había dejado en su cuerpo, mientras un pequeño chorro de sangre parecía manar de ella como una fuente. La visión de su propia sangre, en tanta cantidad, la alarmó. Su mano trató instintivamente de atrapar aquel líquido carmesí para no perderlo, como si su cuerpo quisiera volver a meter aquella sangre en su interior para no morir. Lo único que Tracer consiguió fue frustrarse y desesperarse más al ver que solo conseguía mancharse la mano, contemplando espantada como su propia sangre se le pegaba a los dedos. Su tacto era cálido y pegajoso, y el olor de cerca le resultó bastante repulsivo. Mentalizándose ante lo inevitable, sintió flaquear nuevamente sus fuerzas, pero tuvo el valor suficiente como para tirar adelante aquella tortura.

-Vale…-dijo tras tragar, tratando de reunir algo de valor para soportar aquel último esfuerzo-…vale, pero hazlo rápido…

Agarrándose de nuevo a Hellhound, Tracer lo abrazó estrechamente, apoyando su barbilla en la clavícula de él para así no tener que ver lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Sus manos se agarraron a él como garras mientras notaba como su respiración se iba acelerando, los latidos de su corazón retumbando con fuerza en su pecho y en su cabeza. El tiempo pareció extenderse mientras esperaba el inevitable encuentro con aquella terrible mano.

-¿Preparada?-dijo Hellhound. Su mano volvía a estar al rojo vivo, y Tracer casi podía sentir el calor que emanaba a pesar de los centímetros de aire que separaban la mano de su costado. Su abrazó se volvió aun más prieto.

-No-dijo, sin poder evitar que le temblara la voz al hacerlo. Sabía que iba a doler, sabía que se iba a sentir morir…y lo peor era que no podía hacer nada por escapar. Iba a pasar, y no podía hacer otra cosa que esperar a que pasara.

-Muy bien. Cuando cuente tres-dijo Hellhound, y sintió como Tracer asentía en su hombro-. Uno…-Hellhound puso la mano en el costado de Tracer.

Su aullido de dolor resonó por toda la cueva, escapando de ella en forma de eco y perdiéndose en el interior de la tormenta.

...

Oscuridad… Sombras y bruma se desplegaban ante ella… El único sonido que podía oir era el rítmico y constante latido de su corazón, resonando en el interior de su mente como el golpeteo de un tambor... Su cuerpo ya no estaba frío. En su lugar, una extraña sensación de calor parecía envolverla en un placentero letargo del que no quería despegarse.

Era la primera vez desde el accidente que podía pensar con claridad, que no sentía miedo ni dolor, que se sentía a salvo. A su mente vinieron los recuerdos de su niñez, días felices en los que vivía con sus padres en aquel pequeño piso de Kings Row.

Su padre solía sentarse con ella en el sofá los sábados por la mañana para ver juntos los dibujos animados, cantando con ella la letra de las canciones de apertura y contándole bromas que se le ocurrían durante los programas. Muchos de sus chistes eran un poco complicados para la edad que tenía entonces, pero a ella siempre le había gustado reírse aunque no los acabara de entender. Su madre le cocinaba tortitas y la envolvía en un cálido abrazo por las mañanas, en el que Tracer solía enterrar su cabeza en su pecho mientras escuchaba el apacible sonido del corazón de su madre. Sus brazos la rodeaban y zarandeaban ligeramente, acunándola como si aun fuera un bebé y quisiera hacerla dormir. Era como si casi pudiera sentir todavía la calidez de esos firmes brazos, rodeándola y asegurándole que todo iba bien en el mundo…

Tracer, poco a poco, abrió los ojos. Le dolía la garganta y sentía el sabor de la sangre en su boca. Su cuerpo, más pesado que en sus sueños, aún seguía algo adolorido por su experiencia cercana a la muerte, pero la molestia de su costado estaba en un nivel razonable en el cual podía soportarlo, aunque estaba claro que si se lo tocaba le iba a hacer ver las estrellas. Su estómago vacío protestó un poco ante la falta de alimento, pero pronto Tracer se obligó a priorizar sus pensamientos. Al contrario que antes cuando se había despertado, ya no estaba estirada en el suelo, sino apoyada contra algo cálido, con las piernas estiradas hacia adelante. Algo la mantenía sujeta en su sitio, permitiéndola soportar el frío a medida que una extraña sensación de confort empezó a desplazar todo el miedo e inquietud que la habían acompañado desde que se desmayó en la nave de transporte. Sus pensamientos de terror y desesperación fueron apartados por nuevas sensaciones de seguridad y calma, mientras permitía que aquel extraño calor la protegiera y acunara como a un recién nacido.

La única luz que había en aquel lugar era la de su Acelerador Cronal, y sus ojos recién abiertos tardaron un poco en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad y ver qué era aquello en lo que estaba apoyada. Poco a poco, las sombras de su alrededor empezaron a desaparecer para dar paso a un par de piernas que, estiradas, se encontraban situadas a ambos lados de las suyas, como si estuvieran intentando atraparlas en el centro. Aquello que la mantenía sujeta y caliente resultó ser un par de firmes brazos plagados de tatuajes y marcas que, rodeándola por el vientre, mantenían su espalda pegada al cuerpo de Hellhound, el hombre en el que sin saber cómo se había dormido apoyada. La cabeza de este se encontraba apoyada sin cuidado en su hombro izquierdo, y a juzgar por el tacto de sus brazos contra la piel de él, iba sin la camiseta puesta ni el chaleco. Como se había levantado hacía nada, y después de todo lo que le había tocado vivir, el cerebro de Tracer tardó casi diez segundos en registrar toda aquella información, y decirle a su cuerpo lo que tenía que hacer: sonrojarse y alarmarse.

-¡Wow, wowowowowWOW!-exclamó ella, sobresaltando a Hellhound. Tracer, inmediatamente, hizo el intento de separarse de él, pero sus brazos seguían sujetos a ella, actuando como férreos y cálidos cinturones de seguridad e impidiéndole el separarse. Entonces trató de patalear y apoyarse en su cuerpo para separarse, pero un lacerante dolor en el costado la obligó a detenerse, agarrándose con expresión de angustia el lugar que tanto le dolía. Para su sorpresa, alguien había envuelto una tela negra alrededor de su cintura, cubriendo su herida de manera que no estuviera tan desprotegida. La misma tela, aunque en menor cantidad, se encontraba también envuelta en su frente, manteniendo a raya el sangriento corte que se había hecho en esa zona-. ¿Qué…?

-Pero mira que te gusta pelear, gatita dormilona-comentó entre divertido y molesto Hellhound, manteniendo sujeta a Tracer sin demasiado esfuerzo.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame, suéltame, SUÉLTAME!-exclamó ella, sin batallar tanto, pero intentando golpear a Hellhound a pesar de estar pegados y de tenerlo a sus espaldas. Suspirando, Hellhound al final soltó a Tracer, quien se arrastró hasta la pared contraria. La estrechez de la cueva le impedía separase demasiado, a pesar de haber encogido sus piernas para así evitar cualquier clase de contacto entre ellos dos. Hellhound, por su parte, siguió en la misma posición que antes, desnudo de cintura para arriba salvo su sombrero, que cubría sus anaranjados cabellos.

-Menuda energía que tienes tú de buena mañana-comentó Hellhound con una de sus burlonas sonrisas-. Creí que tú serías más de las que necesitan un buen café para empezar el día. - Tracer no sonrió. No estaba para bromas.

-Eres…un… ¡PUTO GILIPOLLAS!-exclamó ella, soltándole una patada que le dio en la pierna. Encogiéndose, Hellhound trató de defenderse de las patadas de la joven inglesa, aunque nuevamente la estrechez de la cueva no jugaba precisamente en su favor-. "A la de tres", dijo el señorito. "Tienes que hacerlo", dijo el señorito. ¡Eres una birria de curandero, maldito capullo!

-¡Ey, más cuidado, patitas largas!-exclamó Hellhound, atrapando las piernas de Hellhound con las suyas. La joven londinense intentó soltarse pegándole con la otra, pero Hellhound al final también le atrapó la otra pierna-. ¡Si lo hubiera hecho a la de tres, te hubieras tensado o te hubieras echado para atrás, así que hice como con los dientes sueltos, y lo hice sin avisar!

-¡ESTO NO ES COMO CON LOS DIENTES SUELTOS, BRUTO DE MIERDA!-exclamó ella, batallando por liberar sus piernas. A pesar de su menuda figura, Tracer tenía mucha fuerza en las extremidades inferiores, y Hellhound se sorprendió teniendo que esforzarse al máximo para que la agente no siguiera soltándole patadas.

-¡Hay que ser desagradecida!-le increpó Hellhound, luchando por impedir que Tracer se soltara-. Encima que sacrifiqué mi camiseta para así poder hacerte un vendaje…

Tracer se detuvo de repente al oir aquello. Mirando hacia abajo, comprobó que, efectivamente, aquel vendaje que cubría sus heridas era la camiseta negra que Hellhound había llevado hasta el momento. Fijándose bien, pudo ver que el chaleco de cuero se encontraba a un lado de su cuerpo, convenientemente plegado.

La rabia de Tracer menguó un poco al ver lo que el australiano había hecho por ella. A pesar de sus poderes caloríficos, se había desprendido de su camiseta en plena montaña nevada para así poder ahorrarle el dolor a Tracer y cubrir sus heridas. Eso era… Nunca hubiera podido imaginar a Hellhound haciendo algo así por ella. Por lo que Tracer sabía, sus poderes estaban siempre encendidos, de manera que realmente no sabía a qué temperatura debía estar su cuerpo, pero por lo que había podido notar antes estaba bastante caliente. Era raro que alguien con un aspecto tan normal pudiera esconder una verdad tan extraña como aquella. A simple vista parecía tan normal como el resto de humanos, con su pecho descubierto, su constitución musculosa aunque sin llegar a estar inflado, los muchos y variados tatuajes que parecían recorrer su piel como un lienzo, moviéndose por ella como serpientes multiformes que oscurecían aun más el tono ligeramente bronceado de su cuerpo.

Al levantar la vista, Tracer notó que Hellhound estaba sonriendo divertido, y entonces Tracer entendió por qué. Sin darse ni cuenta, se había quedado embobada mirándole el cuerpo, y lo que era peor: él se había dado cuenta. Algo ruborizada por haber sido atrapada en tan vergonzosa acción, Tracer giró la cara.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves, amor?-dijo Hellhound, apoyado en la pared como si posara para una fotografía. La imagen despertaba en Tracer sentimientos conflictivos, ya que por un lado no podía evitar reconocer que algunas personas (y desde luego, no ella), bajo ciertas circunstancias, podrían llegar a pensar en Hellhound como alguien atractivo (pero ella no, desde luego). Por otro lado, no podía olvidar su personalidad repelente y cargante, además de su largo historial delictivo y su dudosa moralidad. Era como un bote de conservas pasado de fecha: podía parecer apetecible por fuera, pero por dentro estaba podrido del todo-. No te cortes, puedes seguir mirando. Estoy seguro de que con esta luz debo de estar buenísimo.

-Hmpf, no negaré que esta luz te favorece, Hellhound. Después de todo, con esta luz apenas se te ve-respondió Tracer, negándose aun a mirarlo a la cara-. ¿Por qué no te quedas más a menudo a oscuras? Yo y todos los demás te estaríamos agradecidos de por vida.

-Es curioso que lo menciones, porque hasta la fecha nadie que me haya visto así se ha quejado nunca-comentó Hellhound con fingido gesto de pensárselo-. Por lo menos, la doctora Ziegler parecía estar disfrutándolo…

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó Tracer, girándose de repente. Y bingo, ahí estaba Hellhound, sonriendo con altivez. Molesta por la aparente expresión de victoria de Hellhound, Tracer se limitó a encoger las piernas y a mirarlo mal desde por encima de sus rodillas-…no te creo.

-Es cierto, ella misma lo dijo.

-Te lo tienes muy creído, ¿verdad? Eres de esos que se pasan el día mirándose en el espejo, lanzándose besitos y diciéndose a sí mismos lo buenos que están y lo atractivos que son para las mujeres-respondió ella con una sonrisa, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y mostrando lo molesta que estaba con tener que compartir aquel espacio con él.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Hay que decir las cosas como son: si estoy como un tren, estoy como un tren, con la locomotora y el vagón restaurante incluido-dijo él encogiéndose de hombros, y Tracer se limitó a resoplar.

-Tu ego es infinito…

-No, el universo es infinito. Mi ego es, simplemente, monstruosamente enorme-remarcó él. Sin saber por qué, Tracer se encontró riéndose ante el comentario de Hellhound, tratando de controlarse, pero sin poder evitarlo al final. El cansancio y los nervios habían acabado haciendo mella en ella, y sin acabar de creerse que realmente estuviera teniendo esa clase de conversación en una cueva perdida en las montañas, al final lo absurdo de ello había acabo por divertirla. Sonriendo, Hellhound relajó su postura, pasando de burlón a simplemente satisfecho-. Ahí está. Cuando sonríes de verdad estás más guapa.

La risa de Tracer se detuvo al instante. Sus mejillas, coloradas, ardían casi tanto como el cuerpo de Hellhound. Su expresión sorprendida pareció desconcertar a Hellhound, y tras unos segundos de reflexión, él también pareció ruborizarse.

-¿Qué…?-preguntó Tracer.

-¡Nada!, nada. Olvida lo que he dicho-dijo él, siendo esta vez el que apartó la mirada para no mirar a la cara a Tracer y bajando su bombín para que le cubriera los ojos. Este detalle no se le escapó a la joven londinense, quien por primera vez vio a Hellhound con cara de no tener controlada la situación, o de no estar cómodo con ella. Sonriendo, Tracer vio una oportunidad para devolverle multiplicadas todas las veces que aquel descarado le había hecho pasar un apuro o un momento incómodo. Además, tampoco era como su pudiera hacer otra cosa, dada su herida y la tormenta que le impedía salir de la cueva. Así pues… ¿por qué no vengarse un poco de ese listillo?

Hellhound seguía mirando a las oscuras sombras de la esquina de la cueva en la que su mirada se había posado para esconderse de los ambarinos ojos de la joven agente de Overwatch, rezando en silencio porque el bombín y la falta de luz cubrieran su enrojecido rostro. Su último comentario, si bien sincero, le había salido sin pensar. Había sido solo un pensamiento que sin saber cómo había acabado diciendo en voz alta, y a pesar de no ser más que una opinión que había surgido en su momento, se sentía extrañamente avergonzado al ver la reacción de Tracer. Se había sorprendido, y era normal. Lo que ya no era normal era ese extraño rubor que había ocupado en sus mejillas los huecos vacios entre sus tenues pecas, o la mirada de vergüenza con la que le había respondido. En conjunto, la imagen de Tracer había dado a entender a Hellhound que ella no se lo había tomado como una broma, o un comentario de pasada, sino como algo completamente distinto, algo que, como ya había dicho, causaba un extraño efecto en él. Su corazón se aceleró ligeramente en su pecho, su respiración se hizo menos pausada,… y sintió una repentina presión en los pantalones.

Curiosamente, la presión venia de fuera de ellos, no de dentro.

\- ¿Pero q…? -quiso decir Hellhound, levantando su bombín solo para encontrarse con la mata de pelo de Tracer. Aprovechando que había bajado la guardia, esta se había arrastrado hasta su posición inicial entre sus piernas, apoyándose pesadamente en su pecho. Su cabeza se encontraba justo a la altura de su barbilla, sentada tan cómoda y relajada como si de un sofá se hubiera tratado-. Ehm… ¿Qué haces?

-Tengo frío-dijo con naturalidad Tracer, agarrándole de los brazos y rodeándose con ellos la cintura, de manera que nuevamente volvían a estar como al principio-. Y ya que me has hecho pasar un rato tan malo antes, ahora es momento de que me mantengas caliente.

-Uuuuh, me gusta cómo suena eso…-dijo Hellhound, sonriendo, tras recuperarse de la impresión inicial. Al ver el atrevido gesto de Tracer, entendió que únicamente buscaba burlarse de él, lo cual le permitió relajarse un poco. Si quería guerra, la iba a tener.

-¡Ah! ¡N-no, lo que quería decir…!-Los brazos de Hellhound se cerraron más entorno a su cintura, apretando su cuerpo contra el de él, a medida que sentía como el calor de su pecho atravesaba su ropa y llegaba finalmente hasta su helada piel. El calor reconfortó su cuerpo y alivió sus dolores, permitiéndole olvidar temporalmente la desastrosa situación en la que se encontraban…obviando, claro estaba, la aparente pelea en la que se había metido sin pensarlo demasiado. Tracer, a pesar del apuro, sonrió. Ya no había marcha atrás-…Lo que quería decir, cielo, es que por una vez me gustaría que resultaras un poco más…-Tracer se levantó ligeramente, cayendo pesadamente tras pegarse nuevamente a Hellhound, de manera que su posadera acabara sentándose con fuerza en una zona un tanto…"sensible" de Hellhound, provocándole un corto suspiro de dolor que el trató de disimular sonriendo-…"útil", para variar, en vez de la cargosa agonía que es tener que aguantarte a diario.

-¡Vaya! No sabía que pudiera resultar tan cargante-comentó Hellhound con fingida sorpresa-. Siento que te hayas sentido tan…-dijo, moviendo sus manos por los brazos de Tracer hasta llegar a sus hombros, donde se agarraron firmemente y le permitieron apretar sus cuerpos aun más. Pocos detalles sobre el cuerpo de Hellhound se le escapaban ya Tracer, quien casi podía sentir cada musculo marcado contra su espalda-…"atrapada"…-susurró Hellhound al oído de Tracer. Sus manos le habían mandado escalofríos a lo largo de la columna, y eso no le gustó nada. Bueno, un poco sí, pero en esos momentos la victoria moral era más importante que el simple placer físico. Prioridades.

-Tal vez…-comentó ella, en voz baja. Su mano, poco a poco, empezó a recorrer el costado de Hellhound, subiendo por las costillas hasta llegar al hombro. Sin girarse, empezó a recorrer con el dedo su cuello, siguiendo con su suave yema la arteria de Hellhound. Para él, era como si en esos momentos un frío cuchillo estuviera moviéndose por su cuerpo, tratando de decidirse sobre dónde clavarse para acabar con su vida. Esa morbosa idea, además de las extrañas sensaciones que estaba sintiendo, pusieron bastante nervioso a Hellhound, quien vio peligrar su ventaja sobre Tracer. Mientras, su dedo había empezado a recorrer su nuca, hasta llegar a su cabello-…debería…-Tracer pasó la mano por sus cabellos anaranjados, puntiagudos y relucientes como una hoguera, introduciéndose bajo su bombín mientras su otra mano había ido deslizándose por su antebrazo hasta llegar a una de sus manos. En ningún momento Hellhound dijo o hizo nada por detenerla. De improviso, Tracer le agarró del pelo y lo obligó a agachar la cabeza, provocando que el bombín cayera al suelo. Tirando la suya hacia atrás, sus labios se acercaron lentamente a su oído, situado ahora a su lado, y susurró con un tono dulce y sensual-…adiestrarte como al perro que dices ser. Un perro muy, muy malo…

Hellhound abrió ligeramente los ojos, sorprendido por el atrevimiento de aquella chica. Había conocido a muchas mujeres en su vida, pero aquella…Esa mujer tenía algo especial, algo que le era muy familiar. Era como si alguna especie de deidad le hubiera observado desde las alturas, y hubiera diseñado a aquella mujer a su imagen y semejanza, cruelmente colocándola en el otro plato de la báscula de la justicia para que nunca estuviera a su alcance. Sin embargo, por una noche, todo aquello carecía de importancia. Por una noche, la distante justiciera estaba allí, al alcance de su mano como una fruta madura lista para comer. Por una noche, eran solo dos supervivientes atrapados en una fría cueva en un lugar desconocido del Himalaya, y las reglas del juego habían cambiado.

Hellhound sonrió.

\- ¿Eso es lo que quiera hacer, señorita Oxton? -le preguntó, susurrándole ahora él en su oído. Su mano subió por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su frente, donde se detuvo para asegurarse de que la joven londinense no pudiera apartar la cabeza-. ¿Me pondrá de rodillas y me someterá a su voluntad? ¿Quebrantará mi espíritu, me despojará de mi dignidad, y me obligará a llamarla…"mi ama"?-Hellhound acompañó el ultimo susurro lamiéndole juguetón en el lóbulo de la oreja, aprovechando además para rematar la jugada con un suave mordisco en el mismo punto.

Tracer se tensó. Aquel repentino contacto físico no era lo que tenía planeado, y la parte racional de su cabeza determinó que habían llegado demasiado lejos. Había planeado tontear con él y burlarse mientras intercambiaban comentarios subidos de tono, siempre buscando poner nervioso al otro. Pero aquello… era demasiado. Se estaba poniendo _ella_ nerviosa por momentos, y durante un instante el valor la abandonó. Su corazón dio un vuelco, y su respiración se aceleró, como si de repente le costara conservar el aire en el interior de sus pulmones. Sentía a Hellhound muy cerca de ella, demasiado cerca, y lo peor era que ella había sido la que le había permitido acercarse tanto.

Aquello estaba mal. Ella era una guerrera de la justicia, alguien que siempre había luchado por proteger a las personas y hacer lo correcto. Él no era más que un ladrón y un asesino con quien había tenido la desgracia de toparse en circunstancias peculiares, de manera que su relación había empezado con una connotación extraña. Sus pensamientos y valores le indicaban que solo debía sentir desprecio por aquel hombre, alguien para quien la vida humana no valía absolutamente nada, alguien que sentía placer causando destrucción sin sentido y dolor por doquier, un agente del caos. Ella era una agente del orden. Su destino era estar para siempre enfrentados, ambos en bandos opuestos del tablero, siempre con la misión de destruirse para que el ideal del vencedor prevaleciera sobre el del otro.

Y, sin embargo, allí estaba: en brazos del hombre a quien debía odiar, disfrutando involuntariamente de aquel peculiar enfrentamiento de voluntades entre ambos, mientras en su fuero interno se debatía más por buscar un nuevo "golpe" con el que responder a la provocación de Hellhound que no en separarse de él e intentar poner distancia entre ellos. Sabía que la segunda opción era la correcta, pero… Su mente estaba enturbiada como si hubiera bebido mucho alcohol. Sentía un extraño calor en su cuerpo que nada tenía que ver con Hellhound. Su estómago, antes apretado por el miedo y los nervios, parecía enviar nuevas señales propias de la emoción a su cerebro, como cuando realizaba picados con su nave.

No. Ese día, en ese momento, no se sentía como para hacer lo correcto.

Ese día, ella sentía que debía hacer otra cosa. Sentía que podía e iba a hacer lo que quisiera. Quería hacerlo. Tal vez fuera un error…pero lo _NECESITABA_. Y lo que quería hacer era…

-Te noto extrañamente callada, amor-comentó con tono divertido Hellhound. Tracer lo miró de reojo, su mirada fija en la de él. Hellhound la miraba con aire divertido, encarnando una ceja, mientras ella parecía desafiarlo con la mirada-. ¿Acaso te ha molestado que tu desobediente perro haya decidido rebelarse contra ti?-preguntó, gruñendo ligeramente al lado de su oído para desconcertarla. Tracer, sin embargo, no se iba a dejar derrotar así como así.

-¿Molestarme? ¿Ese pequeño mordisquito?-preguntó ella con tono divertido, siendo entonces el turno de Hellhound para sorprenderse-. Por favor, ese pequeño gesto de rebeldía no se merece ni una cachetada en el culo, mucho menos que me moleste por ello.

-Oh, ¿en serio?-preguntó Hellhound, fingiendo sentirse apenado-. ¿Y dime, que debería hacer para…?-Sus manos empezaron a bajar de sus hombros, descendiendo cruzadas por su pecho mientras sus dedos empezaban a recorrer tentativamente el contorno de su cazadora. Tracer, en vez de luchar contra aquello, simplemente aceptó aquel cóctel de sensaciones, y se centró en su próximo movimiento. Con él, estaba segura de vencer a Hellhound en aquel pequeño juego suyo-¿…"molestarte"?

Tracer agarró las manos de Hellhound, quien se imaginó que la joven londinense ya había tenido suficiente y se había rendido. Le apartaría las manos, lo llamaría pervertido o algo similar, y entonces él podría empezar a incordiarla a base de bien con sus insinuaciones y bromas hasta acabar poniéndola roja como un tomate. Sin embargo, en vez de separarle las manos, Tracer le hizo levantarlas, y girándose las apresó contra la pared de la cueva. Pillado completamente desprevenido, Hellhound solo pudo ver con ojos abiertos de la sorpresa a la desafiante londinense. Con deliberada parsimonia, Tracer colocó una de sus rodillas peligrosamente cerca de la entrepierna del australiano y se inclinó sobre él. Su postura le impedía incorporarse o hacer fuerza, y de repente Hellhound se encontró a merced de Tracer, quien lo miraba sonriente a escasos centímetros de su cara.

La luz de su Acelerador Cronal iluminaba ligeramente sus rasgos, creando peculiares sombras que convertían su expresión en algo completamente distinto, como si se tratara de una máscara. Su expresión pícara y desafiante parecía aun más picara, como si de un bufón siniestro se tratara, aunque la proximidad de sus rostros le permitió discernir los detalles que las sombras habían intentado ocultar. Vio el ligero rubor de sus mejillas, los pequeños puntitos que marcaban su piel bajo los ojos y sobre la nariz, la pequeña sonrisa de sus suaves y carnosos labios, la mirada cargada de lujuria y deseo de sus grandes y brillantes ojos castaños, tan pálidos que casi brillaban como el oro. Hellhound sabía lo que iba a pasar, sabía que era un error, sabía que solo le iba a ocasionar problemas…y misteriosamente se encontró incapaz de resistirse. Él tal vez, muy dentro de sí…quería que pasara…Su cuerpo entero parecía necesitar que pasara. En esos momentos, si Tracer le hubiera pedido que le suplicara por ello, Hellhound no estaba muy seguro de qué hubiera sido lo que hubiera hecho.

-Un perro…hace lo que le dice su ama…-dijo Tracer en voz baja y suave, pasando el dorso de su dedo por la mejilla de Hellhound-. Y la ama quiere…que el perro cierre los ojos.

Las palabras, suaves y cargadas de significado de Tracer, estremecieron a Hellhound desde la punta de los pies hasta la cima de su cabeza. Era la primera vez en su vida que sentía con tanta intensidad el poco control que tenía de la situación, y por raro que pareciera eso no le molestaba en absoluto. Al contrario, era tan…extraño… Por un instante, Hellhound ya no supo si estaban jugando, o qué puñetas estaba pasando allí. Sus gracias y bromas murieron en su garganta, sus ideas e intenciones se atoraron en su cerebro, la fuerza de su cuerpo le abandonó y lo dejó a merced de Tracer. En ese momento, lo único que era capaz de hacer era mirar a la cara a aquella mujer tan fascinante, y cumplir su voluntad. Cerrando los ojos, Hellhound espero a que Tracer hiciera lo que quisiera con él. " _Qué demonios…seguro que será divertido"_ pensó, sonriendo por dentro. Total, ¿qué era lo peor que le podía pasar? Fuera lo que fuera, él se veía capaz de contrarrestarlo, de volver a su favor la situación. No era su primera vez en esa clase de juegos, y siempre se las arreglaba para volver a ser el que llevaba las riendas, ser el que dominaba. Lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar.

Tracer se sorprendió al ver que Hellhound cerraba los ojos, tal y como ella le había indicado. No esperaba que le fuera a hacer caso, y en el fondo sintió flaquear su valor al haber llegado tan lejos. No tenía ni idea de cuales podían ser los pensamientos de Hellhound, pero lo que sí tenía claro era que ni ella misma estaba muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo. Muchas cosas podían salir mal, y lo más seguro era que aquel momento lo cambiara todo tanto para ella como para él. " _Ahora o nunca, Tracer"_ , se dijo a sí misma. " _Es como cuando haces un picado: o te arriesgas y te lo juegas todo, o corriges el rumbo y pierdes la oportunidad"_.

Llegó el momento. En su mente, Tracer se vio dándole un capirotazo a Hellhound en la frente, riéndose de él y burlándose por lo lindo y adorable que había sido que le hubiera hecho caso, que hubiera cerrado los ojos por petición de Tracer ante la promesa de…de… ¿de qué? ¿Qué esperaba Hellhound que le fuera a hacer ella? ¿Es que acaso quería que ella le…? La imagen de victoria de su mente cambio, provocando que enrojeciera una vez más, y sin saber porque ya no fue capaz de apartarla de su cabeza.

Tragó saliva. Su boca se le había secado de repente. El calor de su cuerpo se mezclaba con el de él, pero ya no sentía nada de eso. Sus intenciones estaban cambiando. Su plan de victoria tambaleaba como un barco en pleno temporal ante la duda y las segundas intenciones que iban aflorando en su fuero interno. Hellhound parecía haberse rendido, y ella se encontró incapaz de conformarse con una simple y temporal victoria. Su piel parecía temblar por todo su cuerpo, y sentía la fría garra de los nervios clavada en su vientre. Suspirando, trató de librarse de esos sentimientos tan desagradables, y volvió a mirar más decidida a Hellhound. Si Hellhound se rendía, entonces ella pensaba sentenciar su victoria allí y en ese preciso instante. Un golpecito en la frente, y ganaría. Un golpecito…un golpecito…

Poco a poco, lentamente, Tracer acercó sus labios a los de Hellhound, uniéndolos en un tierno y suave beso.

La luz del Acelerador ya no alumbraba sus caras, pero no les hacía falta ver para saber que el otro estaba ahí. Su beso, a diferencia del primero, fue dulce y lento, cada uno tomándose su tiempo para saborear cada instante y sensación. Tracer, al darse cuenta de lo que había acabado haciendo, hizo el gesto de apartarse, pero rápidamente volvió al ataque, incapaz de seguir controlándose. Había sido un error besarlo, ya que en el momento en que sus labios se encontraron las sensaciones que sintió en ese momento la intoxicaron y engancharon como una peligrosa droga. Hellhound, por su parte, no estaba mucho mejor que Tracer. La sensación era mil veces mejor porque no había visto venir el beso, y sintió que había respondido torpemente a los esfuerzos de Tracer por obtener placer de aquella interacción. Poco a poco, su beso fue ganando intensidad, a medida que sus manos se agarraban firmemente al cuerpo del otro, como si quisieran asegurarse de que su presa no se les iba a escapar hasta haberse saciado del todo.

Las emociones y sensaciones extasiaron a la pareja de supervivientes, ambos sintiendo como el desenfrenado calor del deseo se apoderaba de sus cuerpos y les hacía buscar el contacto del cuerpo del otro, desatando sus instintos más primitivos y desinhibiéndolos por completo de cualquier freno o reparo que pudieran haber experimentado. Recuerdos de su primer encuentro asaltaron la mente de Tracer, descubriendo sorprendida que en ambas ocasiones había sido ella la que había dado el primer paso, la que se había lanzado e incitado a Hellhound con sus acciones, besándolo y provocando que el deseo se arraigara en su ser. Toda esa situación, toda esa confusión, toda esa rabia, impotencia, frustración…todo era por…

Algo húmedo recorrió la mejilla de Hellhound. Abriendo los ojos, se encontró con la conmocionada expresión de Tracer, quien había empezado a llorar a mitad del beso al darse cuenta de quien había empezado todo aquel lio. Separando sus labios, Hellhound apoyó su mano en la cara de Tracer, recorriendo con el pulgar el sendero por el que habían discurrido las lágrimas. Tracer, sin abrir los ojos, apoyó su cara en la mano de él, buscando consuelo a pesar de saber lo raro que era buscarlo en Hellhound, quien supuestamente era su enemigo.

-…todo es por mi culpa-dijo finalmente Tracer, mirando a un lado. Sin entender muy bien que pasaba, Hellhound dejó que Tracer se apartara de él y volviera a sentarse enfrente de él, enterrando la cara entre las rodillas. A juzgar por los sollozos, se había puesto a llorar.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Hellhound, sorprendido por aquel cambio de actitud. Al ver que no le respondía, se incorporó y se arrodilló enfrente de ella, colocándole las manos en sus hombros. Tracer se negó a responderle, y en su lugar intentó apartarle las manos de sus hombros. Sin embargo, no consiguió apartar a Hellhound, quien siguió intentando mantener agarrada a Tracer. Al final, frustrada, alzó la cabeza y miró a Hellhound con ojos llorosos.

-Déjame… ¡Que me dejes!-exclamó ella, pero era incapaz de librarse de Hellhound. Al final, este la atrapó sujetándola por ambos lados de la cara con gentileza, y obligándola a mirarle. Tracer pronto empezó a sollozar de nuevo, pero esta vez se abrazó a Hellhound. Este, sin decir nada, la dejó desahogarse, rodeándola con un brazo y acariciando su cabeza con el otro.

Fuera, la tormenta seguía rugiendo furiosa mientras la nieve caía del oscurecido cielo a la pálida montaña. En la cueva, solo los quedos sollozos de Tracer se oían de vez en cuando. Poco a poco, a medida que pasaron los minutos, estos fueron distanciándose hasta finalmente desaparecer. El silencio se hizo finalmente en la cueva.

-Soy una idiota…-dijo Tracer, más calmada, rompiendo el silencio.

-Lo sé-dijo Hellhound, sonriendo ligeramente. Con la cara enterrada aun en su pecho, Tracer no pudo evitar sonreír a pesar de las lágrimas.

-Dios, eres de lo que no hay… En esta situación deberías decirme que no, que soy la mujer más encantadora y lista que jamás habías conocido en tu vida.

-Ah, ¿tenía que decirte eso?-preguntó con fingido tono de inocencia-. Puedo hacerlo, pero mi mama me dijo que no dijera nunca mentiras.

Tracer, sonriendo, respondió dándole un par de golpes en el pecho, de los cuales Hellhound no intentó defenderse. Poco a poco, Tracer acabó de calmarse, y pudo limpiarse las lágrimas de la cara sin que nuevas intentaran sustituirlas. Agarrándola por las muñecas, Hellhound la dirigió de nuevo a su lado, situándola entre sus piernas y envolviéndola nuevamente con sus brazos mientras apoyaba la espalda de la joven contra su pecho desnudo. Tracer no intentó defenderse, ni impedírselo a Hellhound. En su lugar, se limitó a aceptar el calor del cuerpo del australiano, el cual era un enorme alivio en comparación con el frío que hacía en el interior de aquella cueva.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante un buen rato, permitiéndoles escuchar sin problemas el aullido de la tormenta que aun se encontraba en el exterior. La temperatura había subido ligeramente gracias a Hellhound, permitiendo a Tracer escapar del frío y relajarse poco a poco. Su cuerpo, aunque algo adolorido, se sentía extrañamente ligero y cálido, de manera que su herida pasó a un segundo plano en su cabeza. El resto de ella, pero, seguía sumida en el lío de pensamientos y sensaciones que su mente tan desesperadamente intentaba controlar y clasificar, como si aquello pudiera poner algo de orden y permitirle ver cómo resolver esa extraña situación.

-Tracer-dijo Hellhound, rompiendo el silencio-…tenemos que hablar.

-…sí.

-Mira, lo que intentaba decirte en la nave… La doctora Ziegler fue a verme la noche antes de partir. Me explicó que tú…bueno, llevabas unos días sintiéndote y actuando algo raro, y dijo que la causa podía ser yo. - Tracer no dijo nada-. No sé muy bien qué es lo que posiblemente piensas de mi, más allá de que ambos somos enemigos, pero… Imagino que entenderás que entre nosotros no podría haber otro tipo de relación más que esa.

Tracer lo sabía bien. En otras circunstancias habría creído que Hellhound simplemente se estaba riendo de ella, pero su tono era de seriedad total.

-Yo soy un criminal. Tú, una heroína. Nuestros caminos pueden cruzarse, pero nunca acabaran en el mismo lugar. Nuestras metas, nuestros objetivos, nuestras motivaciones… Todo es diferente.

-Lo sé. ¿Tan tonta me crees como para no llegar a esa conclusión yo sola?-le preguntó ella sin girarse-. Sé que esto está mal. Sé que no deberíamos estar en esta situación. ¡Sé que esto es un error! Pero…

-¿Pero?-preguntó Hellhound, estrechando su abrazo. Tracer quiso resistirse, pero al final cedió y no dijo nada, apoyando sus manos en las de Hellhound.

-…Tal vez…creo que…en el fondo, desearía…que no fuera así.

-…yo también.

-En otras circunstancias…

-Sí, hubiera sido genial-dijo Hellhound, dándole un beso en la cabeza. Tracer hizo un esfuerzo por no llorar.

-Entonces… ¿tú también…?-Hellhound suspiró.

-No lo sé. Creo que estoy como tú-respondió Hellhound-. Desde que te conozco, siento que he cambiado, al menos en lo concerniente a ti. Contigo no reacciono como con los demás, y no acabo de entender la razón. Yo…-Hellhound se pensó muy bien lo que iba a decir a continuación. La situación se le estaba escapando rápidamente de las manos, y lo siguiente que dijera podía condicionar completamente lo que sucediera en aquella cueva. Finalmente, trató de reunir el valor necesario para dejar claras las cosas, que todo volviera a su lugar. Después de todo, se suponía que su mayor defecto era ser demasiado sincero, así que… ¿por qué cambiar ahora?-…yo intenté matarte-confesó él-. Antes, en la nieve. Te iba a disparar a sangre fría para así poder escapar.

-¿…y porque no lo hiciste?-preguntó Tracer. Si le había sorprendido enterarse de que Hellhound había querido acabar con ella, no lo demostró-. Yo estaba inconsciente. Si lo hubieras hecho, en estos momentos podrías estar en la base de la montaña. Con tus poderes te sería bastante fácil.

-…

-…bueno, dime. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

-¡No lo sé, ¿vale?!-exclamó el de repente. Por alguna razón, se sentía furioso consigo mismo-. No lo sé, simplemente no pude… Tienes razón, hubiera sido lo más fácil, y en cualquier otro caso lo hubiera hecho sin pensármelo dos veces, pero…

-¿Y porque me sacaste de la nave?-volvió a preguntar Tracer-. ¿Por qué me cargaste por la montaña hasta llegar aquí? ¿Por qué sanaste mi herida? ¿Por qué me calentaste con tu cuerpo para evitar que me congelara? ¿Por qué…?

-¡Es porque…porque…!-empezó a decir Hellhound, pero de repente se quedó de piedra. ¿Por qué lo había estado haciendo? No mentía cuando decía que, si en vez de Tracer hubiera sido cualquier otro, él lo habría matado entre risas para luego escapar de allí sin más miramientos. Entonces, ¿por qué aquella chica, alguien a quien apenas conocía y que además era su enemiga, le llevaba a correr tantos riesgos? Se preocupaba por ella, sufría al verla sufrir,… Era casi como si…

" _No…"_ pensó Hellhound, al darse cuenta de cuál era la respuesta más plausible. " _No. ¡NononononoNO!"_.

-Es porque…yo…-empezó a decir Hellhound. Ya no oía a tormenta. Ya no sentía el dolor de sus huesos. Ya no sentía hambre. Ya no sentía la pared contra su espalda desnuda. Ya no sentía nada. Para él, en esos momentos todo su mundo era la mujer que descansaba apoyada en su pecho, con solo su pelo a la vista y su cara escondida al otro lado, impidiéndole ver su expresión facial-…creo…creo que…yo…-Hellhound pronunció las siguientes palabras con una mezcla de incertidumbre, resignación y horror, como si por fin hubiera llegado a la respuesta que tanto tiempo llevaba buscando, pero al hallarla no solo no hubiera sido lo que él se esperaba, sino que encima fuera la peor respuesta posible-…creo que te quiero…

-…

-…

-…yo…-empezó a decir Tracer, poco a poco y con voz entrecortada-…creo que…también…

-¿"También"…que?-preguntó el, sonriendo a pesar de su ceño fruncido y sus mejillas ruborizadas. Si él había tenido que soportar la vergüenza de llegar a esa conclusión y decirla en voz alta, por su madre que Tracer también lo diría.

-Hmmm…-gruño ella. Girándose, miró con expresión molesta a Hellhound, quien le respondió a su vez con su propio gesto de enfado. Tras sostenerse la mirada unos segundos, la cara de Tracer se relajó, desviando ligeramente la mirada. Al final, reunió el valor suficiente para decir aquello que tan fervientemente trataba de negar, la conclusión a la que tan sorprendentemente había llegado que explicaba aquellos sentimientos tan conflictivos-. Yo…creo que…también te quiero…

-…

-…

-…ah.

-¿"Ah"? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?-preguntó ella molesta.

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué me alegra saberlo? ¿Qué estoy feliz porque ambos nos…nos…?-Tracer notó, divertida, que a Hellhound parecía costarle especialmente terminar aquella frase. A su propio modo, fue divertido y adorable verlo tan cortado por la situación-¿…eso?

-Bueno, no es como si yo estuviera más a gusto con esta situación-respondió ella, apoyándose de nuevo en su pecho mirando al frente.

-Pero es que no tiene sentido…Nos conocemos de, ¿qué? ¿Tres o cuatro días? ¿Una semana?

-No, ha sido menos que eso.

-Vamos a ver, pensemos fríamente… ¿Cómo demonios puede ser que estemos en esta clase de lio, considerando el poco tiempo que hemos compartido, y lo mucho que nos odiamos en realidad?

-Puf, a mí no me preguntes. Yo soy a la que le falta como un litro de sangre. Ahora mismo, mi cabeza está demasiado pesada como para ponerme a pensar en cosas tan complicadas.

-Eh, no intentes escaquearte-respondió Hellhound, pulsando con su dedo una de sus mejillas. La suave y tierna carne de Tracer se hundió ligeramente contra su dedo, molestándola-. Estamos juntos en esto. Si queremos ponerle remedio, no nos queda otra que juntar nuestras cabezas y pensar una solución.-Un certero mordisco por parte de la londinense puso fin al asalto, a pesar de que a Hellhound parecía no dolerle especialmente y por ello no retiró el dedo

-No hay nada que pensar-respondió Tracer, soltando el dedo de Hellhound-. Tú y yo nos odiamos, _no_ nos gustamos. Tú quieres verme muerta, y yo quiero verte entre rejas. Esto que sentimos… debe ser por la adrenalina del momento, que nos ha hecho malinterpretar las cosas, lo del puente colgante o vete tú a saber el por qué. Así pues, en realidad no existe nada entre nosotros, de manera que lógicamente no tenemos que arreglar nada de nada. Simplemente volveremos a nuestras vidas, y haremos como si no pasara nada de nada, porque como ya he dicho, no pasa nada de nada.

-¿Oh, en serio?-preguntó Hellhound, sonriendo a espaldas de Tracer-. Entonces supongo que intentarás llevarme de nuevo a prisión, ¿no?- Su tono, si bien divertido, parecía poseer un ligero toque acusatorio que a Tracer no se le escapó. La mano de Hellhound ascendió hasta llegar al cuello de Tracer, sujetándoselo mientras se lo apretaba ligeramente-. En ese caso, entenderás que no vaya a dejarte vivir lo bastante como para que llegues a hacerlo, ¿verdad? Después de todo, un criminal jamás dejaría que un agente herido lo metiera en la cárcel por las buenas. Orgullo criminal y todo eso…

-Adelante, hazlo-dijo Tracer, desafiante. No estaba nerviosa, ni tampoco asustada. En esos momentos, no se podía saber quién de los dos estaba más sorprendido por ello, si Hellhound o la propia Tracer-. ¿Quieres matarme? Adelante, inténtalo, a ver si esta vez sí tienes las agallas de hacerlo. Pero ten esto muy claro…-dijo, girándose hacia Hellhound de manera que lo mirara de reojo-. En el momento en que lo intentes, juro que te patearé el trasero todo lo fuerte que pueda con mi último aliento. Puede ser que al final me mates, pero ten por seguro que no te olvidarás fácilmente de mi.

La mirada de Tracer era clara y desafiante, y Hellhound tuvo por seguro que ella cumpliría su palabra de ser necesario, aunque estuviera herida, helada o le hubieran cortado las dos piernas. Hellhound miró a los ojos a Tracer sin vacilar, consciente de que le bastaba con apretar su agarre sobre su cuello para acabar con ella.

Sin embargo, lo que hizo fue echarse a reír.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Estás…estás como una puta cabra, jajajajaja!-exclamó él, soltándole el cuello. Tracer se encontró sonriendo ella también.

-Debo de estarlo, para llegar a creer que podría haber sentido algo por ti.

-¡Genial! Una loca y un idiota, los dos lanzándose puyas en el fondo de una cueva… Esto ya parece un culebrón malo de la tele.

-Cierto, cierto…- Sonriendo, ambos volvieron al estado de silencio del que habían salido, más ligeros después de haber puesto sus pensamientos al descubierto, a pesar de que su situación no había mejorado por ello. Seguían atrapados en una montaña nevada sin provisiones, modo alguno de contactar con sus amigos, ni equipo médico con el que acabar de sanar a Tracer. Y lo peor de todo,… era que estaban obligados a tener que aguantar al otro, cuya presencia seguía incomodando a cada uno de ellos y haciéndoles sentir raro-. Bueno… ¿y ahora qué?

-Ahora, nada. Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es sobrevivir a la tormenta, aunque si no para pronto me temo que nos vamos a congelar.- Tracer miró extrañada a Hellhound, que se limitó a encogerse de hombros-. ¿Qué? ¿Pensabas que iba a poder mantener esta temperatura para siempre? Yo también me canso, y si me duermo te cocerás como un pavo al horno.

-Mm-hm… Sé que esto que voy a decir sería el equivalente a tirar piedras sobre mi propio tejado, pero… ¿y a ti que te importa? Quiero decir, tú y yo somos enemigos. ¿Por qué ibas a arriesgarte tanto para mantenerme con vida como para quedarte atrapado en una cueva en el Himalaya? ¿No te sería más fácil dejarme morir y pirarte?

-Es posible… pero tampoco estoy muy seguro de que fuera a llegar hasta el pie de la montaña volando. Podría estrellarme, perderme, o cansarme a mitad del vuelo. No, prefiero quedarme aquí y ahorrar fuerzas hasta que pase la tormenta, y aprecio la compañía, ayuda a pasar el rato. De todas formas, si no nos mata el frío, lo hará la falta de comida, salvo que hayas aprendido a sobrevivir a base de piedras y nieve.

-No, me temo que no…-comentó Tracer, suspirando. Al final, daba igual que se odiaran o no. Aparentemente, ninguno de los dos iba a salir vivo de aquella montaña, de manera que no tenía sentido seguir gastando fuerzas preocupándose por algo que de todas formas no tenía solución. No se le había escapado que, al final, Hellhound no había acabado de responder a por qué se había arriesgado tanto para mantenerla con vida, pero decidió no presionar.

-Ahora que hablamos de eso, ¿quieres saber algo gracioso?-le preguntó Hellhound. Tracer, que seguía intentando aceptar estoicamente el hecho de que seguramente fuera a morir allí, se limitó a encogerse de hombros-. Yo sí puedo comer piedras.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Tracer, girándose para ver si Hellhound le estaba vacilando o no. A pesar de su sonrisa, él parecía muy seguro de sus palabras-. Venga ya…

-Lo que oyes. Si me caliento lo bastante, puedo fundir rocas y metal, mezclarlo con la boca, y hacer esculturas con lo que queda… aunque quema un montón-explicó él-. Te haría una demostración, pero no tenemos metal aquí, y si me calentara tanto seguramente te achicharraría, así que…

-Pues vaya-respondió Tracer. Ambos volvieron a quedar en silencio, hasta que finalmente ella volvió a hablar-. Si salimos de aquí, quiero verte hacerlo un día que no estemos ocupados tratando de matarnos entre nosotros.

-Trato hecho.- Él y Tracer se dieron la mano, cerrando aquel peculiar pacto entre los dos.

Tracer no tenía ni idea de qué podía ser lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza a Hellhound, pero para entonces estaba demasiado cansada como para que le importara demasiado. Acurrucándose contra el cuerpo de Hellhound, dejó que él la acomodara con sus brazos mientras escuchaban de fondo como la tormenta cubría sus huellas con cada vez más nieve. En cierta manera, aquella cueva se había vuelto sorprendentemente confortable. Estaban resguardados de la tormenta, el aire ya no estaba frío, y el cuerpo de Hellhound le proporcionaba toda la comodidad que podía llegar a necesitar. Si no fuera por toda la sangre que había perdido y por el hecho de que seguramente aquel sitio fuera a convertirse en su tumba, Tracer hubiera podido incluso sentirse a gusto allí.

Su mente no tardó en volver a centrarse en el problema que ella y Hellhound tenían en esos momentos entre manos. Estaban cerca, muy cerca, y seguramente ambos se sentían igual de turbados por sus respectivas confusiones, sin saber bien que decir al otro ni cómo actuar a continuación. Lo único que podían hacer era esperar en silencio a la muerte allí, en aquella apartada cueva, lejos de todo y de todos, sin que hubiera rastro alguno de civilización en kilómetros a la redonda y sin que hubiera ni el más mínimo atisbo de…Un momento…

-…Hellhound.

-Dime.

-Se me ha ocurrido que…si bien fuera de esta cueva somos enemigos, en estos momentos nada de eso importa. Nadie nos ve, nadie va a venir…Ahora mismo solo somos dos supervivientes que tratan de aguantar el máximo tiempo posible con vida.

-Sí, yo antes he pensado algo similar.

-Lo que digo es que… Ahora mismo tú y yo no somos tan diferentes como lo éramos al principio, cuando nos conocimos en el pub. Realmente no importa que tú seas un villano, y yo una heroína. Al fin y al cabo, seguramente los dos acabaremos muertos aquí dentro.

-No hace falta que me lo recuerdes. No tengo muchas ganas de convertirme en un cachito de hielo. Considerando mis habilidades, sería el sumun de la ironía-dijo Hellhound, poniendo mala cara. Tracer sonrió.

-Lo que quiero decir con todo esto…es que ya que vamos a morir, en vez de pelearnos y acelerar el proceso… ¿por qué no…?-Tracer se giró, mirando a Hellhound a la cara. Su mirada era clara y decidida, sus ojos brillantes por la luz de su Acelerador Cronal, mientras Hellhound le devolvía la mirada al entender lo que la londinense se proponía-¿…simplemente…hacemos lo que queramos…, sin importar nuestro pasado o nuestro bando?- Hellhound sonrió.

-Agente Oxton… ¿Me está proponiendo lo que creo que me está proponiendo?- Tracer hizo girar sus ojos, sonriendo.

-Ya sabes lo que quiero decir. Sé que tú también lo quieres, casi tanto o más que yo. Así que… ¿qué me dices?-le preguntó con un guiño de ojos-. ¿Te apetece ser un poco malo?

Riendo entre dientes, Hellhound miró a Tracer y se encogió de hombros como si se hubiera acabado de resignar.

-En fin, técnicamente no puedo negarme a las órdenes de una agente de la ley-respondió Hellhound, agarrando a Tracer por la barbilla y alzando su cara. Sus miradas y sonrisas desafiantes se reflejaban en los ojos del otro, idénticas como idénticos eran sus pensamientos-. Además…no me parece tan malo eso de morir aquí, si puedo hacerlo contigo a mi lado.- El comentario de Hellhound hizo enrojecerse a Tracer como nunca, quien se encontró sonriendo ampliamente y riendo entre dientes, dado que tanto podía significar que la quería allí a su lado como que no le parecía mal que ella también se fuera a morir.

-Solo… cállate y bésame, idiota-dijo entre risas Tracer, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Hellhound mientras él la abrazaba también, sus labios encontrándose por tercera vez. A diferencia de los otros dos besos, ese fue extrañamente más placentero, ya que por primera vez ambos sabían lo que sentía la otra persona. Libres de dudas, se abandonaron al placer, la idea de la muerte desinhibiéndoles de toda preocupación o miedo por el futuro. Después de todo, su futuro parecía que iba a ser más bien corto, de manera que simplemente iban a disfrutar cuanto pudieran de aquella experiencia. Los fuertes brazos de Hellhound levantaron el cuerpo de Tracer y la hicieron sentarse en su regazo, sin separar en ningún momento la conexión que habían formado con sus labios. Los brazos de Tracer, más finos pero igual de fuertes que los suyos, los mantenían juntos, mientras cada uno de ellos luchaba contra el otro por el control de la situación. Sus personalidades y estilos, ambos dominantes, los cuales los llevaron a chocar en el pasado en múltiples ocasiones, en aquella tan especial les hizo combatir lengua con lengua por atrapar y conquistar la del otro, batallando mientras sus labios sellaban el pequeño campo de batalla donde estaba teniendo el feroz encuentro.

Recorrieron cada espacio de sus bocas, cada diente, cada parte de su ser mientras sus lenguas parecían moverse de aquí para allá como animales salvajes, dando rienda suelta a sus sentimientos y buscando ver cuán salvajes podían llegar a sentirse en aquellos momentos, siempre buscando eclipsar al otro. Pronto, Hellhound rompió el contacto entre ambos y atacó su cuello, hundiendo ligeramente sus dientes en la suave piel de Tracer mientras esta soltaba un ligero gemido ante aquel sorpresivo contacto. Su lengua recorrió su piel, mandando un millón de descargas a su cerebro a modo de placer y provocando que tuviera que morderse el labio inferior para evitar gritar. Sus manos recorrieron descontroladas el pelo y la espalda de Hellhound, agarrándose a él con fuerza mientras intentaba por todos los medios impedirle separarse de ella, como si su único deseo en aquel momento fuera que él la devorara por completo. Una vez más, sus labios se volvieron a encontrar, chocando en una vorágine descontrolada de deseo irrefrenable que amenazaba con arrebatarles a ambos la razón. En un momento dado, Tracer incluso llegó a morderle el labio inferior a Hellhound, haciéndolo sangrar ligeramente y tirando de él al separarse, ambos sonriéndose como indicativo de que los dos querían más de aquello.

-Hellhound…

-Llámame William. Total, no es como si hubiera nadie más que pudiera oír nuestros nombres de verdad.

-Vale. Pero solo si tú me llamas…-Tracer apoyó su frente en la de él, mirándose directamente a los ojos-…Lena.

-Elenita-dijo Hellhound, sonriendo con picardía. Tracer hinchó un moflete y le dio un manotazo en el pecho-. Au…

-Eres incorregible, maldito perro desobediente…rebelde…villano…-dijo ella, besándole en la frente, en la nariz, y en los labios tras cada palabra. Las manos de Hellhound aprovecharon para recorrer el cuerpo de Tracer, deteniéndose en los lugares que estaban solo cubiertos por la fina capa de tela de su mono anaranjado, y apretar ligeramente con los dedos. Sus manos se agarraron a los cachetes de Tracer, y al apretar Hellhound pudo ver un ligero cambio de expresión en Tracer, como si aquel breve momento de intensidad hubiera acabado de activar su interruptor de encendido.

-Es culpa de la dueña si el perro se porta mal.

-Cierto. Tendré que…corregir eso personal y duramente-dijo ella, sonriéndole peligrosamente. Hellhound, lejos de asustarse, sintió de nuevo como su corazón daba un brinco y sus nervios se disparaban a medida que Tracer enviaba de nuevo aquellas peculiares señales de respuesta a su cerebro. Era extraño, y un poco aterrador, pero Hellhound se encontró deseándolas como un drogadicto desea su propio veneno.

Hellhound y Tracer siguieron besándose durante un largo rato, ninguno de los dos preocupado ya por el tiempo, de manera que se tomaron un buen rato en disfrutar de aquel instante. Sus lenguas, labios y manos recorrieron cada parte que ellos identificaron como posibles objetivos, ambos deseosos de ver en la cara de otro aquel ligero estremecimiento que indicaba que habían dado en el blanco. En cierto modo, no era diferente a cualquiera de sus peleas y enfrentamientos anteriores, con la única diferencia que en aquel momento no había perdedores. Solo buscaban disfrutar del encuentro, y la satisfacción de hacer rendirse al otro al placer. En un momento dado, Hellhound notó que la respiración de Tracer se volvía algo irregular y agitada, mucho más que la suya, pero no le dio importancia hasta que de pronto Tracer se desplomó encima suyo, todavía agarrada a él como si fuera un salvavidas en el medio del océano.

-¡Lena!-exclamó Hellhound, tratando de ver que le pasaba a la joven londinense. Su cara estaba algo pálida y la mirada desenfocada, pero por lo demás no parecía encontrarse especialmente mal. Sonriendo, Tracer le quitó importancia al asunto con un vago gesto.

-No…no pasa nada, cielo. Solo me...me he mareado un poco.- Hellhound dedujo que aquello debía deberse, seguramente, a toda la sangre que Tracer había perdido hasta que Hellhound le cauterizó las heridas. Después de todo lo que había tenido que pasar, no creía que pudiera encontrarse en condiciones de soportar toda aquella excitación, aunque estuviera resultando muy placentero. Tracer, pero, parecía tener otra cosa en mente-. Venga, sigamos…-dijo, tratando de besar de nuevo a Hellhound. Muy a su pesar, Hellhound colocó un dedo en su camino, deteniendo sus labios a un paso de volver a chocarse.

-Creo que será mejor que esperamos a que te recuperes un poco para…ir más lejos-dijo Hellhound con tranquilidad, medio sonriendo mientras trataba de convencer a Tracer-. No me gustaría que te diera un bajón en medio del asunto y te quedaras sin poder gozar plenamente de mis "habilidades".

-Oh, vaya, que galante, William…-comentó sarcástica Tracer con una sonrisa-. ¿Debo entender pues que tus intenciones hacia mí no son puras?-preguntó, fingiendo ser una dama tierna e inocente. Hellhound, sonriendo como un pirata sonreiría ante un abundante tesoro, se colocó a un centímetro de su cara.

-Retorcidas, perversas, y malintencionadas como pocas, amor.- Hellhound besó los labios de Tracer, apenas un breve contacto entre ellos para dar a entender lo que quería decir con sus palabras-. Tú descansa, recupérate, y te demostraré encantado lo malo que puedo llegar a ser.

Tracer, riendo entre dientes, se acomodó contra el pecho de Hellhound, acurrucándose y encogiendo el cuerpo para estar lo más en contacto con su piel posible. Abriendo los ojos, lo miró directamente a la cara, encarnando una ceja y sonriendo con aire de diversión.

-¿Debería preocuparme porque vuelvas a intentar matarme mientras duermo?-Hellhound no pudo evitar soltar un par de carcajadas.

-Nah, no te preocupes. Aun hay cosas que me interesaría hacer contigo, y sería mejor que estuvieras viva para entonces. Quiero poder mirarte a la cara cuando finalmente quiebre tu voluntad y te haga mía.- Tracer encarnó una ceja.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿No querrás decir mejor que quieres que te mire a la cara cuando YO te haga suplicar por piedad al domesticarte como a un perrito?-preguntó desafiante, ambos sonriendo con sus mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas. Tracer, poco a poco, adoptó un semblante más serio y preocupado-. ¿Seguirás…seguirás ahí cuando despierte?

Sonriendo ligeramente, Hellhound se inclinó y besó la frente de Tracer, acariciando sus rebeldes cabellos mientras ella cerraba los ojos y empezaba a dormir.

-Aquí estaré. Recuerda que quiero estar presente cuando llegue tu final…

-Hm…-murmuró Tracer, acomodándose mientras poco a poco su mente se encerraba a descansar dentro de su cuerpo-…anda y que te den, capullo.

-Cuando quieras, perra.-Fue lo último que Tracer oyó antes de caer en un tranquilo sueño, sonriendo y negando ligeramente con la cabeza.

Hellhound contempló como la respiración de Tracer se normalizaba y generaba un constante vaivén en su pecho, señal de que por fin estaba descansando completamente, en vez de entre espamos de dolor y temblores. Al verla así, tan calmada y con esa expresión risueña en su rostro, Hellhound no pudo evitar pensar en lo guapa que era, y en la rabia que le daba que se hubieran tenido que conocer en semejantes circunstancias. Entendía que Tracer era su enemiga, y no mentía cuando dijo que quería estar presente cuando le llegara su final…pero, a su vez, no podía evitar pensar en lo mucho que le hubiera gustado que ella no hubiera sido una agente del orden, o él un criminal. Tal vez…solo tal vez entonces… Pero eso no era más que deseos y pensamientos que jamás se iban a cumplir. Las cosas eran como eran, y no había más que hablar. Así pues, suspirando con una sonrisa de resignación en el rostro, Hellhound se apoyó mirando en dirección a la tormenta de nieve, escuchando la suave respiración de Tracer, mientras esperaba imperturbable a que llegara lo que tuviera que llegar.

* * *

Las horas pasaron volando para Hellhound, quien siguió contemplando el apacible rostro de Tracer mientras dormía, inmóvil como una estatua por si algún movimiento suyo provocaba que aquel rostro angelical cambiara o que su joven poseedora se despertara. La tormenta de nieve perdió intensidad en el exterior, pasando a convertirse en un fuerte viento que arrastraba la nieve de un lado para el otro, mientras su lejano aullido entraba en la cueva y resonaba en el oído de Hellhound. Sin relojes encima, no podía saber cuánto rato llevaban allí metidos, pero a juzgar por el sueño que tenía por lo menos debían de haber pasado cinco o seis horas desde que entraron allí por primera vez. Su mente se distrajo imaginándose lo que pudo ser y lo que había sido, preguntándose como habrían sido las cosas si hubiera tomado otras decisiones en su vida. ¿Y si no hubiera salvado a Tracer? ¿Y si nunca hubiera viajado a Londres? ¿Y si nunca hubiera aceptado la oferta de Junkrat? ¿Y si no se hubiera unido a los Chatarreros? ¿Y si…?

Muchas cosas hubieran sido diferentes. El mayor cambio que hubiera sufrido de no haber hecho todas esas cosas era que jamás hubiera podido conocer a Tracer, y por tanto hubiera podido seguir viviendo su vida como hasta el momento. No habría tenido pensamientos raros ni choques con Tracer, no habría sido capturado por Overwatch, y no habría acabado atrapado en la cima de una montaña (ni siquiera él tenía del todo claro si sus poderes le habrían sacado de allí sano y salvo, pero eso era algo que ni Tracer ni nadie necesitaban saber). Habría seguido atracando y divirtiéndose con su banda, llevando a cabo toda clase de maldades y fechorías por todo el mundo sin que nada ni nadie pudiera detenerlos. Era curioso, pues, como un simple encuentro en un pub londinense podía llevar a un hombre a conocer a su peor enemiga, rescatarla de una nave en ruinas, y a besarla en una cueva alejada de la mano de Dios ante el prospecto de que, de todas maneras, los dos la iban a palmar allí dentro.

" _En fin, no todo ha sido tan malo_ ", pensó Hellhound, mirando distraído al techo de la cueva. " _He tenido una vida divertida, y los últimos momentos han sido gratificantemente pacíficos. Un techo sobre mi cabeza, una chica guapa con la que enrollarme, chica que además es mí peor enemiga y a quien podré ver morir lentamente delante de mis narices, cosa que no es sino un plus para mí… Un par de cervezas, y ya podría irme al hoyo en paz"._

Un peculiar ruido, muy diferente al sonido del viento que tanto rato llevaba oyendo, llamó la atención de Hellhound. Era un creciente estruendo que parecía ganar intensidad por momentos, hasta que tras un suave golpe se detuvo por completo. Hellhound se preguntaba qué demonios podía haber sido eso, hasta que oyó como la nieve se desmenuzaba y crujía, el sonido de pasos abriéndose camino hasta la entrada de la cueva. Los dueños de los pasos que hacían crujir la nieve entraron en la cueva, el eco de sus botas golpeando las piedras llegando hasta donde estaba Hellhound. Con cuidado, Hellhound se quitó a Tracer de encima, apoyándola en el suelo y dejándola estirada en el sitio donde momentos antes había estado él. La roca seguía caliente, y Tracer se acurrucó contra ella mientras seguía profundamente dormida. Tras colocarse el chaleco y el bombín, Hellhound se colocó mirando al pasillo que conectaba el exterior con su pequeño refugio, preparándose para quien fuera que los hubiera encontrado.

Dos hombres uniformados, vestidos con idénticos trajes de combate negros y mascaras semejantes a calaveras, entraron en la cueva armados con ametralladoras, apuntando rápidamente a Hellhound mientras él les disparaba una rápida ráfaga de calor. Por desgracia, los reflejos de aquellos hombres les permitieron esquivar el ataque, y refugiarse tras una de las paredes de piedra.

-¡Alto el fuego, alto el fuego!-exclamo uno de los desconocidos. Hellhound, si bien dejó de disparar, no bajó las manos.

-¿Quiénes sois vosotros? No sois agentes de Overwatch, eso seguro.

-Somos agentes de Talon, señor Craig-dijo el otro, sorprendiendo a Hellhound al ver que lo habían reconocido-. Hemos venido a por usted.

-¿En serio? ¡Pues será mejor que os traigáis todo un puto ejército, si queréis quedaros con mi cabeza!-exclamó Hellhound, disparando un par de andanadas más.

-¡No, no es eso! Hemos venido para reclutarlo.- Hellhound dejó de disparar. Uno de los agentes asomó la cabeza, y al ver que Hellhound ya no parecía dispuesto a seguir disparando (aunque por su mirada estaba claro que los freiría en un instante si intentaban algo), dejó el arma en el suelo y alzó las manos en gesto pacificador-. Contactamos con sus socios el día que Overwatch le capturó. Les contratamos y, a cambio de sus servicios, pusieron como condición que le ayudáramos a escaparse.

-Un momento… ¿Los capullos que nos derribaron eran vuestros hombres?-preguntó Hellhound.

-Así es. La idea era tomar el avión en pleno vuelo, pero no contamos con la tormenta ni tanta resistencia por parte de los de Overwatch. Su accidente no estaba planeado, pero vinimos para confirmar si seguía con vida o no.

-¿Y cómo me habéis encontrado?

-Fácil. Usamos un radar térmico para buscar señales intensas de calor. Imaginamos que, en una montaña nevada, el único punto de calor existente solo podía ser usted.

-Chicos listos-dijo Hellhound, y luego suspiró.

-¡Eh, es esa agente de Overwatch, Tracer!-exclamó el otro agente, que mientras su compañero había estado charlando con Hellhound había aprovechado e ido a comprobar el segundo ocupante de la base. Hellhound vio como el agente la apuntaba con su arma.

-Sí, es mi prisionera-se inventó Hellhound a la carrera, casi sin pensar-. Quería asegurarme de tener algo con lo que negociar en caso de que sus compañeros aparecieran para buscar supervivientes.

-Sabia decisión. Por desgracia para ella-dijo el agente, apuntando a la cabeza de la inadvertida Tracer-, su rescate no llegará a tiempo…

-Un momento-dijo Hellhound, apartando el arma de Tracer. El agente y él se miraron durante unos instantes, los ojos de Hellhound clavados en los rojos cristales del casco del operativo de Talon-…Ella es mía. Me tuvieron encerrado y encadenado como a un animal por su culpa, de manera que si alguien se va a cargar a esta perra, ese alguien voy a ser yo-dijo, apartando de un empujón al agente. No intentó decir nada, y su compañero tampoco-. ¿Tenéis un transporte?

-Sí, señor. Justo afuera, una nave nos espera para llevarnos a la base.

-Joder, pues parece una misión muy chunga para que la hayáis completado vosotros dos solos, ¿no?-dijo Hellhound, cogiéndole la pistola con silenciador del cinturón al agente y apuntando con ella a Tracer.

-Otros tres agentes nos esperan fuera. En cuanto elimine a la…

-Sí, sí, sí…Tú ves informando de que vamos para allá, y enseguida acabo con esto de aquí-dijo Hellhound, despidiéndolo con un vago gesto de la mano. El agente, dándose la vuelta, encendió su radio.

-Tango 1 a Tango 2, aquí Tango 1. ¿Me recibís?- La respuesta de la nave resonó en su oído-. Hemos encontrado al objetivo, repito, hemos encontrado al objetivo-. Algo empezó a oler a quemado en el interior de la cueva, pero considerando el calor que hacía en aquel espacio tan cerrado y a la máscara que llevaba en la cara, el agente creyó que se lo estaba imaginado-. La agente de Overwatch Tracer está aquí también. Procedemos a su eliminación antes de volver a la nave. Tenemos que irnos antes de que alguien aparezca a meter las narices. Informa a Base Bravo de todo. Cambio y corto.

El agente apagó su radio justo a tiempo para oir el sonido de algo metálico cayendo al suelo. Extrañado, se dio la vuelta para ver qué había sido eso, y porque aun no había oído disparar a Hellhound contra Tracer. Al darse la vuelta, vio la respuesta a ambas incógnitas.

Hellhound, con el arma todavía en la mano, había atravesado el pecho de su compañero con su otro brazo, su mano dorada asomándose por la espalda del hombre a quien había arrebatado la pistola. Este tembló en su sitio y trató de agarrar a Hellhound mientras su voz sonaba como si estuviera atragantándose con algo, su burbujeante sonido indicando que seguramente se trataba de su propia sangre. Tras un par de estertores finales más, su cuerpo quedó flácido y dejó de hacer fuerza.

-Lo siento, colega-dijo Hellhound, alzando la pistola y apuntando al otro agente con una sonrisa en el rostro-. Si te sirve de consuelo… yo tampoco tengo muy claro qué coño estoy haciendo.

Antes de que el sorprendido agente pudiera apuntarle con el arma, Hellhound abrió fuego a quemarropa contra él, golpeando varias veces su casco hasta que finalmente una de las balas consiguió penetrarle por el cristal del ojo derecho, y atravesarle la cabeza. Su cuerpo cayó sin más ceremonia al suelo, donde poco a poco empezó a dejar un oscuro charco de sangre. Hellhound tiró la pistola al lado, y miró a Tracer. Su expresión era de ligera molestia, y parecía que el ruido la había incomodado un poco, pero extrañamente seguía tan profundamente dormida como al principio. Retirando el brazo del pecho del otro cadáver, dejó que cayera sin cuidado al suelo, a sus pies. Después, lo agarró por ambos brazos y lo arrastró junto a su compañero.

-Ah… en serio, ¿qué demonios estoy haciendo…? En fin, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Esperadme aquí, chicos-les dijo a los cuerpos, dándole una palmada en el hombro a uno de ellos-. Enseguida vuelvo.

En el exterior de la cueva, el Sol empezaba a salir tentativamente por el horizonte montañoso, bañando con su luz la nieve virgen que la tormenta depositó la noche anterior. Junto a la entrada de la cueva, uno de los agentes esperaba pacientemente a que sus compañeros salieran con el objetivo. Acababan de recibir la confirmación de que habían encontrado al hombre a por quien habían ido, y seguramente no tardarían demasiado en salir.

Efectivamente, ahí estaba su objetivo: descamisado, algo ensangrentado, pero su cara era la misma que la de la foto que les habían pasado. William Jackson Craig, el Hellhound.

-Buenas días-dijo él, saludando al agente.

-¿Y los agentes que habían entrado?-preguntó en seguida el agente.

-¿Ah, ellos? Bueno, se han quedado dentro para darse el lote entre ellos. Me pidieron que no lo contara, pero… soy muy cotilla-explicó Hellhound como si nada. Mirando por encima de su hombro, fijó su mirada en la oscura nave de Talon, semejante a una punta de flecha roja y negra-. ¿Esa es la nave?

-Sí. Dentro le esperan dos agentes más por si precisa atención medica.-El agente de Talon notó que la sangre del cuerpo de Hellhound parecía bastante reciente, y lo más raro de todo era que ni siquiera parecía ser suya.

-Nah, estoy sano como un toro. Por cierto-dijo Hellhound, colocándose frente al agente. Después, señaló con su dedo al pecho del soldado-, tienes una mancha ahí.

-¿Una mancha? ¿De qué?-preguntó, bajando la cabeza. Un fino rayo de calor salió de la punta del dedo de Hellhound cuando este lo levantó, atravesando limpiamente la cabeza del agente. Sin haber llegado a darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, cayó de espaldas al suelo, rígido como un árbol que hubiera sido talado.

-De sangre, me parece-dijo Hellhound, sonriendo macabramente. Pasando por encima del cuerpo, cuyo agujero aun humeaba por el letal ataque de Hellhound, este empezó a caminar hacia la nave.

Sus ocupantes apenas habían sido conscientes de lo sucedido, pero al ver acercarse al australiano y haber visto caer a su compañero, supieron que algo muy malo estaba pasando allí.

-¿Pero qué coño…?-exclamó sorprendido uno de ellos. Armándose rápidamente con su ametralladora reglamentaria, salió a todo correr de la nave y apuntó con ella al pecho de Hellhound. Este, al verlo, se limitó a seguir andando, su cuerpo calentándose tanto que la nieve se fundía a su paso, sus tatuajes brillando con gran intensidad-. ¡MUERE!-gritó a pleno pulmón el agente, abriendo fuego contra Hellhound, quien no hizo el intento de apartarse.

Los mortíferos proyectiles del arma salieron zumbando del humeante cañón del arma en medio de una serie de fuertes estallidos, volando velozmente por el aire hasta impactar en el pecho de Hellhound…o al menos esa era la idea. El calor de su cuerpo era inconmensurable, y para cuando las balas finalmente atravesaron las capas y capas de aire caliente que los separaban, se acabaron de fundir al entrar en contacto con la ultra caliente piel de Hellhound, quien empezó a retroceder a causa de los impactos de las balas. Si bien no podían herirle, la fuerza con la que iban hacía que le picara bastante e incluso que le doliera allí donde le daban, si bien siempre era preferible a que lo dejaran como un colador. El dolor de los impactos hizo sonreír a Hellhound, motivándolo a avanzar hacia su atacante. Sí, violencia y sangre. Por fin, algo a lo que sí estaba acostumbrado.

El agente siguió disparando hasta vaciar el cargador. Sorprendido, vio que Hellhound seguía de pie, con el pecho cubierto de una masa plateada y bastante liquida que él se quitó de encima con un ademán de la mano. Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-¿Pero qué…? ¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS ERES!?-dijo el aterrado agente, tratando de recargar lo más rápido posible. Sin embargo, Hellhound consiguió salvar en un instante la distancia que los separaba, y antes de que el desgraciado agente pudiera volver a dispararle, Hellhound le agarró con ambas manos de la cabeza.

-Soy un australiano-dijo con orgullo, antes de fundirle el casco en la cabeza al agente y apretar hasta hacérsela girar en un antinatural ángulo acompañado de un siniestro crujido de huesos. Para cuando el resto del cuerpo acabó de caer al suelo, Hellhound ya había entrado en el interior de la nave.

El piloto, al ver salir a Hellhound, había empezado a poner en marcha la nave, pero a pesar de intentar darse toda la prisa posible, era como si el frío de la montaña hubiera helado ligeramente los propulsores, dificultando su arranque. Sus nervios no impidieron que llevara a cabo su tarea, ya que no por nada era un experto piloto con años de experiencia. Finalmente, la nave volvió a la vida, y lo último que pudo hacer en vida antes de que Hellhound le atravesara la garganta con un dedo ultra calentado fue sonreír de alivio al creer que iba a vivir para contar aquella historia en la base.

-¡Anda, pero si me has encendido la nave y todo! Que amable…-dijo al desafortunado piloto que trataba de agarrarse la garganta mientras se ahogaba por la falta de aire y por toda la sangre que le estaba entrando en los pulmones-. Por desgracia, me vas a llenar el asiento de sangre, así que mejor te vas a desangrarte a otra parte-dijo Hellhound, abriendo la compuerta del piloto y pateando su cuerpo al exterior, donde siguió retorciéndose en el suelo hasta morir.

Por suerte para Hellhound, no parecía que los agentes hubieran podido transmitir nada a la base sobre el ataque, de manera que nadie tendría por qué saber lo que había pasado allí. Sentado ahora a los mandos de la nave, Hellhound activó el sistema de navegación para ver cuál era la ruta que pensaban seguir aquellos pardillos. Al parecer, Talon tenía una base en la India, convenientemente cerca de donde estaba él, de manera que ahí era a donde se iba a dirigir a continuación. Si Junkrat y Roadhog estaban realmente con ellos, lo mejor para él sería ir allí.

Su mirada se posó entonces en la entrada de la cueva, y sus pensamientos en la persona que seguía durmiendo en su interior. Sabía que si se iba, la próxima vez que se vieran lo harían como enemigos, aunque tal vez eso fuera lo mejor que les podría ocurrir a ambos. Estaba claro que nada podría llegar a haber entre ambos mientras siguieran siendo héroe y villano, y puesto que ninguno de los dos iba a ceder en sus principios y a cambiar de bando, entonces no había otro posible desenlace que ellos dos tratando de destruirse mutuamente. El tiempo que habían pasado en aquella cueva, si bien extrañamente placentero, había sido un momento de debilidad que el joven australiano no tenía intención de repetir. Ahora que estaba solo, se dio cuenta de que lo que había estado haciendo y diciendo habían sido todos errores, obstáculos en el gran plan que él y Junkrat llevaban orquestando desde su salida de Australia. Lo que ambos planeaban era demasiado importante como para arriesgarlo todo por…eso, fuera lo que fuera, el error que tan desesperadamente Hellhound trataba de convencerse que había sido.

Tracer no era una mujer cualquiera, se decía a sí mismo. Era una agente de Overwatch, era su enemiga…y a los enemigos se les daba muerte.

Así pues, antes de irse, Hellhound se bajó de la nave y volvió a adentrarse en la cueva.

Tenía un asunto pendiente que resolver.

* * *

7:00 AM, sede de la corporación Vishkar al sur de la India:

El Sol hacía poco que había salido, bañando con su luz tempranera la ya despierta ciudad. La nave de Hellhound sobrevoló en poco tiempo la bulliciosa ciudad que se mostraba en todo su esplendor y envergadura a sus pies. La tecnología de camuflaje de la nave lo hacía invisible para cualquier peatón o aparato de rastreo que intentara localizarlo, de manera que Hellhound se limitó a centrarse en tratar de pilotar la nave mientras intentaba seguir las indicaciones del navegador.

Este lo dirigió hacia el gigantesco rascacielos de acero y cristal que parecía dominar la ciudad sobrepasando a todos los demás. Su aspecto era más glamuroso y nuevo, como si lo hubieran acabado de construir aquella misma mañana, y parecía gritar poder, dinero y estatus a los cuatro vientos de la ciudad. La pantalla holográfica de la nave le indicó que debía desviarse ligeramente, llevándolo hasta un pequeño hangar privado en un lateral del edificio. Unas enormes compuertas rectangulares se abrieron en la fachada, permitiéndole el paso a su interior. Tras maniobrar un poco, Hellhound finalmente aterrizó torpemente en el pequeño hangar, tan brillante y lujoso como la fachada exterior.

De la nave únicamente salió una persona: Hellhound. A pesar de seguir sin camisa, su chaleco y una chaqueta negra que había encontrado registrando las bolsas de los soldados le permitieron cubrir su desnudo torso al mundo. Su siempre presente bombín seguía calado en su cabeza, y en su boca se podía ver un humeante cigarrillo, también saqueado en su incursión a las pertenencias de los fallecidos soldados.

Su mirada se posó entonces en la única persona presente en el hangar, una joven mujer de origen hindú que llevaba su corto pelo negro recogido en un firme moño tras la cabeza. Su uniforme era sencillo, aunque elegante, y parecía seguir el mismo estilo de color que el edifico y el hangar en el que se encontraban. Mirándole con ojos serios y profesionales tras sus finas gafas sin montura, la mujer se acercó a él.

-¿Señor Craig?-preguntó sin alterarse, con formalidad. Si le había sorprendido su aspecto, no lo demostró-. Me llamo Anjali, coordinadora adjunta de la sucursal de la corporación Vishkar en India. Se me ha encomendado la tarea de llevarlo junto a sus compañeros, aunque antes debo preguntar… ¿Qué ha sido de su equipo de extracción?

-Ah, ellos…-dijo, frotándose la nuca-. Verá, dudo que lo sepan, pero alguien más sobrevivió conmigo en el accidente, una agente llamada Tracer. No sé si sabe de quién le hablo...- Anjali no respondió. En su lugar, permaneció tan imperturbable como antes, y Hellhound optó por seguir con su historia-. En fin, que cuando llegaron los agentes esos a rescatarme, la muy zorra se volvió como loca, y empezó a dispararnos a todos como si la hubiera poseído el espíritu de Clay Allison.

-Señor Craig-dijo Anjali, quien a pesar de no haber cambiado su expresión neutra parecía mirar con ojos de reproche a Hellhound-, le agradecería que controlara un poco la manera que tiene de decir las cosas mientras se encuentre en este lugar. Resulta un tanto…primitiva.

-Ah, sí, sí…Mil perdones. En fin, que la agente esa que le dije, Tracer, abatió a todo el escuadrón antes de que pudiera abrirle un par de agujeros más en el cuerpo. Me daba pereza traérmelos a todos en la nave, así que los enterré en la nieve y me vine hacia aquí.

-Entonces, ¿abatió a la agente de Overwatch? ¿Está muerta?-preguntó Anjali, mostrando algo de interés de repente.

Sonriendo, Hellhound se metió la mano en el bolsillo, y sacó algo de su interior.

-Usted dirá… ¿le parece esto prueba suficiente?-preguntó él con una cruel sonrisa.

En sus manos se encontraban las gafas de Tracer, con un peculiar agujero rodeado de cristal fundido, y una abundante cantidad de sangre detrás. La sangre, aunque algo seca, parecía reciente.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo. Algunas partes de lo de la cueva me habían sonado un poco raras, y las he reescrito como mil veces. A ver si a vosotros os gustan…**

 **Además, quisiera hacer una aclaración. No sé si a alguien más le pasa, pero a veces cuando escribes te imaginas que un capitulo irá de una manera, y a medida que escribes te das cuenta de que la historia no va por donde tú querías. Así pues, solo tienes dos opciones: borrar y escribirlo de nuevo, o tirar para adelante y aceptar que las cosas son como son. Este capítulo, por desgracia, es de la segunda clase. Aunque me gusta mucho como han ido las cosas, no quería que la relación entre Tracer y Hellhound avanzara tanto ni tan rápido. Así pues, he tenido que reescribir gran parte del capítulo para que, sin cambiar los hechos, la relación entre ambos no se volviera una "tragedia Shakesperiana" de la noche a la mañana.**

 **La cosa no va a resultar tan sencilla.**

 **Chao, chao.**


	7. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6: Senderos opuestos…una vez más

10:15 AM, Oficinas de Vishkar, India:

Junkrat y Hellhound, desde antes de que fueran conocidos por esos nombres, habían dado siempre mucho que hablar a las gentes de su alrededor. Los más jóvenes de los Fawkes y los Craig, Jameson y William, el par de vándalos locales más conocidos del pueblo en el que nacieron. Al principio fueron pequeñas tonterías de niños, como alguna gamberrada sin importancia, algún pequeño desperfecto, o alguna trastada ligeramente molesta que luego daba que hablar a los vecinos y razones a sus padres para calentarles el trasero a cachetadas. No fue hasta que fueron más mayores que empezaron a liarla de verdad.

Ambos eran una mala influencia para el otro, siempre presionándose entre sí para intentar llegar más lejos con sus bromas y proyectos. En más de una ocasión llegaron a desesperar seriamente a sus familias, las cuales pensaban que nunca conseguirían encauzar a ese par de balas perdidas que tenían por hijos. Estos sabían que, a pesar de las broncas y las reprimendas, sus familias les querían, y era por ello que a pesar de su alocado estilo de vida, siempre intentaron enorgullecer a sus madres y padres tratando de participar lo mejor posible de sus respectivos negocios familiares.

O, al menos, esa era la idea al principio…

Ambos venían de familia granjera, y así habían sido desde hacía tantas generaciones que ya nadie se molestaba siquiera en contarlas. Los Fawkes se centraban principalmente en la agricultura, plantando sus cosechas a la antigua sin plantearse nunca depender de los adelantos más modernos, prefiriendo hacer las cosas tal y como sus padres antes que ellos les enseñaron, y sus padres a su vez, y así hasta llegar a sus orígenes. Los Craig, en cambio, optaron por la ganadería como medio de sustento. Intercambiaban lo que sacaban de sus animales con los Fawkes, quienes a su vez les daban vegetales y demás. Ambas familias eran conocidas en la zona por lo bien avenidas que estaban, y de estas nadie se llevaba tan bien como Jameson y William.

Casi dos décadas después, ambos supervivientes de un holocausto que arrasó su país, destruyó sus familias y los dejó a ambos convertidos en crueles y retorcidas versiones de sus yos del pasado, Junkrat y Hellhound seguían siendo los mejores amigos. No por nada se habían lanzado el uno a los brazos del otro nada mas reencontrarse, con un desubicado Roudhog contemplando aquel tierno (y algo cursi) reencuentro con expresión impasible. Mientras Hellhound simplemente reía y zarandeaba a Junkrat de un lado para el otro, su alocado compañero no pudo evitar llorar a lagrima viva al reencontrarse con su amigo del alma, algo bastante emotivo y violento para todos los presentes que se lo quedaron contemplando sin acabar de entender que dos peligrosos criminales adultos pudieran comportarse de aquella forma…tan poco adulta y peligrosa.

¿Cómo habían llegado a esto? Permítanme que les explique…

Después del aterrizaje, Anjali había llevado a Hellhound hasta uno de los muchos ascensores presentes en el edificio, tan elegante y blanquinoso que Hellhound tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos durante todo el trayecto. Anjali, ya fuera por costumbre o por lo que fuera, parecía no tener problemas con aquella especie de cabina de bronceado a la que llamaban ascensor. Tras insertar una tarjeta en una ranura junto a los botones de las plantas, Anjali pulsó uno de los de más abajo y el ascensor empezó a descender. La luminosidad del ascensor empezó a dañar cada vez menos los ojos de Hellhound a medida que se fue acostumbrando a él, optando por mirar algo más atentamente lo que le rodeaba mientras trataba de entender por qué demonios la nave de Talon le había llevado allí.

Tras descender por varios minutos, finalmente las compuertas se abrieron para el par de pasajeros del elegante ascensor. Ante ellos se encontraba un pasillo bastante diferente en lo que a estilo se refería, por lo que Hellhound había podido ver, del resto del edificio. Las elegantes estructuras, brillantes y modernas, dieron paso a un ambiente más sórdido y oscuro. Los colores blancos y azules fueron sustituidos por el gris y el negro, el aire tan enrarecido que solo podía indicar que se encontraban bajo tierra. El cristal y las suaves superficies fueron sustituidos por el metal y el cemento, dándole la imagen contraria a lo que uno esperaría encontrar en un edificio de Vishkar. Anjali, sin cambiar su expresión de serenidad, avanzó por el sombrío pasillo, iluminado solo por los fluorescentes instalados en el techo. Cada vez más sorprendido e interesado, Hellhound optó por seguirla sin hacer preguntas por el momento.

A medida que andaban, cada vez fue quedando más claro que aquella parte del edificio no formaba parte de la Corporación Vishkar. No ya por la clara diferencia en el estilo y el color, sino por las más que evidentes medidas de seguridad presentes en aquel pasillo. Cámaras de vigilancia que cubrían cada esquina, armas automáticas apuntando desde las paredes, múltiples pasillos secundarios,… Era como si aquel sitio hubiera sido construido para resistir un asalto directo. La guía de Hellhound le llevó por aquel extraño lugar hasta llegar a una férrea compuerta circular de aspecto bastante sólido situada al final del camino. Una única marca, un dibujo de grandes proporciones, se encontraba plasmada en aquella extraña compuerta, una especie de símbolo alargado que Hellhound creyó haber visto en los uniformes de los tipos que fueron a buscarle al Himalaya.

-Sus compañeros se encuentran tras esta puerta. Por favor, espere aquí a que se abra, y siga las instrucciones que le darán a continuación-le dijo Anjali, y antes de que Hellhound pudiera preguntarle nada o despedirse siquiera, la taciturna trabajadora de Vishkar dio media vuelta y se fue por donde habían venido.

Justo cuando Anjali desaparecía tras la esquina, la compuerta junto a Hellhound pareció ponerse en funcionamiento, expulsando vapor por varias de sus rendijas a medida que el gemido del metal fregando metal resonaba por el pasillo. Varios chasquidos y crujidos después (¿cuántos cerrojos tenía esa cosa?), la compuerta se retiró girando al interior de la pared, abriendo paso a Hellhound y revelando…un espacio vacío.

La estancia tras la compuerta no era más que un espacio circular y vacio, con el techo ubicado a muchos metros de altura y cubierto por una reja a través de la cual se podía ver la luz del Sol. Extrañado, Hellhound se adentró en aquella estancia mientras trataba de calcular cuantos metros debería ascender para escapar de allí volando. ¿50? ¿100? La verja no sería un problema. En su forma de vuelo su cuerpo se calentaba lo bastante como para fundir coches y aviones. Seguro que una simple verja de acero no sería problema para…

La compuerta de acero, mucho más silenciosamente que al abrirse, se cerró y bloqueó la salida de Hellhound. Antes de que pudiera alarmarse o pensar siquiera que todo aquello había sido una trampa, el suelo empezó a descender por el interior del gigantesco tubo en el que se encontraba Hellhound, descendiendo cada vez más en las entrañas de la Tierra.

-Joder con este edificio y sus ascensores… ¿Es que nadie ha oído hablar de los beneficios de una escalera?-comentó Hellhound en voz alta, mientras proseguía el lento descenso hacia lo desconocido. Un suave murmullo acompañaba el descenso de aquella plataforma a medida que iban adentrándose en las profundidades de la gigantesca chimenea en la que parecía que estaba metido el australiano, mirando con ligero aburrimiento las marcas pintadas en las paredes que, a medida que iban bajando, iban quedando al descubierto y dando la impresión de ascender. Si Hellhound había interpretado aquellos símbolos correctamente, acababa de descender uno o dos kilómetros desde que había salido del primer ascensor.

Finalmente, la plataforma se detuvo de manera un tanto abrupta, sacudiéndolo y amenazando con tirarlo al suelo. Rápidamente, una compuerta se abrió en la pared de enfrente de Hellhound, tras la cual se encontraban varios hombres uniformados como los tipos que habían ido a buscarlo al Himalaya. A pesar de ir fuertemente armados, ninguno hizo el gesto de apuntarlo con sus armas.

-¿Señor Craig?-dijo uno de ellos, a lo que Hellhound no respondió. Aparentemente, tampoco hacía falta-. Por aquí. Le están esperando.

Hellhound fue escoltado por aquellos hombres por las instalaciones subterráneas deTalon. A primera vista parecía la típica base del malo que uno podría ver en cualquier película de espías, con hombres y mujeres vestidos con monos de trabajo revisando y reparando vehículos de combate, maquinaria pesada y grúas moviendo cajas y armamento de un lado para otro, y múltiples soldados uniformados desfilando, vigilando o simplemente permaneciendo quietos en su sitio y mirándolo todo amenazadores con sus pequeños visores rojos. Las chispas de los sopletes de los trabajadores iluminaban los espacios de trabajo de aquel lugar, tan amplio que el techo debía de quedar a un kilometro de altura, lo bastante alto como para que varios hombres aparecieran sobrevolándolo montados en pequeñas naves triangulares que no tardaron en perderse en la lejanía de la gigantesca sala, la cual se extendía más allá de lo que Hellhound alcanzó a atisbar. Grandes paredes plagadas de cajas y equipamiento, similar a unos grandes almacenes, dividían los diferentes espacios de la base, toda señalizada con marcas en el suelo de diferentes colores y carteles informativos como los que se podrían ver en un hospital.

El ajetreo en el interior de aquella gigantesca sala era considerable. Hellhound vio que, fuera lo que fuera para lo que Talon se estuviera preparando, iba a ser la madre de todas las fiestas. Por todas partes se podían ver numerosos operarios trabajando en diferentes vehículos y naves de todo tipo, desde simples jeeps, pasando por tanques y carros de combate, hasta llegar a auténticos behemots repletos de cañones por los cuales los trabajadores se movían como hormigas en su propio hormiguero, moviéndose por los andamios y gritándose órdenes e instrucciones con la precisión de un autentico ejercito de profesionales. Hellhound incluso llegó a ver varios mekas fuertemente armados que, pensó, no se parecían a ninguno otro que hubiera visto con anterioridad (aunque, claro estaba, los mekas de chatarra que solían usar en Junkertown ya eran de por sí muy diferentes a todos los demás). Los soldados que lo escoltaban le hicieron atravesar aquella sala a buen ritmo, permitiéndole ver las largas y variadas filas repletas de carga y el considerable ejercito que allí se entrenaba. Con sus equipos idénticos y sus fusiles al hombro, aquellos soldados parecían guerreros sobrenaturales que hubieran escapado del infierno para traer la guerra al mundo de los hombres, sus caras ocultas por los cascos similares a calaveras que les conferían aquel aspecto tan poco humano. Hellhound contempló todo con aire curioso, como un niño que hubiera sido llevado por sus padres a un museo repleto de cosas divertidas de ver, pero que por desgracia no acababa de entender.

O al menos, eso era lo que Hellhound pretendía transmitir, mirándolo todo con expresión boquiabierta y fingiendo no enterarse de nada de lo que estaba pasando. Por dentro, su mente trabajaba a todo gas tratando de imaginarse para qué quería un grupo terrorista como Talon semejante despliegue de medios. Por lo que él sabía, Talon parecía predispuesto a impedir a toda costa que se evitara la tan temida Segunda Crisis Ómnica, o por lo menos eso era lo que aclamaban los medios. Sus muchos y variados golpes a lo largo del mundo parecían ralentizar cualquier intento por parte de las Naciones Unidas (y más recientemente Overwatch, al parecer) de mantener la paz y evitar una segunda guerra contra los ómnicos. Sin embargo, todos tenían en común la precisión y profesionalidad con la que el grupo había perpetrado cada ataque, entrando y saliendo antes siquiera de que la policía llegara a enterarse de lo que había pasado. Hasta el día presente, las motivaciones y objetivos reales de Talon seguían siendo un misterio, pero al ver el poder que semejante grupo tenía en la reserva, todas esas preparaciones tan apresuradas y semejante recopilación de armas y equipo, casi parecía que se prepararan para ir a una guerra abierta contra un enemigo muy poderoso que no para perpetrar ataques relámpago como hasta el momento. ¿Para qué se estaban preparando realmente? ¿Qué planeaba hacer Talon, que precisaba de semejante…artilleria?, se preguntaba Hellhound mientras su pequeño grupo pasaba junto a uno de aquellos monstruosos carros de combate, tan grandes que más bien parecían fortalezas con ruedas. Su aspecto intimidante y su poderoso armamento resultaban terroríficos, sin contar con los otros cuatro o cinco que Hellhound llegó a atisbar repartidos por la descomunal estancia. El cómo iban a sacar esas cosas de allí aún era un misterio para él, pero si de algo estaba seguro, era que iban a hacer mucho ruido cuando lo hicieron.

Los soldados hicieron girar a Hellhound por uno de los pasillos laterales del interminable hangar en el que se encontraban. Una pequeña puerta metálica, que daba paso a un pasillo de proporciones más normales, alivió a Hellhound al descubrir este que no todo en aquella extraña base secreta requería de una medalla de oro en atletismo para ir de una punta a la otra de la habitación. Si bien el pasillo era bastante largo y sinuoso, Hellhound dejó de sentirse como un ratoncito que hubiera entrado en la casa de alguna especie de gigante mecánico con una plaga de roedores del infierno correteando por sus cosas. Varios trabajadores se cruzaron con ellos o pasaron por su lado cuando sus apresurados pasos les hicieron coincidir en diferentes partes del pasillo, sin detenerse más que para un rápido saludo con la cabeza que, a veces, ni siquiera llegaba a suceder, de tan ocupados que parecían aquellos hombres y mujeres. Otros tantos soldados se encontraban patrullando por el pasillo o resguardando puertas anónimas, todos firmes en sus puestos con las armas en sus manos y sus semblantes ocultos por los férreos cascos que los cubrían.

Finalmente, Hellhound y los soldados llegaron a una especie de encrucijada circular en la que se conectaban otros ocho pasillos diferentes, dispuestos a intervalos idénticos en las paredes de la estancia. Una serie de focos iluminaban aquel punto como si de un escenario se tratara, bañando con su luz a los apresurados transeúntes que por ella pasaban, saliendo de un pasillo en solitario, por parejas o en grupo, y perdiéndose sin perder tiempo por otro. A Hellhound le recordó, por alguna razón, al típico metro subterráneo que uno podría visitar en ciudades como Londres o Nueva York, por nombrar algunas de las más conocidas. Solo la ausencia de trenes, la estética idéntica de las personas allí presentes, y el eco inconfundible de los miles de trabajadores realizando sus labores por todo el complejo evitaron que Hellhound se preguntara si el billete le saldría muy caro o no, o si conseguiría evitar tener que sentarse al lado de algún tipo o tipa de esos que parecían necesitar dos asientos en vez de uno.

En serio, Hellhound ODIABA tener que sentarse al lado de uno de esos.

Justo entonces, situados en el centro de la encrucijada, los vio. Una pareja de lo más dispar, dos tipos de complexiones diferentes y vestimentas cuando menos curiosas, uno con su característica mascara de cuero y el otro con el pelo rubio ligeramente humeante, como las brasas de una hoguera a punto de extinguirse. Junkrat y Roadhog, las personas en cuestión, parecían estar hablando y discutiendo algo (aunque en realidad el único que parecía estar hablando era Junkrat, mientras Roadhog se limitaba a escuchar y permanecer impasible) cuando de repente fueron conscientes de la presencia de Hellhound. Junkrat y él permanecieron callados unos instantes, asimilando el hecho de que el otro se encontraba verdaderamente allí, delante de él, mirándose a los ojos a pesar de la distancia. Sonrisas idénticas aparecieron de repente en los rostros de ambos, estirando los brazos hacia el otro mientras corrían a reunirse mientras el mundo a su alrededor parecía ralentizarse. Junkrat gritaba el nombre de Hellhound mientras lagrimas de alegría salían de sus ojos, corriendo hacia su amigo todo lo rápido que su desvencijada pata de metal se lo permitía. Hellhound, igualmente alegre, se apresuró a ir al encuentro de su querido amigo, feliz por el reencuentro mientras en su cabeza sonaba "Hello" de Lionel Richie. Los brazos estirados de ambos se aferraron al cuerpo del otro en un prieto abrazo cuando, saltando casi a la vez, Hellhound y Junkrat se abrazaron bajo la luz de los focos como amantes que llevaban años sin verse.

Para Roadhog y los demás espectadores sorpresa…la cosa había sido un poco más rara. Tras ver llegar a Hellhound, Roadhog hizo el gesto de saludarlo con la mano, pero de repente Junkrat lo hizo a un lado (o más bien lo intentó) y empezó a correr hacia Hellhound con los brazos estirados como si diera saltitos por un campo de flores. Hellhound a su vez, había corrido hacia Junkrat gritando su nombre a la desesperada, ambos corriendo como sedientos a la vista de una garrafa de agua, tan a lo loco y melodramáticos que casi parecía que estuvieran corriendo a cámara lenta. " _No, no lo parece…_ ", se fijó Roadhog mientras los veía correr. Esos dos…estaban corriendo a cámara lenta.

Sus movimientos exagerados, sus expresiones medio congeladas, sus fingidos tonos de voz más graves mientras decían sus nombres estirando innecesariamente las letras, pretendiendo moverse como si de una película sensiblera se tratara… Roadhog tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para evitar darse con la mano en la cara. Esos dos seguían siendo los mismos idiotas de siempre. Obviamente, a la velocidad que iban, tardaron lo que no estaba escrito en reunirse, estirando aquella pantomima hasta pasar de lo cómico y tierno a lo patético.

-¡BILLYYYYY!-gimoteaba entre lagrimas Junkrat mientras abrazaba a su amigo, moqueando abundantemente mientras trataba de hundir su cara en el pecho de Hellhound, estrechándolo firmemente con sus delgados pero fuertes brazos.

-¡JAMIEEEE!-respondía Hellhound, abrazando a Junkrat con un brazo mientras con el otro evitaba que su querido amigo de la infancia le tocara con aquella nariz tan llena de ían (y en el caso de Junkrat lloraba) mientras daban vueltas y montaban jaleo por toda la intersección, llamando la atención de todo el mundo y provocando que Roadhog, una vez más, sintiera vergüenza ajena porque lo pudieran relacionar con esos dos lunáticos. Cuando estuvo claro que ninguno de los dos iba a parar por sí solo, Mako decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

-¡Bueno, ya está bien!-exclamó, cogiendo a Hellhound por su chaleco y a Junkrat por su brazo sano, alzando a ambos en el aire sin mucho esfuerzo y separándolos al fin. Hellhound se dejó coger entre risas, mientras que Junkrat siguió pataleando e intentado llegar en vano hasta donde estaba su amigo.

Hizo falta un buen rato, pero finalmente Junkrat se calmó.

...

-Así que…prisionero de Overwatch, ¿eh?-comentó Junkrat a Hellhound. Este, cerveza en mano, se limitó a asentir mientras le daba un trago a su lata.

Tras el emotivo intercambio de abrazos y gritos lastimeros, Roadhog había arrastrado a los dos patéticos criminales hacia la cantina de la base, donde tras pedir un par de cervezas habían tomado asiento para ponerse al día sobre lo acontecido tras su separación.

La cantina había resultado ser un espacio bastante normal para lo que Hellhound se había esperado encontrar en una base de Talon, recordándole a cualquier cafetería de instituto normal y corriente. Si bien las paredes grises y la marca de Talon seguían el estilo de moda en aquel lugar, el resto de las instalaciones tenían buena pinta: amplios bancos, mesas de hierro, lámparas en el techo que lo iluminaban todo claramente… Pocas personas se encontraban en la cantina a aquella hora, la mayoría consistentes en trabajadores que comentaban entre sí aspectos de su trabajo, algunos soldados fuera de servicio, y los encargados de la cantina. Curiosamente, estos últimos parecían llevar delantales negros a juego, con el logo de Talon bordado en el pecho. Por encima de ellos, les llegaba el sonido de los pisos superiores, donde otros tantos trabajadores comían y charlaban entre ellos.

Junkrat y Roadhog le explicaron a Hellhound que, tras su separación en Londres, habían viajado por la costa hasta Irlanda, donde fletaron (más bien robaron) un barco que los llevara a algún país donde aún no hubieran estado, y por tanto fuera más difícil que los buscaran. En vista de las pocas opciones disponibles, habían acabado huyendo ambos a Islandia, donde la idea era permanecer ocultos hasta que idearan un plan para rescatarle. Sin embargo, agentes de Talon les habían salido al encuentro momentos antes de que llegaran a desembarcar, haciéndoles una oferta difícil de rechazar. Al parecer, llevaban algún tiempo detrás de ellos con la idea de contratar sus especializados servicios, y el numerito de la Torre del Reloj había sido la pista definitiva que habían necesitado para acabar de rastrearlos.

El jefe de Talon les había hecho una proposición: Junkrat pondría sus habilidades y las de Roadhog (quien técnicamente seguía siendo empleado suyo) al servicio de Talon a cambio de una paga más que generosa, ayuda en situaciones comprometidas llegado el caso, y que hicieran uso de sus recursos para sacarle a él de la trena. Tanta generosidad escamaba bastante a Hellhound, quien no podía evitar preguntarse por qué el líder de una organización como Talon se tomaría tantas molestias por un trío de buscapleitos como ellos. Junkrat compartía sus inquietudes, pero como de momento la situación les beneficiaba, no veía razón para rechazar la ayuda de aquel hombre.

Una vez acabada su explicación, Junkrat le pidió a su colega que le explicara cómo había sido el ser prisionero de Overwatch. Ambos habían sido fans incondicionales del grupo en sus años mozos, cuando Overwatch aún era guay y molaba…y antes de que pasara todo aquel asunto de su país yéndose al infierno.

-Mm-hm… Después de que os fuerais, el viejo de la armadura me dejó KO con su martillo. Desperté en la base de Overwatch, y trataron de interrogarme para sacarme una información que no tenía-dijo Hellhound, aplastando la lata ya vacía con una mano y tirándola despreocupadamente por encima de su hombro-. Luego descubrí que planeaban llevarme al "Agujero Blanco"…

-Ugh…-murmuró Roadhog, con su enorme mano aguantando una lata que parecía enana en comparación con esta.

-Y que lo digas… Por suerte, derribaron la nave de transporte cuando sobrevolábamos el Himalaya. A ver, no fue una suerte del todo porque pude haber muerto, pero así por lo menos me escapé, ¿me explico?

-¿Oh~? ¿El gran calefactor humano, preocupado por un poco de nieve~?-preguntó bromista Junkrat, recibiendo a cambio una mirada molesta de su buen amigo Hellhound.

-No era "un poco de nieve", era una puñetera montaña nevada, en medio de una jodida ventisca, ¡tras sobrevivir a un maldito accidente aéreo! ¡Digo yo, no sé tú, que la cosa era un poco más complicada de lo normal!- Ante la visible irritación de Hellhound, Junkrat se limitó a reír entre dientes y a levantar ambas manos con gesto conciliador.

-¡Eh, eh, no te…calientes!-dijo entre risas Junkrat, a lo que Hellhound se limitó a resoplar.

-Ja ja, que gracioso… En fin, pues resultó que alguien más había sobrevivido al accidente: Tracer.

-Tracer, ¿eh?-comentó Junkrat, frotándose la barbilla con su mano metálica-. Creo que la recuerdo de nuestro atraco en Londres. ¿No era la monada con pantalones ajustadísimos que intentó pillarnos en el puerto junto al gigantón de la armadura?

-Exacto, esa monada era-clarificó Hellhound, agarrando otra cerveza y abriéndola-. Como iba diciendo, la encontré viva y poco sana entre los restos de la nave. Pensé en cargármela, pero luego me dije: "¡Eh, Hellhound, espera y piensa un poco! Si aparecen ahora más pesados de esos antes de que pase la tormenta, un rehén vendría de perlas para mantenerlos a raya", así que cogí a esa perra por el cuello, y me la llevé a una cueva cercana.

-Y luego te la cargaste-dijo Roadhog, con la cerveza aún en la mano.

-Y luego me la cargué-coincidió con una sonrisa Hellhound, sacándose del bolsillo el pequeño trofeo que había recogido de la montaña. En su mano, dando vueltas despreocupadamente en su dedo índice, se encontraban las gafas manchadas de sangre seca de Tracer.

-¡Jajajajaja, ese es mi Hellhound!-comentó alegre Junkrat, palmeando animado el hombro de Hellhound-. ¡Así aprenderán esa panda de pringados a no meterse con nosotros! Pero dime, dime… ¿cómo te la cargaste? ¿Le rompiste el cuello? ¿La asfixiaste? ¿La tiraste por un precipicio? ¿La convertiste en cenizas? ¿La…?

-Un poco de la columna B, y un poco de la columna C-comentó como si tal cosa Hellhound, bebiendo de su lata recién abierta-. Un buen rayo de calor en el pecho, y caída libre por un acantilado bien grande. Dudo seriamente que nadie vaya a encontrar el cuerpo en un futuro cercano.

-¿Pero y si sigue con vida…?-preguntó Roadhog, recibiendo en contestación el puño de Hellhound contra la mesa. Este, mirando molesto al gigantesco australiano, contestó con tono violento.

-¡Si digo que esa perra está muerta, está muerta! Le abrí un boquete en el pecho, y la tiré en plena ventisca de nieve por el agujero más profundo que pude encontrar, por el amor de Dios...- Recobrándose un poco de su violento estallido, el cual había sorprendido bastante a Junkrat y Roadhog, Hellhound apuró su cerveza de un par de tragos, y tiró el recipiente vacio por encima de su hombro, uniéndose este a la pequeña montaña de latas vacías del suelo-. Ahora mismo, mientras hablamos, su cuerpo frío y sin vida está siendo enterrado cada vez bajo más y más nieve. Confía en mi… no volveremos a saber nada más de esa estúpida "heroína".

* * *

Muchas más tarde, 15:00 PM, en la base observatorio de Overwatch en Gibraltar:

Tracer, con los ojos cerrados, poco a poco empezó a recuperar el control de su cuerpo y sus sentidos. En vez de la sensación de frío intenso y calor empalagoso de la cueva, ahora Tracer se sentía mucho más a gusto y en calma, el aire a su alrededor agradablemente temperado y permitiéndole relajarse. En vez de estar apoyada en el cuerpo cálido de Hellhound, Tracer sintió que estaba estirada en una mullida cama, cubierta con una fina sabana y con la cabeza apoyada en una cómoda almohada. Un ligero pitido resonaba en el ambiente, acompasado al latido de su corazón, pero por lo demás no había más ruidos a su alrededor, una notable mejora frente al eco lejano de la tormenta con el que se había dormido. La herida de su costado había sido cubierta con alguna clase de vendaje más suave que la camisa desgarrada de Hellhound, de manera que si bien hacia que no pudiera dejar de ser consciente de su presencia, al menos la cubría un poco mejor y permitía que su sensibilidad no la molestara. Para mayor alivio de Tracer, ya no le dolía como antes, únicamente llegándole de aquella zona la sensación de su piel desnuda y aún sensible contra el vendaje.

Poco a poco, aún algo entumecida, Tracer empezó a abrir los ojos y a enfocar su mirada. Algo borrosa al principio, la imagen de un techo que se le antojaba bastante familiar apareció en su campo visual. Su respiración calmada se aceleró un poco a medida que Tracer trataba de incorporarse, demasiado débil al principio como para conseguir siquiera levantar el tronco. Por suerte, a su lado, apareció alguien que se apresuró a colocar una mano en su espalda, ayudándola a sentarse en la cama.

-Tranquila, despacio-le dijo calmadamente Mercy, quien para variar no llevaba puesta su bata de médico, mientras ayudaba con gestos experimentados a acomodar a Tracer en su cama, incorporada para que así pudiera ver lo que la rodeaba. Se encontraba de vuelta en la base de Overwatch, en Gibraltar, en la consulta de la doctora Ziegler. Estirada en una de las camas de la instalación, Tracer se vio vestida únicamente por un largo camisón hospitalario, su Acelerador Cronal en el pecho, y un par de cables unidos a su brazo que monitorizaban sus constantes y le suministraban un suero translúcido gota a gota.

-Angela…-dijo Tracer, alegre aunque débilmente, al ver a la sonriente doctora. Con una sonrisa de alivio, Tracer estiró el brazo y abrazó a Ángela, quien devolvió el abrazo procurando no usar demasiada fuerza para así no hacerle daño en el cuerpo-. ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…?

-Eso puede esperar. De momento, debes descansar y recuperarte-le dijo Mercy, apoyando una mano sobre su cabeza con aire maternal-. Iré a buscar a Winston y le diré que te has despertado. Imagino que todos se alegrarán de saber que estás bien. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de tu cuarto, mientras estoy fuera?

-No, estoy bien… Bueno, en realidad…-comentó entonces Tracer, levantando con una mano ligeramente su sabana, y mirando al interior de esta. Con mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas, sonrió con gesto de disculpa a Mercy, y dijo-:… ¿crees…que podrías traerme un par de bragas limpias? Me siento un poco rara yendo en plan comando, no sé si me explico…

-Oh, Tracer, no hay de qué avergonzarse-dijo Mercy, dirigiéndose a la salida. Antes de salir, se giró hacia ella, y le sonrió-. Además, no tienes nada ahí abajo que yo no haya visto antes.- Enigmática, Mercy se despidió con un guiño de ojos y salió de su consulta. El comentario de Mercy consiguió que, por alguna razón, las mejillas de Tracer aumentaran su enrojecimiento, y que la joven londinense se volviera a estirar en la cama mientras cubría su avergonzado rostro con la sabana. Esa…maldita Ziegler… ¡siempre burlándose de ella…!

Asomando algo el rostro fuera de la sabana, Tracer suspiró y trató de descansar como le había dicho Mercy. Su cabeza aún tenía cientos de preguntas sin resolver, como cómo la habían encontrado, cuánto tiempo había pasado, qué había sucedido mientras estaba inconsciente,… y dónde estaba Hellhound.

El recuerdo del joven australiano provocó el regreso de un ligero rubor en las mejillas de Tracer. Recordaba cada instante de lo sucedido en aquella montaña, muy para su desgracia, aunque ligeramente enturbiado y borroso. Era como tratar de recordar lo que uno había hecho tras una noche de borrachera, donde todo estaba difuso y los pocos recuerdos de vivencias o comentarios parecían tan surrealistas que uno no podía evitar preguntase si realmente había sido él o ella quien había hecho y dicho aquello, o simplemente había sido el alcohol de su sangre el que había hecho que se lo imaginaran. Tracer no había bebido, pero recordaba todo lo sucedido tras el accidente con intermitencias, meras sensaciones y recuerdos vagos que se le antojaban más como una lejana pesadilla que no algo que realmente le hubiera podido pasar. Incluso el dolor de la cauterización de sus heridas le parecía algo irreal, a pesar de la prueba palpable que aún mantenía en su cuerpo, tan sensible que al pasar los dedos por el vendaje, Tracer no pudo evitar dar un respingo.

Solo un recuerdo se le antojaba real, nítido como una película que se rebobinaba y emitía una y otra vez: Hellhound y ella, ambos en la montaña, besándose apasionadamente tras decirse que, aparentemente y muy para su desgracia, ambos tenían sentimientos el uno por el otro.

Los recuerdos y sensaciones atormentaban a Tracer, quien casi podía sentir como sus orejas se ponían rojo sangre, mientras enterraba su cara entre sus manos y pataleaba débilmente bajo la sabana. No se podía creer…no, más bien no _quería_ creer que ella hubiera hecho aquello, que aquello hubiera pasado de confesión a Hellhound, la confesión _de_ Hellhound, el beso, el tacto de sus manos…su respiración acelerada, el calor de su piel… sus manos agarrándola por el… _"¡NO, TRACER MALA, CÉNTRATE!"_. SÍ, sabía que se había sentido rara durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en la cueva… ¡pero había supuesto que se debía a la pérdida masiva de sangre, a un posible traumatismo por el choque de la nave, el…trauma de haber perdido a su escuadrón…! ¡Lo que fuera! Que ella pudiera tener sentimientos por aquel sanguinario asesino… ¡Era absurdo! No, seguro que había una explicación lógica y razonable para su comportamiento en la cueva. ¡Sí, seguro que la había! ¡TENÍA QUE HABERLA!

-¡TRACER!-dijo Winston, abriendo de repente la puerta de la consulta.

-¡AH!-gritó sobresaltada Tracer, tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no había oído aproximarse al gigantesco gorila. Aparentemente ajeno al susto que le había metido a su querida amiga, Winston entró rápidamente en la sala y se aproximó a Tracer. Esta, cubriéndose con la sabana como si de un escudo se tratara, finalmente reconoció a Winston y sonrió ampliamente por su reencuentro-. ¡Winston! Cielo, cómo me alegro de verte.

-¡Pues imagínate yo!-dijo este, rodeando con un brazo el cuerpo de Tracer y abrazándola. Esta se limitó a dejar caer su tronco contra el enorme cuerpo de Winston, aplastada contra su suave pelaje mientras como los enormes músculos de este se contraían y relajaban, su respiración fuerte contra su oído y su corazón resonando como un enorme tambor-. Cuando supimos que tu nave había caído, yo…no sabía qué hacer. Me puse en lo peor, no podía evitar imaginar que…que…-En vista de que el gigantesco gorila parecía próximo a echarse a llorar, Tracer lo agarró con ambos brazos por el cuello y trató de consolarlo con su pequeño abrazo. Mercy, desde la entrada, sonreía ante tan tierno momento entre ambos amigos.

-Tranquilo, grandullón, estoy sana y salva-le aseguró Tracer, palmeando su espalda con la mano mientras sentía brotar de sus ojos lágrimas de alivio y felicidad. Al separarse, notó que Winston se había tenido que limpiar un par de lágrimas también, a pesar de la amplia sonrisa de su rostro-. Winston, tengo que saber… ¿Cómo lograsteis encontrarme?

-Oh, fue gracias a esto…-dijo Winston, sacándose un pequeño aparato de uno de los bolsillos de su traje. Se trataba de un pedazo de maquinaria no más grande que una cinta de video de las de antes, una extraña pieza con algunos cables colgando y otras piezas que daban a entender que debía de haber estado unida a otra cosa hasta que alguien la cogió-. Se trata del localizador de una nave auxiliar. Lo encontramos contigo, encima de un montón de raciones de emergencia. No sé de donde la sacaste, pero gracias a él conseguimos rastrear tu posición hasta la cueva en la que te encontramos. Estabas envuelta en una manta térmica, vendada con lo que parecían ser los restos de una camiseta, en medio de un charco de sangre seca. Los del equipo de rescate no se creían que siguieras con vida hasta que no comprobaron tu pulso.

-Te estabilizaron y te trajeron aquí, donde te traté con mis nano maquinas-explicó Mercy-. De eso deben hacer…unas seis o siete horas, creo.

-Es un milagro que sigas con vida. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Sobrevivió alguien más de tu equipo? ¿Sobrevivió Hellhound? ¿Cómo pudiste aguantar tanto tú sola allí con semejante herida?-Winston parecía dispuesto a ametrallar a Tracer con sus preguntas, pero Mercy consiguió que se detuviera colocándole la mano en el hombro. Con expresión de entender lo que la doctora quería decir, Winston se detuvo y permitió que Tracer pudiera responderle a sus muchas preguntas.

Tracer, con la mirada clavada en sus rodillas, se debatía sobre qué decir, y qué no. Por un lado, había cosas que podía decir tranquilamente, como que los artífices de todo habían salido de la nada, que su equipo no lo había conseguido… ¿pero cómo decirles lo de Hellhound? ¿Cómo decirles que había sido él quien la había salvado, quien la había sanado, quien la había mantenido con vida todo aquel tiempo? Lo último que recordaba era dormirse entre sus brazos, y de repente se encontraba en Overwatch, con Hellhound en paradero desconocido y sin tener ni idea de lo que había pasado en aquellas horas que había estado inconsciente. Sus manos agarraron fuertes la sabana que cubría su cuerpo mientras su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad para encontrar así la manera de justificar su comportamiento. ¿Juzgarían sus amigos que había obrado mal? ¿Había sido un error abandonarse de aquella manera, confraternizar así con un criminal como Hellhound? La verdad era que sí. Él era su prisionero, y no solo se le había escapado y todo su equipo había muerto, sino que encima había cometido el error de besarlo y bajar la guardia, permitiéndole escapar mientras ella se encontraba inconsciente. ¿Qué importaba que le hubiera prometido que estaría allí por ella? ¿Es que acaso creyó por un momento que alguien como él mantendría una promesa tan estúpida como esa? Sabía que debía odiarlo, sabía que debía sentir rabia no porque le hubiera mentido, sino por el hombre despreciable y el criminal que era… Pero en vez de eso, cada vez que pensaba en él,… cuando pensaba en su modo de vida detestable, los crímenes que había cometido, las vidas que había segado… Sabía que el dolor que sentía en el pecho no era por esas razones. Debía detenerlo, pero… Era su enemigo, y aún así…

Una solitaria lágrima cayó encima de las rodillas cubiertas de Tracer. El origen eran sus ojos, sin saber por qué los cuales habían empezado a emitir pequeñas lágrimas que sorprendieron a Winston y a Mercy. No había podido pensarlo bien por todo lo sucedido en la cueva, pero ahora que lo recordaba todo… El accidente, la muerte de sus amigos y compañeros,… Hellhound… Tracer se vio superada.

-¡Tracer! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué…?

-Winston, fuera-dijo entonces Mercy, firme y con cara de no aceptar reproches por parte del simiesco científico-… Ahora. -Aunque sorprendido y deseoso de ayudar a Tracer, al final Winston accedió y salió de la sala.

Una vez la puerta se hubo cerrado, Mercy tomó asiento junto a la cama de Tracer, sin decir nada. La joven londinense seguía tratando en vano de contener las lágrimas, pero a cada momento que pasaba se le hacía cada vez más duro resistirse. Cuando la doctora puso su mano sobre la suya, provocando que la mirara a la cara, Tracer vio en ella una sonrisa benévola y unos ojos comprensivos que parecían mirarla directamente al alma. Era como si la doctora pudiera saber qué era lo que atormentaba tanto a Tracer, y le asegurara que nada malo iba a suceder. Rompiendo a llorar, Tracer se abalanzó al cuello de Mercy, estrechándola todo lo fuerte que podía entre sus brazos mientras esta le frotaba la espalda y trataba de calmarla con suaves palabras.

Fuera, apoyado en junto a la puerta, Winston oyó finalmente llorar a Tracer. Le rompía el corazón oírla y saber que no podía entrar allí y consolarla como un buen amigo debería hacer. Sabiendo que estaba en buenas manos, optó por alejarse en silencio de allí, dejando que Mercy ayudara a Tracer lo mejor que pudiera.

Tracer, tras soltar todo el miedo, la duda y la tensión que aún guardaba dentro de su experiencia en la montaña, poco a poco fue calmándose hasta que sus lágrimas cesaron de brotar, y su respiración se asentó. Más calmada, dejó que Mercy la acomodara nuevamente en la cama, limpiándole con el pulgar los rastros de lágrimas de sus mejillas como lo haría una madre con su propia hija. Realmente aquella mujer era como un ángel maternal, un auténtico ser hecho de luz que velaba por sus compañeros dentro y fuera del campo de batalla. Por un momento, Tracer se preguntó qué era lo que la doctora Ziegler habría hecho de encontrarse en su misma situación, aparentemente enamorada de un enemigo por quien además sentía odio y habiendo fracasado tan estrepitosamente en una misión en la que, para más vergüenza, había pedido ella misma que le asignaran creyéndose a la altura de semejante desafío. Seguro que ella tendría la solución perfecta para aquel embrollo, seguro que ella no se sentiría como se sentía ella…

Seguro que ella no la habría cagado tanto.

-¿Mejor?-le preguntó Mercy a Tracer, sentándose de nuevo a su lado. Tracer, cubriéndose con la sabana, negó con la cabeza-. ¿Quieres hablar del tema?- Tracer, dándole la espalda a la doctora, se hizo un ovillo bajo las sabanas y volvió a negar con la cabeza. Mercy, sin perder su sonrisa, suspiró-. No puedo ayudarte si no me dices que te pasa. Soy doctora, no adivina-probó a decir Mercy, por si aquel pequeño comentario servía para animar a la joven Tracer. No pareció que tuviera efecto alguno.

No parecía que las bromas fueran a servir para nada en aquella ocasión, de manera que Mercy decidió darle un poco de espacio y probar otra cosa.

-Bueno, te dejo descansar, pues. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, solo tienes que pulsar el botón de tu cabecera-dijo Mercy, poniéndose de pie. Luego, poco a poco, se dirigió a la salida, pero antes de salir se detuvo, y habló por encima de su hombro-. Sea lo que sea que te atormente… te aseguro que no es nada que no puedas decirnos a nosotros, tus amigos. Si te preocupa lo que diremos, has de saber que nos preocupa más tu bien estar y tu felicidad que lo que hayas podido hacer o decir. Ten eso en mente cuando tomes tu decisión.

La mano de Mercy fue a abrir la puerta, cuando…

-Angela…-dijo Tracer sin girarse, llamando la atención de Mercy-… ¿alguna vez…alguna vez has hecho algo malo…creyendo que no lo era, y luego te has dado cuenta de lo que has hecho…y te has arrepentido?

La pregunta de Tracer caló hondo en Mercy. ¿Qué si le había pasado alguna vez? Más veces de las que la joven doctora sentía que una persona normal debería haberle pasado. Había vivido esa situación en miles de ocasiones, y sin excepción había acabado sufriendo mucho por ello.

-…sí…-dijo Mercy, girándose para mirar el cuerpo de Tracer-. Sí, me ha pasado.

-¿Y cómo…cómo seguiste adelante?-preguntó la londinense, girándose para mirar esperanzada a Mercy. Sintiendo una punzada de compasión por su joven amiga, Mercy volvió junto a Tracer. Le dolía lo mucho que se veía reflejada en el rostro angustiado de su amiga, habiendo estado ella misma en su lugar innumerables veces en el pasado.

-Bueno, cuando estaba sola era duro, y muy difícil. Pero…cuando estaba con amigos, cuando compartía con ellos mis penas e inquietudes, sentía que las cosas aún tenían arreglo, que podían mejorar.

-… ¿y no te daba miedo…que te rehuyeran, o que cambiara su opinión de ti, o…?

-Los buenos amigos se apoyan entre sí en los momentos malos. Cualquiera puede estar a tu lado en un momento bueno, pero son aquellos que te ayudan y nunca te defraudan en tu momento más bajo los que realmente merecen la pena. Yo soy amiga tuya, Lena, y pase lo que pase, hagas lo que hagas, yo siempre estaré a tu lado, del mismo modo que lo estarán Winston, McCree, Mei… todo el mundo.

Tracer permanecía algo dubitativa con la cabeza baja, preguntándose una y otra vez sí debería confesar lo sucedido o no a la doctora. Sus palabras la reconfortaban, pero era el hecho de tener que decir en voz alta todo lo que ocurrió, admitir que recordaba cada momento y que había sido ella quien tomó aquellas decisiones, lo que la hacía echarse para atrás. Una vez hablara, ya no habría vuelta de hoja.

-No tienes por qué tener miedo. Te conozco lo bastante como para poder afirmar sin temor a equivocarme que eres de las mejores personas que jamás he conocido. Eres alegre, risueña, optimista y leal, cualidades increíbles que tú compartes con todos con un altruismo que pocas veces he visto en otras personas. Lena, eres increíble-le dijo Mercy, mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa. Tracer, ante las amables palabras de la doctora, no pudo evitar ruborizarse ligeramente, incapaz de sostener la clara mirada de Mercy. Esta, al ver que su buena amiga parecía algo más animada, amplió su sonrisa-. Te lo volveré a preguntar: ¿mejor? – Tracer dudó un poco, pero al final movió la cabeza de lado a lado, como indicando que estaba algo mejor-. ¿Quieres hablar del tema?- Le costó un poco, pero finalmente Tracer asintió con la cabeza-. Muy bien. Entonces, puedes empezar por donde quieras. Yo solo escucharé.

-…estábamos…-empezó a decir Tracer, intentando explicar lo que atormentaba su mente mientras trataba de poner en orden sus pensamientos-…estábamos sobrevolando la India, cuando la copiloto me dijo que me fuera a descansar. Por alguna razón, fui hasta la parte de atrás, donde teníamos encadenado a Hellhound, y a lo tonto, a lo tonto…empezamos a charlar. Me dijo que usted había ido a hablar con él la noche anterior, pero antes de que pudiera decirme la razón, alguien nos atacó. Eran…

Durante la siguiente media hora, Tracer relató lo acontecido desde que fueron atacados por aquellas pequeñas naves hostiles hasta que se despertó hacía poco en la consulta de Mercy. Sus recuerdos estaban algo enturbiados por el dolor, el miedo y la confusión, apoyándose más en sensaciones y pensamientos que tuvo en su momento que no en recuerdos físicos o imágenes. Fiel a su palabra, Mercy se limitó a escuchar todo lo que la joven londinense quiso compartir con ella, asintiendo de vez en cuando y permaneciendo impasible. Tracer notó que ponía mala cara cuando ella le describió cómo Hellhound le había cauterizado las heridas, pero al final parecía entender que lo que hizo fue lo más acertado dada la situación en la que estaban, porque se abstuvo de condenar aquella acción. Después, y muy para dificultad de Tracer, le habló a Mercy de su conversación con Hellhound, las bromas y puyas que habían intercambiado; y el beso que ella, sin saber por qué, se había encontrado compartiendo con el australiano. Los sentimientos conflictivos de aquel momento volvieron a asaltarla, y solo la presencia de Mercy disuadió a Tracer de hacerse un ovillo en la cama y tratar de olvidar todo aquel asunto. En su lugar, siguió hablando y le confesó lo que Hellhound y ella habían descubierto el uno del otro: a pesar de su enemistad, de su rivalidad, de su choque de personalidades y demás factores en contra, como el poco tiempo que se conocían y sus batallas del pasado… ambos sentían una cierta atracción por el otro, una especie de enamoramiento extraño y claramente imposible que parecía destinado a no llegar a florecer nunca. Visto lo visto, añadió Tracer, realmente había empezado a desear que así fuera, o que para empezar no hubiera ocurrido nunca. Si Tracer creía que la buena doctora se iba a sorprender al conocer la noticia, la verdad era que se llevó una buena sorpresa al ver como esta simplemente seguía asintiendo, como pidiéndole que siguiera hablando. Finalmente, Tracer le explicó resumidamente a Mercy lo del segundo beso (resumidamente, porque al recordar lo sucedido no pudo evitar ponerse roja como un tomate. ¿Realmente había sido ella tan lanzada con Hellhound?), y lo que este le había hecho sentir.

-…apoyada en Hellhound. Después, seguí durmiendo hasta que me desperté aquí, con vosotros, y eso es todo lo que recuerdo-dijo finalmente Tracer, concluyendo su és, su mirada titubeante se dirigió hacia Mercy, quien parecía reflexionar profundamente respecto a algo. Sin poder aguantarse ni un minuto más, al final Tracer explotó e hizo la pregunta que llevaba rato reconcomiéndola por dentro-: ¡Angela! ¿Crees…crees que hice mal? ¿Crees que fracasé, que debería haber intentado detener a Hellhound, que debería…haberle dejado esta misión a otro, que…?

-Tracer-dijo Mercy sin alzar la voz, pero con tono firme. Apoyando su mano en el hombro de la joven agente, consiguió detener en seco el exabrupto de Tracer, acallándola y dejándola a la espera de su respuesta-. Si lo que quieres saber es mi opinión…creo que lo que hiciste no estuvo mal.

-Pero… ¿por qué no?-quiso saber Tracer. Si bien la respuesta de Mercy la alegraba por dentro, sentía que no se la acababa de merecer-. ¡Fracasé! ¡Hellhound escapó, mi equipo murió,…!

-Fuisteis atacados, Lena, nadie podría haber previsto lo que iba a pasar-dijo Mercy-. Sabíamos que era una posibilidad, a pesar de nuestros intentos por mantenerlo en secreto, y aún así era un riesgo que había que tomar. Por lo que dices, hiciste cuanto estuvo en tu mano por salvar la nave y a tu tripulación. Un aterrizaje forzoso en plena tormenta de nieve no es algo fácil de conseguir, como tú bien sabes, y el simple hecho de que alguien consiguiera sobrevivir es un milagro en sí mismo.

-Debería de haber hecho más. Debería…

-Deberías aceptar que, a pesar de tus habilidades, sigues siendo humana. No eres una diosa que decide quien vive y quien muere, eres una persona más como los demás, alguien que hace cuanto está en su mano por ayudar. La gente muere a diario hagamos lo que hagamos, eso te lo puedo asegurar yo como doctora, y no siempre conseguimos salvar a cuantos nos gustaría poder salvar. Créeme…nadie mejor que yo sabe de eso…-La mirada de la doctora se entristeció ligeramente, mientras esta desviaba su cara con gesto abatido. Al ver a la siempre alegre Mercy de aquella manera hizo que Tracer entendiera de pronto lo mucho que debía afectarle la pérdida de vidas humanas a la buena doctora. Tracer era piloto, y sabía que a los mandos de su nave las vidas de cuantos viajaban con ella estaban en sus manos. Pero al doctora era diferente, ella debía luchar directamente por salvar vidas, cada decisión suya completamente relevante y condicionante a la salvación o no de la vida de sus pacientes. Cada victoria, cada fracaso… Tracer pudo verlos todos en la mirada de Mercy. Agarrándole la mano, Tracer trató de levantar el ánimo de su buena amiga, decidida a demostrarle que ella también estaba ahí para ella, que no tenía que pasar por aquello sola si no quería. Mercy, sonriendo, pareció volver a su estado anterior.

-Gracias, doc… Aún siento que… No, tienes razón. Hice lo que pude, y nadie, ni siquiera yo misma, me puede echar en cara lo contrario. Solo lamento no haber podido salvar a más gente.

-Lamentarse por la pérdida de tus compañeros es natural. No tiene nada de malo-le aseguró Mercy, y a continuación su sonrisa se volvió ligeramente más pícara-. Ahora, cambiando de tema… decías que Hellhound se te confesó, ¿no~?-Las orejas de Tracer se pusieron coloradas de nuevo. No le gustaba nada la manera en que la estaba mirando Mercy-. Y tú te confesaste a él, ¿eh~?

-S…sí, bueno, ya te dije que… Bueno, en realidad yo no lo llamaría confesarse, pero…

-Sí, sí, pero solo lo has comentado por encima. ¡Yo quiero detalles! ¿Te gustó? ¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿Te pusiste nerviosa? ¿Estaba él nervioso? ¡Cuenta, cuenta!-Mercy botaba ligeramente en su asiento, agarrando por las manos a Tracer como si de dos adolescentes cotilleando se trataran. Sinceramente, Tracer no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquello.

-Ehm… Bueno…al principio fue raro, porque… no se me ocurrió que William pudiera… ¡quiero decir, que Hellhound pudiera…!-trató de corregirse Tracer, muy para su vergüenza, pero la sonrisa de Mercy indicaba perfectamente que la había oído alto y claro. Suspirando, la enrojecida londinense siguió hablando-…que él también pudiera estar sintiendo algo por mí. No sabía bien que pensar sobre él, pero estando allí… creo que me di cuenta de qué era lo que realmente me estaba pasando. Creí…que sería solo una tontería mía, pero la verdad es que al oírle decir que yo, tal vez, le gustaba…bueno…

-Te gustó, ¿verdad?-Tracer no afirmó ni negó nada, optando por desviar la mirada con las orejas coloradas. Sonriendo, Mercy acarició los puntiagudos cabellos de su amiga-. Imagino que sí. Seguro que él también estaba muy contento de saber que sus sentimientos eran recíprocos.

-¿Realmente habíais hablado de mi antes?-preguntó Tracer a la doctora.

-Sí, el día antes. Se te notaba que algo te rondaba la cabeza, y quería asegurarme de que Hellhound fuera un buen…bueno, no diré un buen hombre. Más bien que fuera fiel en ese sentido, que no te hiciera daño por maldad.

-Al menos fue sincero-reconoció Tracer.

-Cierto, por eso le recomendé que hablara contigo. Los dos teníais cosas de que hablar antes de que lo encerraran…aunque supongo que ahora tendréis otra oportunidad, con él fugado y tú viva.

-La verdad, no sé si quiero volver a verlo-comentó Tracer, mirando por la ventana-. Siento que las cosas solo se pondrán más raras entre los dos. Ambos sabemos que todo esto no puede ser más que un…tremendo, tremendo, _TREMENDO_ malentendido. Lo de la cueva fue…circunstancial, nada más. Ninguno de los dos creía que fuéramos a sobrevivir, y supongo que al final nos dio todo igual, las consecuencias y eso. Pero ahora es diferente. Apenas nos conocemos, somos enemigos… ¡Si es que tiene todos los números para que esto acabe mal!

-Tracer…

-Además, aunque realmente pudiera existir algo entre los dos, no puedo olvidar ni perdonar todo lo que ha hecho-dijo, mirando decidida a Mercy-. Ha robado. Ha incendiado. Ha asesinado, secuestrado, aterrorizado y destruido a lo largo y ancho del mundo. ¡Casi me mata en Londres! Alguien así…alguien tan despiadado y mezquino…ha de ser detenido.

-Y tú quieres ser quien lo pare-completó Mercy, ganándose un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de la joven.

-Es mi obligación. Se me escapó a mí, y ahora es mi responsabilidad que Hellhound pague por lo que ha hecho.

-Supongo que te darás cuenta que, al hacerlo, estarás obligada a ir a su encuentro, con todo lo que ello seguramente comportará para ti, ¿no?

-Sí, es posible, doc-dijo Tracer, con una media sonrisa en el rostro-. Aún así, sigo siendo una heroína, y eso conlleva una responsabilidad- Tracer hablaba con decisión, con ánimos renovados y con una energía que para nada se parecían al lúgubre estado de ánimo en el que había estado antes. Mercy no pudo sino sonreír al verla de nuevo siendo ella misma-. Llevo demasiado tiempo dudando y preguntándome lo que debería o no hacer con Hellhound. Pues bien, ahora lo tengo claro: Hellhound es un criminal. Por tanto, le pararé los pies aunque sea lo último que haga.

-¿Estás completamente segura?-preguntó Mercy-. No quiero tratar de disuadirte, solo quiero que estés segura de la decisión que estás tomando. Si vas a por él…luego no habrá vuelta atrás.

-…tengo que hacerlo, Angela, por todos y por mi misma-dijo Tracer, decidida y con los puños firmemente apretados-. Hellhound es una amenaza, y ha de ser detenido. Yo no puedo ser quien quiero ser si sigo dudando y desconfiando de mi misma al ver que mis convicciones podrían flaquear en presencia de un monstruo como él. Así pues… esta es una prueba que debo superar, enfrentarme a Hellhound y decidir ser la heroína que aseguro ser, hacer lo correcto… y redimirme a mí misma.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo siendo tu misma-comentó Mercy, sonriendo-. Bueno, por lo pronto no vas a salir a buscarlo, porque ahora tienes que descansar. Yo tengo que ir a ver un momento a Winston, de manera que intenta dormir un poco. Ya hablaremos más tarde sobre cómo piensas encerrar a ese bandido.

Mientras Tracer se acomodaba en la cama, Mercy fue hasta la puerta y la abrió. En el umbral, se detuvo y llamó la atención de su joven amiga antes de que esta se durmiera.

-…pero no olvides que Hellhound podría no ser tan despiadado como lo pintas. Ha cometido muchos errores, y está claro que es culpable de sus muchos crímenes…, pero también ha demostrado que hasta alguien como él puede tener algo bueno en su interior.

-¿"Algo bueno en su interior"? ¡Por favor…! ¿No has leído los informes? Hellhound es un asesino sin escrúpulos, un psicópata y un terrorista que…

-…que, a pesar de no tener razones para ello, te rescató de una nave siniestrada, te sanó las heridas, calentó tu cuerpo, y que antes de huir se aseguró que te rescataran. ¿No te has preguntado, si no, de dónde salieron el rastreador GPS, las raciones y la manta térmica?- Tracer, con sus argumentos en la garganta, se quedó momentáneamente sin saber que decir. La verdad…era que tenía razón. Habiendo notado que por fin Tracer entendía lo que Hellhound había hecho por ella, decidió despedirse con una nota divertida-. Por cierto, aquí tienes lo que me pediste…-dijo, tirándole algo desde la puerta a Tracer.

Al atraparla con la mano, Tracer vio qué era lo que la doctora le había traído. Se trataban, como había pedido antes, de un par de bragas limpias de su habitación…las mismas que llevaban ese estampado de ositos tan adorable y a la par vergonzoso que ella solía esconder al fondo del cajón. Con las mejillas enrojecidas a más no poder ante la idea de la buena doctora encontrando aquella infantil prenda de vestir, Tracer trató de increpar a Mercy, pero esta hacía rato que había huido de la escena.

-¡ANGELAAAAAAA!-gritó Tracer, su grito de vergüenza e indignación acompañando las risas de la doctora que, corriendo por el pasillo, provocaba las miradas de extrañeza de cuantos agentes la vieron pasar.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la base de Talon:

Después de su charla con Junkrat y Roadhog, unos agentes habían acompañado a Hellhound a otra zona de la base, algo más apartada del gigantesco hangar y de la cafetería de la que se separó de sus amigos. Tras girar por varios pasillos más desocupados, los agentes señalaron una puerta que, según le explicaron a Hellhound, era la habitación que habían preparado para él especialmente. Agradecido, se metió dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta prácticamente en las narices de su escolta, por si acaso estos intentaban decirle algo más.

La habitación era cuando menos… austera. Era lo bastante espaciosa como para poder caminar por ella, pero apenas estaba amueblada y el poco material que había…bueno… Uno de los laterales de la habitación estaba ocupado por un largo sofá que parecía haber recibido la visita de muchos traseros en su vida, ya que estaba muy desgastado y hecho polvo. Junto a él se encontraba un pequeño armario vacio, seguramente expectante de que Hellhound dejara en su interior toda esa ropa que ni tenía ni se ponía nunca. Al otro lado se podía ver una pequeña puerta que, como comprobó luego Hellhound, daba a un lavabo equipado con un váter y una ducha de cristal bastante espaciosa, lo bastante como para poder meter allí a dos o tres personas a la vez…si es que había alguien a quien le podía apetecer ducharse en compañía. Optando por no imaginarse esa situación con Junkrat y Roadhog (y fallando, como lo probaba el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo entero), su atención se vio centrada entonces en el último elemento de la habitación, tal vez el más grande y distintivo de todos.

Se trataba de un enorme tubo de cristal de unos dos metros y medio de largo, suspendido del techo por un largo brazo mecánico que salía de una trampilla situada en el mismo. Numerosos tubos salían de la parte superior e inferior de la estructura, cuya función Hellhound seguía sin tener demasiado clara. El interior del tubo parecía contener lo que Hellhound dedujo que eran unas sujeciones que flotaban en el tubo para la cintura, piernas y brazos, aparte de una pequeña mascarilla de oxigeno que colgaba de donde debería estar la cabeza. ¿Para qué demonios era esa cosa?

Mientras examinaba el aparato, Hellhound reparó en un pequeño papel enganchado en un lateral del tubo. Al recogerlo, vio que alguien había escrito en él, con trazos finos y elegantes las siguientes palabras:

 _Estimado señor Craig,_

 _Mi nombre es Susanna Wilkins, jefa del departamento de desarrollo e investigación tecnológica avanzada de Talon. Primero de todo, quería darle la bienvenida al equipo. Estoy segura que su estancia con nosotros resultará muy beneficiosa para todos._

 _Lo segundo que quería decirle era la razón del dispositivo junto al cual ha encontrado esta nota. Nos han informado que, debido a su condición, tiene dificultades a la hora de dormir. Por lo tanto, hemos diseñado este aparato para que lo refrigere mientras usted descansa. Tal vez sea un tanto precario y hecho a toda prisa, pero funciona y es relativamente fácil de usar. Solo tiene que entrar en el aparato, colocarse la mascarilla de oxigeno, y poner sus tobillos, muñecas y cintura en el lugar de las sujeciones magnéticas (no lo haga al revés, o se ahogará). El aparato le guiará durante el resto del proceso._

 _Si tiene alguna pregunta, o simplemente quiere pasarse a decir gracias, los laboratorios están siguiendo las líneas verdes del suelo y paredes. Espero que el dispositivo le sea de utilidad, y que descanse bien._

 _Atentamente,_

 _Susana Wilkins_

Hellhound releyó la nota una segunda vez, y luego miró interesado el curioso dispositivo de cristal. No se había esperado que nadie allí fuera a tener semejante detalle con él, preparando algo como aquello solo para que él pudiera descansar…, y eso escamó significativamente al joven australiano.

" _¿Una organización terrorista que se preocupa por el bienestar de sus empleados? Señor, ya tengo ganas de ver qué clase de seguro dental se gastan estos tipos…"_ pensó Hellhound, examinando el interior del tubo a través de la pequeña compuerta de este y comprobando las sujeciones que flotaban aparentemente por sí solas. No acababa de fiarse del todo del trasto aquel…pero la verdad era que si realmente le iba a servir para descansar, entonces eso era algo que se moría de ganas por probar.

Tras quitarse la camiseta, las botas y el sombrero, los dejó sobre el sofá y se plantó frente al tubo de vidrio. Por dentro, Hellhound se sentía como una cobaya de laboratorio frente al más nuevo y misterioso experimento de un alocado científico. No sabía qué iba a pasar cuando se metiera en aquel tubo…pero qué narices, seguro que sería interesante. Total, no podía ser peor que ir al dentista. Así pues, Hellhound se metió sin más dilación en la extraña máquina.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de la nota, se colocó en la cara la máscara de oxígeno y luego posicionó su cuerpo de manera que este entrara en contacto con las sujeciones magnéticas. Estas se cerraron al instante alrededor de su carne, manteniéndolo sujeto por invisibles hilos al tubo y sin permitirle el moverse del todo. La compuerta del tubo se cerró silenciosamente, y el aparato en su totalidad pareció cobrar vida de repente. Una serie de suaves pitidos sonaron momentáneamente y varias señales aparecieron frente a Hellhound, hologramas con diferentes mensajes que parecían señalar cosas como su temperatura corporal, la temperatura del agua, las pulsaciones de su corazón, entre otras señales que el joven australiano no acabó de entender. En la zona de su mano derecha sintió un ligero temblor, y al mirar hacia abajo vio que un pequeño panel de control holográfico se había desplegado junto a su mano. Como pudo comprobar Hellhound, podía navegar por las diferentes opciones del holograma de delante suyo pulsando las teclas de luz del panel, si bien seguía sin saber para qué servía nada de aquel extraño aparato. Finalmente, tras mucho curiosear, vio una pequeña pestaña que decía "Programa predeterminado". Al seleccionar aquella pestaña, se le pidió que indicara el tiempo que deseaba que durara la sesión, pudiendo escoger desde unos minutos hasta horas o incluso un día entero.

" _Hm… Pues es más fácil de usar de lo que parece_ ", pensó Hellhound mientras seleccionaba 2 horas en el luminoso reloj virtual. Sería suficiente para echarse una siesta y poner a prueba aquel chisme.

Una vez completada la orden, los hologramas desaparecieron y el cristal volvió a su nitidez anterior. Del suelo brotaron unos agujeros por los que empezó a manar un suministro imparable de agua, que rápidamente empezó a llenar el tubo de frío y transparente líquido. No fue hasta que no estuvo de agua hasta las pantorrillas que Hellhound pensó que tal vez debería haberse quitado los pantalones antes de entrar. Maldiciendo su descuido, sintió como finalmente el agua sobrepasaba sus oídos, taponándolos y amorteciendo cualquier sonido que hubiera podido haber. Cuando finalmente se llenó el tubo hasta arriba, este empezó a moverse como accionado por brazos hidráulicos invisibles, reclinando el tubo hasta que Hellhound quedó algo más acostado.

De esta forma, estirado y sumergido en agua, Hellhound dejó escapar un suspiro que no sabía cuando había empezado a aguantar. No había sido para tanto, pero en el fondo tenía que admitir que se había sentido algo intranquilo al principio. Aún dudaba de si conseguiría descansar en esa especie de pecera tecnológica, pero dado que durante 2 horas iba a estar allí atrapado, por lo menos podía darle un intento.

Así pues, Hellhound cerró los ojos, y se dispuso a dormir…

…o esa había sido su intención. Su cabeza, al parecer, tenía otros planes para él.

Estaba tan, pero tan, pero tan tan y tan jodido…

Tracer estaba viva. De eso se había asegurado bien. La pregunta ahora era… ¿qué puñetas iba a hacer cuando la supuesta agente a la que había tirado de una montaña hiciera acto de presencia durante uno de sus trabajos? Porque sabiendo cómo era esa maldita inglesa cabezona, no iba a pillar la indirecta y renunciar a ser una heroína. No, podía verla perfectamente poniéndose sus anaranjadas y prietas mallas y saliendo a pegar tiros entre risas y chascarrillos mientras su palabra quedaba en entredicho y le pintaba una diana en la espalda. Si es que… ¿cómo podía ser tan idiota?

¿Por qué lo hizo, en primer lugar? Cuando entró en la cueva, tenía más que claro en su mente que Tracer era una enemiga, _su_ enemiga. Lección número uno sobre cómo tratar con los enemigos: encuéntralo, y mátalo. Fin de la lección. Así pues… ¿por qué ahora estaba tan metido en problemas que casi le…? Bueno, en realidad estaba metido en agua, pero tampoco era cuestión de entrar en detalles.

Había dudado. No entendía por qué (en realidad lo hacía, pero no quería reconocerlo), pero al verla en el suelo de la cueva, con sus piernas abrazadas a su cuerpo en un intento de conservar el poco calor del que disponía después de que Hellhound se marchara de la cueva, había sentido algo en su interior que no había sabido explicar. No había ni podido alzar la mano para hacer el intento de apuntarle. Simplemente se había quedado allí, mirándola, hasta que sin darse cuenta del todo de qué estaba haciendo había dado media vuelta y vuelto a la nave. Tras sacar el localizador de la nave y recuperar cuantos suministros creyó que la joven inglesa iba a necesitar, había vuelto a la cueva y la había acomodado lo mejor posible hasta que vinieran a por ella. Después, había cogido los cuerpos de los soldados de Talon abatidos, y se los había llevado afuera, junto al resto. Una vez incinerados, se había subido a la nave y se había marchado de allí.

Entonces había procurado no pensar demasiado al respecto, ya que tenía otras cosas en mente, como qué se iba a encontrar cuando aterrizara la nave, qué les iba a contar, etc. Pero ahora que todo eso ya era cosa del pasado, ahora que podía dedicarle un momento a pensar fríamente sobre sus acciones del pasado… Hellhound tuvo que hacer auténticos esfuerzos para no darse de cabezazos contra el cristal del tubo. En serio, ¿pero en qué demonios estaba pensando cuando decidió que esa iba a ser una buena idea? ¿Perdonarle la vida a Tracer, asegurarse de que la rescataran, mentirle a Talon y a sus amigos…?

" _Buen trabajo, figura"_ pensó Hellhound, recriminándose a sí mismo tanta estupidez. " _Genial._ _En bonito lio nos has metido esta vez. Ahora ver como salimos de esta…"_. Hellhound tenía ganas de responderle a esa vocecita tan irritante de su cabeza, pero al darse cuenta de que simplemente estaría peleando consigo mismo (otra vez), decidió no perder el tiempo complaciendo su demencia. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Había que mirar cara el futuro, y decidir cómo actuar a partir de ahora.

En el mejor de los casos, Tracer debía de estar convirtiéndose en esos momentos en un cubito de hielo, perdida aún en el Himalaya. Si no, Overwatch debía de haberla encontrado ya y se la habrían llevado a alguna base lejos de su alcance, lo cual le dejaba como única posibilidad juntar las manitas y rezar porque una gangrena se la llevara a ella y a su secreto a la tumba. Pero si sobrevivía…

" _En cuanto alguien la vea en el campo de batalla, surgirán preguntas. Y no estoy seguro de tener las respuestas necesarias para salir airoso de esta"._

Estaba en problemas, sí, pero no era nada que no tuviera fácil solución. Lo único que tenía que hacer era asegurarse de que ni Junkrat ni Talon descubrieran nunca que Tracer seguía con vida. Para ello, lo único que tendría que hacer sería matar a Tracer (bueno, primero la encontraría, _y luego_ la mataría), esta vez de verdad.

Parecía fácil, rápido y sencillo, la clase de plan que gustaba a Hellhound…, pero algo había en ese plan que no acababa de gustarle del todo. ¿Tal vez fuera que su plan era un poco vago? Después de todo, más que plan parecía un objetivo, sin tener del todo claro cómo lo iba a hacer. ¿Era que tal vez le preocupaba que alguien pudiera encontrar el cuerpo y preguntarse qué hacía en…bueno, fuera el lugar que fuera, en lugar del fondo de un acantilado del Nepal? ¿Tal vez fuera… la parte de cargarse a Tracer en sí?

Era difícil suspirar con una máscara de oxígeno en la boca, pero Hellhound lo consiguió de alguna forma. Era de locos pensarlo siquiera, pero aun estando en semejante apuro, la idea de matar a Tracer se le antojaba tan complicada como cuando estuvo en aquella montaña con ella. La idea de atravesar su cráneo con un rayo de calor, o freír su piel como una tira de bacón a la parrilla, o torcer ese cuello suyo con las manos desnudas… no le atraía tanto como si se imaginara haciéndoselo a cualquier otra persona. Daba igual a quien fuera, Hellhound se la cargaría entre risas y sin pensárselo un instante (incluso aceptaría hacérselo a Jamie, y eso que eran amigos, si la situación llegaba a ese extremo), pero por alguna razón le era difícil ponerse en la situación de tener que matar a Tracer.

¿Es que acaso era tan estúpido como para creer que lo iba a conseguir? No lo de matar a Tracer, sabía bien que si se ponía podía cargarse a quien fuera. No, lo que su mente no dejaba de decirle una y otra vez, riñéndolo como si le estuviera hablando a un niño imposible de meter en vereda, era si realmente era tan idiota e iluso como para creer que Tracer y él podrían acabar juntos. Por un lado, estaba el pequeño e insignificante detallito de que ella era una puñetera heroína, y él un bastardo sádico y retorcido a quien empezar incendios lo ponía más a cien que el canal Playboy. Por el otro… estaban Jaime y su plan, el mismo que había conseguido sacarlo de Australia hacía ya tantos meses.

" _Sí…El plan…"_ pensó Hellhound, revisando su situación desde otra perspectiva. Desde que Jameson le contó lo que tenía previsto hacer una vez acabaran su gira de destrucción gratuita por el mundo, Hellhound supo que era la oportunidad que tanto tiempo estuvo esperando. Había perdido ya la esperanza, decidido a pasar el resto de sus días encerrado en aquel vertedero haciendo esculturas y disparándole a la chatarra por diversión, pero gracias a Junkrat pudo ver la luz una vez más. Si todo salía bien, todos sus problemas se verían resueltos de una sentada, algo maravillosamente conveniente ya que representaba su primera y última oportunidad real de salvación. " _Tracer… ¿Merece tanto la pena, que sacrificaría todo por lo que he trabajado por estar con ella, ni que fuera un instante? ¿Lo haría si realmente fuera a poder estar con ella?"_. No tenía sentido seguir negando lo que era evidente. Le gustaba Tracer, por raro o loco que pudiera ser, y precisamente por ello necesitaba valorar seriamente qué era más importante para él, qué estaba dispuesto a sacrificar: Tracer, o el plan.

Tomó su decisión mucho más rápido de lo que se había esperado en un momento. Sí, había dudado, pero al final la decisión era más que obvia. Había cosas por las que merecían la pena luchar, y aquella era una de ellas. Era lo que Hellhound llevaba tiempo esperando, su última oportunidad, el billete de salida de ese infierno al que llamaba vida. Había tomado una decisión.

"… _debo encontrar a Tracer. Debo encontrarla, y debo matarla"_ pensó Hellhound, completamente seguro de su decisión. Tracer era una mujer increíble, y de ser otras sus circunstancias habría ido corriendo a su lado para seguir chinchándola como lo había hecho cada minuto que se habían conocido, lo habría dejado todo y a todos con tal de estar con ella, pagando el precio que hiciera falta…, pero al final, no era lo que él necesitaba en esos momentos. El amor no podía salvarlo, dijeran lo que dijeran las canciones, y solo con el plan de Junkrat tendría una oportunidad de sobrevivir a lo que estaba por venir. No le hacía mucha gracia la idea de matar a Tracer…, pero tuvo claro en ese instante que su voluntad no flaquearía una segunda vez.

La próxima vez que viera a Tracer… sería la última.

Habiendo tomado su decisión, Hellhound cerró los ojos y dejó volar su mente, libre por fin del peso de tener que pensar en su futuro. Sabía bien lo que tenía que hacer. Ahora, después de mucho tiempo, descansaría un poco.

...

Imágenes.

Sonidos.

Sensaciones.

Una vorágine de información del pasado, recuerdos de una vida anterior que Hellhound tanto tiempo había luchado por olvidar.

Dolía tanto… dolía tanto recordar…

Recordaba el día que una carta llegó a su casa, informándoles con gran pesar que Walter, el primogénito de los Craig, había muerto en el frente luchando contra los ómnicos. Recordaba los gritos de su madre, llorando en brazos de su padre mientras el pequeño William contemplaba, sin acabar de entender qué pasaba, aquel papel que tanto había afectado a sus padres.

Recordaba correr por entre los campos del vecino, huyendo de los perros de este mientras mantenía la mirada fija en la espalda de Jamie, quien corría por delante. Recordaba lo mucho que podía llegar a doler un mordisco de esos chuchos, pero también recordaba que una cachetada de su padre dolía más, de manera que más que los perros, quien no quería que lo atrapara era el granjero que seguramente se lo diría a su padre.

Recordaba el sonido que hacían las naves de los ómnicos al sobrevolar su pequeño mundo, lanzando explosivos y bombas que caían como si de gotas de lluvia se tratara, haciendo temblar la tierra cuando tocaban el suelo. Recordaba los gritos de pánico y los brazos de su padre envolviéndolo y llevándoselo de allí a todo correr. El humo y las cenizas espesando el aire y dificultando su respiración al tiempo que irritaba sus ojos. Entre lágrimas, vio arder todo a su alrededor.

Recordaba cuando el cielo se tornó violáceo, el aire adquiriendo un regusto electrificado que puso los pelos de punta al joven William. Recordaba la mirada suspicaz de su padre, que parecía escrutar el horizonte como si presintiera que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder. Recordaba como las nubes se habían vuelto negras, y cómo había empezado a llover agua verde desde el cielo. Recordaba como aquella primera gota había caído sobre su desprotegida frente.

Aún recordaba lo mucho que ardía.

Hellhound abrió los ojos de la impresión, creyendo por un momento estar de vuelta en aquel momento de su pasado. Lejos de eso, se despertó todavía metido en el interior del tubo refrigerante que había mantenido la temperatura de su cuerpo a un nivel bastante adecuado, rodeado de las burbujas que se habían formado por el contacto del agua fría contra su cuerpo caliente. Después de todo, Hellhound solía despertarse por el dolor, no por pesadillas, lo cual a pesar de todo representaba un cambio más que agradable frente a su siempre presente condición fisiológica. Si bien no era perfecto, Hellhound hubiera hecho lo que fuera con tal de poder pasar una noche tan tranquila como aquella siesta, la cual le había sentado fenomenal. Se sentía descansado, ligero, fresco para variar, y nervioso a juzgar por sus rápidas pulsaciones (aunque eso último tal vez sí que tuviera que ver con la pesadilla, aún fresca en su mente). El bip-bip del holograma era insistente, aunque al estar sus oídos llenos de agua a Hellhound apenas le importó. ¿Qué era una pesadilla sobre recuerdos traumáticos, al lado de una siesta reparadora?

Frente a él, la cuenta atrás de dos horas había ido llegando poco a poco a su fin, presenciando justo a tiempo como los tres últimos segundos daban paso a la finalización de su sesión. Los hologramas mostraban como, poco a poco, la temperatura corporal de Hellhound iba disminuyendo, al tiempo que la temperatura del agua se ajustaba para que él no se congelara en el interior del tubo. En esos momentos, el agua se encontraba a una temperatura situada muy por debajo del cero, tanto que solo la presencia de Hellhound en el tanque debía impedir que se congelara. Tan suavemente como se había inclinado, el tubo volvió a su posición inicial mientras el nivel del agua poco a poco empezaba a descender. Ahora que prestaba atención, Hellhound notó que alguien parecía estar haciendo gestos al otro lado del cristal, pero el agua enturbiaba demasiado su visión como para acabar de discernir de quien se trataba, y el hielo que se había formado en su superficie no ayudaba. Así pues, no le quedó más remedio que esperar a que el agua bajara pasada su cabeza para averiguar la identidad de quien había invadido su cuarto.

El agua bajó lo suficiente como para que sus cabellos cayeran sobre su cabeza, empapados y lacios como hacía años que no lo estaban. Su mirada se aclaró un poco, al igual que la superficie del tubo, mas los restos de agua que aún quedaban en sus ojos le molestaban todavía. Incapaz de mover las manos por el momento, no tuvo más remedio que esperar (sí, todavía más), a que la máquina se decidiera a liberarlo por fin. Impacientándose por momentos, Hellhound trató de aclarar su vista parpadeando para librarse del agua, pero no parecía que estuviera obteniendo ningún resultado. Finalmente, el agua acabó por bajar del todo, y las sujeciones se abrieron por sí solas. Sin nada que se lo impidiera, Hellhound frotó sus húmedos ojos, y a medida que el hielo iba derritiéndose, por fin pudo ver quién era que había osado importunarlo mientras se echaba tan fantástica siesta.

Al verlo, no pudo evitar carcajearse a pleno pulmón. Por suerte, la máscara tapaba ligeramente su voz, que de lo contrario habría resonado por todo el tubo.

Se trataba de Junkrat, que con el rostro pegado al cristal, se había presentado haciendo una cara tan extraña y divertida que Hellhound no pudo resistirse. Las bromas tontas y los chistes malos eran una de sus debilidades, y dadas las muchas tonterías infantiles que Junkrat parecía hacer a diario, siempre conseguía arrancarle una risa a su buen amigo de la infancia. Al ver que este lo había reconocido por fin, Junkrat empezó a cambiar de caras para mayor goce y disfrute de Hellhound, quien no pudo evitar pensar que luego tendría que acordarse de limpiar todo ese hollín del cristal una vez su amigo hubiera acabado. Librándose de la máscara, Hellhound le hizo un gesto a Junkrat para que parara, dado que su voz estaba muy ocupada riéndose todavía.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Jamie…Jamie, para…por favor! ¡Jajajajaja!-dijo Hellhound, una vez el cristal de la entrada se retiró y le permitió salir del tubo. Su cuerpo aún empapado salpicó el suelo cuando salió del tubo, aunque pronto su elevada temperatura corporal acabó por secarlo por completo, evaporando el agua de su cuerpo y convirtiéndola en volutas de vapor que se dispersaron en el aire al andar-. ¿Qué demonios hacías, colega?

-¿Yo? ¿Qué demonios hacías tú, colega, metido en una pecera como si fueras un pepinillo en salmuera?-exclamó Junkrat, apartándose para dejar paso a Hellhound mientras este se dirigía al sofá. Agarrando su ropa, empezó a vestirse al tiempo que respondía a su amigo.

-Nah, un regalo de los chicos de Talon. Muy considerados, ¿no te parece?-preguntó al tiempo que se ajustaba su chaleco. Junkrat, con los brazos cruzados, miró con gesto molesto el enorme tubo de cristal.

-¿Y van y te regalan un acuario? Jo… ¡En mi cuarto no había ni champú!

-Pues ahora que lo dices, buena falta te haría un baño, Jamie. Si quieres, te puedo prestar el tubo unas horas…

-Ah, mi viejo e iluso amigo de siempre… ¿Cuándo aprenderás que eso que tu llamas "bañarse" no es más que una excusa de los ricos para malgastar agua potable? Además, tengo miedo de deshacerme si me meto en el agua. Ya sabes que se han dado casos…

-Sí, en el mundo de Oz-respondió Hellhound, colocándose las botas con una sonrisa. Una vez vestido, se dirigió nuevamente a Junkrat-. Ahora en serio, ¿qué querías?

La pregunta de Hellhound pareció llamar la atención de Junkrat, quien de golpe y porrazo pareció recordar el motivo que lo había llevado allí.

-¡Ah, sí! El jefe dijo que quería verte para hablar sobre tu…digamos… "iniciación"-dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos.

-¿"Iniciación"?-preguntó Hellhound, imitando las comillas.

-Sí, "iniciación". Un pequeño trabajito de nada, para ver si eres tan bueno como le hemos estado diciendo que eres. Roadie y yo ya pasamos por la nuestra. No sé qué tiene preparado para ti, pero creo que lo que quiere es asegurarse de que realmente valgas todo lo que le has costado para sacarte de Overwatch.

-Bueno, mamá siempre decía que yo valía mucho. De todas formas, ¿no formaba parte de tu condición para unirnos a Talon el que me liberaran?

-Eh, yo solo hago lo que me han dicho. Si me dicen "busca a tu amigo, y tráelo con el jefe", pues yo lo hago y punto. De momento nos conviene que nos crean serviciales y todo eso-respondió Junkrat en tono confidencial.

-Ya… Aún así, no me anima el ser el perrito faldero de nadie. Preferiría que siguiéramos por nuestra cuenta-comentó Hellhound en voz baja también, mirando de reojo por si así veía alguna cámara secreta o micrófono en la sala. No veía ninguna, pero tenía la sospecha de que alguna debía de haber. Junkrat parecía mirar a su alrededor con aire sospechoso, como si él también lo creyera, pero ninguno de los dos hizo nada que pudiera revelárselo a un tercero.

-Paciencia… Sigámosles el juego, de momento…

-Está bien, por ahora…-coincidió Hellhound. Luego, recuperando su ánimo anterior, palmeó el hombro de Junkrat mientras ambos se dirigían a la salida-. En fin, pues vamos allá. No hay razón para dejar al jefe esperando más tiempo del necesario, ¿cierto?

-Por descontado. Sígueme, Billy-dijo Junkrat, abriendo la puerta y adentrándose en la maraña de pasillos y caminos que formaban la gigantesca base.

Haciendo rodar sus hombros, Hellhound dedicó un último pensamiento a todo sobre lo que había estado reflexionando en el tubo. Podía hacerlo. No todo estaba perdido. Aún podía encauzar las cosas, que todo funcionara… Alcanzar su objetivo por fin…

Suspirando, salió de su cuarto y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

* * *

 **Et voilá! Un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Espero que os guste, y hasta el siguiente.**

 **Chao, chao.**


End file.
